


Зима Волков

by Lemmi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Books Continuation, Canon Continuation, Characters and pairings will be added along with chapters where they will appear, Multi, Nothing to do with a show
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmi/pseuds/Lemmi
Summary: Вариация продолжения Песни Льда и Пламени. Старко-центричная.





	1. Белый Волк

Клыки обнажены, шерсть на морде собралась в гармошку, грудная клетка вздымается между каждым броском на дверь. Немой волк воет внутри так, как не выл еще никогда. Ни в ночь, когда потерял сестру, ни в ночь, когда оба они потеряли своих братьев.

Сильные лапы наконец-то одолевают деревянный заслон, но волк не испытывает никакого облегчения, он несется вперед, к своему хозяину. Тревога внутри не утихает.

Двуногие бьются вокруг, кричат и орошают чистый снег своей кровью. Один из них, пухлый и краснощекий, замахивается людским когтем на волка, но тот уклоняется и прокусывает ему руку в ответ. Человек падает на землю со стоном, а волк хочет добить нападавшего, но сила извне тянет его к хозяину, и он бежит дальше.

Его двуногий валяется на земле в самой гуще толпы, неподалеку от него копошится великанское создание. Волк бежит между людьми в черном и людьми в шкурах. В двух прыжках от своего человека он услышал его вой. Не человеческую речь, а тот же вой, который издавал сам волк. То колыхание в груди, ту вибрацию, которую он ощущал каждый раз, думая о сестре и братьях. Его человек зовет внутренним воем свою сестру, но она слишком далеко.

Белый волк пробирается к телу и опускает морду на грудь своего человека. Она еще теплая, но уже остывает. Испарина на коже начинает застывать, хотя кровь еще горячая, и там, где она вытекает, образуется пар. Волк слизывает несколько капель, прислушиваясь к вибрации от останавливающегося сердца.

 _«Призрак»_ , - просит о помощи его человек.

И волк соглашается. Всегда соглашался, всегда помогал, поможет и в этот раз. Последний раз он смотрит на тело своего хозяина _один_. В следующий раз, когда открываются красные глаза, они смотрят уже _вдвоем_.

***

Сильный жар собственного тела и очень громкие звуки пугают непривычного человека. Человек-волк подпрыгивает с земли и озирается, пытается ступить вперед и падает вновь, неправильно двигая лапами. Освоиться в теле ему почти не дают, вокруг кипит битва, а один из черных братьев пытается его убить.

Белый волк заставляет душу человека отодвинуться, чтобы дать ему возможность спасти их обоих. Животные инстинкты заменяют человеческие мысли, лишь изредка позволяя знаниям человека вмешиваться в их общее сознание.

Волк бросается на одного человека в черном и прокусывает шею. Теплая кровь добычи не привлекает как раньше, и он разворачивает морду к другому двуногому, чье лицо раздражает человека внутри, распаляя в волке жажду убийства. Двое... Еще один. Волк убивает тех, кто пытается убить _их_.

Мимо проносится человек в шкурах с топором в руках. Волк почти бросается на него, но голос внутри останавливает: - «Тормунд». И волк спешит за двуногим уже не с жаждой крови, а с непривычным, слегка знакомым чувством. _Стая_ \- осознает волк. Как давно он покинул свою стаю, как давно разбрелись его братья и сестры в разные стороны? Он остался со своим человеком, но их связь другая. А вот внутри стаи волк не ощущал себя уже очень давно. Человек внутри отнесся к двуногому в шкурах и с рыжей шерстью* как к члену своей стаи, и волк принимает это решение. Он хочет защитить двуногого.

Хотя этому защита особо и не нужна. Волк сбивает с ног человека в черном и ломает сильной лапой грудную клетку. Человек из его стаи рассекает топором другого черного брата, а тому, что попытался схватить его сзади, откусывает ухо. Истерично-вопящий двуногий отшатывается, хватается за кровоточащую голову, и не успевает сделать больше ничего - волчья морда резко отрывает ему руку от плеча, а человеческая рука вгоняет топор в живот.

Под замолкающий вопль одичалый и волк смотрят друг на друга, тяжело дыша в ожидании. Человек внутри в таком смятении, что пересиливает волка, и они склоняют морду на бок.

\- Хар-р! - нервно смеется одичалый в ответ. - Не тронешь ведь меня, так, волчара? Помнишь еще старину Тормунда, друга своего человека?

Человек-волк хочет кивнуть, но мускулы его тела позволяют лишь слегка нагнуть голову вниз. Тормунд, впрочем, это замечает, и глаза его округляются.

\- Ты!.. - он не успевает договорить.

Шум, толкотня и крики вокруг внезапно удваиваются, а к мешанине из черных и грязно-серых тел примешивается новая толпа двуногих, закованных в металл. _Тщедушные двуногие с юга_ , - думает волк. «Рыцари королевы», - поправляет человек.

\- Сраные поклонщики! - сплевывает в снег одичалый. И бой продолжается.

Двуногие в доспехах несильно превосходят числом одичалых, и даже это преимущество быстро улетучивается. Тормунда окружают его люди, и они клином нападают на горстку людей в броне. Доспехи нелегко пробить, но одичалые яростно атакуют, громко крича, почти подражая звериному реву.

\- ВУН-ВУН! - Тормунд кричит что-то великаньему созданию на древнем языке, и неповоротливое, пугливое существо разворачивается в сторону латников. Две широченные руки хватают по рыцарю, и великан долбит их друг о друга.

Человека внутри волка пугает и волнует это зрелище, но красные глаза натыкаются на двуногого в черном, кружащего вокруг великана. Черный брат не прекращает говорить на древнем языке, пытаясь утихомирить великана, и это слегка успокаивает человека-волка. Он разворачивается и снова бросается в гущу событий.

Двуногие вокруг кричат, кто-то яростно, а кто-то жалостно, со стонами они падают наземь, некоторые встают, но многие уже никогда не поднимутся. В грязи и снегу валяются люди в латах и люди в шкурах, однако тел в черном больше всего.

Волк натыкается на группу еще живых черных братьев, сражающихся друг с другом. Четверо против шестерых. Человеку больно смотреть, но волк чует один знакомый запах и принимает решение самостоятельно. Он помогает группе из шестерых, среди которых двуногий по кличке Атлас. Волк помнит нежные руки, вычесывающие клочки и иголки из его шерсти, помнит улыбающуюся морду человека. «Лицо», - нехотя поправляет человек внутри.

\- Предатели! - красивое лицо парня сейчас в слезах, но сражается он смело. Волк помогает ему и его товарищам разделаться с четверкой, но со спины к ним подступают одичалые, не видя разницы между черными братьями. Волк безмолвно скалиться, не подпуская двуногих в шкурах.

\- Оставьте этих! - кричит откуда-то Тормунд. - Если волк их не трогает, значит они за нас!

Едва ли это может быть правдой, но слов Тормунда хватает, чтобы его люди отступили. Человек-волк хотел бы найти других дозорных, которых ему стоит защищать, но понимает, что людей в черном на поле боя почти не осталось. Лишь одичалые бьются с рыцарями, постепенно одолевая и их. Волк больше не бросается яростно на людей, лишь защищаясь, если кто-то пытается убить его. Он пробирается сквозь груду тел, постепенно заметаемых снегом, всматривается в лица, пытаясь кого-то узнать.

Отелл Ярвик... Альф из Грязей... Вик-Строгаль, чье горло в запале ярости волк прокусил сам. Столько знакомых лиц, столько предателей... Человек-волк тихо ступает по кровавому месиву земли, возвращаясь к месту, у которого все началось, пока бой вокруг постепенно утихает.

Тело его двуногого уже кажется синим, но волк все равно ложится рядом и снова кладет голову ему на грудь. Человек больше не может вернуться. Ему больно осознавать, что происходит вокруг. Больно думать о том, чем закончилась его жизнь. Больно ощущать предательство, больно размышлять, что делать дальше... Больно быть человеком.

\- Сноу... Джон Сноу... - раздается каркающий звук откуда-то сверху.

Человеческая душа сжимается до маленькой точки на краю их сознания, прячась ото всех и от себя самого, оставляя волка за главного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Единственный момент, который хочется позаимствовать у сериала - это внешний вид Тормунда. Кристофер Хивью просто божественен в этой роли, и представлять Тормунда иначе уже не получается. Так что пусть будет рыжим и здесь. Но в остальном, этот фанфик базируется исключительно на книгах.
> 
> Так же прошу прощения, если эта глава кажется слишком короткой. Изначально она писалась как пролог (поэтому такой размер), но после идея пролога как такового ушла (ведь фанфик базируется с учетом спойлерных глав Ветров Зимы, а значит и четкой структуры книги быть уже не может), но дальнейшие главы уже были написаны, и эта осталась как есть - короче других.


	2. Тесса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот фанфик строится как продолжение всех имеющихся материалов ПЛИП-а, в том числе спойлерных глав "Ветров Зимы".

_Мята - от головной боли. Мускат - наполнит силой. Шафран - кровь не будет как водица. Гвоздика - от зубной боли. Корица..._ Тесса запнулась про себя, и руки ее остановились. Она отщипывала листочки от веток и раскладывала их в разные банки, пополняя травяные запасы Матушки Красоты. Раз в три дня Тесса отправлялась помогать старушке с ее склянками, травами, мазями и зельями. За неспешной работой почтенная женщина рассказывала ей о свойствах разных трав, наказывая юной Тессе повторять про себя и никогда не забывать эти мудрости.

\- Что замерла? - заметила женщина. Глаз у нее был острый, как и ее ум.

\- Простите, матушка, задумалась. - Тесса повинно склонила свою обвязанную платком головку. Ей надлежало со всеми быть вежливой, но Матушку Красоту она уважала по-настоящему. Знаний у нее было не меньше, чем у любого вестеросского мейстера. _Глупая, браавосская девушка не знает, кто такие мейстеры_ , - одернула себя Тесса, затем спросив: - Что делает корица?

\- Завари ее в молоке с кардамоном и сможешь унять почти любой разболевшийся живот, - благосклонно повторила бывшая куртизанка. Она любила говорить о лечебных травах, наставляя юных девушек на попечении дома Отерис. Лет ей уже было под семьдесят, и она давно не принимала клиентов, но даже сейчас лицо ее было красивым, пусть кожа на нем и была вся в морщинках. Руки у нее были аккуратные и мягкие, а волосы, белые словно снег, заплетенные в толстую косу, вызывали восхищение молодых женщин и зависть других, лысеющих старушек. - Для чего имбирь нужен, помнишь?

\- Конечно. С лимоном и медом - от простуды. А просто несколько корешков сжевать - и сразу легче станет... - Тесса снова запнулась, чуть не сказав резкое слово. Женщина с улыбкой смотрела, ожидая, пока девочка подберет вежливые слова. - ...освободить тело от прошлого приема пищи?..

Старушка рассмеялась.

\- Облегчиться. Нет ничего страшного в этом слове, уж всяко лучше того, которое ты изначально подумала. - задиристо сверкнула глазами женщина. - И как не старайся, все слова ты не сможешь украсить, иначе никто не поймет, что ты лепечешь. А ты ведь не хочешь стать простой певчей птичкой, верно?

Тесса смиренно улыбнулась в ответ. Певчими птичками, красивыми куколками и другими эпитетами называли куртизанки глупеньких дурочек, только и умеющих, что ноги раскрыть да поддакивать клиенту. Нет, не такую растили из Тессы. Она должна уметь не только красиво говорить, но и знать _что_ и когда говорить. До уровня остроумия Поэтессы ей, конечно, далеко, но начитанная брюнетка с острым как бритва языком - это недостижимый идеал. Тессе больше хотелось походить на Таленну, которая всегда шутила над клиентами так, что ослепленные ее очарованием мужчины и не осознавали, что их высмеивают, зато окружающие всегда понимали, что именно сказала куртизанка, едва сдерживая улыбки.

\- Закончи со свежей зеленью и бери ступку. Молоть травы у тебя получается быстрей всех, - в этом старушка была права. Из пяти молодых девочек в доме Тесса лучше всех справлялась с работой, требующей хоть капли нагрузки. Ее руки были грубее, чем положено куртизанке, о чем не упускала случая напомнить Лунная Тень каждый раз, когда Тесса натирала ей спину в бане.

После трав наступало время готовить масла. Рецепты Матушки Красоты в основном были для сохранения кожи и волос или для создания ароматов. Иногда она готовила что-нибудь для приема внутрь, как лечебное, так и что похуже. Поэтесса как-то шепотом рассказала Тессе, что однажды старушка отравила мужчину, избившего девочку, впервые взявшую клиента. Матушка поделилась некоторыми плохими рецептами и с Тессой, на всякий случай, но девочка знала, что эти составы она запомнит лучше многих других. Кроме, конечно, лунного чая. Состав этой бурды повторяли тут слишком часто, чтобы его не запомнить. Тесса уже много раз помогала его варить. А иногда и засушивать до формы небольших серых бусин - сжатые комочки из сухой смеси. Процесс создания этих бусин был долгим и кропотливым, но пить лунный чай в такой форме было куда легче, и многие женщины Браавоса предпочитали заплатить вдвое дороже, но купить именно такой. Матушка Красота своим девушкам всегда давала все даром, но часть заготовок продавала в город. Впрочем, эти небольшие заработки она оставляла себе, ведь дом Отерис не нуждался ни в каких других доходах, кроме своего основного.

Уже полтора века все, чем занимается дом Отерис - это воспитание и содержание лучших куртизанок города. Официальной главой дома считается Престейн Отерис, но этот дряхлый старик почти никогда не покидает стен своих покоев, и видела Тесса его лишь раз. В Вестеросе в таком случае хозяйством бы заправлял его старший сын, да и в большинстве домов Браавоса тоже, но только не у Отерис. Торон и Пранелис, сыновья старика, подчинялись своей старшей сестре - Беллонаре. Женщина уже почтенная, она переложила титул Черной Жемчужины на плечи своей дочери, Беллегеры, в то время как сама полностью занялась воспитанием молодого поколения девушек и управлением дома.

Сам особняк Отерис, находившийся в богатой части Браавоса недалеко от Пурпурной Гавани, мало чем походил даже на самый дорогой бордель города. Мужчины никогда не приходили сюда просто так, желая купить девушку. Даже самому Морскому Начальнику вход сюда был закрыт без приглашения, которое он мог получить только от женщин, в доме живущих. Куртизанки редко водили своих клиентов сюда, ведь только богатые мужчины могли позволить себе развлечение с Черной Жемчужиной и ее подругами, а у богатых есть свои дома. Таким образом особняк Отерис оставался спокойной гаванью для вышедших на покой куртизанок вроде Матушки Красоты, для работающих женщин как Поэтесса и Таленна, и, конечно, для молодых учениц.

Беллонара Отерис никогда не содержала много девочек разом, да и оставались с ней только лучшие. Ориса, одна из нынешней пятерки, все грозилась, что Тессу скоро выставят. Тесса не обращала на нее внимания. Она останется столько, сколько понадобится, но уйдет до первого клиента, когда обучится всему, что должна знать - именно так договорился Добрый Человек с Беллонарой.

\- Ты пойдешь учиться на куртизанку, - сказал он Мерси на утро после того представления, во время которого она убила Раффа. Мерси тогда даже испугалась, что ее выгоняют, ведь когда-то Добрый Человек предлагал ей выбрать стезю куртизанки вместо той, ради которой она пришла к ним. Но она ошиблась: - Женщина, редкая в нашем деле, может многому полезному у них научиться.

Поступок ее, однако, не остался незамеченным.

\- Не думай, что мы не знаем. Это уже второй раз, когда ты отдаешь дар Многоликого по собственному усмотрению. Третьего не будет, запомни.

Мерси запомнила, а к вечеру стала Тессой. Юной девушкой с прелестной улыбкой и озорными глазами. Лицо ей оставили ее собственное, хотя поначалу Тесса и упиралась:

\- Кому нужна куртизанка с таким простым, длинным лицом?

\- Ты ошибаешься, дитя. За такое лицо, как у тебя, начинают войны, - сказал Добрый Человек.

Беллонаре понравился ее нос, а Беллегере - глаза, так что Тесса больше не волновалась за свою внешность. Молодая Черная Жемчужина так и не вспомнила Кошку-Кет, у которой однажды купила моллюсков, но Тесса и не походила уже на ту наглую девчонку с тележкой. Тесса была спокойнее, улыбчивей и нежнее, чем резкая дочь торговца рыбой. И хотя у Кет было больше волос, Тесса выглядела милее даже в повязанном на голову расписном платке. Ориса и другая девочка, Сарра, задирали ее за ежик коротких волос, доставшийся от жизни Мерси, зато Беллегера показала ей как сплетать из шелковых покрывал бесподобные головные уборы, а Тесса быстро наловчилась делать их сама.

К Молодой Жемчужине направилась Тесса и сегодня, закончив помогать Матушке Красоте.

\- Тесса-Тесса, милая принцесса! - нараспев поприветствовала девочку Беллегера. - Помоги мне с одеждами, будь душкой.

Тесса расшнуровала внешний корсет, помогла выбраться из юбок и уже подобрала сброшенные женщиной чулки, как внезапно темные руки обхватили ее под живот и стиснули в объятиях.

\- Белла! - захихикала Тесса, когда та начала ее щекотать.

Женщина повалила девочку на широкую кровать, где они провозились в щекотках и объятиях так долго, что остановились, лишь когда у обеих закончилось дыхание.

\- Ты хорошо пунцовеешь, девонька, - тронула ее за горячую щечку Беллегера. - На моей коже никогда не бывать такому румянцу.

\- Зачем тебе румянец, прекрасная Жемчужина? Им ведь пользуются только юные девицы.

\- Ах, опять тебя моя мама учила?

\- Утром, да. Мы все слушали.

Беллонара проводила по нескольку часов со своими ученицами каждый день, наставляя их в тонкостях старейшего женского мастерства - быть прекрасной и желанной. Чаще всего устно, как было в тот день. Но иногда она водила их смотреть как занимаются делом уже работающие женщины. Последний раз они наблюдали за Лунной Тенью и ее банкиром, приходящим к ней так часто, что она стала приглашать его в дом Отерис. «За женщиной, которой нравится ее клиент, лучше наблюдать», - увещевала бывшая Жемчужина, пока они сидели за решетчатой стенкой комнаты Тени.

После утренних разговоров с хозяйкой дома девочки расходились - каждая к любой из куртизанок, и проводили весь оставшийся день с одной женщиной, наблюдая, слушая, помогая, учась. Беллонара каждый день выбирала разную девочку и вместе с ней занималась домашними заботами, ибо даже самая востребованная женщина должна, по ее мнению, знать, как управлять домом. Остальные же куртизанки могли брать с собой одну и ту же девочку, если того хотели. Лунная Тень предпочитала Орису. Таленна оказывала поддержку Лисанне. Сарра уже заняла место одной из четырех русалок Морской Королевы. Дея, начавшая почти одновременно с Тессой, пока не приглянулась никому. Поэтесса любила всех одинаково, но каждый раз жаловалась на Беллонару, если они выбирали одну и ту же девочку в один день. А вот Черная Жемчужина привязалась к Тессе. Из-за чего она и стала целью нападок других учениц, но Тесса научилась не реагировать на задир еще несколько жизней назад.

\- Пойдешь завтра со мной, Тесса-принцесса? - спросила Беллегера.

\- Конечно, - улыбнулась девочка, массируя плечи Беллы. Жемчужина казалась уставшей. Нападать на ученицу с щекоткой - это было так по-детски. Тесса знала уже, что ее наставница любит притвориться маленькой девочкой каждый раз, когда что-то во взрослой ее жизни идет не так. - Кто расстроил тебя, милая Белла?

\- Этот Свифт!.. - закатила глаза Жемчужина. - Как же он мне надоел. Три месяца обхаживает Железный Банк, словно слабоумный торгаш, надеющийся, что от дождичка в четверг сильные мира сего поменяют решение! Ни один из послов других стран не застревает так надолго в Браавосе, если ему отказывают. А этот уже и трех охранников своих потерял, так нет же! Не понимает намеков! И про меня ведь не забывает! Правда, денег у него уже хватает лишь на один день в неделю, но все равно... Давно не было у меня таких скучных и надоедливых мужчин! - жаловалась Беллегера.

 _Интересно, что случилось с еще двумя латниками?_ \- думала Тесса, расчесывая густые волосы Беллы. Судя по словам Жемчужины, намеки эти могли быть от самого Железного Банка. Тогда, возможно, сделал это кто-то из Черно-Белого Дома.

Тесса по-прежнему ходила молиться в безлунные ночи. Женщина-Призрак учила ее одевать и снимать лица, привыкать к ощущениям, хотя вручать дар ее больше не посылали. Шрам на лбу собственного лица зажил и виднелся лишь розовой полоской, но и ее можно было замазать пудрой. Добрый Человек дважды уже показывал ей, как снимать и подготавливать лицо к использованию. Маленьким серебряным лезвием он аккуратно срезал кожу с одного из мертвецов, обмытых послушниками, а после очищал и погружал кожу в то же зелье, которое жрецы пили, чтобы придать лицу магическую силу. Готовить это зелье Тесса уже умела сама, но лица ей срезать пока не доводилось.

Жрецы в последние полгода посещали храм реже обычного. «Чем больше разгорается войн, тем чаще нуждаются люди в помощи Многоликого», - так объяснял Добрый Человек. Сладкие речи, оплаченные монетами и сокровищами людей, приносящих заказы в храм. Много кто приходил в Черно-Белый Дом просить дара для другого, в том числе и банкиры Железного Банка - Тесса видела двоих в прошлый свой визит. _Если Железный Банк хочет обескровить посольство из Вестероса..._ Что ж, теперь понятно, почему за ее проступок не последовало никакого наказания, как в первый раз.

\- А сегодня он был просто невыносим! - продолжала Белла, переодевшись в шелковую ночную сорочку. - В эту луну в Браавос прибыл еще один посол с той стороны Узкого Моря. От _другого_ короля, ты представляешь? - женщина откинулась на подушки. - Свифт мне все уши прожужжал про свою стычку с этим, Масси, кажется... Убить им друг друга не позволит Морской Начальник, но шуму теперь будет много.

Тесса поймала себя на мысли о том, что хотела бы знать, от какого короля этот другой посол. _Что тебе до Вестероса? Что тебе до оставшихся там королей?_

Спать Тесса легла в смятении, не смотря на успокаивающее мерное дыхание Беллегеры под боком. Ничего удивительного, что во сне она снова оказалась волчицей. С ней это теперь часто случалось, стоило хоть на секунду задуматься о доме в течении дня.

_Дом._

Дом волчицы был холоднее. В лесах дома было больше хвои, чей запах так нравился ей. Волчица и сейчас иногда валялась в поваленных ветках елей и сосен, если находились такие.

Ночью, когда луна была почти полной, волчица наткнулась на чужую стаю. Не первая и не последняя в ее жизни. У волка-вожака было оторвано одно ухо. У его беты был один глаз, а на месте второго был шрам такой ровный, что оставить его могли только большие людские когти. Шестеро других волков тоже выглядели побитыми. Эти самцы столкнулись с двуногими и выжили, стало быть - сильные. Волчица захотела их к себе в стаю. Вожак был больше своих собратьев, но никак не крупнее ее.

Схватка была недолгой. Волчица дважды сбила одноглазого, а вожаку прокусила лапу. Он дернулся еще раз, клацнув зубами в опасной близости от ее уха, но волчица уклонилась, а вот он - нет. Скоро челюсти ее сомкнулись на шее вожака, и он умер, не пожелав подчиниться.

Стая же его послушно приняла новую альфу, как и многие из мелких сородичей до них. Лишь одноглазый черный волк поднялся и попытался прыгнуть на волчицу еще раз. Но в этот раз он не пытался ее убить, а лишь желал покрыть. Волчица дала ему лапой по морде, утихомиривая очередного самца. Они были слишком малы для нее, чтобы хоть у кого-то из них был шанс подчинить ее себе. Волчица не знала, найдет ли пару себе в пору. С последними самцами своего размера она общалась будучи еще щенком. Трое братьев ее еще живы, но все далеко, одного так она и вовсе почти не чувствует. Возможно, когда-нибудь...

Тесса проснулась тяжело дыша и с липким бельем. Беллегера еще спала, но солнце уже поднималось, и в его ранних лучах Тесса разглядела кровь на простынях. Смазанное пятно отчасти напомнило ей форму листа чардрева, а может это лишь схожий цвет и остатки сна влияют на ее воображение.

 _Хорошо, что я сегодня спала с Беллой, а не среди девочек,_ \- только и подумала Тесса, поджав губы. Она давно уже ждала, когда придет ее расцвет. Ориса и Сарра старше ее на пару лет, Дея - ее одногодка, а Лисанна даже младше, и все они уже расцвели. Но теперь и Тесса стала девушкой, меньше поводов для Орисы ее задирать.

Черная Жемчужина, проснувшись, поздравила ее слегка печально, но помогла соорудить лунное белье, а после попросила у слуг завтрак и для Тессы, хотя обычно ученицы первую трапезу вкушали в столовой, и только взрослым женщинам был позволителен завтрак в постель.

Перед утренним занятием пришлось рассказать о случившемся хозяйке дома, но та не выразила особого удивления - «Давно пора». Зато из-за этой новости Беллонара решила сегодня повествовать о всех плюсах и минусах лунной крови. _Так себе тема_ , - решила Тесса, - _хотя и лучше, чем все подробности мужского корешка._

Когда солнце было в зените, барка Черной Жемчужины уже качалась по каналу, а Беллегера сплетничала про всех встречавшихся им знатных мужчин. Обычно Черная Жемчужина любила качаться на тихих волнах до самого вечера, но сегодня на удивление быстро определилась с клиентом. Почти сразу после обеда женщина отпустила Тессу погулять. «Мне надо развлечься, а купцы для этого подходят лучше всего...» - сказала Беллегера с таким заоблачным взглядом, будто уже примерялась, какие дорогие безделушки попросит у сегодняшнего бедолаги.

Тесса сошла на мостовую недалеко от храма Лунных Певцов. Она часто гуляла по городу, а благодаря куртизанкам, хорошо теперь изучила и богатую часть Браавоса. Фонтаны и улицы, висячие сады и дома, храмы и банки - быстрые ноги Тессы знали тропы по всем этим местам. Тесса ценила красоту Высокого Браавоса, но часто скучала и по более живой части города. Давно у нее не было столько свободного времени, чтобы можно было успеть дойти до Мусорной Заводи и обратно.

Девочка закуталась в неброскую шаль и сняла свой красивый платок, чтобы не слишком выделяться на улицах, где обитал простой люд и брави. Дом Бруско она обошла стороной, но пара знакомых котов все равно пристроились за ней на время, пускай от нее давно уже не пахло мидиями и моллюсками. На площади перед мостом Наббо теснился приезжий цирк с мужчинами на ходулях, женщиной с тремя грудями и двумя тиграми. За несколько улыбок парнишке, присматривающим за тиграми, Тесса смогла погладить худых животных. Они были очень спокойные, сидели даже без цепей, но глаза их были такие грустные и отрешенные, что Тессе стало безумно их жаль. _Во что превратила неволя этих хищников..._

На другой стороне канала у нее начал побаливать живот. В упрек своей первой лунной крови она прошла до самых причалов, намереваясь и обратно возвращаться пешком до самого особняка. Прогуливаясь вдоль береговой линии Тесса задумалась, что в Черно-Белом доме скажут о ее расцвете. _Никто не может быть матерью_ , - вспомнилось ей. Она и подумать не могла о том, чтобы стать матерью чьих-то детей, но доверят ли Безликие ей самой выбирать? Или захотят лишить ее этой возможности, как лишили однажды зрения? От Матушки Красоты она теперь знала, что это не так-то просто, а главное - безвозвратно. Живот снова сжался, как будто откликаясь на неприятную мысль. _Надо будет сделать тот отвар, который Матушка для Деи готовила в прошлые ее месячные._

День клонился к закату, но вечер еще не наступил, поэтому пяьнчуг на улицах особо не было. Лишь моряки, травящие байки, да снующие туда-сюда торговцы. Тесса скучала по такой жизни сильней, чем по жизни актрисы, но не так сильно, как по другой, самой первой. Той жизни, к которой принадлежала снящаяся ей волчица.

 _У Нимерии тоже не будет детей_ , - вспомнился ей сегодняшний сон. Она всегда знала, кто эта волчица, через которую она живет по ночам, но только сейчас осмелилась назвать ее по имени в своих мыслях. Не стоило этого делать, лишь грусть вновь сковала ее сердце.

Девочка, зовущаяся Тессой, сама того не замечая, дошла до таверны Пинто. Внутрь она заходить не стала, но уселась на причал недалеко от входа. Людей у Пинто было немного, а интересностей и того меньше, но внутри сидела парочка вестероссцев, и Тесса не стала сразу уходить, прислушиваясь к родной речи.

\- Регента малолетнего короля убили, ты слыхал?

\- Он тоже ж из Ланнистеров был, нет? Прокляты они, зуб даю. Того глядишь, может Станнис и сядет на трон, если еще не отморозил себе все на долбанном Севере.

\- Видал я его послов в городе. Аж с Восточного Дозора притащились, представляешь? Дубак там, небось, лютый.

\- Если б только мороз. Я слышал, очередной лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора умер.

Сердце Тессы замерло.

\- Как бишь его? Джон Старк?

\- Не Старк, бастардом он был, Сноу. Зарезан своими же братьями.

Мгновение спустя она очутилась в лесу, с лапами вместо ног и рук, и завыла.


	3. Давос I

В свою бытность контрабандистом Давос Сиворт не раз и не два прикидывался потерпевшим кораблекрушение моряком, чтобы втереться в доверие жителей берега, к которому причаливал за добычей. Много лет спустя он собирался вновь использовать эту уловку, вот только боги решили, видимо, что с них хватит, и разбили его лодку о камни взаправду.

Морские клыки скал у Скагоса поймали в свою пасть немало суден из тех, что отваживались подплывать к острову. Давос специально выбрал самую мелкую шлюпку, чтобы иметь возможность лавировать между острыми камнями, но штормы в Тюленьем Заливе были такие лютые, что на камнях в воде успели нарасти слои льда, из-за которых подводная напасть стала абсолютно непроходимой, и даже маленькая лодчонка прошлась дном по ледяному клину, прохудилась, и начала тонуть. С трудом Луковый Рыцарь догреб до линии берега, добираясь до земли уже вплавь, ибо наполовину затопленная лодка осталась на ледяных наростах у мелководья.

Капитан «Каракатицы», конечно, хватится шлюпки и одного матроса под утро, но вряд ли станет тратить время и силы, чтобы найти одного сумасшедшего, спрыгнувшего с корабля возле Скагоса.

Лорд Белой Гавани не мог отправить казненного Десницу бунтующего короля Баратеона на своем корабле, а вот подсадить на обычное торговое судно лишнего матроса - почему бы и нет? Перчатку с набитыми соломой четырьмя пальцами Давосу сделали новую, а лицо у него, как и говорил лорд Мандерли, было простое. Матросы знали его как Вардена, и то не слишком долго, ведь «Каракатица» шла напрямую к Восточному Дозору. Ночью Давос умыкнул из запасов судна мешок с пайком и пару мехов с водой и вином, накинул на себя второй утепленный плащ, опустил на воду шлюпку и был таков. Уже к утру, однако, он разбился у скал, а на берег добрался промокший до нитки и задрогший до скрежета в зубах, растеряв половину поклажи.

Впрочем, он и не собирался возвращаться обратно на шлюпке. Мальчик вместе с ним на ней бы еще поместился, а вот лютоволк - вряд ли, если верить хоть половине рассказов об этих зверях. Луковый Рыцарь надеялся умыкнуть у скагосских жителей вместе с ребенком и волком еще и одну из лодок под парусом. Больших кораблей у хозяев этого острова точно никогда не было, но хоть какие-то судна должны были быть.

Единственный за всю его жизнь знакомый Деснице моряк, побывавший на Скагосе, плавал вместе с ним, когда тот был простым юнгой без родового имени. Весь путь на борту «Каракатицы» Давос силился вспомнить все, что знал и слышал от Торвига.

На «Бродячей Кошке» контрабандист Торвиг был самым старым членом команды. Когда Давосу было только двенадцать, седому северянину перевалило уже за шестьдесят. Отколовшись от какого-то горного племени, по молодости Торвиг рванул на море, к которому его сородичи обычно и не приближались. Едва плавая и ничего не смысля в морском деле, он дотянул от Серых Скал только до Скагоса, где парня не прибили лишь  потому, что тот сам был северянином. Но там же его и выходили, научили как обращаться с лодкой, а после спокойно отпустили на все четыре стороны, не откусив у него и пальца. А затем уже началась веселая и насыщенная жизнь контрабандиста, которую Торвиг окончил под крылом Роро Угориса.

Наглых юнцов Торвиг запугивал сказками о людоедских обычаях и живущих в пещерах великанах, но юнгам поспокойнее, тем, кто хорошо слушал и, главное, _слышал_ , старик рассказывал и более правдоподобные вещи.

«Народец не страшнее и не краше других, - молвил Торвиг, - живут правда, обложившись черепами своих предков, от недавних отцов до старейших вождей, но больших странностей за ними я не замечал. Чураются чужаков, конечно, но если сам ты на них не бросаешься, то и в ответ на тебя никто не бросится. Рыбачат себе спокойно, да козлов длиннорогих выращивают. Гордые, этого точно у них не отнять, даже самую мелкую лачугу считают за королевские покои, но что еще взять с такого негусто населенного островка? Поди если к ним лорд какой, или, не дай боги, сам король заявится, без чувств все попадают».

Давос очень надеялся, что слова эти были правдивы. Да только даже если и так, со времен юности Торвига прошел почти век, и мало ли что могло поменяться.

Покров из гальки у берега местами был уже фута, а кое-где расширялся до пары ярдов, но с одной стороны было море, а с другой отвесная скала, и Луковому Рыцарю немало пришлось пройти вдоль нее, прежде чем появились валуны и сколы скал, на которые можно было забраться, зато подъем помог ему согреться.

С первыми валунами появились и первые черепа. Мелких животных - лис, зайцев, птиц и ящериц. Бояться пока было нечего, но Давоса напрягало отсутствие остальных костей скелетов - на скалах валялись действительно одни только черепа. _Что делают с другими костями?_

Забравшись повыше на сухую землю, сир осмотрелся вокруг. Вид за спиной представал неутешительный. Помимо его собственной, намертво вставшей среди льда лодчонки, было видно какое-то крупное судно, разбившееся о скалы немного севернее места, где пытался причалить он сам. Птиц над обломками было не видать - пожрали уже всю мертвечину неудачливых моряков. Но древесина корабля, хоть и омывалась волнами, выглядела еще не прогнившей, значит, крушение произошло всего пару лун назад. Луковый Рыцарь запомнил место, надеясь, что возвращаться и плавать за древесным материалом ему не придется. В крайнем случае, если у берегов острова не найдется ни одной лодки, ему придется строить средство передвижения самому, и уже обработанная древесина в таком разе будет полезной. Хотя без нужных инструментов на постройку у него уйдет не меньше полугода.

Давос развернулся обратно к недружелюбно встречавшему его острову. Скальный мох сменился жесткой травой и редким среди валунов кустарником, но где-то вдалеке у горных наростов виднелись деревья и даже лес. _Попытаться скрыться, если понадобиться, будет где_ , - заключил Давос. - _Но лучше все-таки встретиться с местными мирно._

Луковый Рыцарь решил забраться на видневшийся рядом горный пласт, чтобы глазами найти ближайшее поселение, за неимением карты. Путь к горе занял у него добрых пару часов, а взбирался он на нее еще с час. И весь путь его сопровождали черепа животных, появляющиеся тут и там. К мелким лисьим добавились и головы покрупнее - собачьи, кое-где виднелись черепа с рогами - бараны. У подножья горы Давоса встретили первые по-настоящему пугающие черепа. Маленькие, очень похожие на человеческие, почти детские, но все же чем-то разительно отличавшиеся от людского скелета. Суеверно всматриваясь в проросшие травой кости, Давос наконец-то понял, в чем отличие. У этих черепов были _уши_. Точнее, ушные раковины, выдающиеся заостренными концами по бокам черепа. Существ, рождающихся с такими скелетами, наверное, уже много веков как не существует, но на этом куске первородной земли они явно водились в большом количестве. Широкоухие дети с хвостами и в шерсти привиделись Давосу, словно бы они лежали прямо здесь на земле. Сир вздрогнул, смаргивая наваждение, и продолжил путь.

Солнце было в самом зените, пусть и скрываемое облаками, когда рыцарь распластался на горном склоне. Отдышавшись, он глянул на земли, расстилавшиеся перед ним. На Скагосе было еще с десяток более высоких гор, но и та, на которую он забрался, неплохо позволяла рассмотреть очертания острова. Дыма от очагов не было видно, но деревеньки кое-где стояли. Ближайшая была по правую руку строго на восток, туда Давос Сиворт и направил свои стопы.

Как оказалось, неприветливых местных боялся он понапрасну.

Деревенька, из пары десятков завешенных шкурками лачуг и одним широким домом посередине, сначала поприветствовала его удивленными взглядами своих жителей. Но почти сразу к нему кинулась толпа детишек, дергая за штанины, словно диковинку, а за ними подошли и взрослые, закидывая вопросами незнакомца. Часть людей пыталась заговорить с ним на каком-то рычащем старом языке, но осознав, что чужеземец и слова не понимает, все быстро перешли на андальское наречие.

\- Ты кто? Откуда взялся?

\- Моряк? Торговец?

\- Южанин поди! Смотрите, как легко одет!

\- Не с восточного континента, нет?

\- Ты один или с кем-то?

\- Дяденька, вы чего такой бритый?

Давос, поспевая как мог, отвечал на все вопросы. Моряк, с Юга, лодка разбилась. В Эссосе бывал, но давно. Один, судно потонуло. Бреюсь потому, что борода грести мешает.

Последняя фраза удостоилась смеха как детей, так и взрослых. Мужчины перестали смотреть на него, как на угрозу, а женщины прекратили его щупать и стали предлагать еду, обычную, похлебку из репы да тушеные овощи. Давос Сиворт облегченно вздохнул, прокляв всех сказителей, что обзывают этих островитян людоедами.

Остановился Луковый Рыцарь у одной женщины средних лет с сынишкой не старше десяти, за кров и еду пообещав помочь с любой тяжелой работой.

\- Ну, воды натаскать можете, а так мы и сами справляемся, скагоссцы ведь камнерожденные! - Похвасталась женщина с именем Вигга. Ее с сыном больше интересовали истории мореплавателя, да искусство плести морские узлы, чем что-либо другое, предложенное в обмен Давосом.

Деревенька оказалась действительно охочей до новостей извне, что было неудивительно, учитывая как редко Скагос посещают жители любой части Вестероса. _И зря_ , - решил Давос на третий день своего пребывания.

Мужчины тут и вправду были чересчур волосатые, с густыми бородами и длинными шевелюрами, а руками такими шерстистыми, что некоторые даже в мороз ходили в безрукавках, но люди они были не хуже и не лучше других. Давос видел парочку иббенийцев однажды, так те были куда волосатее.

А женщины были даже краше, чем большинство размалеванных девиц в той же Королевской Гавани. Здешние пастушки одевались просто, зато волосы заплетали красиво и лбы свои украшали полосами синей краски, под углом образующие своеобразную корону, и получалось что каждая женщина тут - королева. Синие узоры виднелись и у мужчин - на щеках под глазами и на голых руках.

\- У нашего племени синие метки, - объясняла Вигга. - Магнаров цвет - благородного моря. У Стейнов - красные, они самые свирепые войны, раз уж ближе всех к Скейну и Стене обитают. А Кроулы в зеленом ходят - у них Дети Леса жили даже после нашествия драконов. Везде на Скагосе Дети Леса жили, но с Кроулами дольше всех, пока совсем не перевелись.

И Давос наконец понял, чьи черепа встретились ему у подножья горы. Черепа, кстати, и в деревне были, старый Торвиг не врал. У каждой лачуги были воткнуты пара-тройка шестов с гордо-сидящими на них черепами. Рыцарь поначалу их сторонился, но от деревенских детишек узнал, зачем скагосцы выставляют их напоказ.

«Вон тот, - показывала на один череп девочка лет восьми, - мой отец, а то - дед. Мы храним черепа до тех пор, пока не умирает последний, кто застал человека в живых. После совсем старый череп относят в пещеры предков, а новый водружают на его место».

 _Страшноватый обычай, но людоедского в нем ничего нет. Да и предков своих помнить - это дело хорошее._ \- успокоился Луковый Рыцарь.

Больше недели провел Давос в деревеньке, промышлявшей рыболовством и выпасом черных баранов. Все деревенские уже знали его имя, как и имена его жены и детей. Люди здешние хотели знать все до самой последней мелочи о забредшем в их земли чужеземце, а Давос не хотел привирать слишком сильно. Свой статус и истинную цель прибытия он сохранил в тайне, но про свою жизнь, семью и приключения рассказывал с радостью. Правда всегда из него шла легче, чем ложь, а скагоссцы хорошо к нему отнеслись, и он не видел причины не поделиться с ними. А жители в ответ делились историями с ним. И теперь Давос, когда покинет остров, сможет немало рассказать о настоящем острове Скагос, а не о том мифе, что витает вокруг него.

Старейшина деревни, Урег Седой, предложил ему одну из их парусных лодок, чтобы доплыть обратно до большой земли, но остальная деревня не хотела его отпускать так рано. Давос и сам не торопился, так что радостно ухватился за предложенную возможность остаться до возвращения лорда Магнара.

Лорд, хотя скорее всего человек не крупней земледельца, жил в деревне побольше - из сорока домов, в нескольких лигах южнее. Сейчас на Скагосе был период советов, и все три лорда встречались в горном хребте посреди острова, но луна близилась к своей полноте, и вожди скоро должны были вернуться.

\- Хотя мой старшенький вернется и того раньше, - рассказывала Вигга. - Отправился пару недель тому назад верхом к Кроулам с обменом. Со дня на день его жду. Вот уж он удивится южанину!

Давос улыбнулся и заверил хозяйку, что перескажет ее старшему сыну все истории, которые успел рассказать младшему. Про себя же рыцарь думал, когда можно будет начать незаметно задавать вопросы. Достаточно ли деревенские ему доверяют? Как много они могут знать про мальчика с лютоволком, и знают ли вообще? Жители деревни рассказали ему обо всех чужеземцах, побывавших на Скагосе за последние пять лет, и не важно с какой стороны приплывали люди - про них знал весь остров. Но среди этих историй не было ни одной хоть отдаленно напоминающей нужную ему, так быть может, младший Старк и не добрался до Скагоса вовсе? Про разбившееся о скалы судно скагоссцы и то знают все подробности, а про мальчика ни слова не промелькнуло в их разговорах.

_И все-таки, спросить надо будет. Если уж я приплыл зря, то надо хотя бы быть в этом уверенным._

Начать расспросы Давос решился только к приезду Эрба, сына Вигги, через пару дней. Рослый и мускулистый парень и пара его друзей прибыли на самых диковинных лошадях, которых когда-либо видел Давос. Большие, высокие и худые, но с сильными ногами, лошади эти лучше прыгали, чем бегали, словно горные козлы. Шерсть у них была длинная, серого цвета, на спине и шее такая светлая, что почти серебрилась, а у копыт - почти черная. Но самым удивительным был рог, растущий во лбу под прядками светлой гривы. Широкий у основания и тонкий до остроты на конце, он вился вокруг себя до фута длины. Такой проткнет не хуже копья. « _Жедн орг_ » - называли скагоссцы на своем старом языке этих коней. _Единороги_ , - признал Давос. - _Совсем не похожи на то, какими их малюют на своих знаменах Роджерсы._ Подойти близко к ним рыцарь даже не смог, очень уж суровые и недружелюбные были звери.

«Не любят чужих людей, - объясняла Вигга. - Только жеребята привыкают к детям, которые могут стать их всадникам». Как оказалось, все трое единорогов даже не жили в деревне. Приручением их занимались только лорды, хотя всадников набирали по всему острову - такие неприхотливые были звери, что не фырчали только на одного мальчика из пяти. На следующий день Эрб собирался везти их обратно в стойла лорда Магнара, но на сегодня был намечен пир.

Давоса снова заболтали до хрипоты в горле, которую он запивал местным горячительным напитком - перебродившим козьим молоком. Вещь была кислая, но мощная, даже борское золотое так не пробирало. К часу волка Вигга потащила сыновей и гостя обратно в свою лачугу, но и там Давос еще долго болтал с женщиной и старшим ее сыном, пока младший вовсю храпел на лежанке.

\- Хорошо у вас тут, - честно признался Давос, которому место пришлось по душе, не смотря на все черепа. - Мужики сильные, женщины красивые, а детишки какие бравые!

\- А ты хороший южанин, моряк Давос, раз тебе у нас нравится! - Смеялся Эрб. - Часто южане от нас быстренько драпают, пугаясь либо черепов, либо какой-нибудь бабы, собравшейся брать мужика в мужья. Ты-то не побежишь, если моя мать тебя у нас оставить захочет? - полупьяно хохотал парень, пока женщина не дала ему затрещину.

\- Хорошая женщина, твоя мать. Да только женат я уже, и ждет меня моя Мария на моем Дождливом Мысе. И детишки младшие ждут. Вот только старшого надо бы отыскать, прежде чем возвращаться...

\- Старшего? - переспросила Вигга, - ты не рассказывал еще про него.

\- Старший из моих выживших, да. Мальчишка еще маленький, но юркий и бойкий. Разделились мы на море, я на одной шлюпке, а он на другой. Вот думал, может его к вам тоже вынесло морем? Хотел бы я его поискать на вашем острове, ежели позволите.

\- Что ж ты раньше не говорил, - всплеснула руками Вигга. - С тобой вместе поищем. Расскажи о нем побольше.

\- Волосы рыжие у парня, а глаза голубые. - Давос, пусть и не помнил откуда, но знал, что среди сыновей Эддарда Старка его внешность унаследовал один только бастард, а стало быть все остальные пошли в породу Талли. - Откликается на Рика, или Рикона, - продолжал плести свою байку Давос. - Еще псина у него была, большая такая, чернушная. Уж не знаю, добралась ли с ним, но в лодке сидела... - Давос хотел еще что-то сказать, но почти сразу проглотил язык, как глянул на лицо женщины.

Вигга смотрела на него безумными глазами, одновременно яростными и испуганными. А как смотрел на него Эрб, Давос разглядеть не успел. Уже поворачиваясь, он заметил занесенный над своей головой деревянный шест, после которого была одна темнота.


	4. Человек-Волк

\- Вы - грязный убийца! Это все вам с рук не сойдет, слышите? - надрывается женский истеричный голос за дверью. Даже человеческие уши одичалых, стоящих на страже, слышат эти вопли, а волчьи уши просто болят от этого бесконечного потока высоких звуков. Человек-волк специально остался снаружи покоев королевы, не желая находиться вблизи кричащей женщины, но даже так ему уже надоело ее слушать.

\- Хар-р! - так же громко кричит мужской голос в ответ. - Кровь врагов никогда не сойдет с моих рук, но на них хотя бы нет крови моих братьев! Вороны начали перебивать друг друга, а вы считаете, что виноваты мы?!

\- Ваше племя забило голову лорду-командующему своими первобытными идеями! За то он и поплатился! И вы поплатитесь, будьте уверены! Как только мой муж вернется...

\- Ваш муж мертв, дура вы эдакая.

\- Ложь! Гнусная ложь! Станнис - избранный воин Владыки Света, он не мог умереть от рук каких-то Болтонов! - фразу завершил резкий стук чего-то, брошенного в стену.

\- Не хотите, не верьте. А вот горшками кидаться прекращайте! А то я и рассердиться могу... - огрызается мужской голос уже тише, но злее.

Тормунд выходит из комнаты, а волк фырчит почти так же облегченно, как выдыхают двое стражников.

\- Хар-р, хорошо горшок был пустой! - отшучивается вождь под неуверенные улыбки двух воинов. - Не суйтесь к ней, даже если вам нравятся ее усики, поняли?

Волк спускается за человеком к червоточине. Снаружи уже третий день не прекращается сильная вьюга, начавшаяся в день бунта. «Старые боги сердятся», - сказал на утро после боя Кожаный. Единственный из вольного народа, успевший принять присягу дозорного, он оказался одним из немногих выживших братьев Черного Замка. Сейчас Кожаный вместе с Вун-Вуном поселился на самом краю территории замка, у развалин старых башен, где мало кто бывает, чтобы не нервировать великана лишний раз.

От Королевской Башни Тормунд направился к Щитовому Чертогу - вольный народ облюбовал большое и просторное помещение. Пускай темное и старое, но здание было вместительным, а продуваемые ветром щели одичалые первым же делом завесили шкурами. Разбредаться по маленьким закуткам, принадлежавшим дозорным, вольным людям не хотелось, поэтому большинство из них спали и ели именно в Щитовом Чертоге. Всего четыре десятка воинов Тормунда выжило, но от ближайших заселенных постов на Стене уже подтягивались другие одичалые, в том числе и женщины с детьми. В Черном Замке была провизия, чего не скажешь о только недавно вскрытых старых замках.

В чертоге сегодня было шумней обычного - среди уже более-менее знакомых мужских запахов волк обнаружил десятка два новых женских. «Копьеносицы», - объясняет человек внутри. Их привезли Железный Эммет и Скорбный Эдд, всем составом оставив Шлюшник. Тормунд поприветствовал воительниц, но поговорить с ними не успел - черные братья накинулись на него с вопросами.

\- Это правда?

\- Лорда-командующего убили?

\- Хар-р! Что вы задергались, как несушки? - смутился Тормунд, все еще непривычный к разговорам с дозорными, не заканчивающимися бойней. - Просто так мы бы тут бучу не устроили, да и Сноу не позволил бы всего этого, будь он жив.

\- Свои же убили... - Эммет громко шмыгнул носом.

\- Где тело милорда? - грустно спросил Эдд.

\- Там же, где и все тела, ваши, наши, поклонщиков... В ваших ледяных камерах. В такую метель ни один костерок на открытом воздухе не займется, сжечь мы пока никого не можем. Но Сноу хорошо придумал - в цепях да за закрытыми засовами внутри ледяных гротов не так-то просто этим трупам будет подняться. Даром, что в вашей Стене этих дырок уйма, и тел туда еще можно много понапихать... - почесал бороду Тормунд.

\- Ты просто кинул Джона вместе с телами убивших его людей?! - возмутился Эммет.

\- Хар-р! - снова фыркнул Тормунд. - Ты плохого обо мне мнения, ворона. Ваш лорд-командующий был мне другом, не стал бы я так с его телом обходиться. Да даже если и захотел, ваши же братья мне бы не дали!

\- Остался кто-то? Кроме Клидаса, что ворона прислал? - озабоченно спросил Толлетт.

\- Дюжина ваших, не больше. Те, кто Лорда Ворону любили. Волк Сноу их спас, - Тормунд кивнул на Призрака, сидящего у помоста. - Мейстер в воронятне в своей сидит, с ним же большинство выживших мальчишек в черном, да пара стариков. Носа особо не высовывают, ходят парами, как побитые щенки. Но у некоторых из них есть яйца. Пусть эти парни и щуплые, а лорда своего все-таки отвоевали у наших да в отдельный грот положили.

Одичалый помолчал немного, после добавив:

\- Один из ублюдков, зарезавших Сноу, тоже пережил битву.

\- Кто? - нахмурился Эдд.

\- Старый Гранат трусливый, - черные братья переглянулись на этих словах. - Волк откусил ему руку еще в самом начале битвы, потому он и выжил, что свалился и отполз, только не далеко. Мы его нашли, когда уже трупы разгребали, но добивать не стали. Я подумал, вашим будет приятней с предателем разобраться. Миловидный стюардик запер его под башней мейстера. Замучили его уже до смерти, или нет, это сами выясняйте. - хмыкнул Тормунд.

Эдд молча поджал губы, а Эммет отмахнулся и спросил:

\- Значит, ты теперь за главного?

\- Уж какой есть, ворона. Надо кому-то держать в узде весь набившийся сюда народец, кто б они ни были. Мы все теперь по эту сторону Стены, и надо прекращать уже убивать живых на радость синеглазкам. А что, на мое место хочешь? - Железный Эммет покачал головой. - То-то же, юнец. Не знаю я, что с вами, воронами, делать. Постарайтесь не нарываться на стычки, да поговорите со своими, покумекайте, что дальше делать будете.

Двое черных братьев покинули чертог, а Эдд скорбно улыбнулся волку, не решившись подойти. Человек-волк хотел бы пойти с ними, но в течении дня он предпочитал находиться поближе к Тормунду. Одичалый постоянно был в гуще событий, управлял вольным народом, распоряжался защитой замка, навещал пленников, строил планы на будущее... Тормунд был лучшим вариантом для управления этой пороховой бочкой, коей стал Черный Замок, а человек-волк хотел проследить, чтобы с одичалым ничего не случилось. Пускай из-за этого некоторые вольные люди уже начинали поддразнивать рыжеволосого вождя, вот как сейчас:

\- Тормунд, наглая ты задница! Неужто ты все это время был оборотнем, а теперь волчару Лорда Вороны себе забрал? - задиристо спросила одна из копьеносиц.

Призрак обиженно фыркнул, а Тормунд рассмеялся.

\- Хар-р! Глупая девчонка, просто меня все любят, даже животные! - хвастанул одичалый. - А волк этот как был животным Сноу, так и остался. Но хорошо бы на него взглянул какой-нибудь варг из наших... Белой Маске я уже послал гонца, но ей и ее людям надо собраться, прежде чем сюда явятся. А вот Боррок, сучонок этот, делся куда-то. Не поищите ли его?

\- Можем, - согласилась другая копьеносица.

\- Вот уж выручите. Начните с Кротового Городка, может там кто его видел. Позарез варг нужен.

Волк тихо зарычал, а человек озадачился. Оборотень с кабаном, в общем-то, нравился человеку когда-то, но вот волка очень сильно раздражал вепрь, и любая встреча с ним грозила закончится смертельной схваткой. «Но Тормунд прав, нам нужно встретиться еще хоть с каким-нибудь оборотнем», - убеждал волчью часть человек. Он жалел, что когда у него была возможность, даже и не думал расспросить встречавшихся ему варгов о том, что происходит с ними после смерти. А ведь и среди сказок Старой Нэн и среди историй Игритт были легенды о второй жизни оборотней. _Ничего ты не знаешь..._ А теперь уже поздно.

Долго человек-волк сидел в чертоге, следя красными глазами за двуногими и их вождем. Люди постарше хотели бы знать, где им всем предстоит зимовать. Женщин интересовало продовольствие, но некоторые копьеносицы не хотели сидеть на месте и рвались в бой. Лишь немногих волновали несостоявшиеся походы за Стену и на Винтерфелл. А большая часть воинов предпочитала вспоминать прошедшую битву, как они разгромили предательских ворон и дрожащих под своими доспехами рыцарей. Как это уже повелось, к вечеру вольный народ снова взялся за мехи с медом, распевая и приукрашая свои подвиги, наслаждаясь жизнью, пока была возможность. Человек-волк оставил толпу голосящих людей в подпитии и отправился на охоту.

В первую ночь после бунта волк довольствовался несколькими разорванными на кусочки телами, когда человек внутри прятался и не обращал внимание на творящееся вокруг. Но уже на вторую ночь человеческая часть их сознания пришла в себя и в ужас от содеянного. Волк больше не смог прикоснуться к ошметкам замерзающего людского мяса, хотя когда-то, голодая за Стеной, хозяин позволял ему так кормиться. А стоило волку оставить добычу без присмотра, как несколько собак, принадлежавших вольному народу, расправились с остатками в считанные минуты.

В этот раз волк решил поохотиться по-настоящему. Им нужно было есть, а человеку - привыкать. Дичи в лесах становилось все меньше и меньше, но зато было больше времени для человека освоиться. Два сознания в одном теле исследовали лес, брали след, теряли его, снова брали. В конце концов они выследили пару зайцев. Волка порадовало, что человек не брезговал сырым мясом, да и кусать у него даже на первых порах получалось лучше, чем первые попытки ходить на четырех лапах.

Человеку нравилось быть волком. Нравилась свобода перемещения, жар собственного тела, не нуждающегося в дополнительных шкурах и плащах. Нравилось бегать и чувствовать тысячу разных запахов. Видеть цвета, недоступные человеческому взгляду. А еще слушать. Мелодия леса его завораживала, а жилище людей открывалось с новой стороны благодаря чутким ушам. Но слушать _изнутри_ ему нравилось еще больше.

Нечто волшебное было в том, что иногда слышал волк. Волчий вой, далекий как звездное небо, но такой близкий, словно бы в двух шагах. Он слышал, почти видел своего черного брата, бросающегося на больших лошадей с длинными рогами, взывая победоносно, одолев очередное странное создание. Слышал он и стаю мелких волков, чей вой перекрывал сильный и властный вой его сестры, приветствующей кровавую луну как родную. Слышал он и тихий вой другого брата, что был за Стеной, но его голос словно скрывал шелест листвы деревьев, хотя какие могли быть деревья в той ледяной глуши, где он был?..

_Лохматый Песик, Нимерия и Лето. Трое живых моих сородичей._

Сородичей волка. Призрак не мог общаться с ними, но чувствовал, как они живут, а они чувствовали его. А вот живы ли братья и сестра человека? Этого он не знал, а думать о них было больно. Куда приятнее снова сконцентрироваться на волчьих ощущениях.

Вернувшись под утро к Стене, волк услышал еще один зов, как ушами, так и внутренним чутьем.

\- Сноу. Сноу. Сноу. - слышалось карканье сквозь метель.

«Джон, идем внутрь», - слышалось в груди.

Волк затрусил к башне Хардина, а сверху над ним кружил ворон. Вместе животные пробрались в окно второго этажа склонившейся башни. Волк - забравшись по сугробам, завалившим вход, а ворон - просто влетев.

Человек-волк отряхнулся и плюхнулся на свою старую подстилку, намереваясь поспать, но у ворона были другие на него планы.

«Тебе надо учиться, мальчик», - беззвучно молвил знакомый голос уже убитого старика. Когда он впервые заговорил с человеком-волком, тот не сразу признал его, но это был лорд-командующий Мормонт. Точнее то, что от него осталось. Ворон не отставал от волка с самого дня бунта, но лишь на вторую ночь голос старика достучался до души юноши. Человек внутри волка поначалу не знал, как ответить, и мог только лишь слушать.

Предшественник его рассказал, как был убит больше года назад своими же братьями. Как после очнулся он внутри маленького пернатого создания, как больше месяца привыкал быть птицей. Не до конца веря в магию оборотней, старик сам оказался варгом, после смерти переселившись в своего верного ворона. «Медведь действительно стал вороной», - почти смеялся старик, ворчливый при жизни. Но прошел месяц, другой и третий его новой жизни, когда старый лорд начал потихоньку забывать о мелочах, волновавших его когда-то. И это испугало его, Мормонт осознал, что может скоро полностью забыть самого себя, как говорилось в легендах. Тогда Джиор полетел в чащу чардрев по ту сторону Стены, моля богов о помощи. Боги откликнулись, и скоро Мормонт почувствовал, что внутри ворона он не один. В старую птицу забрался еще больший старец, тоже когда-то бывший лордом-командующим. Старик этот научил своего дальнего преемника, как не терять себя полностью, как лучше управляться с новой жизнью, как принести больше пользы для живых братьев.

Этот же старец пытался теперь учить и человека-волка. Он объяснил, как человеку отвечать этим внутренним голосом. Как беречь свою энергию и давать волку жить самому. Но сейчас он пытался добиться от человека-волка другого.

 _Вспоминай, родич. Вспоминай самого себя, не зарывай эти воспоминания внутри._ \- шелестел голос, пугавший и человека и волка своей тихой силой.

«Не хочу. Это больно. Умирать больно. Вспоминать еще больнее».

_Ты маленький мальчик или мужчина, закаленный в боях? Если перестанешь бороться, то сольешься со своим волком быстрей, чем успеет смениться луна._

«И пусть. Быть волком хорошо. Чем хороша человеческая жизнь? Там лишь боль и страдания. Я хочу забыть».

 _Неправда,_ \- ухмыляется старец. - _Если бы ты хотел забыть, то не волновался бы за своих людей, за свою страну. Не следовал бы за вождем вольных людей попятам. Тебе все еще хочется быть в курсе всего, что происходит с твоим народом. Ты и советовал бы этому Тормунду, умей волк говорить._

«Но я никогда не смогу больше говорить! Только слушать, рычать и клацать зубами. Даже выть мы с Призраком не умеем! Зачем помнить о том, что больше никогда не будет моим? Зачем помнить человеческую жизнь?» - как ребенок стоял на своем человек. Он и чувствовал себя ребенком, новорожденным щенком.

«Потому что это твоя жизнь», - вмешивается Мормонт, обычно молчавший во время разговоров старца.

 _И жизнь эта важна,_ \- вторит старец. - _Ты должен помнить ее. Должен помнить свои навыки и знания. Помнить чувства, помнить людей, как врагов, так и близких. Вспоминай своих родных, отца, брата, сестру... Вспоминай!_ \- ворон пикирует на волка и больно клюет его в макушку.

Белый волк встряхивается и пытается ухватить зубами ворона в ответ, а человек внутри против своей воли видит воспоминания перед глазами. Лицо отца, улыбающееся немного печально, держащего его, младенца, за руку и зовущего по имени. Рыжеволосого брата, смеющегося, кидающего в него снежок, кричащего его имя. Сестру, похожую на него и отца, нежно обнимающую его за шею, шепча его имя.

Джон. Джон. Джон.

«Джон... Сноу...» - с трудом признает себя человек.

 _Правильно,_ \- старец доволен. - _Ты - Джон Сноу. И не забывай себя никогда. Потому что Боги еще имеют на тебя планы, Джон Сноу._


	5. Мелисандра I

Владыка Света многократно за долгую жизнь Мелисандры спасал ее, берег от напастей и помогал выбираться из тяжелейших передряг. Женщине не место на поле боя, но Мелисандра раз за разом оказывалась посреди мелких стычек, городских драк, гладиаторских боев и крупных битв. Тенью она следовала то за одним, то за другим господином или госпожой, оказываясь по разные стороны конфликтов вождей, королей, городов и стран. Жрица научилась не обращать внимания на эту глупую и беспощадную страсть людского рода - убивать себе подобных за сущие пустяки, зная, что только одна битва по-настоящему важна - сражение ее Владыки с его вечным врагом. И вот, спустя столько лет, она как никогда близка к этому сражению, готовая помочь Р'глору в любой момент, но он лишь в очередной раз бросает ее в разгар ничтожной людской битвы.

Когда началось побоище, Мелисандра находилась в своих комнатах, но увидев из окна, как великанское создание размозжило сира Патрека о башню, сразу же побежала к королеве. Часть их рыцарей уже были во дворе, а оставшихся по приказу Селисы тут же подняли с постелей. Всколыхнувшийся бунт необходимо было подавить, но они недооценили вольный народ.

«Почему они медлят? Чего церемонятся с этими дикарями?!» - дергалась Селиса, смотря из окна королевской башни на бой.

«Мама, мы проигрываем...» - шмыгала носом Ширен. Принцесса в разы яснее могла оценить ситуацию, чем ее мать. Мелисандра иногда благодарила Р'глора за то, что в девочке было больше Станниса, чем Селисы.

Они действительно проигрывали. Чуть больше полусотни солдат королевы, рыцарями из которых были не более дюжины, уступили нескольким десяткам одичалых, да с таким позором, что Станнис всех выживших трусов перевесит, когда узнает. Мужчины в доспехах и кольчуге с хорошей сталью в руках упали под напором варваров в мехах с костяными копьями и бронзовыми топорами. Одичалые не церемонились в бою, использовали все окружающее пространство себе на пользу и двигались слаженно, в то время как южные рыцари поскальзывались и распластывались на снегу в суматохе, с трудом поднимаясь под тяжестью металла. Окончательно построение рыцарей разметал великан, посеяв среди людей невероятную панику, но убив в результате не больше трех человек. Одичалые, умело использовав великана как отвлекающий маневр, расправились с маленькой армией Селисы. Армией никчемной, надо сказать. Станнис оставил на Стене своих самых слабых и неугодных воинов - калеки, насильники и старики, а люди королевы были в основном набраны из ее семьи и их свиты, людей жадных до власти, но трусливых. _Даже не будь у вольного народа великана, они все равно бы одержали победу_ , - признавала Мелисандра с горечью. Эти дикари, быть может, не знали ничего о сражениях настоящих рыцарей и жизни цивилизованных людей, но умели выживать. Жизнь по эту сторону Стены была тем, за что они боролись многие поколения, и вольный народ вцепился в эту новую жизнь с зубами, не собираясь сдаваться до последнего. Лишь влияние Джона Сноу сдерживало этих людей, а без него даже такое маленькое одичалое войско, какое привел Тормунд, словно сбросило с себя оковы, показав все, на что они были способны. А люди королевы вовсе не стремились расставаться со своей жизнью из-за одного какого-то Патрека с Королевской Горы и кучки черных братьев, убивших своего командира. Когда поражение стало очевидным, оставшиеся в живых десятка два человек сложили оружие и сдались победителю. Тормунд Великанья Смерть принял их капитуляцию почти брезгливо, весь Черный Замок оповестив своим звучным голосом о том, как южные поклонщики только и делают, что сосут титьку бородатой королевы, а на бой выходят лишь для того, чтобы в штаны наложить.

Вождь не сразу дал своим людям насладиться победой. Пускай люди эти и дикари, но они отлично знали об опасности, грозившей всему миру, и не стали терять времени. Мертвые тела одичалые сгребли в кучу, намереваясь сразу же поджечь, но разыгравшаяся не на шутку метель не дала им этого сделать. После небольшого совещания с группой выживших черных братьев, Тормунд приказал своим воинам сковать трупы цепями и отнести их к Стене. Живых пленных вождь спровадил в нижние ярусы королевской башни, сразу выставив часовых, и лишь после он направился к наблюдавшим за всем женщинам. Не обращая внимания на желчные речи королевы, вождь просто швырнул в руки Мелисандры письмо.

 _Что за смертоносный пергамент, сгубивший за одну ночь столько жизней_ , - подумала жрица, передавая лист в руки Селисы. « _Твой лжекороль мертв_ », - пустые слова подлого бастарда, но тем не менее посеявшие панику даже в сердце Мелисандры, королеву же они привели в истерику, а принцесса тихо заплакала, подобрав и прочитав выпавшее из рук матери письмо.

Они трое - единственные женщины в жизни Станниса Баратеона, до которых ему было дело. Они же единственные способны пролить за этого сурового человека слезу.

Его королева - слабая женщина, больше нуждающаяся в вере, чем в муже, но Азор Ахай - ее муж и, стало быть, вера. Она рыдает, кричит и колотит одичалого воина, способного обхватить ее хилую шею одной рукой и мгновенно закончить ее страдания, но Тормунд лишь отбивается вполсилы, кривясь, зато демонстрируя неприсущее варвару благородство, не желая бить женщину в ответ. Вождь одичалых прикрикивает на женщин и спешит убраться из покоев королевы, запирая их наедине со своим горем.

Дочь Станниса сидит, поникши у очага, а слезы тихо льются по ее изуродованному лицу. Оптимизм и детская наивность Ширен всегда с лихвой восполняли всю скованность Станниса, неспособного открыто показывать свою любовь к дочери, но сейчас эти чувства раздавлены в девочке с той же силой, какой великан способен размозжить человека о стену. Даже придворный дурак принцессы в кои-то веки молчит, нервно покачиваясь и бренча за спиной девочки.

И только одна Мелисандра не позволяет слезам оросить свои щеки, смахивая первую же скатившуюся слезинку, но на бурю внутри ее души отзывается даже рубиновое ожерелье, жгущее ей ключицу. Что она сделала не так? Где ошиблась, и как серьезно? Владыка наказал ей оставаться у Стены... Или она обманулась? Неужто оступилась на том же, что и многие жрецы до нее - на коварной дороге к могуществу? Стена, это ледяное творение высотой в шесть сотен футов, каждый из которых насквозь пропитан магией, столь редко встречающейся теперь в этом мире... Стена питает и греет Мелисандру все время, что жрица находится возле нее, наделяя неведомыми ей ранее силами. Неужели она захотела остаться здесь так сильно, что пропустила знаки Владыки, указывающего ей следовать за Воином Света? Ее взгляд стремился за ту сторону Стены, где обитал Бог Ночи и Ужаса, когда надо было смотреть на юг и помогать Азору Ахаю. Второй раз уже она оставила Станниса сражаться одного, что если на этот раз Владыка не простил ей этого?

_Нет, не может быть. Не станет Р'глор для одного только наказания слуги убивать своего избранного чемпиона._

Жрица отмерла наконец и поспешила к очагу. Нужно было выжечь зерно сомнения на корню, пока оно не проросло в ее душе и не лишило способности трезво мыслить. Мелисандра упала на колени рядом со вздрогнувшей Ширен и протянула руки к огню. Языки пламени поцеловали ее пальцы сильнее обычного, но это ей и было нужно. Жрица оттянула ладони на безопасное расстояние только тогда, когда дрожь от огненного прикосновения к ним пробралась до самого ее сердца, согрев его очищающим жаром. И вот, наконец, она _видит_.

Р'глор суров, но справедлив. Владыка Света не показал ей мертвого Станниса, не показал и живого, но тени битвы все еще плясали в языках пламени. Бастард Болтона врет, и битва под Винтерфеллом еще не случилась, победу пока не присвоил ни один из противников. В ее видении ледяная гладь пускала гигантские трещины, утаскивая за собой сотни людей, а перед глазами Мелисандры мелькала волчья голова, кричащая человеческим голосом. Вот замок, большой и ужасный, чьи своды вместо колонн подпирают освежеванные люди, он сгорает столбом пламени и превращается в церемониальный костер, на котором лежит человек.

Мелисандра закрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхает и поднимается с колен. Ей предстоит много работы, а начать приходится с королевы. Вымотавшаяся Селиса привалилась к стене, все еще надрывно рыдая и бормоча чепуху. Рядом с ней хлопочут двое служанок, предлагая воды и бодрящей нюхательной соли, но королева их даже не замечает. Лишь на обжигающее прикосновение жрицы Селиса откликается.

\- Это не правда, моя госпожа, - Мелисандра растирает ей запястья, согревая несчастную. - Я видела правду в огне, наш Король еще жив.

\- Ты... не врешь? - запинается Селиса.

\- Никогда, госпожа. Р'глор показал мне Винтерфелл, битвы еще не случилось. Это письмо - лишь наглая попытка Болтоновского бастарда посеять смуту в наших рядах.

\- О, слава Владыке Света! - загораются глаза королевы, и она поникает в объятиях жрицы.

\- Папа жив? - радостно подскакивает принцесса.

\- Это так, - подтверждает Мелисандра.

Станнис жив, и она сделает все, что сможет, лишь бы обеспечить победу своему королю, а Владыка, славься имя его, показал ей, что именно нужно. _Мне нужен Джон Сноу._

Смелый, но упертый и наивный мальчишка. Она предупреждала его, а он не слушал. Мужская гордость, вера в языческих богов, неуместное благородство - все это вместе застилало ему глаза, заставляя чувствовать поддельную безопасность. Убило его, однако, не это, а любовь к сестре. Болтонский бастард своим письмом сыграл на сердце Джона Сноу как на струнах отлаженного инструмента, и лорд-командующий под влиянием лживых слов сам подпилил ножки у своего итак шатающегося черного трона. Не принимавший символов власти, не понимавший ее до конца, Джон Сноу слепо доверял своим людям и подставил им открытую спину, за что эти трусливые старики в черном его и отблагодарили.

А как много надежд возлагала на него жрица! Сколько всего могла бы сделать с его помощью. Не отталкивай он ее так старательно, и Мелисандра смогла бы направить его на верный путь. Джон Сноу и без принятия Р'глора сражался на его войне, а с помощью Владыки он мог бы изменить расклад сил в пользу человечества. А какие могущественные тени могли бы родиться от его крови!.. Крови древних Королей Зимы... Наследник королевской крови своего брата... Теперь жрица могла лишь сокрушаться, жалея об упущенных возможностях, но времени на это у нее не было.

Джон Сноу мертв, но сможет еще послужить ее делу. Человек с костра в ее видении - он, Мелисандра была уверена. Даже мертвое тело с королевской кровью можно посвятить Р'глору и использовать эту мощь. Красной Жрице нужно подготовить ритуал перед сожжением и провести саму церемонию, направить силы на подмогу Станнису. Ей необходим доступ к телу лорда-командующего, даже если для этого придется льстить и подчиняться одичалым, держащих ее в плену.

Хотя понятие "плена" у вольного народа и жителей семи королевств явно различалось. За пределы королевской башни людей Селисы не выпускали, но воины Тормунда не препятствовали им в перемещениях внутри или же общению между собой. Королеву и ее женскую свиту так и оставили на их этаже, не заставляя переезжать в необжитые комнаты и не запирая по одиночке. Еду одичалые им не приносили, но и не морили голодом. Они предпочли предоставить пленным самим заботиться о себе, пусть и под присмотром. Стражники сопровождали служанок и пажей, позволяя им набрать провизию и воду в достаточном количестве. Выжившие рыцари зализывали раны на теле и гордости, а простые солдаты и мальчишки помогали королеве. Мелисандра была искренне рада увидеть живого Девана, _слава Владыке_ , мальчик не нарвался в бою на топор. Сейчас оруженосец Станниса больше прислуживал принцессе, нежели жрице, но Мелисандра не возражала. Она никогда не противилась наличию слуг, пожелай ее господа пожаловать их жрице, но и нужды у нее в них не было. Вера во Владыку обеспечивала ей почти все необходимое для существования, а как справляться с мелкими бытовыми делами она знала благодаря жизни Мелони, такой уже далекой...

Вполне комфортные условия плена, впрочем, не могли заглушить волнения о будущем. Прошли сутки, другие, там и неделя, а судьба их по-прежнему была неопределенной. Одичалые, даже если бы и знали как, не спешили просить выкупа за высокородных пленниц у любого из королей. Тормунд несколько раз навещал Селису, но каждый раз отказывал ее просьбам отправить письмо Станнису. Оно и понятно, вольным людям опасно было привлекать к себе внимание. Маленькое войско Тормунда открыто выступило мятежом против людей, с которыми условились о мире, и безнаказанным это не останется. Одичалые могли бы разбрестись по всему Северу и уповать на удачу с одиночными набегами, однако вождь им этого не позволил.

 _Смышленый, для варвара, этот Тормунд._ Стоило перемениться ветру событий, как он снова стал собирать армию вольного народа. К Черному Замку подтягивались отряды, до этого разосланные лордом Сноу по разным замкам Стены. Одичалые набирали силы для следующего удара, неудивительно, что им нет дела до пленных южан.

Из-за погоды мертвых пока еще не сожгли, что для Мелисандры было одновременно и на руку, и опасно. Дважды уже она предлагала Тормунду свою помощь с телами в обмен на право заняться Джоном Сноу. Жрица могла бы с легкостью зажечь десятки погребальных костров даже в такую бурю, но все тщетно. Язычник не верил ей и слишком боялся ее магии. Но и он, и жрица понимали, что тянуть нельзя, иначе их общий враг наложит свои руки на погибших, и все живые окажутся в опасности. Одичалый придет за ней, когда соберется сжигать тела, наверняка.

Если только одна наглая девица не увещевает Тормунда бросить на костер и саму Мелисандру.

 _Надо было не тянуть и сразу же выдать ее за какого-нибудь Флорента_ , - поджимала губы жрица. Вель принесла им больше проблем, чем пользы. Именно благодаря ей Тормунд со своими людьми перешли за Стену. Из-за нее же погиб сир Патрек. С неохотой принимавшая свой шутовской титул принцессы в плену, теперь, на свободе, Вель ходила по Черному Замку словно королева. Мужчины-одичалые не скупились на похабные шутки, однако прислушивались к златовласой красавице. Прибывшие в первые дни после бунта копьеносицы сплотились вокруг нее, и теперь женщины заведовали кладовыми. Вель несколько раз поднималась в Королевскую Башню обсудить что-то со стражниками, и Мелисандра заметила на ее поясе связку ключей. Не только от ледяных камер с запасами еды у нее были ключи, Тормунд так же доверил Вель следить за гротами с мертвыми телами. В свободное от дел время одичалая гуляла по снежным сугробам вместе с закутанным в меха сыном ее сестры - мальчик уже научился ходить. Жрица видела из окна, как иногда к их играм присоединялся старший сын Тормунда - крупный воин дурачился на потеху ребенку и выделывался перед красавицей.

Мелисандра берегла наследника Манса на случай, если Король за Стеной снова попробует восстать против них, но был ли в этом смысл сейчас? Бастард Болтона лгал про смерть Станниса, но часть его письма про Манса была правдивой. Только схватив и разоблачив одичалого, люди Болтона смогли бы выведать столько подробностей. Жрицу смущало, что она не чувствовала связи со своим рубином на руке Манса. Перед отбытием из Черного Замка она сняла с него личину другого мужчины, зная, что не сможет поддерживать такую сильную магию на расстоянии, но контроль над одичалым все еще оставался при ней. Магический наруч отзывался на тепло крови носившего его человека, и Мелисандра почувствовала бы, попытайся Манс его снять. Его смерть она тоже должна будет почувствовать, когда бы это ни случилось. Долго ли Манс Разбойник проживет в клетке?.. С его кончиной одичалый принц по праву наследования станет одичалым королем, и кровь его станет вдвойне мощней. Мелисандре никогда не нравилось приносить в жертву детей, но если на то будет воля Владыки и нужда Азора Ахая, она совершит требуемое, не дрогнув. Как вырвать младенца из рук его тетки, она подумает позже. Сейчас сама Вель представляет ей большую угрозу.

Одичалая слишком часто беседует с Тормундом, пытаясь склонить его к какому-то решению. Мелисандра постоянно видела их во дворе вместе, а как-то раз до Королевской Башни даже донеслись их спорящие голоса.

«...сколько можно бездействовать? - убеждала Вель уверенным голосом. - Наши люди гибнут у Студеного Моря, наш король в плену у чудовищ, а ты сидишь на месте и не знаешь, что сделать с трупом твоего единственного друга-южанина?!»

«Уж кто бы говорил! Хар-р! - как всегда громко отвечал вождь. - Думаешь, я не видел, как ты проливала слезы над его телом? А еще потворствуешь моему Тореггу!»

«Это другое! - возмущалась Вель. - Пока ты ждешь хорошей погоды у беспощадной Стены, Красная Ведьма сидит у своего очага и убеждает выживших поклонщиков, что их лысый король жив. Кто знает, на что она способна со своим пламенем, не передала ли кому весть...»

Голоса быстро идущих людей тогда сразу удалились от ее окна, но Мелисандра еще долго размышляла над услышанным. Ах, если бы действительно было возможно то, чего так боится принцесса одичалых!.. Но у Мелисандры нет обсидиановой свечи, да и при Станнисе вряд ли кто задумается всмотреться в огонек драконового стекла, даже будь оно у них. Обычно жрицу устраивал благоговейный ужас перед ее магией, но иногда люди решаются на отчаянные поступки, стоит чаше их страха переполнится. Мелисандра уже ждала дня, когда в языках пламени ей покажется намерение принцессы одичалых убить ее.

Пока же оставалось только смотреть, как вольные люди и дальше укрепляют свои позиции с помощью Вель. Она даже с выжившими дозорными смогла замириться, чертовка.

Черных братьев осталось еще меньше, чем людей королевы. Помощник старого мейстера лечил раны всех живых в Черном Замке, выжившие старики присматривали за живностью, а молодые братья забирались на верх Стены, продолжая главное дело Ночного Дозора, но на большее их не хватало. Ворота на ту сторону охраняли люди Тормунда. Уход за замком свелся до расчистки снега у нескольких главных мест да поддержанию огня в жилых помещениях, кузницу и ту бросили. Насколько поняла из болтовни стражников Мелисандра, из высших чинов дозорных в живых остался лишь Боуэн Марш, затеявший весь этот бунт. Черные братья держали его в плену, но среди этих мальчишек и стариков не осталось никого, кто мог бы решиться вздернуть предателя. Безродные, безропотные, без опыта принятия важных решений, привыкшие повиноваться отбросы общества. Мелисандре даже показалось, что первые дни ими командовал никто иной как шлюха из Староместа, бывший стюард лорда-командующего. После его сменил командир Бочонка, приехавший с другим черным братом и двумя десятками копьеносиц, но и эти дозорные не отличались решимостью. Атлас же по-прежнему оставался самым самоуверенным из черных братьев. Он единственный осмеливался гулять по территории замка в одиночестве, продолжал работать, общался с одичалыми. Мелисандра неоднократно видела его с Вель, и вряд ли, учитывая его прошлое, дозорный просто болтал с красивой женщиной. Если одичалая смогла склонить на свою сторону выживших братьев, то и настоящие вороны могли быть теперь в ее распоряжении. Захоти Вель, и ни одном письме не будет упоминания о случившемся бунте, что даст войску Тормунда еще больше времени подготовиться к наступлению.

И не только вдвоем видела жрица черного брата и принцессу одичалых. Часто с ними гулял по двору белый волк почившего лорда-командующего. Вель чесала крупного зверя под ухом, а Атлас поглаживал по холку. Кроме них двоих касаться лютоволка осмеливался только Тормунд, с ним тот и проводил больше всего времени. Зверь сторонился королевской башни, однако стоило вождю подняться для переговоров с королевой, как он был тут как тут. Призрак не приближался к жрице, но однажды она снова попробовала приманить его, как когда-то в попытке убедить лорда Сноу... И впервые за десятилетия у Мелисандры не получилось обмануть зверя. Кроваво-красные глаза лишь уставились на нее после попытки затуманить его разум. Взгляд этот был таким осмысленным и пронзительным, что по коже Мелисандры пробежала давно забытая дрожь холода, словно бы сами языческие боги Севера взглянули на нее.


	6. Арья I

Волчица выла и выла до самого восхода луны. Мелкие родичи вторили ей, но быстро выдыхались, а волчица все выла, пытаясь дозваться до белого брата. Брата, чей человек был...

_Нет, не может быть. Только не он._

Девочка шла, не различая дороги, по переулкам между теснящимися домами. Солнце давно закатилось, но глаза ее не обращали внимания на темноту, а тело - на пробирающий до дрожи холод.

_Джон... Джон Сноу мертв._

Мысль, словно нож, колола ее раз за разом. Сердце бешено колотилось, как будто впервые за долгое время. Слезы заполнили ее глаза, а горло разрывалось от сдавленных рыданий.

Мягкие лапы ступали по черепичной крыше.

Девочка вспоминала, как много раз она хотела отправиться к Стене. С Йореном от Королевской Гавани, с Псом от Трезубца, сама на корабле от Солеварень... Но никогда еще ей не хотелось оказаться на Стене так сильно, как сейчас. Тессе, Мерси, Уродке, Кошке-Кет и Солинке не было дело до Джона Сноу. Но все эти имена и лица... для девочки сейчас не значили ничего. Она хотела увидеть Джона, увидеть своими глазами, живого или мертвого. Спасти, если он был ранен. Отомстить, если был мертв.

Хвост мелькнул под старым рыбным ящиком.

_Я убью их. Найду и убью. Каждого из этих черных братьев, если они вправду зарезали Джона._

Нежный мех протиснулся сквозь решетчатое окно.

Девочка продолжала идти, не зная куда. Душа ее металась внутри, словно сорвавшийся с цепи зверь. Перед глазами мелькали образы, которые она столько времени старалась забыть. Площадь Бейелора и замах Льда. Ворота Близнецов и голова лютоволка на теле короля. Бурная река и плывущее в ней тело с разодранным горлом. А теперь она видела еще и человека в черном, падающего на колени с последним вздохом. Ее семья. Ее убитая, неотомщенная семья. Семья Арьи Старк.

Покалеченное ухо дернулось на звук, и лапы замельтешили по парапету.

 _Что я здесь делаю?_ \- с внезапной ясностью осознает девочка, оступаясь. Что она делает здесь, на другом континенте, вдали от дома и людей, которых ей нужно убить? В городе, в котором могут жить все эти разные девочки, которыми она притворяется, но где никогда не будет места для Арьи Старк? Как она может продолжать жить припеваючи среди улыбчивых женщин, добрых браавосцев и беззаботных моряков, пока убийцы ее семьи живут безнаказанно?

Рыжий хвост задевает коричневый, а его обладатель шипит в ответ, но оба продолжают бежать по мосту.

Девочка вспоминает, что пришла и осталась в Браавосе, чтобы учиться. Чтобы стать сильнее, чтобы иметь возможность расправится с теми, кто навредил ей и ее семье. Чтобы научиться убивать, скрываться и выживать. Но все это она уже умеет. Она действительно научилась многому, даже больше того, что рассчитывала узнать, но что дальше? Черно-Белый Дом живет по своим законам, жрецы убивают во имя Многоликого, выбирая жертв по своим усмотрениям. Никто не вычеркнет имена из списка Арьи Старк, кроме нее самой. Она знала это с самого начала, даже до того, как сменила Иглу на робу послушницы.

 _Игла..._ \- еще сильнее сжимается сердце от горько-сладких воспоминаний, а с губ срывается надрывный крик, почти вой. Кто-то обругивает ее из окна дома на той стороне канала, но она не прислушивается и бежит дальше.

Одноглазый кот спрыгивает прямо на голову высунувшегося из окна человека, сильно царапнув задними лапами лысеющую макушку, отталкиваясь. Он скрывается в темноте под ругань мужчины.

_Нужно уходить. Нужно возвращаться домой._

Она может вернуться за Иглой, может вернуться к куртизанкам и забрать свои вещи. Может продать свой дорогой расписной платок или еще каких безделушек, чтобы наскрести монет и заполучить место на ближайшем корабле, который отправиться в Вестерос. Но успеет ли она покинуть город незамеченной?

 _Они меня не отпустят! -_ с горечью осознает девочка. Добрый Человек давно уже перестал приговаривать своим сладким голосом, что она может уйти в любой момент. С тех самых пор, как она примерила первое лицо. _Я слишком много знаю. Слишком много своих секретов они мне открыли._

Ей не дадут уйти. Либо убьют, либо заставят служить Многоликому и дальше, третьего не дано. Она хотела служить богу смерти, хотела... А хотела ли? _Лгунья. Никогда не хотела. Ты пришла сюда лишь за силой, которая есть у них._ Но ни разу до сих пор девочка не задумывалась о том, как поступит, когда настанет пора вернуться. _Как я могла быть такой наивной, такой слепой?!_

Пятнистый кот испуганно подпрыгивает со своего места на столбах причала, когда в песчаник ближайшей ограды ударяется с размаху кулак. Девочка прикусывает губу, встряхивает ладонь с разбитыми костяшками и идет дальше, а кот пристраивается за ней.

 _Боги... Помогите мне..._ \- глотая слезы, молится девочка. В Браавосе почти нет деревьев, а на острове богов нет богорощи с белыми стволами и красными листьями, но сейчас она может молиться только своим Старым Богам, даже если они ее не услышат. Нет сейчас чардрева, у которого она может попросить совета. Нет с ней Сирио Фореля, Йорена или Братства Без Знамен, которые бы ей помогли. Нет даже Якена Хгара, может его никогда и не было. Девочка сама по себе, и справляться ей придется самой. Есть только одна вещь с Севера в этом городе - тонкий клинок, выкованный в Винтерфелле. Он, и рожденная там же девочка.

\- Я, Арья Старк... - вслух произносит девочка, неуверенно, почти шепотом.

Она вспоминает жизнь, принадлежащую Арье Старк. Вспоминает все, что окружало маленькую лордскую дочь, все, что ей было дорого, всех, кого она любила. Как произносили ее имя отец, мать, братья и сестра, септа, мейстер, воины, слуги, простые люди... Все, кто знал Арью Старк. Так почему же ей самой так трудно произнести свое имя? В ярости девочка еще раз хочет ударить что-нибудь.

\- Я - Арья Старк! - уже уверенней почти кричит она. - И я отправлюсь домой.

Арья вытирает рукавом платья раскрасневшиеся глаза и смотрит на небо. Луна почти полная, Добрый Человек не будет ждать ее раньше новолуния, значит есть возможность зайти в храм незамеченной. Она не будет яростно колотить в двери, как делала Солинка. Не будет шуметь сапогами и громко звать кого-то внутри. Она будет тихая, как тень. Сегодня Арья Старк вырвется из рук Многоликого.

Две пары больших глаз смотрят на луну, отливающую красным.

Каналы и мосты сменяют друг друга, и вот уже виден остров богов. Арья останавливается у моста перед Черно-Белым Домом, чтобы сбросить лишнюю одежду. Шаль, обувь и платок ей будут только мешать, если за ней погонятся. Верхнее платье она тоже снимает, под ним только порозовевшие уже подштанники до колен и короткая нижняя сорочка. Ремень с креплением ножа она затягивает прямо поверх шелковой белой ткани, что любую куртизанку привело бы в ужас, но Арья уже решила, что больше к ним не вернется.

Тяжелые лапы отталкиваются от земли, и два брата оказываются по ту сторону деревянной ограды.

Отсчитав нужную ступеньку, Арья добрый десяток минут ковыряет ножом камень, покрывшийся за прошедшее время налетом и плесенью, но наконец-то он уступает, и рука достает тонкий клинок. Старые ножны размокли снаружи, но сохранили сталь в целости. Обнаженное лезвие сверкает лунными лучами, приветствуя старого друга, и Арья почти улыбается в ответ, обхватывая такую знакомую Иглу. Ремень с ее ножнами она тоже обвязывает вокруг пояса.

Только сейчас она слышит шуршание и мяуканье за спиной, и резко разворачивается, чтобы увидеть невероятное зрелище. На ступенях теснятся, должно быть, полсотни кошек со всего Браавоса. Никогда, даже за продажей устриц и мидий, за Арьей не увязывалось еще столько котов. Под ее удивленным взглядом они затихают, словно бы ожидая чего-то.

\- Не голосите, - ошарашено просит Арья. Она оглядывается на кошек несколько раз, поднимаясь ко входу храма. Часть из них поднимается за ней, но держит дистанцию, и никто из них больше не издает ни звука.

За пару ступеней перед дверьми девочка останавливается, и дышит, как ее учил Сирио, стараясь успокоится.

Она могла бы развернуться и уйти прямо сейчас. С Иглой в руке и без гроша за душой. Но тогда ей снова придется бежать и постоянно озираться... Нет, выживать, уповая на случай и чужую поддержку она больше не будет. Если уходить, то подготовившись.

Помимо смотрителей храма из жрецов в городе сейчас были только толстяк и молодой лорд. Старый слуга умер и отошел к Многоликому две луны назад. Один из послушников стал уже служителем и отбыл странствовать. Значит в худшем случае в храме будут четверо жрецов, двое послушников, повариха, слуга и пришедшие молиться Богу Смерти, сколько бы их ни было. Если повезет, девочка даже сможет уйти без шума. А если нет, то так просто она не даст себя убить. _Не сегодня._

Ладонь с рассеченными костяшками ложится на светлую часть дверей, единственное вещественное напоминание о родных краях.

«Старые Боги, помогите мне, - молится напоследок Арья. - Помогите вернуться, чтобы я помогла вам отомстить за наш Север».

Двери поддались тихо и без скрипа, не захлопываясь за ней. Бесшумно ступают голые ступни по щербатому камню. У фонтана не было никого, но в нишах лежало двое мирно угасающих стариков. Тускло горящие свечи обдали Арью знакомыми запахами дома, что только подкрепило ее решимость вернуться. Она сразу направилась на третий уровень подземелья.

Тысячи лиц смотрели на нее пустыми глазницами, тысячи жизней принадлежали Многоликому Богу, одной или двух он не хватится, если милостив хоть в половину того, как его превозносят жрецы. Арья выбрала одно девчачье лицо ее возраста и два взрослых. Она налила себе чашу зелья и почти уже надела одно из лиц, как услышала шаги на ступенях. Не такими уж и бесшумными они казались теперь, а потому она не вздрогнула, когда услышала:

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - это была Женщина-Призрак.

\- Я ухожу, - просто ответила Арья, даже на секунду заинтересовавшись, какую вызовет реакцию.

Лицо вечно молодой женщины почти не изменилась, но меж ее бровей пролегла складка.

\- Ты не можешь. - она перегородила ей путь. - Они принадлежат Многоликому, - показала она на лица-маски, - и ты тоже.

\- Нет, я ухожу, - Арья обнажила Иглу.

\- Глупая девчонка! - Бродяжка бросилась на нее, пытаясь выхватить меч. Арья обнаружила, что уже сильно переросла эту вечную девочку, легко уклоняясь.

Она схватила Бродяжку за руку, с силой выворачивая ей плечо. Женщина шипела и пыталась оцарапать ее в ответ, но вырваться у нее не получалось. Арья насела на нее со спины, прижимая захваченную руку, и заставила противницу упасть на колени.

\- Как жаль... - отвлекает ее грустный голос. За возней с женщиной Арья не услышала, как в зал вошел Добрый Человек. - А у нас были такие большие надежды на тебя.

Женщина-Призрак пользуется заминкой Арьи и вырывается из захвата, попутно больно ударив ступней по коленям противницы. Арья отскакивает, выставляя меч в сторону Доброго Человека. Он куда более серьезный противник, а застывшая во времени женщина нянчит вывернутое плечо, как настоящая девочка.

\- Надежды? Вы же считали меня никчемной. - Арья пытается заговорить человеку зубы в ответ.

\- Да, многие братья считали тебя безнадежной, - признает Добрый Человек, - но я верил, что ты справишься. Как грустно ошибаться... Что ж, на все воля Многоликого.

Мужчина скидывает капюшон и достает из рукава маленький нож. Он подступает к ней не торопясь. Арья не сводит с него глаз. _Смотри своими глазами и коли острым концом._ Ее клинок длиннее его ножа, но она все равно выжидает его первого замаха и только уклонившись, бьет в ответ. Игла рассекает черно-белую ткань, но не задевает плоти шустро сместившегося вбок человека. Острие ножа пытается ужалить ее, но Арья следит за движениями руки, и уклоняется раз за разом. Ее атаки реже, но точнее - на робе Доброго Человека уже несколько прорех и одна даже покраснела.

\- Ты ведь такая способная, - похвала урывает им обоим передышку, но Доброму Человеку она нужнее, чем Арье, ее дыхание ровнее. - Почему ты решила все бросить?

\- Мне здесь не место, - признает Арья, не желая тратить дыхание на длинные объяснения. Ее левая рука снова несется вперед, и Игла находит свою цель, пронизав живот мужчины. Но прежде, чем Арья успевает вытащить клинок, Добрый Человек глубоко рассекает ей плечо. Минута возни и они отпрыгивают друг от друга, но Арья даже не трогает кровоточащую рану, а Добрый Человек не может не ухватиться за дырку в своем животе.

\- Ты не сможешь уйти, - он тяжело дышит. - Не я, так другие принесут тебя в жертву Многоликому.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим. - Арья снова бросается вперед, правой рукой перехватывая замедлившуюся руку мужчины и выбивая нож. - Ты сегодня отправишься к нему, а не я.

Арья вонзает Иглу в сердце Доброго Человека, и левая сторона его робы краснеет на глазах. Глаза мужчины смотрят чуть удивленно, но спокойно, без страха. Арья не стала смотреть, как он умирает, у нее есть еще противник.

Вот только стоит оглянуться, как она понимает - Бродяжка пропала. Арья ругается на трех языках сразу и быстро бежит наверх, надеясь остановить служительницу раньше, чем та позовет на помощь. Она действительно нагоняет ее на ступенях возле второго уровня подземелья, хватая за вывихнутую руку.

\- А-А-А! - вопит женщина, и Арья от удивления даже ослабляет хватку.

Женщина-Призрак падает своим маленьким телом назад, пытаясь сбросить Арью с лестницы вниз, но ученица Сирио Фореля знает, как удержать равновесие. Арья еще сильнее дергает девочку-женщину за плечо, и отшвыривает ее в сторону. Служительница не удерживается на ногах и падает сама, скатываясь по лестнице вниз. Арья дергается поначалу за ней, но почти сразу останавливается. Бродяжка сломала шею еще на третьем пролете, а тело ее все продолжает крутиться по ступеням.

«Почему она кричала? - задумывается Арья в передышке. - Такая мелочь не может вызвать боль у той, кто пьет яды каждый день...»

От двери на лестничном пролете раздаются шаги и ее осеняет. _Да она своим криком всполошила весь храм!_ Не собираясь сражаться с послушниками в тесном гроте лестницы, Арья несется наверх. Минуя спальни слуг, она успевает даже пронестись мимо входа на первый подземный уровень, как дверь в спальни жрецов отворяется и оттуда выпрыгивает толстяк. Он несется за ней, слишком быстро для своего огромного тела, и успевает мазнуть жирными пальцами по ее лодыжке на верхних ступенях, но Арья ускользает от захвата, буквально впрыгивая в главный зал. Разворачиваясь во втором прыжке, она не глядя замахивается Иглой, задевая что-то клинком.

Чем-то оказывается крючковатый нос жреца, слегка оцарапанный кончиком ее меча. Толстяк пыхтит, он безоружен, но если схватит - сломает ее на две части, так что Арья и не рискует приближаться.

\- Мелкая дрянь, - бухтит толстяк. - Этот лоратиец сдурел, раз дал тебе монету.

Впервые кто-то в Черно-Белом Доме признал существование Якена Хгара, что даже ошарашило Арью на мгновение. Толстяк попытался воспользоваться ее заминкой, бросившись ей наперерез, но схватить ее не успел. Арья, как ласточка, отпрыгивала вновь и вновь, пока не оказалась у фонтана. _Загнать его, пусть попыхтит..._ \- успела подумать она, когда отворилась дверь в кладовые и оттуда вышел другой жрец.

\- Что тут у нас? - спокойно спросил молодой лорд.

\- Девица решила плюнуть Многоликому в лицо, - прохрипел толстяк.

\- В вас тоже плюнуть могу, - выдохнула Арья, рассерженная и отчаявшаяся. С двумя ей точно было не справится. Еще хуже ее положение стало, когда из подземелья выбрались двое послушников и слуга.

\- Хранители мертвы, - выпалил краснолицый служка, крутя в руке разделочный нож. У послушников в руках были только шесты, но и это оружие опасно в умелых руках.

\- Двоих жрецов одолела?! Не верю! - рявкнул толстяк.

\- Достойно, - похвалил лорд. Он был еще в городской одежде с ножнами на бедре. - Жаль упускать такую возможность, но ты сама выбрала себе погибель, - сказал он, оголяя клинок. Меч брави, пусть и слегка больше Иглы.

«Боги, я обречена», - закусила губу Арья. Все пятеро окружили ее. Она забралась в фонтан, ступая аккуратно назад шаг за шагом, выжидая.

Первым не вытерпел один из послушников - замахнувшись шестом, он прыгнул на нее. Арья нагнулась, уходя от удара, и подсекла ноги парню сразу же, как он приземлился на край фонтана. Послушник упал на каменный пол, но пришлось уклонятся от удара уже другого шеста. Второй парень был настырнее, дважды он задел шестом Арью - один раз по бедру, другой по здоровому плечу. Ближе Арья его не подпускала, зная, что если даст ударить себя в живот, потом уже не встанет. На очередном замахе шеста Арья юркнула вниз и выпрямилась прямо перед лицом послушника. С ней же прыгнула и Игла в руке, пронзив парня насквозь.

Послушник выронил шест и стал падать на нее всем своим весом, даром, что мальчик был не слишком крупнее ее самой. Арья сбросила его вбок и потянулась за застрявшей в теле Иглой, что спасло ей жизнь. Пока она наклонялась, что-то просвистело над головой. Выхватив меч, девочка тут же кувыркнулась в бок, бросив взгляд на стену - там, где секунду назад была ее голова, торчал кухонный нож.

\- Браво! - снова похвалил лорд. - Но хватит этих игр.

Внутрь фонтана спрыгнули разом и жрец, и слуга. Арья отползала спиной, но почти сразу уткнулась в каменную стену, зажмурившись в испуге.

Внезапно она увидела фонтан со стороны, да не одним взглядом, а целым десятком. Кошки и коты забежали в внутрь храма, а самые шустрые бросились прямо на молодого лорда.

\- Какого?! - возмутился жрец, стряхивая со спины впившееся когтями создание.

\- Ах ты ж... А-а-а! - завопил служка, когда со стропил над фонтаном на него спрыгнула кошка, целя когтистыми лапами прямо в глаза.

Арья снова открыла глаза и, крепко держа Иглу, прыгнула вверх, сбивая слугу. Удар в прыжке был таким сильным, что они оба вылетели из воды. Арья приземлилась мягко, а вот краснощекий упал на спину, сильно ударившись головой, и отрубился. Девочка вскочила на ноги очень вовремя, уходя от захвата толстых рук.

Пока Арья разворачивалась, толстяк потянулся к ней снова, на этот раз схватив за левое запястье, держащее Иглу. Арья выскользнула из тисков больших пальцев, но пришлось выпустить меч. Толстяк отбросил ее тонкий клинок далеко к стене, предпочитая для убийства собственные гигантские руки. Но тут жрецу под ноги бросилось трое котов, путаясь между его ступней и царапая за голени, и он, пытаясь отбиться, не удержавшись, упал. Арья вытащила нож из крепления, болтавшегося на бедре, боясь не успеть добежать до Иглы. Ей нужно было разделаться с толстяком пока была возможность, но почти сразу ей перегородил путь другой послушник. Парень оклемался после падения и выглядел крайне озлобленным. Его шест ударил Арью в раненое плечо, и она завопила от боли, снова зажмуриваясь.

На доли секунд она увидела Черно-Белый Дом снаружи. Кто-то несся ко входу очень быстро, даже для кошки.

Когда она снова открыла глаза, послушник выбил из ее руки маленький нож. Разъяренная, Арья бросилась на него, пытаясь отобрать шест. Оба свалилась, не отпуская палку, и покатились по полу. В какой-то момент Арья оказалась сверху и воспользовалась моментом - вдавила шест в шею парня, пытаясь его придушить, но времени не хватило. Ее резко схватили за короткие пряди волос, сильно дернув назад.

Швырнув ее на пол, словно куклу, молодой лорд приставил острие клинка к горлу Арьи, а послушник за его спиной еле поднялся, кряхтя.

\- Не знаю, - пугающе произнес жрец, - что за магию ты используешь, но какие-то мелкие кошки жизнь тебе не спасут, будь их хоть сотня.

Лезвие укололо ей подбородок, и по нему потекла тоненькая струйка теплой крови. Арья не отрывала взгляда от злобного лица красивого лорда, но глаза ее против собственной воли закатились назад.

Яростный рык раздался внутри широкого холла. Большие лапы оттолкнулись от камня и в один прыжок одолели расстояние от двери до фонтана. Зверь бросился на мужчину, сваливая его на пол. Челюсти сомкнулись на шее и грудной клетке, убивая добычу так быстро, что тот и звука издать не успел. Другой зверь прыгнул сначала на трясущегося паренька, переломив ему шею в падении, а после развернулся к жирной добыче. Человек больно ударил его кулаком по морде, но только разозлил животное. Он вцепился в широкую ногу и повалил крупную добычу. Человек громко вопил, пока зверь отгрызал его нижнюю часть, и замолк только когда другой хищник спрыгнул на него передними лапами, проломив грудную клетку.

Братья вгрызались в свежее мясо, блаженствуя от чувства теплой крови только что убитой добычи. _Как давно они не охотились, как давно не убивали, как давно не были так свободны!.._

Звери насытились только разодрав толстяка почти до самых костей, а после стали озираться вокруг. Один брат наклонился к разодранной шее убитого им первого человека и стал лакать теплую еще кровь. Второй оглядывал и обнюхивал другие тела вокруг, пока мягкие лапы не подошли к безвольно сидящей на полу маленькой девочке.

Арья очнулась от прикосновений шершавого языка. Большой тигр слизывал кровь с ее опущенных рук, смотря на нее золотистыми глазами. Глазами, сквозь которые всего несколько секунд назад смотрела она сама.


	7. Оборотень

Метель идет уже две недели. Прекращается иногда, но не больше чем на пару часов. Все одноэтажные постройки замело почти с крышей, поле битвы скрылось и того раньше. Черные братья расчищают проходы только у королевской башни и воронятни. Вольные люди вытоптали проход к Щитовому Чертогу и разгребли немного места на тренировочном дворе, куда в редкие перерывы бури стали складывать дрова для кострищ, накрывая их шкурами тюленей, стоило вьюге начаться снова. А в остальном же Черный Замок завален горами снега, в которые проваливаются все, кто осмеливается по ним идти. Даже волк.

Призрак обиженно скулит, провалившись задними лапами и половиной туловища в снежную массу, когда Джон повернул его в сторону башни Копьё. Человек еще плохо разбирает, какие места выдержат лапы, а какие нет. _Прости,_ \- извиняется он перед второй половиной своего сознания. Волк, фырча, выбирается, отбирает контроль над телом и сам уже пробирается к человеческой постройке.

Джон понимает, что чем больше он воспринимает себя как Джона внутри Призрака, тем сложнее им уживаться друг с другом. Быть человеком-волком было проще, их сознания сливались в единое целое.

 _Это потому что варг из тебя пока никудышный,_ \- объяснял старец. - _Не такой плохой, правда, каким был поначалу Мормонт, -_ вторая душа внутри ворона задета, но молчит. - _Вы оба всю жизнь отрицали собственное магическое нутро. Глупые дети, не понимающие ценности своего дара._

Слова эти были едкие, но правдивые. Мормонт рассказал, как когда-то еще ребенком он столкнулся с медвежонком на своем родном острове, и даже успел поиграть с животным какое-то время, пока их не обнаружила его мать. Женщина прогнала медвежонка, побоявшись убивать символ собственного дома, а юному Джиору еще несколько месяцев снились сны, в которых он бродил по лесу на четвереньках. Последний такой сон закончился плохо - он умер в нем, свалившись со скалы. Только сейчас, много лет спустя и после своей собственной смерти, Мормонт понял, что умер тогда тот медвежонок, а его оборотничество уснуло до лучших времен.

«Вот только заматерелый мужик уже не верит в волшебство, даже если умудряется читать мысли своего пернатого питомца», - шутил старик. Мормонт внутри ворона был добрее и веселее Мормонта-человека.

 _Жизнь животного проще, тем нас и привлекает,_ \- объяснял старец и эту странность. - _Но есть и положительная сторона в том, что вы нечасто залезали в шкуры зверей. Варги, бывает, так сплетаются со своими животными во время жизни, что после смерти сразу же растворяются внутри зверей, отказываясь от человеческой натуры. Для вас же это все в новинку, а потому и не так легко расстаться с собственной душой. Да только учиться все равно надо, а то так и будете падать и натыкаться на стены, как оглушенные звери._

И Джон учился. Старался чаще брать контроль над волчьим телом, пытаясь балансировать на грани между волком и человеком. Лучше всего выходило на охоте, когда цель для общего сознания была простая и внятная. Выслеживая дичь вместе с Призраком, они одновременно и сливались, и оставались разделенными. Волк знал, как лучше всего читать следы, а человек лучше понимал, куда надо бить и вгрызаться, чтобы разделаться с добычей быстрее. Пару раз на охоту за волком отправлялся и ворон, довольствуясь мелкими ошметками мяса, а иногда и помогая ослепить большую добычу. Крупного оленя, которого они свалили вместе, им хватило на четыре дня пиршества.

_Хорошо, что Призрак сыт и доволен, учитывая, что нас сегодня ждет._

Прошлым вечером к Черному Замку подъехала на санях Морна Белая Маска вместе с двумя сотнями людей. Ведьма-воительница разместила своих воинов, женщин, детей и стариков, а после под присмотром Тормунда говорила с Призраком. Женщина не была полноценным оборотнем, но понимала магию лучше многих, и даже души внутри животных чувствовала. Она сразу ахнула, стоило ей увидеть лютоволка.

«Бедный красивый Лорд Ворона...» - печально сказала Морна, гладя волка по шкуре. Призраку она нравилась, да и давно его не вычесывали, так что он не возражал. Джону же было неуютно под пронзительным взглядом зеленых глаз, смотрящих и видящих _его_ , а не только животное.

«Значит, я прав. Сноу внутри волка», - утвердительно сказал Тормунд.

«Внутри, вместе с ним, одно целое. Боги даруют варгам вторую жизнь в телах их верных животных».

«А вытащить его никак нельзя?» - поинтересовался вождь.

«Вытащить? - возмущенно вскинула брови Морна. - И как это ты собрался его тащить, кочергой или щипцами? Это тебе не гвоздь, застрявший в дереве, и не заноза в заднице, глупый ты мужик».

«Не ярись, женщина. Я не из ваших, поэтому и спрашиваю. А все-таки хорошо бы было поговорить со Сноу, он много чего полезного знает. И помочь он хочет, я уверен, иначе волк его не трусил бы за мной повсюду».

Призрак утвердительно кивнул, движение это у них получалось теперь куда лучше.

«Вот, видишь?» - ухмыльнулся рыжебородый.

«Вижу, - вздохнула Морна. - Но то, что ты просишь... Это, пожалуй, может сделать только полноценный варг. И только если Лорд Сноу добровольно пустит его к себе. Волки, а тем более мужчины... Очень гордые и одинокие существа».

«Но попробовать можно? - с надеждой продолжал Тормунд. - Карлея вместе с Осиной и Молнией нашли Боррока, закопавшегося в могилах на юге Кротового Городка, сдались они ему... Притащили мужика дня три назад, но я пока не подпускал его к волку, а жирного кабана так вообще запер, а то, помнится, эти двое пытались уже порвать друг друга на куски. Может, все-таки пусть оборотень попробует с ним поговорить?»

«Если без своего животного будет, то может и выйдет что. Но надо быть аккуратными и готовыми к любому исходу», - заключила Морна. Так они и решили, что утром приведут Призрака к Борроку и попытаются установить контакт.

Старому-престарому лорду-командующему, на удивление, идея эта пришлась по душе.

 _Говорить через воронов нынче стало крайне неудобно, и даже такая умная птица как эта,_ \- ворон покрутил головой и взмахнул пару раз крыльями, словно любуясь собой, _\- не сможет донести все правильно, да и мало кто будет ее слушать. Так что постарайся пустить этого варга. Ты не сможешь говорить с ним так же, как с нами, потому что он все еще жив и в собственном теле. Но если вы оба будете спокойны и терпеливы, то он сможет понять любую твою мысль._

«Что нужно ему передать?» - спросил Джон.

_Чтобы не сжигали твое тело вместе со всеми. И чтобы твое тело сжигала Красная Жрица._

Эта просьба озадачила Джона. Он боялся думать о собственном теле, лежащем внутри ледяной камеры. Гниет ли уже его плоть, превратилась ли кровь в черный порошок, как у тех двоих мертвецов, которых они нашли когда-то в лесу? Придется ли ему однажды взглянуть красными волчьими глазами на собственный труп, поднимающийся с голубым взором?.. Лучше уж пусть сожгут его побыстрее, чем такое испытать. _Но Красная Жрица?.._

«Почему именно она? Что если она повернет свою магию против людей Тормунда?»

 _О, несомненно, она попробует,_ \- в спокойном голосе прозвучала насмешка. - _Но так нужно, для этого она здесь, волшебница стихии огня. Лед, пламя и земля соединятся на твоем погребальном костре._

«Не понимаю».

 _И не поймешь, не тебе эти знания суждены, Джон Сноу. Делай, как я сказал, если хочешь помочь своим людям. -_ резко и властно ответил старец, а после, как будто прочитав даже те мысли Джона, которыми тот не хотел делиться, добавил: - _И не бойся стать упырем. Покуда душа твоя на этой земле и не ушла еще к Старым Богам, то и тело это твое. Иные могут попытаться наложить на него руки, но варгов им под контроль взять сложнее всего._

Джону оставалось лишь поверить ему на слово и подчиниться.

У Копья почти не было людей, а все обвалившиеся камни башни замело так основательно, что впервые за все его время пребывания на Стене она казалась Джону настоящим копьем, взмывающим в небо. Нет, это не копье даже, а гигантская иголка, торчащая из белого полотна земли.

Внутрь пришлось забираться аж с третьего этажа, но башня была заброшенная, и ставни отсутствовали во многих окнах. Тормунд вместе со своим младшим сыном сидели у недавно зажженного очага. Дрин, ставший пажом Джона на недолгий месяц перед его смертью, все еще испуганно смотрел на Призрака, но теперь к взгляду примешивалось и какое-то торжественное поклонение. Тормунд, видать, рассказал сыну, что лорд-командующий теперь сидит внутри лютоволка. Рядом с ними грелись Морна и копьеносица Молния, беловолосая девица, возвышающаяся над большинством мужчин. Боррок подпирал собой стену, особо не волнуясь, но и не присоединяясь к разговорам сородичей, которые все равно смолкли, стоило волку появиться.

\- Ну что, брат, закончился твой дозор поди, а? - насмешливо произнес варг, лицом походящий на морду своего кабана. Призрак ощерился в ответ, а Джон, почти забывший уже как держать лицо и не реагировать на усмешки, не остановил волка, злясь сам.

\- Боррок, - сурово произнесла Молния. - Начнешь дурить, я тебя опять огрею по башке, да так, что шишка у вепря вскочит.

\- Хар-р! Слышал бабу, оборотень? - сплюнул Тормунд. - Веди-ка себя повежливее.

\- Да я просто пытаюсь поприветствовать собрата-варга. - пожал плечами Боррок.

Джон кое-как успокоился и заставил Призрака сесть, спрятав клыки.

\- Съели? - ухмыльнулся оборотень и тоже сел напротив волка. - Ну, лорд Сноу, скажу сразу. Не доводилось мне до этого залезать к другим почившим братьям, учитель мой считал это богохульством, а я не спорил. Но раз эти, - кивнул он в сторону Тормунда и Морны, - просят, значит надо. Попробуем не сойти с ума?

 _Какое еще "не сойти с ума",_ \- успел подумать Джон, прежде чем почувствовал вторжение в их голову, от которого ему захотелось завопить.

Волк упирался, но человек дергался еще сильнее. Столкновение двух душ походило на очень болезненное столкновение двух лбов, словно как если бы люди начали бодаться точно бараны. Долго ли длилась эта попытка, Джон не мог знать, но очнулся он, чувствуя, как вспотела волчья спина.

\- Нет, так не пойдет, - пробормотал Боррок, взмокнувший даже сильнее. - Ты меня пустить должен, понимаешь? Иначе ничего не выйдет, Лорд Ворона.

_Как же Мормонт пускает к себе старца каждый раз?_

Джон ударил пару раз хвостом и тряхнул мордой, отгоняя Призрака на задворки сознания. Нужно было освободить побольше места в их голове, чтобы пустить другого оборотня, а стало быть - все лишние мысли долой. Второй раз было не так болезненно, он даже почувствовал, как Боррок осматривается внутри него, словно на новое жилище… И из-за этого он снова вытолкнул варга.

\- Тьфу, растудыть тебя... - выругался Боррок, тяжело дыша. - Бабы, воды дайте.

Морна сняла с пояса мех и помогла Борроку напиться.

\- Вы оба делаете что-то не так, - сказала ведьма, сняв с себя маску. - Прекратите мериться силой оборотней и постарайтесь поговорить.

\- Я не буду отбирать у тебя животное, даю слово Боррока! - варг ударил себя по груди. - Я не Варамир, прибирающий к рукам все, что плохо лежит. Мне чужого не надо.

Джон постарался поверить и пустил его снова. На третий раз у них получилось.

«Гордые волки, гордые Старки...» - устало сказал Боррок у него в голове. Но, в отличии от обычного, внутренний его голос был более искренним.

«Ну что, парень. Есть что передать нашему бравому Краснобаю? Или может хочешь, чтобы мы кого зарезали из твоих черных братьев?»

Джон отказался от этого предложения и попытался сконцентрировать все главные мысли, которые хотелось ему озвучить за последние дни. Слушал Боррок его долго. И оборотень, и волк сидели с закрытыми глазами, а закончив, оба повалились на пол. Призрак тяжело дышал, фырча, а Боррок пыхтел, перекинувшись на спину, и старался выровнять дыхание.

\- Ну что? - взволнованно спросила Морна.

\- Еще воды, - прокряхтел мужчина. Утоляя жажду, он наполовину опустошил мех Морны, а после отобрал у Дрина пустую миску, наполнил ее оставшейся водой и поставил перед волком. Призрак вылакал все, благодарно махнул хвостом.

\- Значит так, - плюхнулся обратно на пол Боррок, все еще слегка дрожа. - Лорд Ворона прежде всего просит, чтобы мы не начинали резать его северян. Он считает, что нашему народу все еще надо как-то договориться с местными, не рыпаться и объединиться против общего врага. Хотя как это сделать, я лично без понятия...

\- Не волнуйся, лорд Сноу, цели у нас по-прежнему те же, - заверил Тормунд. - Что еще?

\- Просит написать в два крайних замка дозора, чтобы там не устраивали панику.

\- Грамотки пусть вороны пишут... - хмыкнул Тормунд.

\- А еще просит не сжигать свое тело раньше времени. - нахмурился Боррок.

\- И что с ним тогда делать? - удивилась Молния. - Ждать, пока оживший Лорд Ворона не придет добивать своего волка?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Боррок. - Брат-оборотень подумал одну правильную вещь, которая никогда мне в голову и не приходила. Мы, варги то есть, особо среди синеглазок не встречаемся.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросила Морна.

\- То, что я ни одного оборотня не видел среди ходячих трупов. Нас не так много, но те, кто умирали, обычно умирали и не поднимались уж больше. Сноу думает, что Иным нас не поднять. И если он прав, то я буду только рад знать, что мое тело не придет убивать моего вепря, когда я умру.

\- Это... возможно. Но нельзя знать наверняка... - Морна казалась озадаченной.

\- Но какой смысл оставлять его тело? Он умер, не вернется же он обратно! - возмутилась Молния.

\- Не знаю... - Боррок взглянул в красные глаза волка неуверенно и с подозрением. - Но парень просит не торопиться, и чтобы мы доверили его сожжение Красной Женщине.

\- Этой сжигающей богов ведьме? - тихо ужаснулся Дрин.

\- Хар-р! Ишь чего удумал! Ведьма питается огнем, что если она сожжет твой труп, а после начнет бедокурить? - уставился Тормунд прямо на Призрака, но волк непоколебимо смотрел в ответ. - Многого просишь, ворона... Вот окочурился уже, а все равно много просишь!

Тормунд долго хмурился, но все-таки согласился сделать, что Джон его попросил. Одичалый отправился поговорить с Мелисандрой, но Джон не хотел видеть жрицу без крайней на то необходимости. Королева и то приятней, чем пронзительный взгляд Мелисандры, которым она изучает волка каждый раз, стоит ему подняться в башню. Раньше жрица смотрела на его волка не боясь, как на маленькую милую зверушку, не способную причинить ей вреда, привораживая его. По крайней мере так Джону казалось со стороны. Теперь же Мелисандра выглядела так, словно бы с радостью сожгла Призрака на одном из своих костров. Джон надеялся, что она ограничится одним его мертвым телом, и не попытается спалить другое, живое.

Что вообще будет с ним, когда тело его возложат на костер? Почувствует ли он жар пламени, которое поглотит его кожу и кости? Наверное, нет, ведь все время, что он живет вместе с Призраком, Джон не чувствует свое тело. В этом ведь смысл смерти - душа покидает бренную плоть, так?.. Но кто тогда упыри? Что движет ими, если у них нет души? Джон вот живет и после смерти, так они тоже, пусть и совсем по-другому, в плену воли ледяных созданий вроде того, которого видел однажды Сэм. А Джон? Разве он свободен? Подчиняется духу какого-то сто лет назад жившего лорда-командующего... Лишь когда Джон тесно сливается с Призраком, он чувствует себя свободным. От людских забот, вопросов без ответов, своих воспоминаний, лишних размышлений. Лютоволка не волнуют все трепыхания двуногих, и Джон жаждет разделить с ним эту беззаботность. Об этом говорил старец? Как манит человеческую душу желание раствориться в звере... Быть может, когда догорит его тело, Боги получат свое и позволят ему это сделать, оставив в покое.

Волк вернулся в свою излюбленную башню Хардина, но собрата ворона там не нашел. Мормонт любил летать днем, пока солнце еще светит, пускай и застланное облаками. Джон и Призрак так вымотались от общения с Борроком, что обоих лежанка манила как самая мягкая трава или кровать на свете. Красные глаза сомкнулись быстро. Человеческих снов Джон не видел с момента своей смерти, а волчьи сны не отличались подробностями, только череда забавных, зачастую, образов. Бегающая говяжья нога или кусты мясных вырезок - в дни, когда Призрак был голодным, или озеро из хвоинок - когда волку хотелось поиграть, теплая скала под солнцем - когда было холодно, и все в таком духе. Джон часто смотрел эти сны вместе с волком, но иногда случалось ему не видеть ничего, зато слышать все и сразу.

Джон не понимал, откуда берутся все эти голоса, слышит ли он их внутренним чутьем волка или они идут откуда-то свыше, но это был нескончаемый гул криков, фраз и слов. Словно сильный поток реки из мыслей захватывал его сознание и нес вперед, не давая возможности выбраться. Лишь часть ему дано было разобрать, что-то из его собственных воспоминаний, что-то из чужих слов, а может и не воспоминания это были вовсе, а еще не случившиеся вещи.

 _\- Сожгите их всех!.. - Горите же, боги, прошу, пусть они сгорят!.. - Мудрецы Леса, Великаны, Хладные и Первые Люди, будьте свидетелями... - Воды... Воды... - Хаос - это лестница... - Мне снится, что я убиваю его каждую ночь... - Отдай мне обещанное твоими предками... - Вы забрали моего сына, чего еще вам нужно?.. - Я лорд Винтерфелла!.. - Честь есть и у бастарда... - Коли острым концом... - Чего не сделаешь ради любви... - Лед разверзся и поглотил их... - Если они чудовища, то и я тоже..._ \- _Это я должна была стать королевой, а не ты!.. - Ты будешь летать... - Жизнь полна неисчислимых возможностей... - Слова всего лишь ветер... - Обещай мне..._

«Старк! Наконец-то!» - услышал он четче прочих слова.

«Как много лет я ждала очередного Старка в своих владениях, - радостно шептал холодный голос, когда-то бывший женским. - Последний ускользнул, но ты не сумеешь!» - пригрозил голос.

 _Нет, я не Старк..._ \- хотел ответить Джон, но сон крепко сковал его разум и тело.

«Сноу или Старк, не велика разница, - холодный голос казался надменным, - кровь Королей Зимы отзовется магии Стены, спустя столько лет!» - звенящий хохот, словно перезвон сосулек гремел теперь повсюду, заглушив ор других голосов.

«Ты придешь ко мне и преклонишь колено, как обещал Брандон когда-то, или падешь на колени, сраженный, но падешь так или иначе, Старк...» - голос растворился, оставив после себя ощущение лютого, беспощадного холода, от которого Джон боялся не проснуться.


	8. Бран I

В последнюю луну старый древовидец часто покидал свое тело, пропадая куда-то. Бран не чувствовал сознания учителя ни в одном из воронов в пещере. В деревьях ему было труднее его отслеживать, но мальчик был почти уверен, что лорда Риверса не было и там. Старик оставлял тело и пещеру, а Брандона наедине со своими мыслями, а тот только и мог гадать, где и какие важные дела находит учитель. В его отсутствие мальчик и сам тренировал свои силы, но чаще всего ему было попросту скучно. Поэтому когда древесный лорд все-таки возвращал к нему свое внимание, Бран брался за его задания с воодушевлением.

\- Сегодня ты должен найти другое чардрево, - словно жухлая листва зашелестел старый голос, - чужое, которое ты ни разу не видел.

Брандон поерзал на своем маленьком корневом троне. Он любил сердце-древо в Винтерфелле с самого детства. Его вырезанное лицо казалось суровым другим людям, но только не Брану, ему оно виделось добрым, напоминающим хмурящегося отца. Ствол у белого древа был широкий и необъятный, а ветки крепкие, способные удержать три его веса. В родное чардрево нырять было проще простого, он теперь залезал в него почти каждую ночь, даже не задумываясь. Далекими ранними годами он больше не интересовался, да и зачем, когда в воспоминаниях дерева он мог видеть свою семью. Отец, начищающий Лёд. Робб и Джон, маленькие, дерущиеся на палках. Санса, держащаяся ручкой за платье септы, наклоняется к глади прудов и улыбается своему отражению. Арья и сам Бран, играющие в снежки. Снова отец, держа Рикона на руках, смеется, пока младший сын дергает его за бороду. Джон, на этот раз постарше, играет в догонялки с Арьей. Робб и Санса играют в рыцаря и принцессу. Бран учит Рикона лазать по деревьям. Вшестером они, дети Винтерфелла, на пикнике, болтают, смеются и играют. Лишь только мать Бран не видит в своих снах - леди Старк редко бывала в богороще. Но даже без нее каждая встреча с семьей - словно бальзам на его душу. Раз за разом Бран видит их, слушает, вспоминает, и с невероятным усилием заставляет себя проснуться и снова осознать, что почти всех их он уже потерял. Учитель корит его за такое частое возвращение в собственное прошлое, Трехглазый Ворон боится, как бы Бран не привязался к воспоминаниям слишком сильно. Брандон отмахивается, обещает не делать так больше, но все равно на следующую ночь оказывается в сердце Винтерфелла. Если, конечно, ему не снятся кошмары. Изуродованный призрак Теона или умирающий Джон... _Нет, об этом лучше даже не думать._

По крайней мере, бодрствуя, он старается слушаться учителя. Уже несколько раз он залезал в деревья над их пещерой. Добираясь сюда, у Брана и его спутников не было времени осмотреться снаружи и пройтись по холму, а внутри царства пещер и не понять было, что там над ними. Но Бран как-то сел в ворона, долетел до свода широкой пещеры с их тронами древовидцев, сел на один из свисающих толстых корней и тут же скользнул по нему вверх, оставляя тело птицы. Бран оказался в одном из десятков чардрев, тесно стоящих в чащобе. Невиданное ему доселе зрелище, невероятное и невозможное по другую сторону Стены - столько белых деревьев сразу. Они стояли как солдатики в строю войска, близко друг к другу, и стройно тянулись вверх к солнцу. Одни стройные, другие потолще, но все деревья уже старые, несколько тысяч лет живущие на этом холму. Кроны их переплетались друг с другом, словно красное кружево создавая покров над землей, куда солнце проникало сотней отдельных лучей. Солнца было теперь немного, оно поднималось слишком поздно и уходило слишком рано, а большую часть дней так и вовсе пряталось в снежных тучах. Но если оно появлялось, то у Брана была возможность рассмотреть вырезанные лики. Смеющиеся, плачущие, суровые, грустные, веселые, испуганные. Лишь одно на пять чардрев в этой чаще имело лицо, но даже так их было очень много. И только в деревья с вырезанными ликами мог нырнуть Бран, в безликие у него пока забираться не получалось, хотя лорд Бринден говорил, что это к нему еще придет.

У чащи над их головами интересных воспоминаний было немного. Тесно стоящая семья чардрев жила, в основном, своей спокойной жизнью леса, редко тревожимая другими существами. Бран видел, как когда-то давно поющие песнь земли вырезали лики пяти самым старым и толстым деревьям в центре чащи. После деревья эти дали семена, и вокруг них начали вырастать молодые белые ростки. На некоторых из них Дети Леса тоже вырезали лики, но уже в разнобой, а не по кругу. Первые люди никогда в сердце чардревного леса не появлялись, лишь много позже, когда белые стволы окрепли и приумножились, люди стали приходить к окраине чащи. У многих крайних деревьев были лица, и у них же больше всего воспоминаний. О людях в шкурах, ищущих покоя и защиты, молящихся о благе семьи, о мести за любимых, о рождении потомства. Иногда к роще приходили целые отряды и армии, склоняясь в молитве за победу. Изредка сюда даже черные братья забредали, но давно это было, не меньше пяти веков назад, если Бран правильно посчитал.

В последний же век люди почти не навещали в эту часть Зачарованного Леса. Лет пятьдесят назад к чаще добрался лорд Бринден. Бран видел его, мужчину уже в летах, но невероятно молодого по сравнению с тем, каким он знал старика сейчас. Верхом на белом медведе и в окружении десятка воронов, он взобрался на холм. Белые его волосы, уже тогда длинные, были собраны в косу за спиной, доходящей до пояса. Одет он был в черное от головы до пят, даже на глазу виднелась черная повязка под шапкой. С мечом на бедре и длинным луком через плечо, он выглядел готовым к сражению, но взгляд его был таким печальным, как будто он уже знал, что битва его будет проиграна.

«Я не знал до конца, но все же догадывался, на что иду», - туманно пояснил старец, наблюдая вместе с Браном эту картину. Молодого Бриндена Риверса встретило трое мудрецов леса, и вместе они спустились в пещеры, откуда древовидец уже больше не поднимался наверх. После него чащу навещало только трое людей, и все женщины. Лет через пять к чаще пришла потрепанная и сильно раненная женщина верхом на умирающей лошади. Она тоже спустилась в пещеру, но через пару месяцев поднялась наверх, здоровая и сияющая. Она возвращалась еще много раз, пусть иногда и с большими перерывами. А однажды вместе с ней из пещеры поднялась девочка, маленькая и светловолосая, с пурпурными глазами.

«Моя дочь», - сипло и горько прошелестел голос Ворона. - «Потом она приведет сюда и мою внучку, но всего на несколько раз». И действительно, спустя три смены сезонов, которые деревьям на холме показались лишь быстрым дуновением ветра, светловолосая девочка выросла в воительницу с копьем за спиной, и она привезла к чаще златовласого младенца.

«Ты же говорил, что мы обвенчаны с деревьями, а у самого, получается, была женщина и ребенок!» - упрекнул учителя Бран.

«И я сказал правду. Детей, жену, дом - все это ты можешь себе завести, но никогда они не будут тебе ближе, чем сила земли, пронизывающая древесный ствол. И поверь старику, любая женщина почувствует, если возлегая с ней, мыслями ты будешь совсем в другом месте». - ответил тогда лорд Бринден, смутив мальчика.

Больше в деревьях над их пещерой смотреть было не на что, так что Бран забирался в них только для практики. Но эти чардрева были над ним, в близком доступе, а теперь учитель поставил более серьезную задачу:

\- Далеко на севере, в самом сердце зимы находится это дерево, самое крайнее, последнее там выжившее. Доберись до него, Бран, даже если тебе придется ползти.

 _Куда уж севернее, и как я буду ползти?_ \- хотел было спросить Бран, но прикусил язык, и нырнул в корни. От чащобы он заскользил вдоль земли, промерзшей и занесенной снегом. Скоро холмы со страж-деревьями исчезли из виду, а впереди уже виднелись горные склоны. Через горную породу сознанию Брана пробираться было в разы тяжелее, но он тянулся вперед. Тенния и ее горные массивы остались позади, сменившись вечными ледниками. Бран скользил по ним мыслью, но чувствовал, что замедляется. Земля уходила все глубже и глубже под наростами льда, скоро он совсем перестал ее чувствовать. Перед его мысленным взглядом была одна лишь ледяная пустошь, на мили и мили вокруг, а небеса стали темными, как в безлунную ночь. Скорость его мысли замедлилась до человеческого шага, и скоро пробираться вперед стало так тяжело, что он действительно стал почти что ползти. _Какое тут может дерево?_ \- сокрушался Бран, напрягаясь все сильнее, ища непонятно что в этой бело-синей мгле. Но вот еще немного, и он увидел его, радостно нырнув в этот островок родной древесины, даже не задумываясь, чем это может быть чревато.

Вместо спокойствия, тепла и мягких объятий древесной материи его встретил адский холод колющего льда. Он обнаружил себя внутри маленького деревца, намертво вмерзшего в ледяную глыбу. Чардрево застыло на высоте десяти футов, и если была когда-то земля под его корнями, то теперь она уже вся растворилась в гигантском ледяном склоне. Веток у ствола было совсем мало, не осталось ни одного листочка, не было и красного древесного сока.

В мгновения перед глазами Брана пронеслась судьба этого чардрева. Юное, с только-только вырезанным ликом, его настигла невероятная буря, годы и годы лил дождь, после сменившийся снегом. Вода просочилась во все древесные волокна, а после, замерзнув, расширилась и искривила чардрево изнутри. Долгие десятилетия ствол ссыхался и погибал, пока не оказался полностью заточен в ледяные тиски. Сердце Брана прониклось сочувствием к этому деревцу, рано лишившемуся, как и он сам, шанса на нормальную жизнь. Так и стоит оно в ледяном плену уже много тысяч лет, древесное дитя, погибшее раньше времени, но все еще страдающее в своей замороженной смерти.

«Человек может испытывать схожие муки ледяной смерти, - донеслись слова Трехглазого Ворона. - Смотри».

И Бран послушался. Сейчас перед ликом застывшего древа была одна ледяная пустота, но стоило мальчику нырнуть чуть пораньше, на год или может чуть больше, и он увидел совсем другую картину. Бесконечная ночь вокруг озарилась небесным сиянием, и он смог разобрать силуэты сквозь толщу льда.

Замерзшие глыбы создавали полукруг, кончики ледяных склонов заострял неистовый ветер. Внутри полукруга стояли люди, такие бледные, что почти сливались со снегом. _Невозможно_ , - подумал Бран. Даже если ледяная подкова укрывала их от ветра, никакой человек не смог бы выжить в таком лютом холоде. Не только человек - вообще ничего живого. Он не чувствовал поблизости ни животных, ни насекомых, ни травинки. Но все же они стояли там, человек десять, большинство согнувшись. _На коленях,_ \- осознал Бран, присмотревшись получше. Очень уж тяжело было различать детали, искаженные ледяной гладью. Семь или восемь человек на коленях, а один только подходил, но тоже упал на колено и покорно протянул что-то темное в руках к единственной стоящей фигуре. Женщина (а Бран подумал, что это именно женщина, уж больно мала по сравнению с другими, и волосы длинные, до самых пят) переняла поклажу в свои руки, а после вытянула их высоко над собой. Нечто в ее руках брыкалось и дергалось, выглядя живее, чем все стоящие вокруг. _Ребенок!_ \- ужаснулся Бран. Младенец был неумело закутан в какую-то тряпку, явно неспособную защитить от холода. Кожа у него была потемневшая от обморожения, местами даже черная, как у мертвеца. Но он все еще был жив, хотя ненадолго. Малыш замедлялся и прекращал дергаться, крепко сжимаемый ладонями, которые Бран видел сквозь толщу льда так четко, будто те светились. Они и вправду светились, ярким свечением голубого цвета, которое постепенно перетекало в маленькое тельце. Когда странный свет достиг макушки ребенка, тот полностью затих, и женщина опустила свои руки, прижав младенца к груди. Люди вокруг нее встали, выпрямившись во весь свой рост. Высоченные фигуры двигались легко, словно в танце, собираясь вокруг женщины и ребенка. Каждый мужчина дотрагивался до младенца, и от их ладоней тоже исходил этот странный свет, перемещаясь в детеныша, хотя их прикосновения длились недолго, а вспышки света были куда короче, чем от ладоней женщины. Когда последний закончил и отошел, младенец казался Брану почти синим, но свечение постепенно растворялось в нем, и ребенок бледнел на глазах, в конце концов став таким же бледным, как окружавшие его взрослые существа. Женщина выпутала ребенка из ненужной бурой материи, бросив затвердевшую ткань наземь, и голышом понесла его на руках куда-то вперед. Фигуры постепенно удалялись от ледяной подковы, скоро и вовсе скрывшись от взора чардревного лика.

\- К-как... - откашлялся, очнувшись, Бран. В горле его было сухо, а тело пробирал холодный пот. - Как они могли там находиться? В этом беспощадном холоде?

\- Только для одних существ лед - родная стихия, - прошептал со своего высокого трона лорд Бринден.

\- Иные? - переспросил Бран, хотя уже знал ответ на свой вопрос. Кто еще это мог быть? Высокие и бледные, среди ледников двигающиеся плавно, как сам ветер. - А как же малыш? Они превратили его в упыря?

\- Упыри не брыкаются при превращении, - Брану показалось, что старик слабо качнул головой. - Мертвые не противятся, они просто встают и выполняют приказы. Только живые борются до конца.

\- Но как он вообще там оказался, этот ребенок? - Бран вспоминал брыкающиеся ручки, и радовался, что не мог разобрать черты его лица, оно, наверное, выражало первобытный ужас. - В таком холоде долго не живут...

\- Они принесли его туда. Их магия может поддерживать жизнь до какой-то степени, заставлять сердце биться, даже когда все конечности и органы отмирают в беспощадном холоде. А после превращения ребенок уже не чувствует холода.

\- Превращения в _кого_? - ужаснулся Бран.

\- В такого же как они, в маленького Иного, - голос лорда древовидца пронизала черная ирония. - Так они размножаются, превращая младенцев в себе подобных. Мышцы и кости превращаются в чистый лед, а лед может изменяться, разрастаться как ему захочется, и скоро этот младенец станет высоким воином. Быть может, уже стал...

\- И он... Этот малыш... Тоже будет поднимать мертвых? - сглотнул Бран.

\- Не сомневайся, будет. Будет убивать людей вместе со своими новыми братьями и поднимать безвольных упырей себе в услужение.

\- Но как же... Как же их можно остановить, если они могут просто взять любого ребенка и обратить на свою сторону?! - Брана посетила ужасная мысль. В сказках Старой Нэн про Долгую Ночь матери убивали своих маленьких детей... Неужто ради того, чтобы те не достались врагу?

\- Ты задаешь правильные вопросы, Брандон Старк, - старческий голос казался довольным. - Но всему свое время. Тебе еще многое надо узнать про нашего врага.

\- Найти другие деревья?

\- Поначалу. Лики многое могут тебе показать, но после придется заглянуть еще дальше, и, может, у тебя получится обнаружить то, чего не нашел я сам.

\- Я не понимаю... - растерялся Бран.

\- Поймешь. Именно для этого ты здесь, Бран, чтобы понять. Понять себя и врага. А чтобы понять врага, нужно узнать о нем все, что можно. Только так может появиться шанс на победу. - серьезно закончил Трехглазый Ворон. - Но это для другого раза, сейчас нам обоим лучше отдохнуть.

Больше старец не сказал ничего, а скоро Бран услышал его тихое сопение. Он не стал ждать, пока за ним придут Дети Леса, а сам потянулся сознанием по пещерам в поисках Ходора. Великанчик играл с козами, но послушался мысленной просьбы Брана и пришел за ним. Ходор поднял его из шкур и перенес в их маленькую комнату-пещеру, мягко опустив на лежанку. Постели Миры и Жойена были пусты, ведь день еще не завершился. Ходор остался вместе с Браном, плюхнувшись рядом и бормоча себе что-то под нос, но Бран не стал залезать внутрь конюха, а сам полетел искать друзей, нырнув в ворона.

В животных мальчик теперь залезал не так уж и часто. Вороны были удобными для перемещения, а волки позволяли вкусить жизнь в полной мере, но они не могли показать ему дорогих людей или открыть тайн прошлого. К тому же, животные влияли на его сознание. Бран всегда мог отделить себя внутри зверя, но это не мешало мелким мыслям животных прилипать к его собственным. Птицей ему хотелось наковырять червяков, или какая-нибудь веточка казалась подходящей для гнезда, и ему хотелось броситься за ней. Волком ему хотелось мяса и крови, хотелось бежать и не думать ни о чем. Только в дереве он полностью оставался самим собой, не сжимаемый размером сознания зверя. Но летать по пещерам было все-таки проще, чем перескакивать с корня на корень.

Мира нашлась в одном из туннелей. Она теперь постоянно изучала пещеры в поисках выхода. Они все понимали, что подняться к чаще уже не смогут - слишком много там упырей. От подземного озера был еще один спуск - к горячим источникам совсем внизу, но пять обжигающих озер, в которых они купались раз в три луны, окружали одни только скальные стены. Зато через мост на ту сторону пропасти начиналось еще большее скопление пещер, пронизанных разными червоточинами. Мира, поначалу боязно перебираясь по хрупкому естественному мосту, теперь уже уверенно ходила на ту сторону каждый день, а иногда и оставаясь в той части пещер на несколько ночей сразу. Бран поначалу очень боялся за нее, но со временем привык, ведь если что, он всегда мог полететь ей на выручку, или просто чтобы убедиться, что она в порядке. Вот как сейчас.

Бран спланировал на плечо девушки, пару раз картинно взмахнув крыльями и нахохлившись.

\- Узнал сегодня что-нибудь новое, мой принц? - нежно спросила его охотница, почесав птицу под клювом. Брану нравилось, что Мира могла узнать его среди сотен похожих птиц. Хотя, наверное, другие птицы просто так бы к ней не садились.

\- Стр-р-рашное, - прокряхтел как мог Бран, напрягая вороньи связки, - Интер-р-ресное.

Он часто пытался разговаривать через своего ворона, но получалось пока с трудом. Каждое слово требовало от него сил и нагрузки, а птичье горло иногда просто не хотело дергаться в нужной последовательности звуков. У его учителя получалось куда лучше, но и он с трудом мог составлять предложения. Оборотни так давно утратили этот навык - разговаривать через птиц, что учиться было не у кого. Приходилось пробовать и оступаться самому.

\- Расскажешь потом? Ты же знаешь, я тоже люблю страшилки, - Мира улыбнулась, когда он резво закивал своей птичьей головкой в ответ. - Я вернусь, когда упрусь в очередную стену, - улыбку тронула скорбь, - найди пока Жойена.

Бран аккуратно клюнул мочку ее уха, прощаясь, а после оттолкнулся от плеча и взмыл снова.

Жойен, как всегда в последнее время, обнаружился в пещерах вместе со старыми мудрецами. В царстве земли было немало пещер с чардревными гнездами, внутри которых нашли последнее пристанище многие скелеты поющих песнь, там же угасали совсем старые певцы. Седые, исхудавшие, они сидели в оплетении корней и почти не шевелились, изредка открывая глаза. Жойен с каждой луной все больше и больше походил на них, печаля сестру и Брана. Маленький житель болот так же как Дети Леса устраивался в корнях и не поднимался часами. Он молчал, дремал, просыпался, слушал и снова дремал.

«Что ты слышишь от них?» - спросил как-то Бран, впервые обнаружив друга среди этих почти мертвецов.

«Песнь Земли, разве ты, древовидец, ее не слышишь? Она так печальна, но так красива...»

«Песнь, ту, на которой Дети Леса разговаривают? Она у них красивая, конечно, и я стал лучше ее понимать, с тех пор как выпил то зелье...»

«Нет, Бран, не их язык. Настоящий голос земли. Впрочем, наверное тебе рано еще ее слышать...» - расстроено закончил Жойен, не пожелав больше ничего объяснять. Он так сильно иногда напоминал лорда Бриндена, что Бран искренне раздражался на них обоих. Потчуют его всеми этими таинственными фразами и изречениями, никогда не желая объяснять ничего напрямую.

Жойен действительно старился все стремительнее. Болотный житель так и не выздоровел полностью, хотя зелья Детей Леса и помогли ему слегка окрепнуть и не угаснуть совсем. Опавшие щеки и большие круги под глазами, волосы, все еще растущие, но теряющие свой цвет с каждой луной... А в зеленых глазах копилось все больше и больше боли. Казалось, что ему уже тридцать именин сменилось, не меньше. Бран не понимал, что происходит с его другом, и что хуже, не знал, чем помочь. Он мог только быть рядом, когда была возможность.

Бран подлетел к Жойену и приземлился тому на колени. Маленький дедушка (как странно теперь это прозвище стало походить на правду!) медленно открыл глаза и молча погладил Брана по перьям, а после снова задремал, прислушиваясь к песни земли. Так и просидел мальчик внутри ворона в тишине вместе с ним до самой ночи, когда за ними обоими пришла Листочек. Укладываясь, Бран рассказал Ридам о своем путешествии к сердцу зимы, а после свернулся калачиком, впервые за долгое время забывшись пустым сном.

Он думал, что следующие пару дней старец снова будет отсутствовать, но на утро Ясень молча дернула его за рукав, а Ходор как всегда отнес в пещеру, где Трехглазый Ворон его уже ждал.

\- Бран, когда ты в последний раз видел своего сводного брата?

 _Две ночи назад_ , - мог бы сказать Брандон. Во сне Джон учил пятилетнего Брана биться на мечах. _Много лун назад_ , - был бы второй ответ. Глазами Лето он видел Джона еще по ту сторону Стены. Но почему-то мальчик почувствовал, что не об этом спрашивает его учитель.

\- Несколько недель назад... - вспоминать было больно. - В кошмаре. Он падал на землю, убитый, заколотый... - Бран очень надеялся, что это был лишь кошмар. Он итак слишком многих родных потерял.

\- Нам никогда не снятся просто кошмары, - печально заметил старик.

\- Джон... действительно умер?

\- Да, но ты поможешь мне вернуть его к жизни, - торжественно произнес древовидец.


	9. Арья II

Вывести тигров из города оказалось чуть ли не самым сложным, что пришлось Арье сделать в тот день.

Два полосатых брата из приезжего цирка, которых она гладила на площади у моста Наббо, ощущали уже свободу на вкус. Изнеможденные, опоенные людьми до состояния невменяемых зверушек, сейчас они словно проснулись от долгого сна. Что-то неописуемое, легкое, как дуновение ветра, заставило их подняться, бежать и убивать, а после отпустило в одночасье. Очнувшись, они оказались в человеческом жилище, на стропилах и колоннах которого в страхе жались их мелкие кошачьи сородичи, а среди убитых и умирающих людей в сознании была только одна маленькая девочка, такая худая, что даже не вызвала никакого интереса у сытых зверей.

Арья не осмеливалась подняться, но все же дотронулась до тигра, лизавшего ей руки, погладив его по шерсти. Вот только чтобы снова посмотреть на мир его глазами ей потребовалось гораздо больше времени и усилий. Словно продираясь через плотную чащу непрестанно колющих ее веток, она наконец очутилась в сознании зверя. На этот раз тигр ее заметил, противился и не хотел мириться с присутствием чего-то чужеродного в своей голове. Несомненно, то, что привело животных сюда, уже улетучилось и растворилось, предоставив Арью, двух тигров и несколько десятков разбежавшихся по храму кошек самим себе.

« _Тише, успокойся_ , - обратилась к животному Арья. - _Вы спасли меня, позволь мне помочь вам в ответ_ ».

Тигр замотал своей головой, оторвавшись от ладони, и все еще пытался вытолкнуть ее. Это был уже не тот спокойный зверь из цирка. Животное снова обрело ясность своего сознания и волю к жизни, а Арья поняла, что ни он, ни его брат уже не вернутся к прежним своим хозяевам. По крайней мере, не добровольно.

 _«Я помогу вам,_ \- снова попыталась объяснить зверю она, не зная наверняка, может ли он ее понимать. - _Свобода. Я помогу вам выбраться отсюда и снова быть свободными,_ \- тигр остановился в своих метаниях, как будто задумавшись. - _Никаких людей_ , - продолжала Арья, _\- выведу вас туда, где нет человека_ ».

Это решило вопрос и животное вроде бы согласилось. Кое-как Арья потянула тигра к выходу из храма, а его брат сразу же потрусил за ним. Арья ощущала отголоски сознания другого тигра, но почти никак не могла повлиять на него, с трудом управляясь даже с одним зверем. Хотя и управлением это назвать было нельзя, ее тигр двигался и мыслил сам, лишь позволяя Арье указывать нужное направление, но постоянно отвлекаясь.

Сытые и довольные, тигры повеселели и хотели поиграть, на что совершенно не было времени. Если у полупустых жилищ богов на животных еще никто не обращал внимания, то среди домов их было уже сложно не заметить. Ночь была еще высока, но Браавос живет и ночью, так что пьянчуги, брави и гуляющие девки то и дело кричали, бросались в рассыпную, а кто-то даже падал в обморок при виде двух больших хищников на свободе. Скоро Арья решила, что проще будет идти по крышам, все равно у Пурпурной Гавани дома и ограды стояли слишком тесно, чтобы большие животные могли протиснуться по маленьким улочкам, даром что в богатой части города крыши были прочные. Пока звери добрались до Зеленого Канала, полгорода уже встало на уши, и за ними даже отправили отряд стражи Морского Начальника, но догнать разогнавшихся тигров было непросто.

Чудо, что Арью больше не вытесняло сознание тигра, ведь больше всего она боялась потерять с ним связь и оставить животных на растерзание людям. Но зверь, кажется, понял, что голос внутри желает ему добра и пытается помочь, поэтому не сопротивлялся, а Арья тем временем поняла, что лучше всего мягко преподносить свои мысли чужому сознанию. В другого тигра она даже не пыталась залезть, только лишь радуясь, что тот не отстает и слушается своего брата. Правда, пробираясь под акведуком, они чуть не разбежались в разные стороны. Повезло, что именно в тот момент протрубил голос Титана, и животные, испугавшись, снова воссоединились и понеслись дальше.

У восточного берега Браавоса мосты заканчивались, и пришлось пустить тигров вплавь. Впрочем, звери не жаловались, оказалось, что оба любят плескаться в воде, и они спокойно доплыли до близлежащего маленького островка со сторожевой башней. Там Арья дала им время отдохнуть, понимая, что впереди предстоял самый длинный рывок. Окраину Эссоса было хорошо видно, тигриный глаз мог даже деревья различить по отдельности на той стороне, но плыть было не близко. Как занялся рассвет, Арья снова подняла братьев и вместе с ними переплыла пролив, с ними взошла на берег, с ними же радостно валялась в жухлой траве. Больше Арья своего зверя не подгоняла, не указывала и не останавливала, а просто жила в этот момент вместе с ним, наслаждаясь. Она почти забыла, что ей сегодня пришлось пережить. Просторные земли вокруг, новые запахи, тропы и деревья... Все это казалось куда более занимательным, чем все, что волновало человека. Но в конце концов братья вымотались и стали искать укрытие у высокого горного склона. Уставшие, но довольные и свободные, тигры улеглись спать, и Арья оставила их там, своих спасителей.

С трудом вернув свои закатившиеся глаза в привычное состояние, Арья очнулась снова собой. Она лежала на холодном полу, вся вспотевшая и дрожащая. Но несмотря на дикую усталость, девочка радовалась - она смогла-таки вывести животных на волю. Это было самое невероятное ее приключение, самое волшебное и удивительное, что с ней когда-либо случалось. Быть зверем понравилось ей так сильно, что она могла бы навечно остаться внутри тигра, если бы не воспоминания о другом звере, в теле которого ей было еще лучше. Мысль о Нимерии заставила ее подняться.

Прихрамывая и растирая затекшее раненное плечо, Арья обошла зал побоища. За время ее путешествия с тиграми почти ничего не изменилось, только лишь коты разбежались кто куда, а воздух пропитался металлическим запахом крови.

Первым делом Арья осмотрела трупы. От толстяка мало что осталось по мимо костей со шмотками мяса, молодой лорд лежал на спине с разодранной грудной клеткой и застывшим взглядом невероятного удивления. Послушник со сломанной шеей валялся неподалеку, а тот, которого она убила в фонтане, опух уже в ядовитой воде. В живых остался только слуга, напрудивший под себя каким-то образом. То ли при падении что-то задел, то ли успел очнуться к представлению с тиграми и, струхнув, вырубился снова. Он лежал без сознания, но дышал, и Арья не знала, что с ним делать. Прямо сейчас от него не было никакой угрозы, но он знает ее, видел, что она устроила в храме, и мог рассказать другим жрецам, если очухается. В конце концов дело решило воспоминание о брошенном в ее голову кухонном ноже. Арья подобрала Иглу и аккуратно прошлась клинком по горлу мужчины. Он так и не очнулся, лишь крякнув напоследок, а вечная краска оставила его лицо после смерти.

\- Валар моргулис, - сказала Арья, воздав молитву богу, чей храм она сегодня обескровила.

Но других богов она хотела поблагодарить куда сильнее. Голые ее ноги протопали к самым дверям храма, где Арья припала губами к белой створке, пальцами рук гладя родное такое чардрево.

\- Спасибо, спасибо вам, Старые Боги... - она не знала, могут ли они слышать ее через спиленную много лет назад древесину, но была как никогда уверена, что ее ночные молитвы были услышаны. Кошки и тигры - дар свыше, посланный ей на подмогу Старыми Богами севера. Варг, оборотень, перевертыш... Множество историй старой Нэн приходили на ум, но как ее не называй, а правда была такова - Арья может вселяться в животных. Дара волшебней и представить нельзя, и благодарить за него богов она будет до самой смерти. За такой дар многие бы убили. А она может убивать с его помощью.

Арья вздохнула и заперла двери. Мало кто приходит молиться в Черно-Белый Дом днем, но лучше не рисковать. Ей предстояло много работы, на которую мог уйти целый день.

Сначала раны. Плечо больше не кровоточит, но двигать правой рукой будет тяжело еще долгое время, а неглубокая царапина на шее чесалась. Арья спустилась к комнатам слуг, радостно отметив, что поварихи Уммы там не было, достала из известных ей мест лоскуты льна и мази, и взялась себя перевязывать. На ногах и руках уже наливались фиолетовым синяки, но они подождут, главное потуже затянуть плечо. Там же на кухне она перехватила пару вчерашних ковриг и допила плошку рыбной похлебки, кем-то недоеденной. После дорогих и вкусных блюд дома Отерис холодная жижа, затянутая жировой пленкой, казалась противной, но Арья, задумавшись об этом, треснула самой себе по щеке. _Привыкла жить хорошо, привыкай обратно!_

Дальше началась тяжелая работа - уборка тел. Хорошо, что толстяка съели, его бы она точно не подняла. Пока Арья, пыхтя и отдуваясь, тащила сначала Женщину-Призрака, а потом еще и Доброго Человека наверх по ступеням, в голове у нее сформировался окончательный план. Направляясь в храм ночью, она и подумать не могла, что подобным закончится ее визит, но раз уж так случилось, то она не станет бросать все на полпути. _Людям будет лучше без Черно-Белого дома._ Все тела она стащила в кучу, не церемонясь, и только двух стариков в нишах доставала аккуратно и положила отдельно. Над ними же она прочитала молитву - ведь эти усопшие перед ней ничем не провинились и заслуживали спокойно отойти в мир иной.

Затем Арья прошла к кладовым. Сперва она сменила свое тонкое порванное исподнее на плотные подштанники и добротную сорочку. Новое лунное белье пришлось соорудить из чего попало, но сегодня у нее крови больше из плеча натекло. Одежду она подбирала сразу теплую. Шерстяные чулки, бриджи подлинней, высокие сапоги на меху. Нашла тунику с длинным воротом и рукавами, в которой Арья утопала, но зато под такой просторной одеждой можно много чего спрятать. Жилет она себе тоже отыскала, но не стала его пока надевать, а свернула в мешок с другим добром. Браавос все-таки не Север. В мешок же пошли дополнительная смена белья, две других пары чулок, шерстяное платье и кожаные перчатки. Шерстяной плащ она выбрала самый толстый, за неимением ничего на меху. На пояс легли снова как влитые ножны с Иглой, а старый нож она оставила в угоду новому - с креплением для ноги, он был длиннее и с более удобной рукоятью. На всякий случай взяла пару платков для своей невзрачной макушки.

По мимо одежды из кладовой она унесла много монет, аж на два кошеля. Браавосские в одном, а второй набила вестеросской монетой. Такой тут было немного по сравнению с другими сокровищами, но даже сотня драконов это хорошие деньги, да и серебряных оленей набралось три десятка. Каменья и прочие украшения Арья оставила нетронутыми, если что выживет - найдет своих новых хозяев. Кладовую с одеждой и сокровищами она хорошо заперла, и пошла к следующей.

Много ядов или лекарств ей с собой не увезти, слишком хрупкое все - может не пережить плаванье. Но маленький мешочек полезностями она набила. Там же взяла и два крепко сшитых бурдюка, один наполнила питьевой водой, а у второго было другое назначение.

Оставив большую часть поклажи наверху, Арья снова спустилась в зал лиц. Те три, что она выбрала, так и валялись на каменном полу, куда она их бросила. Два запасных она спрятала в набедренную сумку, перед этим аккуратно завернув их в надушенные розой и эвкалиптом тряпки, чей запах заглушит необычный аромат плоти в зелье. А молодое лицо взяла в руки, завершив то, что начала еще ночью.

Как всегда перед ее глазами заплясали ужасные воспоминания и чувства прошлой носительницы. Жуткий смех, противные лобызания, грубые руки, в конце концов забившие до смерти. Арья уже спокойнее переносила эти моменты, но все равно надеялась, что насильник это девочки уже мертв, и что умирал он болезненно. Она наполнила второй мех зельем, не зная, когда у нее будет время его готовить, а лица какие смогла достать, покидала на пол.

Наконец она вернулась на кухню. Умма всегда хранила два больших бочонка с маслом, да и вина нашлось аж четыре. Самый тяжелый винный бочонок Арья аккуратно скатила вниз, к залу лиц, где и расплескала все его содержимое. Второй по тяжести дотащила до комнат жрецов, и вплеснула там, накидав заодно ко входу одеял и плеснув слегка на них маслом. Во всех спальнях, где имелся очаг, она разворошила угли, прихватив с собой охапку. Оставшиеся жидкости предназначались для лестницы, зала и трупов. Закончив, Арья была как взмыленная кобыла да еще и пропахла маслом, но не жалела о содеянном. Швырнув угли ко входу, она оглянулась напоследок. Подумав немного, решила все-таки опуститься на колени и произнести молитву.

Многоликий не был ее истинным богом, но все-таки она его понимала. Все люди смертны, Валар Моргулис. Все люди обязаны служить, Валар Дохаэрис. Каждого найдет смерть в свое время, найдет когда-нибудь и ее. Но не сегодня. Много еще жизней ей предстоит отправить в лоно Многоликого, потому может он и позволяет ей уйти. Его жрецы не нравились ей ни своим неоднозначным выбором, кому отдавать дар, ни своей категоричностью. Смерть, может быть, и абсолютна, но жизнь такой быть не должна. Молиться Многоликому она не перестанет, но делать это будет по-своему.

\- Сир Григор, Дансен, сир Илин, сир Меррин, королева Серсея, Фреи. - произнесла вслух Арья, громко и не скрываясь, впервые за все время пребывания в Черно-Белом Доме. - Валар Моргулис.

Арья встала и развернулась к выходу. Отперев двери, она увидела что солнце уже клонилось к закату. Набросив на плечи плащ и перекинув через здоровое плечо мешок с вещами, она взялась за угли. Чиркнула кремнем до первой искры, а после бросила внутрь. Пламя заходилось на ее глазах, и она не стала дожидаться, пока оно разойдется, а просто закрыла двери и отвернулась.

Она спустилась почти до самых нижних ступеней, когда заметила впереди женщину. Умма тащила какие-то сумки через мост и чертыхалась. Арья сглотнула, но не дрогнула и пошла вперед.

\- А, девка. Новое личико, да? - поприветствовала ее повариха, прищурившись. Много лет проработав в храме, она могла замечать такие вещи, даже если сама того не хотела. - Подсоби-ка, надо бы дотащить.

\- Нет, - ответила Арья. - Я ухожу. И тебе надо тоже отсюда уходить.

\- Куда? - ни о чем не подозревая спросила женщина, захлопав глазами. Потом она оглядела Арью с ног до головы, и нахмурилась.

\- Тебя куда-то отправляют? Не рано ли еще... Не мое это дело, но ты готова не больше, чем сырой пирог.

\- Я сама отправляюсь туда, куда мне нужно, - разъяснила Арья. - А тебе стоит найти какой-нибудь новый дом, который будет ценить твои пироги.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду... - все больше хмурилась Умма, но запнулась, когда посмотрела наверх в сторону храма. Арья тоже оглянулась. Из редких окон и щелей через камень сочился уже слабый дымок.

\- Что там происходит? - всплеснула руками Умма. - Ты что наделала? - она больно дернула девочку за раненное плечо.

\- Я хотела уйти, а меня не хотели отпускать. Вышло, как видишь, по-моему. - Арья скривилась, и отвела руку женщины таким же неприятным захватом.

\- Безумная! Что же ты наделала!.. - в ужасе взялась за лицо Умма. - Тебя же найдут. Никогда не оставят. Выследят!

Арья вздохнула. Повариха была доброй женщиной, предпочитавшей закрывать глаза на дела Черно-Белого Дома, и зла ей вроде не желала.

\- Я справлюсь. Ты можешь все рассказать тем, кто еще вернется, а можешь промолчать. Можешь остаться в Браавосе или покинуть город. Ты свою жизнь выбираешь, а я свою. - Арья похлопала женщину по плечу и направилась к мосту.

\- Пророчество... - испуганно пробормотала старуха ей спину. - Пророчество Лунных Певцов... - повторяла она.

Арья хмуро взглянула на замершую на месте старушку в последний раз, но так и не осталась спросить, что еще за пророчество напугало женщину сильнее, чем занимающийся пожар. Она оставила Умму там, на окраине острова богов рядом с храмом Бога Смерти, где ни осталось никого живого, а сама направилась к Мусорной Заводи.

Черно-Белый Дом, дом Бруско, таверна Пинто, театр Изембаро и дом Отерис оставались в Браавосе. Арья Старк возвращалась домой.


	10. Давос II

Очнувшись в первый раз, рыцарь ни зги не смог разглядеть - на голову его был надет плотный холщовый мешок, а руки и ноги были крепко связаны. Тело незадачливого сира было перекинуто через костлявый лошадиный круп, ноги болтались с одной стороны, а голова с другой. Давос потому и очнулся, что к голове прилила кровь, и ему казалось, что она скоро попросту отвалится из-за всех этих прыжков несущей его лошади. Сир попытался докричаться до своих похитителей, но его стараний не оценили, снова треснув ему по голове.

Во второй раз Давоса поприветствовали лучики света, просачивающиеся через ткань мешка. Значит, повезли его куда-то прямо ночью. Не сразу рыцарь смог осознать, что изменилось, но голова у него гудела лишь от удара, а не от положения вверх тормашками. Ноги Давоса болтались с каждым прыжком лошади, но руки были по-прежнему крепко связаны, правда уже спереди, а не сзади. Видимо, его в сидячем положении привязали за спиной всадника. На этот раз Луковый Рыцарь ничего уже не кричал и не бормотал, не желая нарваться на еще один отрубающий удар.

 _А то из меня так все мозги выбьют_ , - подумал он про себя. - _Хотя, может, их уже морем смыло... Надо же было так вляпаться!_

Давос Сиворт в который раз пожинал плоды своей наивности. Четыре десятка именин уже справил, дюжину раз бывал в смертельных передрягах, а до сих пор позволял себе верить людям. Станнис, случись ему злиться на Давоса, называл его "наивным простолюдином", Мелисандра звала просто "глупым мужчиной", и даже его жена Мария, хмурясь, часто увещевала Давоса, чтоб он был внимательнее. Сейчас Луковый Рыцарь уже и сам покрывал себя всеми ругательствами, какие слышал за жизнь. С битвы на Черноводной он только и делает, что попадает в плен! Сначала к Красной Жрице, потом к сестринцу, затем к лорду Мандерли, а теперь еще и к скагоссцам. _Добрые люди, как же! Побыл недельку почетным гостем у этих добрых людей, и сразу забыл все предрассудки о людоедах._ Сожрут его, как пить дать. Разрубят на куски, поджарят на костерке, да слопают за милую душу. Давос только надеялся, что прежде чем отрубать ему конечности, скагоссцы сжалятся и перережут ему горло. Но возможно и пытать будут. Везут же его куда-то, а не зарубили прямо в деревне. К лорду своему, наверняка. Ко всем лордам сразу, если совет их еще не разъехался. Вот только что такого важного наболтал Давос, что его тащат на лордский суд? Он же не выдал своего статуса десницы. Для скагоссцев он должен казаться простым южным моряком, который всего лишь задал неправильный вопрос...

Такую реакцию от упоминания мальчика с волком Давос точно не предвидел. Чего так испугалась Вигга? Неужто скагоссцы убили сына Неда Старка? Если так, то ни один житель не станет об этом болтать, и уж точно никто не позволит, чтобы весть эта уплыла с острова.

Грустную думу Давоса прервали где-то в полдень, когда всадники остановились. Рыцаря грубо стащили наземь и сдернули с его головы мешок, и Давос пару минут провел моргая, после обнаружив перед собой лицо Эрба. Веселая улыбка юноши улетучилась, теперь он смотрел сурово и сердито. В руках у парня был грубый клинок, и он бы точно не замедлил пустить его в ход, дернись Давос хоть немного. Эрб охранял пленного, пока двое его соратников привязывали единорогов к толстым сосновым стволам. Остановились они посреди густой чащи, но над верхушками деревьев виднелись горные пики, неимоверно приближающиеся, так что курс Давос угадал верно. Похитители развели костер и пообедали по очереди, напоследок швырнув Давосу бурдюк с водой. Утолив жажду, рыцарь попытался заговорить с юношами, но все трое были молчаливы, словно скалы. Изредка лишь они перебрасывались между собой фразами на этом их рычащем языке. Только на просьбу Давоса справить нужду отреагировали, позволив. А после недолгий перевал закончился, и на сира снова набросили мешок.

Скакали они еще долго, и Давос, за неимением лучшего дела, заснул, не смотря на грубую тряску. В третий раз он очнулся уже принудительно - кто-то дал ему грубую оплеуху.

\- Давай-давай, открывай глазки, южанин, - насмешливо сказал женский голос.

Валявшийся на земле Давос с трудом рассмотрел фигуру говорящей в окружавшей его темноте. Высокая и жилистая, с густыми лохмами на голове и шрамами на лице. Блестящие ее глаза смотрели на него пристально.

Луковый Рыцарь приподнялся до сидячего состояния и, не спеша отвечать, осмотрелся вокруг. Привезли его в какую-то большую пещеру. Через расщелины просачивался лунный свет, но даже в дневное время суток тут наверняка было очень темно. Единственные источники света - штук пять факелов в руках у косматых воинов, окруживших пленного кольцом. Все в мехах и при оружии. Фигур двадцать насчитал сир, но в темных сводах могло скрываться еще много людей. В непосредственной близости от него, помимо женщины, присевшей на колени, стояло еще трое. Дородный мужчина с седой бородой, заплетенной в косички, имел вид почти царственный. Поверх цветастой одежды блестел бронзовый нагрудник, меч в украшенных каменьями ножнах на бедре, а на голове расшитый узорами обруч. Голубого цвета краска виднелась под его глазами в морщинках. _Лорд Магнар_ , - заключил Давос. Рядом с ним, скрестив руки, стоял воин помоложе. Высокий, с черной косой и острым взглядом, в расшитой мехом безрукавке и в бронзовых наручах на голых руках, с копьем за спиной, он выглядел устрашающе. На его лице и руках Давос приметил красные татуировки - _Стейн_. А вот зеленого цвета Кроулов было не видать. Стоявший по правую руку от Магнара юный парень тоже имел синие татуировки. Чем-то похожий на седого лорда, он держал в руке факел.

\- Ну, насмотрелся? - снова вернула к себе его внимание женщина. - Кто ты, и что тебе на самом деле здесь нужно, моряк Давос? Если это конечно твое настоящее имя.

\- Давос Сиворт, лорд Дождливого Леса со Штормовых Земель, - на этот раз он представился официально.

\- Лорд?! Да неужели, - усмехнулся Стейн, не веря.

\- Не знаю я никаких Сивортов, - пробасил лорд Магнар.

\- Отец, да мало ли этих лордов на юге... - раздалось от юноши с факелом в руках.

\- Ну и почему же _лорд_ , - насмешливо произнесла женщина, - высадился на острове в одиночку? Разве не любят поклонщики всюду таскаться со свитой? Да еще и моряком притворился... Зачем? - в руке она вертела костяной кинжал, который то и дело поворачивался острым концом к лицу Давоса.

\- Я обязан найти Рикона Старка, - признание Давоса вызвало шумные перешептывания среди скагоссцев. - Младший сын Неда Старка и его лютоволк должны быть на этом острове.

\- С чего бы это? Все северяне знают, что младших сыновей Старка сожгли в Винтерфелле, - уверенно сказала женщина, но по тому, как она отвела на мгновение взгляд, сир понял, что она лжет.

\- Они выжили. Двое мальчиков и двое лютоволков. Один отправился к Стене, а второй к морю. За младшим проследил мальчишка из железнорожденных по имени Векс. Он сказал, что с ним была женщина. Ты, готов спорить, - Давос кивнул на допрашивающую.

\- Ты ведь уверяла, что хвоста за вами не было! - возмутился Стейн.

Женщина кисло взглянула на скагоссца, находя его, вероятно, таким же глупым, каким он показался Давосу. _Таких резких болтунов нельзя брать на переговоры._ Теперь Давос окончательно уверился, что история оруженосца Грейджоя правдива. Сын Старка действительно добрался до Скагоса. Но где же мальчик, что с ним случилось?

\- Для кого ты должен был найти маленького принца? - женщина явно была умна.

\- Он жив? Он здесь? - спросил в ответ рыцарь, и не удержавшись, добавил: - Вы его не съели?

Громкий смех в мгновение заполнил пещеру.

\- Ой южане, все-то мы для них людоеды! - смахивал слезы толстым пальцем Магнар.

\- Стоило Стейнам однажды зажарить сестринских пиратов, как весь остров виноват! - сплюнул в сторону Стейна парень с факелом. Вспыльчивый воин ответил ему тумаком в живот, и точно началась бы потасовка, не разними их старый Магнар.

\- Какие люди не начнут есть человечину в голодную зиму? - пожала плечами женщина.

\- Какой северянин покуситься сожрать Старка? - стукнул себя по нагруднику Магнар. - Да я бы такого человека скормил своим единорогам! - лорду согласно вторили голоса вокруг.

\- Так он в порядке, мальчик? - снова взволнованно спросил Давос, он уже ничего не понимал. - Позвольте мне его увидеть! Ему надо узнать про положение дел на Севере.

\- В порядке маленький принц, не тебе о нем волноваться, - сухо ответила женщина. - А вот увидишь ли ты его, будет зависеть от твоих намерений. Рассказывай всю правду, лорд Давос. Солжешь, и мы узнаем.

Давос сглотнул, озадаченный и слегка напуганный, но все же пустился в рассказ. Поведал, что знал, о случившемся в Винтерфелле. Рассказал про своего короля, отправившегося к Стене по зову черных братьев и взявшегося биться с Болтонами, захватившими Север. Объяснил, кем приходится при дворе Станниса Баратеона, и зачем тот послал его в Белую Гавань. Закончил рассказом о том, что лорд Мандерли попросил за повиновение Станнису.

\- Я должен вернуть настоящего сюзерена Северу, Старка. И тогда у него вместе с королем Станнисом будет шанс сбросить ярмо Болтонов.

\- И будет маленький принц снова лишь маленьким лордом, - закатил глаза Стейн, стоило Давосу замолчать.

\- Какое нам дело до королей юга? - спросил один воинов Магнара. - Главное, чтобы в Винтерфелле сидел Старк.

\- Верно-верно! Пиявки пусть подавятся! - поддержали его другие.

\- Сможет ли этот Станнис одержать победу? - почесал бороду сам Магнар.

\- Если толстый лорд минога поднимется за него и за Старка, то уж наверняка! - возразил его сын.

\- Слишком опасно! - резко прервала всех женщина. - Опять война среди поклонщиков и ваших королей с лордами! Нет чтоб обратить оружие против настоящего врага!..

\- Угроза из-за Стены? - тихо спросил Давос. Он мало что успел узнать про Иных, но запомнил нагнетающий ужас, царивший среди черных братьев. - Король Станнис кинет свои силы на подмогу Дозору, когда вновь объединит семь королевств, даю слово!

\- Слово! - хмыкнула женщина. - Чем ты можешь подкрепить свое слово, южанин? Что ты или твой король вообще знаете про Белых Ходоков? Вы, небось, и за Стену не ступали ни разу.

\- Короля Станниса поддержал бастард Неда Старка, - ухватился за последнюю соломинку Давос. - Джон Сноу состоит в братстве Ночного Дозора, уж они-то точно в курсе холодной угрозы, поверьте, я был в Восточном Дозоре и слышал их разговоры.

\- Бастард Старка теперь Лорд-Командующий, как я слышал, - сказал кто-то из воинов Стейна.

\- Если он поддержит младшего брата... - пробормотал Магнар.

\- Короли Зимы загнали Иных по ту сторону Стены однажды, смогут сделать это и снова! - крикнул кто-то из толпы.

\- Не смогут они ни черта! - огрызнулась женщина. - Вы, олухи, и не представляете как много там упырей развелось.

\- И все же, Стена пока сдерживает их, - раздался новый спокойный голос.

Из темноты на свет вышел мужчина, мало походящий на других скагоссцев. Без брони и без оружия, в меховом тулупе с пришитыми к нему сотней маленьких костей, он передвигался слегка бренча. Невысокий, с копной каштановых волос, с лицом, испещренным зеленой краской, и такими же зелеными глазами, он пронзительно смотрел на Давоса и всех вокруг. В одной руке он держал посох из белого дерева, а другую протянул за факелом одного из воинов.

\- Покуда Стена стоит, хладные не переберутся на эту сторону, но что будет, когда море замерзнет? - мелодично молвил его голос, заставив всех окружающих замолчать. - К нашему острову они доберутся раньше, чем к материку, и тебе ли это не знать, Оша, когда ты сама перебралась на эту сторону по льду.

 _Перебралась на эту сторону?_ \- удивился Давос. - _Одичалая, что ли?_ Женщина по имени Оша хмыкнула, скрестив руки.

\- Зима наступает, и у нас может не быть тех нескольких лет, на которые мы надеялись, - продолжал зеленоглазый. - Если у Старков появился шанс вернуть Винтерфелл, то им надо воспользоваться, пока мы еще можем. Куда ты должен был доставить Рикона Старка, лорд Давос? - вежливо обратился к нему скагоссец, который, наверное, был Кроулом.

\- В Белую Гавань к лорду Мандерли, - ответил Луковый Рыцарь.

\- Лорда Мандерли там уже нет, - покачал головой мужчина.

\- Откуда вы можете это знать? - удивился Давос, но его вопрос остался без ответа. - Если не в Гавань, то я должен отвести мальчика к Стене, к его сводному брату и людям короля, которые остались в Черном Замке.

\- К Стене! - всплеснула руками женщина. - К самой границе опасности! Ни за что!

\- Не тебе это решать, Оша, - осадил ее Кроул, и направился с факелом в руках под темные своды пещеры.

Женщина поднялась и, оглянувшись в ту же сторону, произнесла:

\- Ну, что скажешь, маленький принц? Хочешь домой, к брату?

Кроул зажег своим факелом каменную жаровню, осветившую дальний угол пещеры. Жаровня стояла рядом с большим каменным троном, чья гигантская тень откинулась на стену в бликах пламени. На троне сидел, насупившись, мальчик лет шести, затащив ноги на сидение и уперевшись ручонками в каменные подлокотники. Длинные темно-рыжие волосы, заплетенные в косичку на плече, выбивались из под бронзового обруча на голове. Кожаные одежды прикрывал меховой плащ на застежке из большого клыка.

 _Живой!_ \- облегченно вздохнул сир Давос. И не успел он подумать о том, что лорд Мандерли просил лютоволка в доказательство, как с подножья трона на него уставились два больших изумрудных глаза. Тьма вдруг взметнулась горой с пола, превратившись в _нечто_. Ох, не людоедов стоило ему бояться. Лютоволк был так черен, что лишь очертания его были видны в тусклом свете, но и этого хватало, чтобы оценить размеры зверя. Такое чудовище способно откусить человеку голову в один присест. Какие уж тут еще нужны доказательства.


	11. Бринден I

Снег стал выпадать почти так же часто, как шел дождь. И хотя сугробы еще не скоро лягут на землю, согреваться старому рыцарю было теперь тяжелее, чем до своего побега. Воды Трезубца взяли с него плату за спасение - каждому плачу неба теперь отзывались ноющая поясница и замерзающие пальцы ног. _Тоже мне, родная река,_ \- думал Бринден Талли. В отсутствии спутников тренировать свою язвительность приходилось на природе, впрочем, он все равно был ей благодарен. И снег и дождь были ему на руку.

Съестное, приготовленное заранее на берегу реки, вышло у него в первую же неделю, ведь слуги не могли вынести из замка много вещей, не привлекая внимания. Оружие рыцарь счел куда важнее припасов. Глаз у него остр, да и прокормиться одному человеку легче, чем отряду или армии. Не наткнуться на людей - вот задачка посложнее.

Трижды Бринден подмечал конные отряды. От первого удалось скрыться на верхушках деревьев, от второго спасла топь у реки, а третьему, не в цветах львов, он рискнул показаться. Весь как есть - старик в поношенном кожаном жилете и протертом плаще, с мечом в ржавых ножнах да луком за спиной. Всадниками оказались латники Бракенов, и они обратили на него внимания меньше, чем на ворону, слетевшую с соседнего дерева. Черная Рыба с ухмылкой вспоминал этот эпизод еще несколько дней - насколько же велико предубеждение красных жеребцов к их извечным врагам воронам, если их пугает даже птица. Но ухмылка не могла скрыть горести - отряд направлялся к Королевской Гавани и вез одну из дочерей лорда Джонаса, какую именно, правда, Бринден не видел - та сидела в повозке, но несомненно, это была заложница Железному Трону. Даже трусливый перебежчик Бракен платил свою цену за проигранную войну, а он, Бринден, от этой цены уклонился.

 _Нет_ , - тряслись седые лохмы, - _нельзя так думать. Война проиграна, но страна жива, и гордость жива, и я жив. Кэт расстроилась бы, опусти я руки, а Робб разочаровался бы во мне._

Странно, но мысль о Роббе жгла его сильнее, чем о любимой племяннице. Он был рядом с ним не так долго, но все же чаще, чем с Кейтилин за последний год. Видел, как из мальчика Робб стал юношей, а из юноши - королем. И не было для старого Бриндена зрелища отраднее, отчасти он даже почувствовал себя отцом. А не отцом так дядей, потерявшим две родные души разом.

Кулаки непроизвольно сжимались, каждый раз когда рыцарь представлял, как пальцы его стискивают шею старого хорька Уолдера. Но Близнецы были не близко и слишком хорошо защищены, а он был один. _Пока что один._

Встретившийся ему отряд Бракенов подтвердил выбранный путь. По прикидкам Черной Рыбы, он пересекся с ними чуть восточнее Каменного Оплота, а значит впереди замок Личестеров, по слухам разрушенный.

Уже через полдня он в этом убедился, но даже разрушенные стены были защитой зимой, и люди там копошились. Какое-то время сир раздумывал, стоит ли показывать свое лицо так близко от дома, но все же рискнул - нужно было прикупить одежды получше старого плаща, да и теплого чего-нибудь выпить. Услышав про Братство Без Знамен, Бринден решил не задерживаться на месте. Как относится к этим партизанам, он по-прежнему не знал. Его привлекало более проверенное общество. _Долина, сначала в Долину._

Лошадь он пока боялся купить, поэтому дорога к Харровею заняла немало времени. Рыцарь думал о переправе, ведь на другой стороне реки его ждала бы Высокая Дорога, но отказался от этой мысли почти сразу. _Слишком холодно и слишком опасно в одиночку. Морем вернее._

Солеварни были разграблены, значит придется забраться южнее до ближайшего порта. Вокруг Дарри пришлось сделать крюк, чтобы не подходить слишком близко, чему Бринден был даже рад. Как же кривилось его лицо от одной только мысли о том, что там теперь сидят Фреи.

«Ненавидеть родичей врага дело пропащее, друг мой, - сказал ему однажды Барристан Селми».

«Король-то наш новый с тобой не согласен будет, - возразил тогда Бринден».

«Быть может, когда-нибудь он это осознает, - вздохнул в ответ королевский гвардеец, - а ты прекрати меня подстрекать!»

Бринден делал это не со зла. Он был так рад в тот день, что друг его, оказавшийся на другой стороне в Восстании, выжил и был прощен!.. Но с вином и в хорошей компании Черная Рыба с трудом сдерживал свой язык, а Арстан так мило краснел...

 _Как ты смог_ , - спросил бы он его сейчас, - _как ты смог простить Баратеонов за то, что они сделали с семьей твоего короля?_

Талли поспособствовали краху драконов, а теперь чуть ли не под корень были выкошены сами. Злая насмешка судьбы, с которой Бринден не собирался мириться.

Наконец он добрался до Девичьего Пруда, откуда хотел отправиться в Чаячий Город. Сын его другой племянницы все еще там, как и Петир, этот несчастный мальчишка, с возрастом превратившийся в одного из хитрейших людей страны. Но даже если он не получит поддержки от них, у Черной Рыбы все еще есть свои друзья в Долине, хоть кто-нибудь да захочет ему помочь. А нет, так он отправится на Север в Перешеек.

Боги, однако, имели на него свои планы.

Гостиница была не краше и не страшнее других. Старому межевому рыцарю выделили маленькую комнату на первом этаже. Уже несколько дней как он ждал нужного корабля, встречая покамест другие. Один прибыл из столицы, еще два отправились к ней, стояла в порту и Браавосская «Лихая», да куча лодчонок. Бринден задумывался даже подкупить одного из рыбаков Крабьего Залива, авось бы кто-нибудь отвез его к Чаячьему...

В тот день из Сумеречного Дола пришло военное судно. Что они забыли с обратной стороны Расколотой Клешни волновало рыцаря не так сильно, как то, что от солдат ему следует держаться подальше. Вот только рыцарская честь не позволяла ему отводить глаза.

Возвращаясь вечером с причала к гостинице, Бринден услышал крик в подлеске. Женский крик. Как бы он сам не относился к женщинам, а не было ему звука противнее, чем крики насилуемой девушки. Лук и меч Бринден оставил в своей комнатушке, но кинжал был при нем, а в кожаный жилет вшиты металлические кольца. Не раздумывая, он бросился на звук. Пьяный ублюдок приложил деревенскую девушку головой о древесный ствол, приглушив ее крик, но так и не остановился. Черная Рыба зашел сбоку и бросился на него. Оторвал от девушки и повалил на бок, но тот, видимо, был не настолько пьян, чтобы отрубиться сразу. Кулак в перчатке задел скулу рыцаря, но голое колено пьянчуги запуталось в полуспущенных брюках. Бринден загнул ему руку, пнув в живот. Переворачивая насильника на землю, он услышал повторный крик девушки.

Еще трое мужчин явились с той же тропинки, по которой пришел он сам. Рыцарь чертыхнулся, и достав кинжал, быстро полоснул по горлу прижатого насильника. Он не хотел бы убивать других, но те явно напрашивались на бой. У двоих были полуторные мечи наголо, у третьего топор и щит. Но не сколько щит беспокоил старого вояку, сколько латы на двоих из трех.

«Ну что за глупцы одевают боевые доспехи в портовом городе?» - успел подумать Бринден, уклоняясь от замаха меча.

Первым на него кинулся парень без доспехов, еще один в явном подпитии. Рассечь ему запястье оказалось несложно, он выронил меч и получил локтем в лицо, а там и кинжал в открытое горло. Такая быстрая расправа над товарищем заставила двух других зашевелиться, и стычка начала перерастать в танец. Бриндена принудили сдвинуться в сторону дороги, но зато противники теперь были в одной зоне видимости. Рыцарь удачно подрезал ремешок наплечия у парня с топором, и тот на время запутался в сползающей части доспеха. Передышка была не большая, но ее хватило чтобы отобрать меч у второго солдата. Однако у того был еще и кинжал, которым он резанул рыцаря по руке, да так сильно, что сталь прошла сквозь кожу и металл. Разозленный Талли бросился на противника, через два удара выдав рубящий. Парень умер бы быстрее, если б лучше точил собственный меч, а так тот застрял в его доспехах, засев глубоко в прорезанной грудной клетке. Пришлось оставить меч в трупе, а подобрать оружие предыдущего противника Талли не успел -  бугай скинул мешающийся наплечник и ринулся в бой. С одним только своим кинжалом против топора... Схватка затянулась. Бринден пропустил несколько скользящих ударов, но сумел выбить щит и отобрать его себе. Заслонка оказалась дурацкой - раскололась от первого же сильного удара топора. Черная Рыба задел врага по латам раз десять, но так и не смог пробиться к плоти, не смотря на оголенное плечо. Еще один пропущенный замах выбил у него кинжал.

Бринден выкатился из подлеска кувырком, но был настигнут и примят к земле.

\- Ну ты попляшешь, ублюдок, лорд Тарли на тебя всех собак спустит! - противник оплевал ему все лицо, пока они оба боролись за древко топора.

\- Так вот каких солдат держит у себя Рендилл Тарли? Что за лицемерие! - прошипел в ответ Бринден, стараясь отвести от себя душащую рукоять.

\- Да как ты!.. - закончить фразу солдат не успел. На несколько секунд мелькнуло тонкое лезвие, и вместо слюны на лицо Бриндену брызнула кровь изо рта латника.

Древко топора соскользнуло, когда державшие его руки ослабли, а старый рыцарь еле успел повернуть топор в упор падающего на него тела, чтобы не придавило окончательно. Минуту или около того кто-то пыхтел сверху, но справился и столкнул мертвую тушу. Над головой Бриндена близко склонилось девчачье лицо:

\- Старик, ты живой?

\- Д-да... - прохрипел Бринден.

\- Ну славно! - выдохнула его спасительница, пнув топор сапогом.

Черная Рыба приподнялся и оглянулся на убитого солдата. Рана была нанесена в основание шеи, но такая быстрая смерть говорила о том, что лезвие проткнуло не только горло, но еще и достигло сердца.

\- Невероятное везенье! - рыцарь уставился на меч в руке девочки - маленький и тонкий, но длинный.

\- Хороший глаз, - возразила девочка. - Да и у тебя не плох, раз ты еще трех уложил. Что, старик, на склоне лет решил в рыцаря поиграть и девку спасти?

Бринден вспомнил о деревенской девушке и стал озираться. Потрепанные волосы, оголенная грудь и испуганное лицо выглядывало из-за деревьев. Девочка спрятала клинок за спину, подошла к изнасилованной и о чем-то с ней зашепталась. Бринден не слышал точных слов, слишком стучало его сердце. Внезапность боя и его невероятная концовка накатывала на него, запоздало ошеломляя.

Через пару минут девочка и девушка подошли к нему.

\- Спасибо, спасибо... - сглатывая слезы запричитала растрепанная девчушка, одной рукой прикрывая порванное платье, а другой прижимая оторванный его лоскут к кровоточащему предплечью Бриндена.

\- Лучшей благодарностью будет, если ты никому не расскажешь, бедное дитя, - ответил рыцарь, прижав ткань к руке и завязав наспех.

\- В-вы... - деревенская замотала головой, - вы даже не представляете, что сделали! Я боялась, что это те самые, что разграбили Солеварни! - в голосе ее был ужас. - Я никому не скажу, но их же найдут!

\- Об этом не волнуйся, - спокойно ответила ей девочка с мечом. - Иди в деревню, отмойся и помалкивай. Чем скорее ты забудешь об этом, тем безопаснее будет. Никто не заподозрит девушку вроде тебя, когда они увидят такие трупы. _Если_ увидят.

\- Но как же вы?! - оглянулась девушка на рыцаря. - Если вы остановились в городе, вам однозначно надо бежать. Начнут опрашивать каждого межевого рыцаря, вам тут небезопасно!

Девушка была права, даром что, кажется, не видела, кто убил последнего из шайки. Бринден не удержался и мельком глянул на девочку, спасшую ему жизнь.

\- Я уйду сегодня же, но ты должна быть осторожнее в будущем, - пробормотал он, поднимаясь.

\- Боги праведные, есть еще на свете настоящие рыцари, раз вас заботит мое будущее, а не ваши раны! - снова заплакала изнасилованная девушка.

\- Не волнуйся, я за ним присмотрю, - пообещала девочка. Да таким убедительным голосом, что надолго деревенская не задержалась, и скоро убежала, бормоча благодарности. А спасительница рыцаря обратилась к нему: - Где ваши вещи и лошадь?

\- У меня нет лошади, но если ты хочешь платы за помощь, то я...

\- Нет, - она остановила его жестом руки, - я хочу, чтобы у вас слова не расходились с делом. Я помогу вам затолкать этих ублюдков куда подальше, а вы действительно уедете из города как можно скорее.

Бриндену ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. К моменту, когда они скинули последнего солдата в море, он весь истекал потом, а два из трех глубоких порезов кровоточили. Девочка заставила его сесть на берег и помогла промыть и завязать ему раны, а у рыцаря появился шанс рассмотреть ее получше в лунных лучах.

Юная, больше девочка, чем девушка, не старше тринадцати. Лицо резкое, в веснушках, нос слегка на сторону, глаза светлые, кажется зеленые, почти кошачьи. Темные волосы, не длиннее пальца, торчали ежиком. Не увидь он ее лицо так близко в первый момент, мог бы принять за мальчика.

\- Могу я узнать имя своей спасительницы? - осознавая всю свою нелепость, рискнул спросить Бринден.

\- Эйла, - слегка задумавшись ответила девочка, и тут же спросила в ответ, - а как твое имя, старый рыцарь?

\- Дэн, - тоже задержался с ответом Талли. Он понадеялся, что девочка спишет его паузу на усталость или старость. - Почему ты помогла мне?

\- У него было открыто плечо, - махнула короткой челкой Эйла.

\- Да, и ты очень умело этим воспользовалась. Но _почему_ ты это сделала? Какая разумная девочка лезет в смертельную драку между двумя мужиками?

\- Между ублюдком и стариком, я бы сказала, - хмыкнула Эйла. - К тому же ты спасал девушку от насильников, а такое дорогого стоит.

Бринден слышал в ее словах снисхождение с уважением и не мог перестать удивляться собеседнице.

\- Ну вот, - потуже завязала она последнюю повязку, - зашивать вроде не придется... Но тебе стоит натянуть камзол наизнанку, чтобы никто не видел крови.

\- Сейчас ее никто и не увидит, а к утру я сменю одежду.

\- Ты же собрался уезжать сегодня?

\- Уже заполночь, это и будет сегодня. Но если я уйду из гостиницы посреди ночи, меня обязательно запомнят и назовут среди первых подозреваемых, когда обнаружат эти трупы.

\- А голова у тебя варит, - слегка улыбнулась девочка. - Ты говорил, лошади у тебя нет? Лучше б тебе купить ее и убраться куда подальше.

\- Я хотел уплыть на корабле. Но дожидаться нужного опасно, придется действительно уехать.

\- Отлично, значит с утра выедем вместе!

Бринден опешил. Чем еще собирается огорошить его эта девчушка?

\- Ты спасла меня ради того, чтобы заполучить в попутчики?

\- Нет, но ты оказался с мозгами и насиловать не станешь, а значит попутчиком будешь хорошим, - с железной уверенностью в своей логике заявила она.

Черная Рыба не был склонен тешить себя иллюзиями, но ему очень захотелось, чтобы все произошедшее за последние несколько часов оказалось сном.


	12. Мелисандра II

«Владыка Света возвышается над бренным людским родом, но ему, как и нам, нужна пища, - проносились в памяти слова асшайского красного жреца из далекого прошлого. - И он будет благодарен за крупное подношение».

Р'глор действительно выказал свою благодарность за жертвы. Ярко горели те три десятка работорговцев, приплывших в Асшай за добычей, но нашедших лишь свою смерть. Жители города прикрывали глаза, непривыкшие к столь сильному свету. Вечный туман, покрывавший Город Теней, никогда не позволял огоньку разойтись, и любая лампада, очаг или простая лучина всегда горели тускло и блекло. Но в ту ночь красные жрецы призвали своего бога в родной город Мелони, а на утро туман рассеялся, и впервые за долгие годы солнце показалось над небом Асшая. Простые люди падали на колени с мольбами, кровавые маги и палачи испуганно оглядывались, жрецы других храмов гневно смотрели на своих соперников, принесших это чудо в город, а заклинатели теней благодарили слуг Р'глора, осыпая их богатствами. Мать Мелони стащила с себя толстый жгут золотой цепи, а с руки девочки сняла маленький драгоценный браслет, также отдавая дань людям в красных одеждах. Мелони не волновало, что она лишилась своего украшения. Семилетняя девочка первый раз в своей жизни увидела улыбку Владыки Света, и разве мог блеск золота сравниться с теплыми солнечными лучами? Они с матерью провели весь тот день на улице, нежась под солнцем, как и многие другие асшайцы. Однако благословение Красного Бога оказалось недолгим.

Паства красных жрецов, находившаяся в Асшае полгода, отбыла из города уже через несколько дней после свершенного короткого чуда. Они собирались доставить дары асшайцев в свой главный храм в Волантисе, а после вернуться вновь, чтобы и дальше просвещать народ темного города и нести знание Владыки, но больше Мелони их не видела. Через год после того солнечного дня к Асшаю опять причалили работорговцы, да не на одном корабле, а на целых трех. Несколько смуглых мужчин в тогах с намасленными бородами командовали сотнями воинов в кожаных доспехах с копьями. Их войско прошлось по Асшаю как нож по маслу, разграбив немногие имеющиеся дома, порезав жрецов и истребив всех палачей города, оказавшихся неспособными противостоять их натиску. Заклинатели теней первыми почувствовали беду, многие из них бросились к лодкам, чтобы уплыть по Асшу в безопасность горных пещер, но не все смогли спастись. Мелони с матерью не успели добежать до своей барки, налетчики перехватили их у канала. Солдат раскроил череп женщины одним ударом, а Мелони перекинул себе за спину и потащил к кораблям. Девочка вопила, кусалась, скреблась ногтями и пыталась призвать заклинание себе в помощь, но слезы застилали ей глаза, и она смогла лишь слегка поджечь остроконечный шлем тащившего ее воина. Тот за это шмякнул ее головой о борт корабля, и Мелони потеряла сознание. После она не видела свой родной город еще много лет.

Мелисандра поджимает губы. Не любит она вспоминать это время, но сейчас силится припомнить все детали действа, совершенного первыми красными жрецами в ее жизни. Маленький отряд работорговцев тогда перебили палачи - единственная стража города, а жрецы сжигали уже мертвые тела. Живая жертва полезней, но слугам Р'глора и с мертвецами часто приходится иметь дело. Многие жители свободных городов предпочитают отойти в лоно Владыки после смерти, и похороны сожжением - самый частый ритуал, проводимый в храмах. Но одно дело - отправлять тело в последний путь, и совсем другое - использовать его, как жертву. По воле Владыки любой почивший человек, преданный огню, может послужить его делу, но когда жрецу или жрице необходимо направить эту силу на определенную задачу, то ритуал становится совсем другим, в разы сложнее. Такие сожжения происходят куда как реже.

Сама Мелисандра всего несколько раз прибегала к силе уже мертвых жертв, зная, какой ценой обходится эта магия, и то, лишь для мелких задач. Другие жрецы тоже нечасто использовали этот метод, ведь многие платили за него собственной жизнью. Даже среди тех жрецов в Асшае кто-то погиб, если она правильно помнила. Но именно у них ритуал вышел мощнее всего, потому на него она и собиралась равняться. _Руны, больше рун,_ \- вспоминала Мелисандра жрецов, расписывающих мертвые тела темной краской. Даже с магией Стены, придающей ей силы, жрица не должна мелочиться. Слишком важно то, на что должна быть направлена жертва, чтобы пренебрегать деталями. _Уже скоро, только дождись, Воин Света._

Тормунд Великанья Смерть пришел за ее помощью, как она и ожидала. Взволнованный, без конца хмурящийся, нехотя выдавливающий из себя слова, но все-таки пришел. Мелисандра улыбалась мужчине, мягко касалась его ладони, вела себя обаятельно, но в то же время смиренно. Глаза одичалого бегали по ее телу, но вождь оказался крепким малым и на женские чары ее не поддался. Впрочем, они все равно пришли к согласию. Мелисандра попросила пару дней на подготовку и пообещала успокоить метель, а после зажечь все костры, которые в то время подготовят люди Тормунда. Жрица поклялась, что не станет атаковать пламенем его людей, а вождь в свою очередь дал слово, что будет по-доброму относится к пленникам. Торговаться о большем Мелисандра не стала, не время еще. Сперва - направить помощь Станнису, а после она займется одичалым. Пусть подольше посмотрит на ее бедра, удивится силе ее волшебства и проникнется к ней доверием... Не первый и не последний крепкий мужчина на ее пути. Если не помрет раньше времени, так может она и осчастливит его даже.

Очередную ночь Мелисандра провела в яростных молитвах у очага, а на утро буря соблаговолила хотя бы на время уменьшиться до легко падающего снежка. Лорда Сноу принесли в ее покои, как она и просила, но наедине с ним жрицу, конечно, не оставили. И кто же лучше всего подходил для слежки за столь устрашающей Красной Ведьмой, как ни принцесса одичалых? Вель так ластилась к лорду-командующему при жизни, что не хочет оставлять его наедине с другой женщиной даже после смерти.

\- Зачем ты его раздеваешь? - спрашивает девчонка, а Мелисандра с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. _Что, она думает, я с ним сделаю? Оседлаю труп?_

\- Мне нужно подготовить тело к ритуалу. Все тело, от пят до головы. Да и одежда мертвому ни к чему. - почти брезгливо поясняет Мелисандра, удостоившись лишь хмыканья от блондинки в ответ.

Но пусть одичалая кипит в своей беззвучной злости сколько ей будет угодно, жрице сейчас не до нее. Работа предстояла кропотливая. Отвар, который она держала на огне все прошлые сутки, уже загустел и свернулся до нужного ей состояния темной пасты. Кору ивы и смолу хвойного дерева найти было не трудно, лопух и толченые лилии были у нее в сундучке вместе с еще десятком нужных ингредиентов. Сложней всего было достать кровь животного. У нее не было ни быка, ни времени, ни возможности его обескровливать, так что пришлось выпаривать замороженную вырезку и выдавливать из нее кровяной сок. Не самое почтенное отношение к обряду Р'глора, но она восполнит его стократно, когда снова обретет свободу, а зелье тем временем разгорячило и несколько капель ее собственной крови.

Жрица достала из очага дымящуюся лучину, окунула ее в содержимое котла и начала выводить символы, обжигающие мертвую кожу. Более ста рун предстояло нанести на тело, которое она будет использовать, но меньше и нельзя, слишком давно уж умер лорд Сноу, и сил приложить придется немало. Мелисандре нужно хотя бы частично вернуть ему жизненную энергию, чтобы вместе с пламенем костра перенаправить силу королевской крови в нужное ей русло. Часть рун - заживляющие, пусть трупу и мало от них толку, еще часть - концентрирующие, больше половины - призывающие огненную силу, и три самых главных - связующих. Жизнь, смерть и Владыку. Эти же три руны она уже продублировала на себе. По одной на каждой руке, и третью - на шее, под самым рубином, от которого все ее заклинания черпают силы.

Одна кисть из лучинки сломалась, сменилась другой, потом третьей, а завитки рун расцветали на теплеющим внутри комнаты теле. Когда Мелисандра закончила выводить линии, руки у нее были все в саже и темной краске, а на холодном лбу Джона Сноу образовались уже капли подтаивающего льда.

\- Долго еще? - встрепенулась в который раз одичалая.

\- Почти все, - устало ответила Мелисандра, больше утомленная присутствием Вель, чем своей работой. Женщина прошлась подушечками пальцев по рубцам от ран, затянувшихся кроваво-ледяной коркой, а потом не удержалась и погладила шрамы на красивом лице. _Наивный мальчишка_ , - вновь подумала она, заправляя прядь волос в льдинках за ухо.

\- Можно начинать, - сказала она наконец.

Вель вышла и подала знак своим людям. Двое одичалых сопроводили жрицу во двор, а за лордом-командующим зашли его братья.

На расчищенном куске земли уже возложили полукругом тела на мелких кострищах. В центре же стоял высокий помост из бревен, сложенных колодцем в несколько ярусов, увенчанный соломенной постелью. Достойный погребальный костер для лорда.

Вторым кольцом вокруг тел стояли люди. Одичалых больше всего. Наводнившие Черный Замок за последние недели, они рассредоточились вокруг, кое-кто смотрел на скопище тел с опаской, но в основном вольные люди выглядели спокойно. Хотя невозмутимость эта была обманчива, и в случае чего, люди Тормунда быстро расправятся с остальными присутствующими, никому не позволив сбежать.

Пленные рыцари чувствовали это, несомненно. Они стояли особняком, с крепко связанными руками, и переминались с ноги на ногу в беспокойстве. _Боятся, как бы их не сожгли за компанию с убитыми товарищами._ Но Мелисандра не разделяет их страха. Если люди королевы не спровоцируют одичалых, то те и не нападут. Жрица уже поняла, что вождь Тормунд - редкий человек слова. Вот, даже королеве и принцессе позволил выйти без пут и цепей, как и обещал. Селиса стоит с привычным для нее кислым выражением лица, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в плечо дочери, но в глазах у женщины нездоровый блеск. Мелисандру волнует этот легкий фанатизм королевы. Иногда слуги Владыки оступаются, слишком сильно увлекаясь пламенем, и страсть к огню доводит их до откровенного безумия... _Как бы Селису не постигла та же участь._ Принцесса Ширен стоит неуверенно, храбрится как может, а за спиной ее верный дурак приговаривает очередную свою ерунду: «На дне морском волков нет, они огнем дышат, им там не место. Уж я-то знаю, знаю...»

Напротив людей королевы стоит еще один пленник, осунувшийся, немытый и небритый, в грязных одеждах и кандалах на лодыжках, одна рука болтается свободно, а вторая, с обрезанной культей, висит на перевязи. Боуэн Марш не заслужил даже лечения этой своей оторванной руки, но помощник мейстера все равно обработал рану бывшему командиру. А вот другие братья его не жалели. На лице лорда-стюарда синяки, нос сломан и криво срастается, один глаз заплыл, не хватает нескольких зубов. Поставили изменника на колени перед самым костром, чтобы смотрел он прямо на убитого им лорда-командующего. Черный брат из вольного народа, Кожаный, подошел к пленнику и плюнул тому в лицо, и его примеру последовали некоторые улюлюкающие одичалые воины. Издевательства над жалким предателем прекратил Тормунд, зычно рыкнув на всех собравшихся, призывая к спокойствию.

Та еще публика собралась перед Мелисандрой сегодня, но не ради них она будет стараться.

Эддисон Толлетт, Железный Эммет и Атлас выносят наконец тело командующего и в медленной процессии возлагают его на последнее ложе. _Мальчишки все-таки одели его обратно в черные одежды_ , - заметила жрица. Ее руны может стереть только пламя, так что волноваться ей было не о чем, но такая щепетильность дозорных казалась Мелисандре ненужной глупостью.

В руки Джона Сноу вложили меч из обычной стали, пожалев предавать огню его собственный валирийский клинок. Длинный Коготь воткнут в землю прямо в ножнах неподалеку от погребального костра, и маленькая лютоволчья голова сверкает рубинами глаз, а настоящий белый волк сидит рядом и наблюдает своим живым взглядом за происходящим. То и дело животное бросает взгляд в сторону жрицы, и Мелисандра снова гадает, что же творится в голове этого зверя. Потеряв хозяина, он словно бы обрел второй разум, то он волк, а то кто-то более разумный. Жрицу по-прежнему пробирает дрожь, стоит встретиться взглядом со зверем, но сейчас она не позволяет себе отвлекаться на посторонние мысли. Солнце уже почти закатилось, и пришло время зажечь спасительное пламя. На этот раз оно будет особенно сильным и жарким.

\- О, Р'глор, - начинает свою песнь Мелисандра, - услышь слуг своих! Владыка, озари нас светом своим, ибо ночь темна и полна ужасов!

Жрица взмахнула руками, щелкнула пальцами, и искры слетели с ее ладоней в сторону мертвых тел.

\- Владыка, прими этих людей в лоно свое и проводи в вечную жизнь, - по желанию Мелисандры пламя быстро расходилось по дуге, вопреки леденящему ветру.

\- Владыка Света, прими этот дар от праведной слуги своей и направь его силу на подмогу чемпиону света - Азору Ахаю!

Жрица направила ладони к центральному помосту, а ее гласу откликнулись люди королевы в нестройном крике:

\- ...Азору Ахаю!

Усилиями жрицы огонь зашелся по влажной соломе в момент, и языки пламени наперегонки стали подбираться к лежащему телу, вздымаясь все выше и выше. Мелисандра запела по-валирийски свое настоящее заклинание, призывая все силы, чувствуя, как откликается ее магии волшебство Стены. Рубин жжет ей ключицу, вспыхнули светом и руны на запястьях, а из лона ее потекла дымящаяся кровь, обжигая внутреннюю сторону бедра. _Владыка, Владыка, Владыка..._

И вдруг, не успела она допеть последний куплет, как что-то резко врезается ей в грудь. Невидимый удар такой сильный, что жрица сгибается пополам, а взгляд ей застилает один и один только образ. _Деревянный, мертвенно-бледный лик из видения!_ Только теперь и он видит ее.

«Самонадеянно, жрица, ты не подумала про защитные руны, - насмехается он над ней. - Но и они бы тебе не помогли, ведь магия Валирии откликается на родную кровь».

Мелисандра разгибается обратно как натянутая струна, ей хочется вопить и разодрать себе грудь, лишь бы вырвать оттуда этого белого червя, но воля ее скована, и она может только наблюдать. Мертвец отобрал контроль над ее телом и теперь ее пальцами чертит новую руну на ее же руке! Жрица не узнает руну, но видит знакомые символы - еще одна связующая с жизненной силой. Как только пальцы в тисках чужой воли заканчивают последний завиток, символ сразу же разгорается и прожигает ей кожу предплечья.

«Радуйся, ты действительно послужишь Азору Ахаю», - шепчет напоследок голос врага.

Бледный червь покидает ее тело так же поспешно, как он его захватил, но Мелисандре уже нет до этого дела. Руку жжет с такой мощью, какой она не испытывала еще никогда, и силы уходят из нее, как из бьющего фонтаном потока. Боль такая сильная, что жрица не сдерживает крика и вопит в агонии, но ее голос затихает в другом вое - волчьем. В сто раз громче любого человеческого крика и в десять раз сильнее обычного волчьего воя, раскатистый вой издает немой до этого лютоволк Джона Сноу.

Его вою отдается вибрацией все вокруг, и Мелисандра, должно быть, сходит с ума, но ей кажется, что дрогнула даже сама Стена, осыпавшись ледяной крошкой. Лютоволк продолжает выть, и в его гласе теряются вопли людей - крошка в небе оказалась гигантскими сколами льда, летящими к земле. Один ледяной снаряд упал точно на башню Хардина, проломив крышу и развалив каменное строение на кусочки. Другой оскол, гигантская вытянутая сосуль, падает аккурат в полукружье костра и пронзает несколько уже сгорающих мертвых тел. Куски льда поменьше падают тут и там, сшибая со строений снег, пробивая крыши, откалывая куски камня со стен.

С неба снова начинает падать крупный снег. Мелисандра, постепенно забывая про боль в руке, прожженной до самой кости, как завороженная смотрит на кружащиеся в дыму снежинки, в которых она видит мелькающие образы маленьких лиц. Ее взгляд следит за падающими белыми точками и натыкается на такое, что заставляет ее завопить вновь. На этот раз ее вопль слышен, как и отчаянные крики других людей.

\- Матерь помилуй! - кричит кто-то из братьев Дозора.

\- Боги! - чертыхается Тормунд.

\- Владыка... - шепчет жрица, чувствуя дрожь в коленях.

Под затихающий волчий вой на погребальном костре поднимается человек. Нетронутый огнем, он стоит в языках пламени, обнимающих его словно нежные женские руки. Сгоревшая одежда опадает на нем кусками, нанесенные руны угасают и исчезают, волосы колышутся на ветру, а красные отблески костра пляшут в пронзительных серых глазах, жутко смотрящих вперед.


	13. Джон I

_Жжется_ , - чувствует оборотень, переступая лапами. - _Жжется. Жжется. Жжется!_

Песнопение жрицы куда-то исчезает, как и другие звуки вокруг затягиваются пеленой даже для чутких волчьих ушей. Взгляд красных глаз застилается. Растворяются контуры зданий, исчезают лица двуногих, сугробы пропадают, все пропадает... Остается один только огонь, который видит и чувствует волк. Тепло, окружающее кольцом, усиливается и превращается в жар. Волчья спина вся в поту, а земля под лапами кажется раскаленной. Волк дергается, трясет головой, хвостом, пытаясь отогнать наваждение огня. Жар нарастает и нарастает, волку хочется убежать, но он не может сдвинуться с места, словно прикованный незримыми цепями чужой воли к центру расходящегося пламени. Все внутри горит, волк в отчаянии запрокидывает голову и, впервые в жизни обретя голос, взывает от боли.

Но это не волк воет, а человек. Человек внутри кричит настолько сильно, что заставляет выть волка. Боль, которую они разделяют, такая невыносимая, что лютоволк отталкивает человека. Ветер, словно тысячи белых рук, подхватывает его дух и тянет из волчьего тела, медленно и болезненно. Человек хочет умолять, чтобы эти пытки прекратились, но он не помнит слов, не помнит себя, не помнит ничего, кроме боли и всепоглощающего жара.

« _Джон..._ » - проникает сквозь красное марево мальчишеский голос, словно глоток свежего лесного воздуха.

« _Джон_ , - повторяет голос, - _возвращайся_ ».

Человеку с трудом удается сконцентрироваться на звуке, и он, как может, подается навстречу голосу. Огненная пелена слегка поддергивается, и он видит чье-то тело, охваченное языками пламени. Оттуда исходит зов, и дух тянется к нему, как по струнке.

« _НЕТ!_ » - раздается другой гневный голос, а к палящему жару прибавляется ощущение резкого холода. Призрачное ледяное прикосновение пробирается сквозь бестелесное сознание, пытаясь его остановить. - « _Ты - мой! Не позволю!_ »

« _Джон!_ » - снова зовет мальчишеский голос, и человек всматривается в точку спасительного света, из которого он исходит. Мальчик, с таким знакомым лицом, видится ему на костре. Он тянет руки к нему, шепчет и зовет к себе. Человеческий дух тянется к мальчику, как к родному, и скользит внутрь лежащего в огне тела.

« _НЕ-Е-ЕТ!!!_ » - громыхает холодный крик, переходящий в истеричный вопль. Не смотря, не желая смотреть, человек все же видит женский образ, кулаками молотящий застывшую ледяную гладь. Словно вторя этим движениям, холодный ветер врезается несколькими ударами в гигантскую стену изо льда.

Человек теряет ощущение холода, возвращается жар. На этот раз жар как будто бы имеет форму. Огненный дух со страшным лицом и пустыми глазницами, жадный и беспощадный, пытается пожрать тело, в котором он оказался. _Мое тело_ , - осознает человек. Языки пламени колют каждую его частичку, обжигая и обволакивая, но что-то не дает огню расплавить плоть. Боль от этого ничуть не меньше, и душа внутри тела мечется.

« _Джон..._ » - снова слышит человек это имя из мальчишеских уст. Незримые зеленые руки мальчика обнимают его сознание и укладывают наземь. Душа человека оказывается в таком же положении, как и тело, и это помогает. Тело и дух начинают срастаться воедино. Боль не отступает, но становится более терпимой. Душа человека расползается маленькими корнями, заново закрепляясь в теле.

Красное марево наконец расступается перед мысленным взором человека, и ему удается всмотреться в лицо мальчика. Старше, чем он его помнит, волосы куда длиннее, взгляд неуверенный.

«Б-бран?..» - признает человек.

« _Да!_ \- радостно восклицает мальчик. - _Джон, возвращайся!_ »

 _Джон..._ Это его имя, вспоминает человек. Это его тело, которое он ощущает. Он лежит и смотрит в небо, сквозь бестелесный образ своего младшего брата, над которым кружится десяток призрачных птиц. Они сплетаются вместе и, сбивая друг друга, пикируют вниз. Человек ожидает удара, но вороны лишь проскальзывают сквозь него, а его тело судорожно вдыхает.

« _Нет!_ » - внезапно кричит мальчик, отрывая от него взгляд, всматриваясь куда-то вверх. « _Нет..._ _Что ты наделал?!..._ » - беспомощно кричит кому-то Бран. В его голосе такая жуткая боль, что человека пробирает дрожь. Он хочет помочь мальчику, успокоить, сделать хоть что-нибудь, только бы тот не страдал. Но Бран лишь бросает на него последний взгляд, пронизанный стыдом и печалью, и взмывает ввысь, оставляя его одного. Мальчишеский образ растворяется в ночном небе, испещренным белыми точками.

Где-то вдалеке виднеются звезды, но куда ближе маленькие снежинки, обильно падающие вниз. Они не долетают до земли, а тают в теплом облаке в нескольких футах повыше. Это жар от костра растворяет их, он же озаряет все вокруг в желтом свете, от него же идет тепло. _Тепло?_ \- удивляется человек. Когда это жар успел превратиться в нежное тепло? Костер вовсе не угасает, но огонь почему-то уже не обжигает как раньше. Костер...

 _Боги, я же горю!_ \- резко осознает Джон, приподнимаясь. Голова, как чугунная, кружится, мышцы ноют от долгого бездействия, но он машинально тянется рукой к собственной груди, ощущая все и сразу.

Легкие снова работают. За тем судорожным вздохом от столкновения с птицами последовали другие. Он дышит, надрывно, но дышит. Горячий воздух поступает в его тело, а рядом с легкими громко стучит сердце. Мертвое больше месяца, оно заработало снова, стуча быстро-быстро, как клюв дятла по дереву, гонит застоявшуюся кровь по венам. Оттаявшая от прикосновений огня кровь, словно жидкий металл, распределяется по всему телу. А ладонь находит лишь рубцы шрамов на месте колотых ран. _Не может быть, не может быть..._

Не только руки, но и ноги снова ощутимы до самых кончиков пальцев. Они сгибаются непроизвольно, и под ними чувствуется пепельная крошка. Ноги упираются в горящее бревно, медленно распадающееся на золу... _Дерево горит, а я нет!_

Джон чувствует жар огня, трогающий его, но почему-то не убивающий. Испуг все равно нарастает внутри, ведь так не должно быть. В шоке, он пытается подняться. Ноги дрожат, но повинуются его желанию, и вот Джон уже стоит. Стоит на кострище, на собственном погребальном костре.

 _Я должен быть мертв_ , - приходит осознание. _Мертв, мертв._ Он умер. Его убили. Его дух оставил тело с последним дыханием и переселился в Призрака. Целую луну он провел в шкуре животного, своего волка. Его тело лежало в ледяной камере, дожидаясь сожжения, но оно никак не могло ожить! И все же, вместо того, чтобы рассыпаться на части в костре, оно все еще тут. Целехонькое, не расплавившееся, с зажившими ранами. Чудо? Или ужасное проклятье?

 _Неправильно. Невозможно. Так не бывает_ , - твердит подсознание Джона. - _Меня убили. Меня убили мои же собратья..._

Сердце пропускает один удар, а после разгоняется вновь. Воспоминания воскресают перед глазами в жутком потоке. Башня, крики, великан, рыцарь, братья, ножи. Марш, Ярвик, Альф, Вик и другие. Кинжалы. Раны. Одна, другая, третья, четвертая. Боль, снег, холод, пустота. Волк, люди, битва, сражение.

Зубы до крови впиваются в обтрескавшуюся губу, а опаляемое жаром лицо искривляется в жуткой гримасе. Они его убили! Его предали, зарезали как собаку! Глупые старики и трусы, он старался спасти им жизнь, спасти всех живых людей, и как они ему отплатили? Он отдал Ночному Дозору все, свою жизнь и честь, а они его предали!

 _Неправда_ , - напоминает тихий голос внутри. - _Ты тоже совершил измену._

Измену... Ночной Дозор не вмешивается в дела Семи Королевств. А он... Он вмешался. Собрался в поход на Винтерфелл. Почему... Воспоминания продолжают литься потоком, пока не останавливаются на знакомых серых глазах. _Арья!_ \- сердце снова пропускает удар. Его маленькая сестренка! В плену у Болтонов и выдана насильно замуж. Вот почему он собрался идти на Винтерфелл. Вот почему его убили.

Кулаки сжимаются, глаза метаются, и хочется завыть по-волчьи. Боги, как же хочется выть! Выть, скалиться, бежать... Пройтись когтистыми лапами по земле или, еще лучше, разодрать кому-то глотку. Маршу, Болтону, всем! Всем, из-за кого он сейчас испытывает эту бурю чувств.

 _Зачем? Боги, зачем?_ \- в ужасе спрашивает у небес Джон. Зачем его вернули? Зачем оживили? Почему он снова должен жить, снова испытывать все эти разъедающие его сердце чувства? Ведь они давят с убийственной силой… Почему ему снова надо быть человеком? Почему нельзя было оставить его волком?

Волк. _Призрак._ Джон наконец заставляет себя _видеть_ , а не только бездумно смотреть вперед. В панике он ищет взглядом своего лютоволка, своего друга и брата, поделившегося с ним телом. Вот он, лежит недалеко от кострища, тяжело дышит и, кажется, скулит, пусть и беззвучно, прикрывая лапами чуткий нос.

Джон тянется к нему, но чувствует, что душа его уже не сможет окончательно покинуть человеческое тело. Лютоволк в растерянности, призрачная боль все еще свежа в его памяти, хотя и не он ее испытывал. Его глотку саднит от воя, заставившего напрячься неработающие связки. Нос жжет от запаха дыма и жара костра. Волку хотелось бы сбежать в лес, куда подальше от всех двуногих и их пыточного огня, но верный лютоволк все равно остается рядом с хозяином. _Ты спас меня, Призрак,_ \- благодарит его Джон. Белый волк фырчит в ответ, но все же заметно расслабляется. Вместе с ним временный покой обретает и Джон. И человеку, и волку легче дышится, когда они осознают себя рядом друг с другом, словно две части единого целого.

Взгляд Джона оставляет волка и стремится объять все вокруг. Он сам все еще стоит в огне, хотя каркас из бревен под ним уже проседает и все больше осыпается. _Глупо здесь стоять, сколько можно,_ \- мелькает мысль, и Джон подается вперед. Медленно он выбирается из горящего колодца, ступая на влажную землю. Снег растаял вокруг кострища на добрый десяток ярдов. За спиной все еще чувствуется жар огня, но спереди его обдувает свежий морозный ветер, и Джон осматривает себя. Он голый, вся одежда на нем, если вообще была, сгорела. Но ему не холодно, на самом деле даже жарко. Очень жарко. В контрасте от ветра и костра за спиной это ощущается еще сильнее. Хочется даже найти гору снега и бросится в нее, чтобы остудиться. А что если снег расплавится от соприкосновения с его телом?.. Но не видно ни одного сугроба поблизости, а весь снег вдалеке загораживает толпа людей, обступивших его вокруг.

По левую руку от него многие на коленях, бормочут что-то в испуганном хоре. «Владыка, помилуй», - кое-как разобрал их мольбу Джон, пускай и не сразу. На этих людях нет доспехов, но связанные руки, разноцветная одежда и этот возглас выдают в них людей королевы. И сама Селиса среди них, причитает молитву, зажмурившись. Ее дочь в ужасе сцепила руки и тоже молится, только не Р'глору, а Семерым.

Взгляд скользит в сторону и натыкается на женщину в красном. _Жрица_ , - с горьким привкусом пепла во рту признает Джон. Словно волчьим чутьем он чувствует от нее запах того самого духа с пустыми глазницами, пытавшегося пожрать его тело. Мелисандра тоже на коленях и протягивает к нему ладони, не обращая внимания на жуткую дымящуюся рану на одной из своих рук. Она тоже что-то шепчет. Многие шепчут, осознает Джон. Его уши никак не могут приноровится к звукам, доступным человеку. После острого волчьего слуха он чувствует себя почти глухим. Сильно напрягшись, он все-таки разбирает слова жрицы:

\- Дар Владыки... Помилуй меня... Поведи к Свету... - взгляд у нее почти сумасшедший, не ясно, понимает ли жрица вообще, что говорит. Она тянется к нему и даже падает вперед, утыкаясь грудью в землю. Никому, казалось, нет дела до женщины, истекающей кровью и валяющейся на земле. Джон машинально ступает в ее сторону, и тут же все вокруг него приходит в движение.

Одичалые собираются в плотное кольцо тел и обнажают оружие. Мечи и топоры нацелены на Джона, но держащие их люди близко не подступают. Джон останавливается и всматривается в испуганные лица вольных людей. Их руки дрожат, глаза ошалели. Шокированы они, должно быть, не меньше самого Джона. Он не хочет причинить им вреда, но внутри него продолжает бушевать буря чувств, и Джон боится, что если кто-то резко дернется в его сторону, он голыми руками и обычными, человеческими зубами попытается разодрать кому-нибудь глотку. Как же тяжело вспомнить, как ведут себя люди!.. Голова по-прежнему гудит от мыслей и тысячи вопросов, но Джон заставляет себя поднять руки в примирительном жесте.

Кто-то из одичалых медленно выходит вперед, а по ряду воинов прокатывается испуганный вздох.

\- Лорд Ворона, - слышится через шумную завесу в ушах женский голос, знакомый. - Лорд Сноу... Джон... - Вель приближается к нему с опаской.

\- Остановись, безумная! - кричит кто-то, а Джон разбирает слова только из-за громкости голоса.

\- Глаза! - огрызается в ответ принцесса одичалых. - Посмотрите на его глаза!

Джон непроизвольно дотрагивается до своих век. Что у него с глазами? Может, они горят? Ведь он по-прежнему чувствует жар по всему телу, даже в глазницах, которые слегка слезятся.

\- ...они не синие! - доносятся слова девушки.

Глаза не синие... _О!.._ Они действительно боятся его, осознает Джон, как опасного зверя. Даже хуже, как самого страшного существа на свете. Конечно, ведь он умер. Одичалые приняли его за упыря.

Джон снова оглядывает себя и свои руки. Нет, упырем он себя не чувствует. Упыри холодные, сердца у них не бьются, кровь рассыпается порошком, и хотят они только одного - убивать живых. Джон не испытывает желания уничтожать каждого встречного человека, пускай и не прочь бы убить кого-нибудь из тех, по чьей милости он сам оказался мертв. Джон так боялся стать упырем... А теперь внезапно понимает, что это наименьшее из его беспокойств.

С каким-то горьким воспоминанием Джон оглядывается назад, на Стену. Она все еще стоит, крепкая и могущественная, но где-то посередине виднеется новый крупный скол. Удары ему не привиделись, что-то действительно попыталось пробить Стену в гневе. И это что-то связано с упырями. По коже Джона пробегает легкая дрожь, на мгновение останавливающая жар его тела.

\- Джон... - снова доносятся до него слова Вель. - Скажи что-нибудь...

Джон поворачивается обратно к девушке, всматриваясь в ее светлые глаза. В них тревога разливается морем, но есть и капля надежды, что он ответит. _Надо бы._ Джон открывает рот, пытаясь вспомнить, как это - говорить. Раз, другой, потом третий он открывает и закрывает рот, словно задыхающаяся рыба, что выводит его из себя. Кое-как он откашливается, ощущая заново собственное горло, и кряхтящим, как после болезни голосом произносит:

\- П-по-т-тушите... - выходит не сразу. - П-потушите чертов костер. Х-хотите, чтобы весь замок с-сгорел? - не самая умная первая фраза, но первая правильная мысль, пришедшая ему в голову. Огонь действительно расходился. Его погребальный костер распадается на куски, а полукружие большого кострища растянулось своими языками в разные стороны. С одного угла огонь уже добрался до деревянного сарая и, не смотря на горы снега и заледеневшее дерево, начал потихоньку пожирать маленькое строение.

Вот только никто, похоже, не обращал на это внимание кроме Джона. О выполнении его просьбы даже не задумались, но хоть оружие воины теперь опустили.

\- Живой!.. - Вель восхищенно глядит на него, неуверенно улыбаясь. Она подошла к нему, уже не страшась, и коснулась своей ладонью его груди возле сердца. - Горячий. И сердце бьется!

\- Иной меня сожри! - от яростного крика девушка подпрыгнула, и даже Джон дрогнул.

Тормунд пробрался сквозь толпу своих воинов и тоже оказался рядом, хватая Джона за плечи и разворачивая к себе.

\- Ты, парень, совсем меня с ума свести хочешь? - одичалый напряженно всматривается в глаза Джона, но увидев в них что-то знакомое, сразу расплывается в ухмылке. - Боги помилуйте, и вправду живой!

Мужчина сжал его в медвежьих объятьях, да таких крепких, что Джону стало тяжело дышать.

\- Тор-рмунд... - прохрипел он.

Одичалый отпустил его, а после похлопал по плечу.

\- Иные и холод не забрали его, Красный Бог с его пламенем тоже не тронул! - воскликнул он. - И я не Тормунд Великанья Смерть, если это не работа Старых Богов! Лорд Сноу, вернувшийся с того света! - провозгласил вождь.

Не смотря на всю браваду, одичалый поклонился, а потом даже встал на одно колено. Его примеру последовала Вель, за ними ближайшие воины, а там и другие одичалые. Джон оглядывается вокруг и не видит больше ни одного стоящего человека. Люди королевы по-прежнему молятся своему Владыке, одичалые смотрят на него с благоговением, и даже черные братья _\- как мало их тут теперь! -_ опустились на колени. Джон всматривается в знакомые лица. Эммет улыбается в восторге, лицо Эдда в кои-то веки не тронуто скорбью, а у Атласа влажный взгляд и дрожащая улыбка. Вот Клидас, старый подслеповатый помощник мейстера, раскрыл свои глаза широко-широко, уставившись на него. А рядом с ним...

Единственный человек на земле, не стоящий на коленях, а пятящийся спиной назад. Вечно пунцовеющее лицо побелело от ужаса. К Джону приходит узнавание, и его сознание заволакивает красной пеленой, ничуть не похожей на марево костра. _Боуэн Марш_ , - последняя человеческая мысль в голове Джона, прежде чем он снова ощущает себя волком.

Волком, внутри человеческого тела. Он бросается вперед, отталкивая подскакивающих одичалых и черных братьев, и несется на испуганную добычу, запрыгивая на него и придавливая к земле. Руки ударяют по телу со всей силой, однако человеческие когти не способны разодрать ни черную одежу, ни плоть. Человек-волк раздраженно рычит, но находит рукам лучшее применение. _Волчьи лапы не умеют так хорошо душить._ Горячие пальцы смыкаются вокруг шеи истерично вопящего человека, заставляя его замолчать. Мужчина судорожно разевает рот, пытаясь вздохнуть, а человек-волк упивается страхом своей добычи. За спиной раздаются людские крики, и к человеку пробирается его собрат лютоволк. Волчья пасть вгрызается в живот добычи, дергающейся в предсмертных конвульсиях. Сознание человека и волка снова едино, и оба они удовлетворены местью.


	14. Бран II

Горный массив окружал низину словно капкан, земля была холмистая, на утесах лежали сугробы. Вдалеке виднелись остатки построек, полуразрушенные купола снега, кое-где юрты из шкур. На одном остром склоне стояло наклонно чардрево. Голые его ветки обдувались беспощадным ветром, а корневище было частично вырвано из земли, и на свивающих со склона корнях тряслись сосульки, причудливо звеня. Лик у дерева был скорбный, искаженный и будто бы смирившийся со своей нелегкой судьбой. Оно смотрело со склона в низину, туда, где концентрировался с невероятной силой холод.

На окровавленном снегу лежали трупы людей и лошадей. Вокруг них ходили трое, высокие и бледные. Один с бритой головой, ощерившейся ледяными пиками, его доспехи изо льда отливали черно-синим, закрывая шею, но оголяя длинные руки, а в руке у него было ледяное копье ростом с самого Иного. Волосы второго были по плечи, светлые и блестящие как снег, шевелящиеся так воздушно, словно маленькая метель собралась вокруг его головы, торс оголен, но на шее была защитная пластина из такого же темного льда, как и у собрата, этот Иной был вооружен двумя ледяными серпами. Третьей была женщина, ниже мужчин, в платье из жесткого материала, отбрасывающего такие блики, какие бывали на глади замерзшего моря, ее волосы струились до пят таким же снегопадом как у второго мужчины, а на поясе блестел ледяной кинжал.

Двигалась женщина грациозно и плавно, словно бы плыла над землей, а не ступала по ней. Она наклонилась к трупу человека в бронзовых доспехах и поцеловала раскроенный череп. На прикосновение холодных губ откликнулся единственный глаз, распахнувшись пронзительным синим цветом. Женщина поднялась, махнув рукой, и вторя мановению ее ладони поднялся упырь. Двое других Иных последовали примеру женщины и начали обходить трупы. Пикоголовый касался людей и животных ладонью, а ледяной с оголенным торсом просто пинал лежащих, но и этого хватало. Друг за другом стали подниматься над землей куски мяса, в которых вдохнули еще одну жизнь. У кого-то не хватало конечностей, другие были почти без головы, третьи лишились половины грудной клетки, а лошади поднимались даже те, кого уже частично обглодало зверье. Все вставали под зовом холодных, не обращая внимания на состояние своих тел.

Длинноволосый подвел кобылу с прокушенной шеей, на костях которой висели ошметки мяса, к женщине Иной. Он опустился на колено и помог ей забраться на конскую спину с торчащими ребрами. После и мужчины оседлали мертвых коней. Они дождались повелительного кивка от госпожи, и только тогда двинулись вперед. Тела упырей медленно заковыляли за ними.

Брандон Старк очнулся на своем троне, не отличавшимся в последнее время удобством. _Кости дохлой лошади, надо думать, так же неудобно выпирают как некоторые корни_ , - с горькой усмешкой подумал мальчик-маг. Дерево показало ему ужасное зрелище, случившееся пару лет назад, но подташнивало его не из-за упырей.

\- Они не делают ничего особенного, но одним прикосновением поднимают трупы, - произнес Бран, зная, что учитель захочет услышать его мысли об увиденном.

\- Далеко не вся магия требует плясок, заклинаний и рун, - ответил Трехглазый Ворон. - Ты заметил главное?

\- Свечение, - слегка подумав, ответил Бран. - Похожее на то, каким они превратили ребенка. Только тот младенец получил его много и ото всех, а трупам они дают только каплю, и она светится в их глазах.

\- Очень хорошо, - довольно ответил лорд, а Бран бросил на него возмущенный взгляд. _Как он смеет так радоваться?_ \- Но они могут поднимать мертвых и не касаясь, - продолжил древовидец. - То, что ты видел, было лишь обучением.

\- Обучением? Кого? - удивился Бран, и сведенные его брови разгладились.

\- Тех двоих. Юные мальчишки, которые оживляли трупов в первый раз.

\- Какие ж это мальчишки, взрослые мужчины! - возразил Бран. Он теперь использовал любую возможность, чтобы упрекнуть учителя.

\- Иные вырастают гораздо стремительнее людей, и живут долгие годы, так что для той женщины эти двое - мальчишки, не более. - прокряхтел старик, и не остался в долгу: - Видел, как один пинал трупы? Несмышленые и вспыльчивые мальчишки, прямо как ты.

\- Как я?! - встрепенулся Бран. - Я не пинаю и не поднимаю трупы! Никого не убиваю, только стараюсь помочь! И я... - не выдержал Бран, - я никого не приношу в жертву!

Мальчик не жалел о сказанном, и готов был бы произнести это еще тысячи раз.

\- Упертые Старки... - пробормотал старый лорд. - Сколько еще раз мне объяснять тебе, глупому, что это была необходимая мера?

\- Необходимая мера! - всплеснул руками Бран, передразнивая, и сполз на троне, который в очередной раз кольнул его корнем. Ему уже начинало казаться, что лорд Бринден способен управлять этими корнями и специально тыкает в него деревяшками, не имея возможности напрямую дотронуться до мальчика. И Бран бы совсем не удивился, будь это так. Мало ли на что еще способен его престарелый учитель?

Когда Бринден Риверс сказал ему, что они вместе воскресят Джона Сноу, Бран был готов подпрыгнуть, не смотря на свои неработающие ноги. Он был так окрылен этой надеждой, что безропотно выполнял все указания учителя при подготовке.

Сначала мальчик вместе со старцем старался пробраться мыслями за Стену, и было это чертовски непросто. К рощице чардрев близь Стены по их сторону он пробирался в считанные мгновения, с легкостью обустраиваясь в деревьях, обжитых многими древовидцами до него. Там Бран брал передышку перед тяжелым броском сознания за Стену. Ледяная магическая глыба не препятствовала ему, но и не желала помочь, а сквозь нее Бран просочиться не мог. Он пытался, честно пытался, но словно бы утыкался в плотное магическое полотно, не зная как проникнуть через него. Лорд Бринден спокойно пролетал на ту сторону, приговаривая как всегда, что Бран научится со временем, вот только сейчас его у них не было, и мальчику приходилось ползти. Ползти под Стеной, и по ощущениям это было не сильно лучше того, как он полз до края зимы по ледникам.

Первый раз он не смог преодолеть даже половины толщи Стены, выдохся, и в миг очутился снова в своем теле. Второй раз он дотянулся почти до той стороны, но наткнулся на какие-то вкопанные ледяные столбы под Стеной, да так опешил, что снова вернулся к себе. С третьей и четвертой попыткой было не лучше. И только к пятому разу Брана наконец осенило, и он, обозвав себя последним болваном, проник сквозь проход в Стене, которым пользовались сами дозорные.

«Неплохо, - похвалил его за этот трюк Трехглазый Ворон. - Дозор уже не тот что раньше, полвека назад ты бы не смог так сделать».

Очутившись на той стороне Стены сознание Брана искало, за что бы ему зацепиться. Он видел волка Джона, Призрака, чувствовал в нем тревожно мечущуюся душу брата, и потому даже не рискнул приблизиться, боясь ему навредить. Учитель нырнул в старого ворона, но там был остаток другой души, так что еще и Бран туда бы точно не поместился. К счастью, в Черном Замке была воронятня с десятком свободных птиц, в одну из которых и нырнуло сознание мальчика. Вороны сидели там в клетке, и поэтому Бран не мог полетать и осмотреться вокруг, но ему это было и не нужно. Достаточно было просто закрепиться в одной точке, а оттуда уже можно посылать сознание повсюду, куда бы ему ни захотелось.

Старик древовидец показал ему тело брата, все синюшнее, покрывшееся ледяной коркой, лежащее в темнице внутри Стены. Трупный вид Джона отпугивал Брана, но мальчик успокаивал себя тем, что не долго еще так валяться старшему брату. Учитель просил Брана лишь об одном, чтобы мальчик послужил якорем для души Джона, нырнув в нужный момент в его тело. Брана немного пугала такая задача, но он не собирался от нее уклоняться, если это могло спасти Джона. И что с того, Бран не понимал и половины вещей, о которых говорил старик, планируя ритуал?

Бран может вселяться в зверей и даже в людей, может путешествовать сквозь время в воспоминаниях деревьев, может перебрасывать свое сознание с места на место по миру в считанные мгновения, а его учитель - столетний старец, живущий на одной только магии! Если все это реально, так почему бы и не воскресить человека? Эта мысль так захватила его, что он будто бы опьянел. Брану казалось, магия способна на все!

Как же горько он ошибался.

В вечер, когда это случилось, к тронам древовидцев подошли десятеро старых поющих песнь земли. Сидевшие обычно неподвижно в своих чардревных гнездах, они шевелились с невероятным трудом, медленно передвигая своими ослабевшими ногами. Семеро мужчин и трое женщин из беличьего народа, они все были седыми, похожими на мумий, но впервые за все пребывание Брана в пещере они показались ему живыми. Голоса у них были осипшие, явно давно не используемые, и в их устах язык детей леса напоминал скорее скрип, чем песнь, но Бран смог разобрать смысл:

«Пора?» - обратились они к старому древовидцу.

«Пора», - просто ответил лорд Бринден. Листочек и еще двое ее молодых друзей вынесли своим собратьям чаши с зельем. Пили его только мудрецы, а Бран и Бринден просто покинули свои тела и полетели к Стене, сопровождаемые на этот раз еще десятком сознаний.

Брану еще тогда стоило спросить - _как?_ Ведь они же просто мудрецы леса, способные вселяться в зверей, но ни один из этих старцев не был древовидцем. Их души даже не ныряют в зверей, а просто витают поблизости, что тоже должно было показаться Брану странным. Но мальчика отвлек костер, возводимый в Черном Замке.

«О, нет!» - испугался Бран, поняв, чье тело собираются бросить в языки пламени. Но старик древовидец остановил его, призывая к спокойствию.

«Помни о своей роли».

И Бран постарался. Женщина в красных одеждах распевала свои заклинания, дух старого древовидца завис рядом с белым лютоволком, а Бран прятался маленьким комочком сознания в холодном теле брата, пока трое дозорных возносили его на сложенный из бревен помост. Все случилось мгновенно и одновременно растянулось на долгие минуты.

Женщина в красном щелкает пальцами, и пламя костра вздымается столбом вверх, опаляя кожу мертвого еще тела. Дух его учителя, словно пикирующий ворон, бросается внутрь женщины, отнимая контроль над ее телом. Белый немой лютоволк впервые воет во весь голос, и вой этот пугает всех вокруг. Бран зовет Джона. Стена внезапно дрожит, как под ударом гигантского молота, и с нее падают ледяные крошки, но она устояла на месте. Бран слышит холодный яростный вопль и сжимается еще сильнее внутри тела брата, оглушенный. Но дух Джона возвращается в собственное тело, и юный древовидец старается помочь ему закрепиться. Душа брата кажется потерянной, но стоит ему позвать его, Брана, по имени, как мальчик воспаряет духом. Джон действительно оживает! Он обязательно все вспомнит, а лорд Бринден обещал, что и тело его оживет. Бран даже надеется, что теперь сможет общаться со сводным братом. Не все еще потеряно, не вся его семья еще растерялась...

Обрадованному Брану кажется, что все самое страшное позади, но тут духи мудрецов леса вдесятером ныряют к нему, заполняя тело Джона магией до такой тесноты, что оно начинает оттаивать, нагреваясь изнутри. Брана жгут посторонние мысли множества сознаний. Их жизни мелькают у него перед глазами с такой быстротой, что ему кажется, он сойдет с ума, но все они заканчиваются одной и той же картиной.

«НЕТ!!!» - иступлено надрывается Бран, но уже слишком поздно.

Он видит, не может не видеть, как они там, в их пещере, костяными кинжалами проводят по собственным шеям. Кровь течет по тоненькому горлу каждого из десятерых измученных созданий, и все они падают замертво между двух тронов из чардрев.

«Нет...» - только и может что прошептать Бран, рыдая внутри. - «Что ты наделал?..» - беспомощно обращается он к духу лорда Риверса, все еще витающему вокруг. _Что я наделал?.._

Бран оставляет тело брата, приходящего в себя, и сознание мальчика стремится ввысь, в тишину, лишь бы не слышать этих предсмертных вздохов и не видеть измученных лиц. Он улетает так далеко, как только может дотянуться. Стена во всю свою высоту остается под ним, а Бран стремиться все выше, в облака, в пустоту. Там он и теряется на долгие дни.

Очнулся он спустя трое суток. Мира рыдала, когда он открыл глаза, Жойен обнял его крепко-крепко, а Ходор радостно заходорил вокруг. Но Бран не смог выдавить даже единой улыбки друзьям, в таком отрешении он был после случившегося.

Этот... Этот старый безумец, _его учитель_ , заставил десятерых человек убить себя, чтобы возродить одного.

Бран набросился на старца с упреками, стоило Ходору занести его в большую пещеру.

«Ты - убийца!» - завопил мальчик. Работай его ноги, он бы подбежал к старику и схватил его за осыпающиеся одежды, и тряс бы того до потери сознания.

А старец лишь грустно взглянул на него своим одним глазом, промолвив: «Так было нужно».

Трехглазый Ворон, _Кровавый Ворон_ , пытался объяснить ученику все снова и снова, но Бран не желал слушать. Не в первый раз, не во второй и не в третий. Его тошнило от мысли, в каком зверстве заставил его участвовать этот мумифицированный человек. Тошнило от того, что сделал Бран это во имя своего брата. Его выворачивало наизнанку от мыслей, на что способна магия и какие жертвы уходят на это. Выворачивало до сих пор, неделю спустя. Брандон согласился продолжить свое обучение только лишь для того, чтобы отвлечься на воспоминания былых дней от ужаса настоящего, давящего на его плечи, но каждый раз теперь общение с древовидцем заканчивалось ссорой.

\- Чем ты лучше Иных, убивающих людей и превращающих их в упырей? - вопрошал сейчас Бран.

\- Я не превратил твоего брата в упыря, а наоборот, подарил ему новую жизнь.

\- Как будто я могу тебе поверить! - гневался Бран. - Ты набросился на ту женщину и подчинил ее себе. Что помешает тебе сделать тоже самое с Джоном? Откуда мне знать, может ты специально его возродил, чтобы переселиться в новое тело!

\- И ты смеешь упрекать меня в подобном? - гулко разнесся над пропастью обычно тихий голос Ворона. - Ты, Брандон Старк, гуляющий по моим пещерам внутри тела своего слуги?

Бран устыдился и опустил голову. _Он знает, всегда знал._ Старые страхи мальчика ожили вновь. Что если старик расскажет об этом Ридам? Или заставит Брана сотворить еще что-нибудь ужасное, грозясь раскрыть правду о его привычке залезать в конюха?

\- Я не причиняю Ходору вреда... И не делаю ничего ужасного, когда занимаю его тело. А ты... То что сотворил ты... Это неправильно! - как маленький ребенок выдает он последний свой аргумент.

\- Неправильно!.. - фырчит старик. - Что есть правильно, а что нет? Мы убили десятерых, чтобы спасти одного, и ты считаешь это неправильным. А если этот один спасет тысячи, что тогда? Достойна тогда будет эта жертва в твоих глазах, или по-прежнему нет? И я напомню тебе, мальчик, что это твой брат, кого я спас ценой десяти жизней, а не какой-то посторонний тебе человек. Неужто я не заслужил хоть капли твоей благодарности, несносный мальчишка?

Старец заканчивает свою проповедь с глубоким надрывным кашлем, тело его давно уже не способно на такие громкие споры вслух.

\- Откуда ты знаешь... Что он спасет тысячи? - Бран чувствует себя пристыжено, но все еще упирается. - Ты не можешь этого знать...

\- Ты пока не видишь, что ждет нас впереди, но когда сможешь, то поймешь меня, я надеюсь... - в голосе старика звучит сожаление. - Это хуже всего, видеть что будет, и не иметь возможности изменить ход событий. Но иногда, только лишь иногда, судьба дает нам шанс повернуть русло жизни в другую сторону. А я не для того столько лет ждал в этой пещере, чтобы упустить такой шанс.

\- Но даже если и так... Как ты мог заставить поющих сделать такое?

\- Они сами выбрали этот путь. - старик помолчал немного, собираясь с силами. - Не думай, что можно насильно заставить кого-то принести себя в жертву. Красные жрецы, вроде той ведьмы, что зажгла костер, делают это постоянно, но толку от таких жертв? Они сжигают невинных, тем самым оскверняя дело, на которое идет жертва, и в конце концов это всегда оборачивается против них. А воскрешения? - хмыкнул и снова закашлялся древовидец. - Ты еще увидишь, во что превращаются плоды их "поцелуев жизни". Немногим лучшим упырей Белых Ходоков, вот во что. Только добровольная жертва способна принести благо, но никак не под принуждением.

\- Мудрецы действительно согласились на подобное? - отказывается верить Бран.

\- Они знали, что когда-то этот день наступит. Все их племя уже многие столетия ждет своего последнего часа. Для кого-то из них он настал раньше, чем для других. Поверь, Бран, они знали, на что идут. В этом был их выбор и предназначение.

\- И что, они просто так сидят в этих чардревных гнездах и ждут своей очереди? Момента, когда ты решишь принести их в жертву? - Бран снова сердится. Только он проникнется сочувствием к старику, как тот снова скажет что-нибудь такое, что заставляет Брана его ненавидеть. - Жойен становится как они, сидит там, слушает непонятно что, и ждет непонятно чего. Его ты тоже заставишь перерезать себе горло, когда надо будет кого-то воскресить?!

Где-то на холме воет и рычит Лето. Впервые за многие месяцы Бран так зол, что почти не может себя контролировать и разрывается на части. Давно ему так сильно не хотелось стать волком, чтобы иметь возможность разодрать кого-нибудь на кусочки. А этот кто-то лишь смотрит на него смиренно и грустно.

\- У твоего друга своя судьба, он останется здесь до момента ее свершения.

Лето в ярости бросается на ствол страж-дерева и в щепки рассекает его когтями, выплескивая весь гнев Брана.

\- Но не волнуйся, - пытается успокоить его старик. - Воскрешений больше не будет. Такое удачное стечение обстоятельств бывает лишь раз в тысячу лет, и не наша стезя это - возрождать мертвых. Нельзя получить дар, не заплатив за него чем-то. А дар жизни - это самый драгоценный из них всех. Невероятное везение, что Красная Женщина была там, иначе бы на возрождение твоего брата ушло больше десяти жизней.

\- И ты бы принес в жертву еще больше людей? - снова ужасается Бран.

\- Не кривись так, Брандон Старк, когда-нибудь тебе тоже придется сделать подобный выбор и принимать жертвы других. В конце концов, Первые Люди приносили кровавые жертвы Старым Богам с начала времен.


	15. Бринден II

\- Что там виднеется, остров? - спросила девочка, сощурив глаза.

\- Да, Тихий Остров, - ответил старый рыцарь, всматриваясь вперед, - На нем находится монастырь.

\- А, тот что напротив Солеварень... - расслабились девичьи плечи.

Бринден Талли в который раз за последние дни бросил удивленный взгляд на спутницу. Судя по ее имени, родом она откуда-то из Королевской Гавани, но немало знает о Речных Землях. И это далеко не самая интересная в ней черта.

Эйла пришла в гостиницу, где остановился Бринден, на следующее утро, отрезав всякую возможность для самообмана. Ничего мужчине не приснилось, он действительно схватился с латниками Тарли, одолел троих, чуть не потеряв жизнь от рук четвертого, и был спасен маленькой девчонкой, навязавшейся ему в спутники. А рыцарю ничего не оставалось, кроме как сдержать свое слово и поехать с ней.

Лошадей они купили вместе, вместе и выехали. Самым логичным был вопрос о том, куда направляется Эйла, на который она ответила расплывчато - за Божье Око. Впрочем, Дэн и сам ответил не лучше - к переправе. Вот только казалось, что девочка точно знает, куда ей надо, просто не хочет говорить, а Бринден же понятия не имел, что делать дальше.

Так наследить в Девичьем Пруду совершенно не входило в его планы, но о своем поступке он не жалел. Однако теперь он не мог воспользоваться ближайшим портом, а в Сумеречный Дол, находящийся под контролем Тарли, после того, что он натворил, даже соваться не стоит. Можно все-таки перейти реку и отправиться в Солеварни, только там скорее всего и лодчонки целой не найдется. Но и в горы лезть уже не придется - слишком часто стал падать снег, тающий пока на земле, но укладывающийся на вершинах. Высокая Дорога наверняка стала непроходимой, а обход по берегу может занять несколько месяцев, если не полгода. Рыцарь совершенно сбился с курса и постоянно обдумывал варианты пути перед сном, но днем все его внимание занимала Эйла. Она вовсе не была назойливым ребенком с сотней вопросов, но и не отвлекаться на нее у Бриндена попросту не получалось.

На утро после их встречи Эйла выглядела совершенно обычной девочкой. В простом дорожном платье и косынке, она мало чем отличалась от дочки какого-нибудь мельника, ну может волосы ей обстригли, избавляя от вшей. Сам Бринден и не подумал бы, что эта девочка способна одним точным ударом убить мужчину в три раза крупнее самой себя, если бы не видел этого своими глазами. Выехав на дорогу, Эйла сменила платье на бриджи, тунику и плащ, прикрывавший не только ее худые плечи, но и клинок на поясе. Растрепанные волосы и хмурый взгляд придавали ей мальчишеский вид.

«Так безопаснее», - ответила она на вопрос рыцаря, зачем прикидывается мальчиком. _Разумно_ , - заключил Бринден, - _в нынешние-то времена_. Но этим смекалка и способности Эйлы не ограничивались.

Костер она складывала не хуже любого разведчика, влезала с советами по установке ночлега, очень быстро стреножила лошадей, всегда садилась так, чтобы иметь наибольший обзор. Все это выдавало в ней бывалого путешественника, что частично объясняло ее осведомленность в расположении земель. И назовись она дочкой какого-нибудь бродячего торговца, Бринден бы почти смог в это поверить.

Но выдавал ее меч. Эйла не видела причины скрывать его от Дэна, раз уже успела продемонстрировать в действии, поэтому открыто начищала клинок перед костром и убивала с его помощью дичь (зайцев она хватала с невероятной легкостью). Черная Рыба не держал этот меч в руках, но все-таки видел вблизи и смог опознать. Клинок брави из отличной стали, скорее всего, дворцовой ковки. Как такая вещь оказалась в руках у такой девочки, он понятия не имел. Помимо клинка у его спутницы точно был нож, которым она разделывала мясо, но было, возможно, и другое оружие. Впрочем, Дэн сомневался, что девочка захочет воспользоваться им против него. А вот его собственный длинный лук живо заинтересовал спутницу. Поколебавшись, рыцарь дал ей однажды его подержать, и эти тонкие детские руки смогли не просто натянуть тетиву, но и пустили с десяток стрел, половина из которых попала в дерево, выбранное целью. В тот момент Бринден одернул сам себя, - _а чего ты ожидал от девочки, способной на расчетливое убийство?_

Он уже почти уверен, никакая это была не случайность. Эйла ничего не делала из прихоти, а только из умысла. И убивать, скорее всего, ей приходилось не в первой. Эта мысль вселяла в мужчину дрожь и заставляла задаться вопросом, смогла бы девочка сама справиться в четверкой ублюдков, не окажись Бринден там раньше? Занятия с мечом, за которыми он застал девочку одним ранним утром, внушали некоторую уверенность в положительном ответе, пускай это и было невозможно.

Так или иначе, но Бринден заполучил временного спутника в разы надежнее и полезнее, чем мог бы ожидать от половины вольных всадников. Оставалось только понять, как надолго затянется их совместное путешествие. Ведь несмотря на все его наблюдения за удивительной девочкой, он все еще ничего не знал о ее целях, да и сам не спешил ей открыться.

Первая проверка их небольшого союза случилась у Королевского Тракта. Им пришлось бы его пересечь в любом случае, но Дэн не рискнул предложить дождаться ночи. Да, они были повязаны вместе общим преступлением, но оно было позади, и в глазах девочки его предубеждение перед большой дорогой могло показаться странным. Уже спускаясь с насыпи с обратной стороны, они заприметили всадников по направлению с юга. Эйла хотела рвануть вперед по прямой, но Дэн трезвее оценил их шансы. Они не успели бы добраться до леса ни с одной стороны дороги, ни с другой. Отряд заметит их в любом случае и обязательно задастся вопросом, что за два всадника передвигаются по полю, а не по тракту.

\- Не выйдет, дитя, нам придется их встретить, и понадеемся, что это не голодные люди.

\- Или львы... - хмуро пробормотала девочка.

\- Спускайся с лошади и надень поживее свое платье. Пойдем пешими, дадим дорогу нашим гостям.

Эйла молча выполнила, что он просил. К моменту, когда подъехали всадники под Ланнистерским знаменем, - _и вправду хорош у нее глаз, никак углядела львов на красном издалека?_ \- Дэн изрядно растрепал свои волосы и одежду, а Эйла успела повязать косынку, приняв робкое и покладистое выражение лица.

\- Куда путь держишь, старик? - крикнул всадник во главе отряда.

\- Доброго дня, м'лорд! - раскланялся Дэн, - в Харровей с внучкой иду.

\- А откуда?

\- С земель Баквеллов, м'лорд! - Бринден порадовался, что знакомых лиц пока не узрел. - Говорят, как в Дарри новый лорд появился, так ближайшие земли поспокойнее стали, вот и мы туда.

\- Не похож ты на земледельца... - буркнул другой подъехавший всадник.

\- Перестал быть похожим, м'лорд... Я простым мечом был в Восстании светлейшего Короля Роберта, а после и землю получил. Сынишка-то мой побольше на фермера похож был, да только зарубили его в этой войне, будь она неладна!.. Как и женку его да сыновей. И остался я с внучкой один, пришлось снова за меч взяться, землю-то пожгли нашу всю... Вот, надеюсь в Харровее получше будет, - запричитал Дэн, с приятным удивлением отметив, что Эйла подыграла ему, присев в поклоне при упоминании "внучки".

\- Войну выиграл Король Томмен! - встрепенулся молодой всадник, но командир положил ему руку на плечо:

\- Брось ты, сколько их сейчас таких без крова осталось?

Бринден подобострастно взглянул на всадника, загнав все собственные мысли куда подальше.

\- Старик, ты давай, не съезжай особо с тракта, мало ли тут еще волков могло остаться! Если что, прямиком в Дарри идите.

\- Как прикажите, м'лорд! Спасибо, м'лорд!

Всадник кивнул в ответ и дал знак своим продолжать путь. Всего около двадцати, насчитал Бринден. Лишь когда силуэты лошадей превратились в далекие точки, он смог выдохнуть, а Эйла снова заговорить.

\- А из тебя неплохой актер, старик, - смотрела она на него с уважением. - Кажется, ты и вправду настоящий рыцарь, раз знаешь разницу между "милордом" и "м'лордом".

Этого Дэн не мог отрицать, ведь по пути они иногда говорили про владельцев ближайших земель, и в разговоре с Эйлой он неосознанно выговаривал все титулы отчетливо, как и полагает рыцарю и более знатным, а сейчас специально изменил свою речь под простонародье. Но Бринден не дал себя смутить:

\- Ты тоже с легкостью перевоплощаешься из простой девочки в растрепанного мальчишку. - Эйла лишь молча ухмыльнулась в ответ. - Но теперь, боюсь, нам и вправду придется дойти до Харровея.

\- Зачем это?

\- Чтобы не попасться этому отряду где не положено. У них в тележках был скорей металл, чем провизия. Подмога войскам в Дарри, за Братством Без Знамен поди охотиться собрались...

\- Братством Лорда-Молнии? - встрепенулась девочка. - Ланнистеры все еще пытаются их отловить? Берик где-то неподалеку?

\- В Харровее я был недавно, и что там, что у Личестеров болтают про них, - Бринден удивился такой живой реакции спутницы. - Вероятно, разбойники теперь в лесах у Красного Зубца.

\- Ну, значит в Харровей, - уверенно заявила Эйла. Лицо ее снова было спокойным, как водная гладь, но Черная Рыба не мог отделаться от впечатления, что сейчас он впервые увидел настоящие чувства девочки.

Вдоль тракта они двигались еще пару дней, а после сошли в поля, но уже через сутки пожалели об этом. Начался жуткий ливень, не остановившийся ни ночью, ни на следующее утро. Будучи пешим одиноким путником, Бринден лишний раз не рисковал показываться в мелких поселениях и выживших деревушках, ведь страх быть узнанным держал его поближе к лесу. Рыцарь хотел бы оставаться там и сейчас, но непрекращающийся второй день проливной дождь не оставил ему со спутницей выбора, кроме как просить убежища в ближайшем жилом доме, не для самих себя, так хотя бы для лошадей.

Хотя "дом" - это громко сказано. Низкая лачуга с двумя пристройками и отдельным навесом для лошадей выглядела еще унылее, чем серое дождливое небо, но оттуда хотя бы шел дымок. Да и под навесом уже дрожали две кобылы и похрапывал старый осел. Бринден лишь дважды постучал в покосившуюся дверь, как она отворилась. Выглянувшая наружу женщина явно ожидала увидеть не их, смотрела она встревожено и сурово.

\- Да хранят вас семеро, добрая хозяйка, не дадите ли погреться у очага? - соскреб с промокших внутренностей всю вежливость старый рыцарь.

\- Места нет! - рявкнула женщина. - И так отогреваем одно раненного парня, да еще его спутники должны вернуться.

\- Мы много места не займем, я и внучка тощие, а наши лошади не сильно толще тех, что стоят под навесом - поместятся.

\- Нет, топайте отсюда, кому сказано. Не нужно мне лишних ртов!

\- Нам не нужна еда, милейшая. Только крыша и уголок в тепле, покуда дождь не пройдет... - уже хмурился Бринден.

\- Хозяюшка, мы тебе пару медяков подкинем, коли пустишь, пожалуйста! - Эйла тут же достала из-за пазухи монеты в доказательство.

Женщина опешила, но все же взялась за медяки.

\- Ладно, привязывайте лошадей и проходите внутрь. Но пол - это все, на что вы можете рассчитывать! У меня и для себя-то с мужем лишней лежанки нету...

Бринден благодарно поклонился. Эйла взяла поклажу с лошадей и зашла внутрь, а старый рыцарь тщательно растер лошадиные спины, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить жизнь продрогшим животным. Пока он был в стойле, то успел рассмотреть двух других кобыл. Одна была совсем старая, а вторая тощая как скелет, но обе были под приличной попоной серого цвета, пусть и без какого-либо знамени. _Дешевые лошади скупых рыцарей,_ \- заключил Бринден.

Сквозь крышу навеса редко падали мелкие капли, отбивая дробь по макушке рыцаря. Недобрая погода была под стать недружелюбию речников. _А ведь раньше все было совсем не так!_ \- сокрушался про себя мужчина. Бринден Талли не в первый раз в своей жизни колесил по родным землям, просясь на ночлег у крестьян. Еще зеленым мальчишкой он вместе с Норбертом Вэнсом часто убегал из Дарри, где оба они были оруженосцами, чтобы навестить то одних, то других знакомых простолюдинов, балующих сыновей лордов разными яствами. Во время войны Девятигрошовых Королей весь простой люд Речных Земель поддерживал своих господ, давая приют юным воинам с улыбкой и теплом. Бринден на той войне познакомился с Барристаном Селми, и житель Дорнийских Марок постоянно удивлялся радушию речных жителей, наполняя сердце Бриндена гордостью за свои корни. После победы Арстан надел белый плащ и отправился в столицу, а Дэн, опьяненный исполнившейся юношеской мечтой о подвигах, остался колесить по центральным землям страны вместе с друзьями. Охотился с Ясоном Маллистером, плавал на Остров Ликов вместе с Титосом Блэквудом, и прятался в мелких лачужках крестьян от Хостера... Ко времени Восстания Бриндену уже стукнуло сорок, но бодрость в нем не угасла, а людей из его родных земель еще не покинула доброта. Про то, как жители Каменной Септы прятали Роберта Баратеона, до сих пор травят байки, и будущий король был не единственным, кому люди Речных Земель оказывали помощь. Северяне и долинцы тоже могли найти приют у речников в военное время, а лордов Талли любой крестьянин по-прежнему встречал с распростертым и объятиями.

Но время шло, и чем старше становился Бринден, тем недоверчивее становился люд вокруг. С каждой новой войной речные жители теряли веру в своих лордов и самих себя, каждая стычка высокородных стоила жизней их сыновей, каждое сожженное поле лишало шанса на хороший урожай. За последние пятьдесят лет сражения выпили всю жизнь из родного края Бриндена, и мог ли он винить тех немногих оставшихся жителей в том, что они больше не желают делиться теплом своих домов с кем попало? Слишком уж большую цену заплатил простой люд за ошибки лордов. А впереди их всех ждала лишь безжалостная зима, и кто знает, вернется ли вообще в Речные Земли покой...

Когда промокший и грустный Бринден Талли зашел внутрь лачужки, Эйла уже расположилась на полу неподалеку от очага с корзиной зелени, из которой плела косички.

\- Внучка твоя с руками, - сказала хозяйка дома потеплевшим голосом. - Хоть что-то полезное делает, не то что мои другие гости.

Женщина оглянулась на темный угол дома, где на одной из двух лежанок спал мужчина с перевязью на руке.

\- Этот только валяется и никак не может решить, подохнуть ему или все-таки жить дальше. Его брат и их слуга сейчас с моим мужем пытаются найти хоть что-то съестное в лесу, но у них у всех руки из такого места растут, что даже в нормальную погоду ничего бы не смогли поймать!

Бринден только слегка улыбнулся в ответ. _За два медяка ты могла бы и не заставлять девочку работать,_ \- подумалось ему, но он чувствовал себя слишком виноватым, чтобы по-настоящему злиться на женщину, все-таки пустившую их к себе в дом. Дэн сел рядом с Эйлой, перекинув их мешки к себе за спину. Его спутница вручила ему корзину, из которой он подавал ей пучки травы, а она продолжала плести. За этим незаурядным занятием они провели пару часов, а за скорость девочки хозяйка наградила их парой плошек теплой похлебки, которую они съели с последней черствой ковригой из своих запасов, взятых еще в порту.

Когда в дверь дома снова постучали, снаружи уже совсем стемнело, а погода разбушевалась еще сильнее.

\- Мать, ты не представляешь как там льет! Словно Неведомый решил хорошенько просраться... - забухтел вошедший первым мужчина, отряхиваясь.

\- Чьи лошади снаружи? - сходу спросил один из двух парней, протиснувшихся вслед за хозяином дома.

\- Да вот, погреться попросили, - напряженно ответила женщина.

\- Благословят боги добрую хозяйку и м'лордов, - кивнул Бринден юношам, уставившимся на него. Лорденышем из них был только один, кривоносый, одетый получше второго, прыщавого юнца.

\- Ко мне и брату моему, - парень кивнул в сторону спящего, - не суйтесь.

\- Как прикажете, м'лорд, - Бринден не соизволил встать, но все-таки изобразил поклон, и Эйлу наклонил вперед. - Нам с внучкой только ночь переждать, а на утро мы пойдем дальше.

\- Далеко по такой погоде вы не уйдете... - бросил прыщавый, и оба они плюхнулись на вторую лежанку.

Бриндену не понравился тон этого парня, как и взгляды, которые он бросал на Эйлу. Хозяйка достала солонину и принялась за ужин, а муж ее полез снимать мешки сена со стропил, и Бринден воспользовался суматохой, чтобы склониться к девочке и тихо сказать:

\- Старайся не смотреть на них, и не выходи никуда без меня. Не надо давать им лишних поводов, чтоб захотелось проветрить штаны.

\- Пусть попробуют, если корешков своих не жалко... - процедила сквозь зубы девочка.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что любой, кто попробует к тебе сунуться, пожалеет об этом, - улыбнулся Дэн, - но хотелось бы уйти из этого дома, не нарушая законов гостеприимства.

Зеленоватые глаза Эйлы уставились на него со странным выражением после этой, казалось бы, обычной фразы. _Не верит, как будто?.._ Хотя чего удивляться, после сотворенного Фреями многие люди потеряли веру в священность старых законов.

\- Хорошо, буду сидеть тихо, - все-таки согласилась девочка, и откинулась на их мешки, скрывшись за широким плечом Бриндена.

Обитатели дома почти забыли про них на этот вечер. Даже когда лорденыш разбудил своего раненного брата для ужина, тот особо не удивился и не заострил своего внимания на новоприбывших. Хозяева улеглись на мешках с сеном, а следом за ними скоро захрапели и юноши.

Усталость нагнала Бриндена, и он тоже задремал, сморенный теплом. Но сон его был недобрый, подстегнутый хмурыми мыслями прошедшего дня, несомненно.

В забытьи он видел Кошечку Кэт, любимую свою племянницу.

«Спаси моих детей!» - заклинала она, а Бриндена во сне сковывал холод от осознания, что выполнить ее просьбу он не способен, ведь все малыши Старки мертвы.

Видел он и брата, Хостера, молодого и рассерженного:

«Если бы ты женился на правильной девушке, мы бы получили больше поддержки, наш дом стал бы сильнее...» - бесконечным потоком лились слова его осуждения. Но даже во сне Черная Рыба не желал соглашаться на брак из под палки, слишком много он повидал за свою жизнь трагедий вместо семейного счастья. Эдмар и Робб тому в подтверждение, оба они в его сне уходили куда-то в темную даль, оглядываясь назад печально.

Закончился сон рыцаря еще одним образом, часто его преследовавшим - Барристан Отважный сидит с поникшими плечами, не оправдывая своего прозвища, и по лицу его тихо стекают слезы. Вино развязало им обоим в ту ночь языки, но если Дэну оно ударило в голову, распаляя его радость от победы, то Арстана оно лишь погрузило в печаль поражения. Королевский гвардеец оплакивал погибших своих господ и невинно убитых детей Таргариенов, а рыцарь речных земель мог лишь молча его утешать.

«Я должен был их защитить, умереть, но спасти!» - звучат во сне слова Барристана, пронизанные горечью, тогда непонятной для Бриндена, но теперь такой знакомой.

Старый рыцарь просыпается со слезами в уголках глаз. _Боги, будьте милостивы_ , - просит он в предрассветный час, надеясь на доброе утро, которое поможет забыть все эти ноющие чувства в груди.


	16. Арья III

Волчица охотилась этой ночью со своей стаей возле большого озера. К высокому и ужасному замку они не приближались, ведь там снова копошились люди, но леса были и остаются вотчиной волчицы. Стая ее была уже так велика, что охотились они теперь отдельными группами, собираясь все вместе только перед серьезной угрозой. Юные и резвые волки углублялись далеко в чащу на своих быстрых ногах, волчицы с щенками держались поближе к воде и низинам, а волки постарше не отходили от альфы, чувствуя себя в безопасности рядом с ней. Одноглазый черный волк тоже держался теперь всегда рядом с волчицей, он показал себя отличным бетой, и она ему доверяла. Вместе они задрали крупного оленя и наелись вдоволь.

Чуткий сон Арьи прервался, стоило зашевелиться старому рыцарю. Она поднялась вместе с ним, зевая, а скоро и хозяйка дома проснулась. Настроение у женщины с утра было приподнятое, и она накормила путников теплой кашей в дорогу. Для Арьи это было особенно приятно, ведь простая людская пища прогнала призрачный вкус сырого мяса во рту. Девочка помогла женщине помыть плошки, а старик распахнул ставни, впуская утренний свет. Ненастье закончилось, и больше их здесь ничего не держало.

Трое парней тоже пробудились и стали хмуро разглядывать Арью и ее спутника в утреннем свете. Особенно сильно выпучил свои водянистые глазенки раненный лорденыш, хотя смотрел он больше на рыцаря, чем на нее саму. Лицо у парня было такое неприятно дергающееся, прямо как у хорька. Дэн даже напрягся от такого внимания.

\- Спасибо, хозяюшка, добрая душа. Никогда не забудем! - приговаривал старик как умелый лицедей. - Пора нам и дальше двигаться с внучкой, - он раскланялся, а Арья улыбнулась хозяйке напоследок. Уже переступая порог, девочка услышала:

\- Мы тоже подзадержались, отправляемся к Близнецам сегодня.

Арья резко развернулась и уставилась на лица парней, стараясь запомнить их получше. Так и замерла она в проходе, пока Дэн не подтолкнул ее вперед.

Они быстро запрягли лошадей и отправились в путь, но уже через пару минут трусцы Арья не выдержала и спросила:

\- Это были Фреи?!

\- Быть может, внуки какого-нибудь младшего сына, - пожал плечами Дэн.

\- Тьфу, - сплюнула она в траву, - мы провели ночь под одной крышей с этими клятвопреступниками!..

\- Наверняка мы их больше не встретим, - нейтрально высказался рыцарь, но лицо у него стало кислым.

 _Тоже не в восторге от Фреев_ , - сделала вывод Арья, и мысль эта ее слегка успокоила.

Путешествовать со стариком ей пока что нравилось. Поношенная одежда скрывала рыцаря хорошей старой закалки, как его старые ножны - отлично наточенный меч. Дэн был вежлив и говорил правильно, как высокородный лорд, но мог и посмеяться над грязной шуткой, как простой межевой рыцарь. Он казался добрым человеком, но слегка отрешенным. Словно потерял цель в жизни, а потому лез на рожон. Арья случайно спасла его, но кто помешает ему рискнуть своей шкурой еще раз?

Простой деревенской девочке Эйле этот старик, наверное, казался бы настоящим рыцарем из сказок, спасающих юных дев и защищающим слабых. Вот только никакой Эйлы на самом деле не было. В отличии от Тессы или той же Мерси, у Эйлы не было прошлого, не было особых привычек, не было четко поставленной задачи... Даже Шира, наглая девчонка, заполучившая себе место на торговом судне «Лихая» в городе Браавосе, была более цельной личностью.

Шира искала корабль, идущий в Восточный Дозор или хотя бы в Белую Гавань, но ни одного судна, направляющегося на Север, в Мусорной Заводи не нашлось. Корабль посла короля Станниса хоть и прибыл из Восточного Дозора, но неизвестно когда собирался обратно и собирался ли вообще. «Каракатица» из Белой Гавани тоже побывала недавно у Стены, но перед возвращением домой она должна была сделать крюк к Пентосу, а терять так много времени Шира не могла. У нее никогда не получалось напрямую добраться до места, куда стремилось ее сердце, но сейчас ей было уже проще с этим мириться. Чтобы двинуться на Север, ей пришлось снова вернуться в центральную часть Вестероса. Но быть может, это даже к лучшему, ведь есть кое-что в Речных Землях, что дорого ей почти так же, как один черный брат на Стене.

Так что Шира выбрала «Лихую», идущую только лишь в Девичий Пруд, тогда как другие корабли направлялись и того южнее. Шира долго торговалась с капитаном Арконом Трэхо, все равно заплатив ему вдвое больше, чем он заслуживал. Жадный бородач выделил ей колючий гамак над бочками с угрями и одну кормежку в день. Зато команда у «Лихой» была веселая. Моряки играли в карты и кайвассу, распивали эль, громко шутили и пели задорные браавосские песни. Шира играла вместе с ними и подпевала, пила их эль и била по рукам, если лезли целоваться. На вопросы о том, что она забыла в закатных королевствах, Шира отвечала каждый раз по-разному. В один день ей хотелось продавать браавосские шали вестероссцам, в другой она собиралась податься в мейстеры, иногда говорила, что будет искать спрятанное золото старых западных королей, а один раз даже выдумала, что ее там ждет принц, который хочет на ней жениться. Матросы покатывались со смеху над каждой ее байкой. Такая была Шира, наглая, шутливая и беззаботная. Путешествие было ей в радость, словно море смывало все ее горе, и оно плескалось в отстающих от корабля волнах, не в силах ее догнать. Но сойдя на берег и распрощавшись с командой, Шира исчезла, оставив одну только Арью Старк, чьи темные мысли добрались вслед за ней.

Арья Старк же, очутившись снова в Вестеросе, не сразу пришла в себя. Девичий Пруд был наполовину пустым городишком, разграбленным во время войны и только-только вставшим обратно на ноги. Люди тут были запуганные, неразговорчивые и подозрительные, совсем не похожие на жизнерадостных браавоссцев. Все неприятные воспоминания Арьи о путешествии по Речным Землям воскресали перед глазами. Наткнувшись на рыдающую, изнасилованную девушку, и крупного мужчину в доспехах, убивающего старика... Арья не могла не увидеть в них несчастную Пиа и ужасного Григора Клигана, резавшего крестьян просто так. Конечно, солдат оказался совсем не таким гигантом как Гора, но Арья не медлила и спасла старика, оказавшегося рыцарем. Она не собиралась задерживаться в порту в любом случае, но эта стычка только подстегнула ее, и Арья, удивив саму себя и старого рыцаря, навязалась Дэну в попутчики, лишь бы поскорей убраться из города.

Она назвалась старику именем Эйла, не вспомнив в тот напряженный момент ничего лучше, чем историю одной принцессы Таргариен, чьи способности к счету монет восхвалял когда-то мейстер Лювин. Но имя - это все, чем была Эйла. Как старые ее имена - Арри, Ласка и Нэн - Эйла была лишь накидкой, под которой была все та же Арья Старк. Девочка находила какую-то прелесть в том, что ей не надо было полностью перевоплощаться в кого-то другого, а можно быть просто слегка измененной собой, как в прежние времена.

Родные земли ее матери не так уж и изменились. Стало немного холоднее, но дождь пока не превращался в снег, и зима не вступила еще в полные свои права. Арье, впрочем, хотелось бы снега. По нему лошадям идти куда проще, чем по этой жиже из земли, размякшей после длительного ливня. Утреннее солнце постепенно скрылось в облаках, а кроны деревьев начали утопать в опускающейся туманной дымке. Они с Дэном не рискнули пустить лошадей галопом в таких условиях.

В отличии от нагнавших их идиотов, взмыливших своих двух кляч на троих человек.

\- Стой, старик! - крикнули им со спины.

Пока Арья и Дэн разворачивали своих лошадей, знакомый прыщавый слуга уже спрыгнул на землю, оголив меч. Здоровый всадник тоже доставал из ножен клинок, но парень с раненой рукой еле держался самостоятельно в седле.

\- Спешивайтесь, да поживее! - прокричал он.

Арья нахмурилась. Если эти трое надеются поживиться за счет старика и девчонки, их ждет горькое разочарование.

\- Чем же мы провинились, м'лорды? - спросил Дэн, почти что с издевкой.

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы, Чернорыб! Твоя Таллиевская харя хорошо видна и в этих обносках! Дед мне даст свой замок, если я приведу к нему в цепях самого Бриндена Талли!

 _Не может быть!_ \- Арья ошарашено уставилась на своего спутника. И тут же на ее глазах старый рыцарь гордо выпрямил спину, покрепче взяв поводья одной рукой, и не подумав подчиниться.

\- Даже мои обноски всяко получше выглядят чем то, во что рядит свой выводок ублюдков старый Фрей. - Бросил рыцарь в ответ. Не отрывая взгляда от Фреев, Дэн коснулся свободной рукой локтя Арьи, потянув чуть назад. _Бежать что ли просит? Еще чего!_

\- Умный, да? - надрывался старший из Фреев. - Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы девку твою зарубили прямо здесь и сейчас, то спустишься как миленький! - Его брат подвел свою кобылку к Арье справа, перекрыв ей возможность разворота, а пеший слуга зашел слева от Дэна.

\- Можешь попробовать, но это будет стоить тебе жизни, - холодным как сталь тоном ответил рыцарь, положив руку на меч. Бледные глазенки парня дернулись трусливо, но колебался он недолго:

\- Убейте ее!

Младший Фрей замахнулся мечом на голову Арьи, но девочка резво плюхнулась всем телом на шею лошади, уходя от удара, и послала кобылу вперед на раненного командира. Дэн тем временем обнажил свой меч, и не дал здоровому всаднику перестроится, встретив его клинок своим.

Лошадь Арьи накинулась копытами на стоящую перед ней клячу, и девочка выбила из седла старшего Фрея, сама чуть не слетев с лошади при столкновении, но ей хватило прыткости удержаться.

Развернувшись, Арья увидела как старый рыцарь со всей силой налег на свой меч, пересилил хорька и выбил у него оружие. Парень попытался направить свою худющую кобылу вбок, но уйти от следующего удара не успел. Голова его полетела вниз, а лошадь испуганно понеслась вперед, почти сразу скинув с себя безжизненное тело.

Дэн, не разворачивая коня, спрыгнул с него и вступил в бой со слугой двух лорденышей. Арья ловко поймала поводья коня Дэна, но обе лошади Фреев, перепуганные до смерти, уже разбежались в разные стороны. Арья чувствовала их страх, как будто дыша вместе с ними, но не время сейчас было упражняться с трусливыми лошадьми. Она спрыгнула со своей кобылы, стараясь успокоить животное. Быстро связав поводья своей лошади и коня Дэна, чтобы они не смогли далеко убежать, она схватилась за рукоять Иглы, озираясь вокруг.

Старый рыцарь все еще бился со своим противником. Невысокий, но крепкий парень пыхтел и наседал на Дэна быстрыми ударами, которые, впрочем, рыцарь парировал беспрерывно. Надрывный стон отвлек и Дэна, и Арью - сбитый с лошади Фрей уже начал подниматься. Его слуга попытался воспользоваться заминкой и зашел на рыцаря сбоку с широким ударом, но старик юрко нагнулся и перекатился вперед. Выпрямился он прыжком, с силой ударив противника гардой своего меча прямо в челюсть. Парень отлетел и ухнул на землю, да так больше уже и не встал, когда меч рыцаря проткнул ему грудь.

\- Ах ты тварь!.. - завопил раненый Фрей, но, как оказалось, вовсе не из-за смерти своего слуги. Дерганный лорденыш увидел откатившуюся неподалеку голову своего брата. - Тварь, ублюдок! - голосил он. - Вы за это заплатите! У моего деда связи с королем! Уолдер Фрей не позволит так издеваться над своей семьей!

Арья опередила запыхавшегося Дэна и добежала до последнего противника быстрее.

\- Связи с королем?! - взъярилась она, приставляя острие обнаженной Иглы к шее хорька. - Уолдер Фрей предал своего короля!

\- Что?!.. Да как ты смеешь, девка! - заерепенился парень, но тонкое лезвие только надавило ему на кадык, и с него потекла маленькая струйка крови.

\- Кто убил Молодого Волка? Сколько Фреев участвовало в Красной Свадьбе? Сколько людей сейчас в Близнецах? - выпаливала вопросы Арья.

\- А-а! Убери меч! Не надо! - испуганно пытался попятиться Фрей, но с одной здоровой рукой ему было непросто это сделать.

\- Кто убил Короля Старка?! Отвечай! - повысила голос Арья, запугивая парня.

\- Болтон это был! Русе Болтон!!! Аааа!!! - Фрей дернулся в бок, а его слова заставили дрогнуть Арьин контроль над собой, а с ним задрожала и Игла в ее руке. Меч толкнулся вперед, погружаясь в шею.

\- Эйла! - закричал Бринден, схватив ее за руку и оттаскивая назад. Но клинок уже выскользнул из булькающей шеи умирающего парня. Арья дрожала, а слезы ненависти застилали ей взгляд.

Русе Болтон... Пиявочный лорд, которому она служила и от которого сбежала. Он всегда казался ей страшным человеком, с трудом верилось, что он мог быть в услужении Робба. Даже ее отец всегда держался очень настороженно рядом с Болтоном, и оказывается, не зря...

 _Робб... Мама..._ Образы тела ее брата с пришитой головой волка и опухшего трупа матери снова замелькали перед глазами. Арья так хотела побыстрее добраться до Стены, чтобы покарать убийц Джона!.. Но теперь почти так же сильно ей хотелось добраться до Болтона. Как жаль, что она когда-то не заказала его имя Якену Хгару!.. Но ничего, теперь она сама сможет разобраться с этим предателем.

\- Русе Болтон... - прошептала она, добавляя еще одно имя в свой список.

\- Дитя... - послышался взволнованный голос рядом. Арья обнаружила рыцаря справа от себя, все еще державшего ее за руку. - Зачем тебе это знать?.. Зачем ты вообще его... - сбивался с мысли Дэн.

\- Отомстить, - призналась Арья, силясь снова взять свои эмоции под контроль.

\- Отомстить? - ошарашено переспросил рыцарь. - Ты?! Уж найдется кто-нибудь, кто отомстит за Короля Робба...

\- Вроде тебя? - накинулась на него в ответ Арья, вспомнив, почему именно на них напали. - Ты правда Бринден Талли? Черная Рыба? Правая рука короля Севера? Дядя его матери?

Старик отпустил ее руку.

\- Да, - вздохнул он устало. - Сир Бринден Талли к твоим услугам. Прости, что не назвался полным именем при нашей встрече... - произнес он смущенно. - Но меня, как видишь, разыскивают.

Арья оглянулась вокруг. Валяющиеся рядом были всего лишь Фреями, но такого известного рыцаря из свиты Робба ищут наверняка и все Ланнистеры.

\- Тебе надо скрываться, я понимаю... - уже спокойнее ответила она, а чуть погодя добавила: - То есть вам, милорд.

Как могла, она присела в неуклюжем реверансе, почти забыв уже, как это делается в Вестеросе. И получилось у нее явно плохо, раз Бринден Талли расхохотался.

\- Брось, дитя. Я предпочту остаться для тебя стариком "Дэном", нежели смотреть на такие твои... манеры.

Арья устыдилась, но старик так добро ей улыбнулся, что она не могла на него обижаться.

\- Спасибо тебе, - произнес он, - второй раз ты уже помогаешь мне в бою. Хотя боги мне свидетели, я по-прежнему не понимаю, где маленькая девочка научилась так сражаться!.. - на этих словах Арья зарделась, польщенная. - Но я прошу тебя, дитя, не выдавай меня никому, кто встретиться нам впредь... - и тут рыцарь запнулся. - Если ты, конечно, все еще хочешь продолжать со мной путь?..

Арья удивленно моргнула раз и другой. _Бринден Талли_ , - осознала она наконец, - _мой двоюродный дедушка._ Прославленный рыцарь, про которого часто рассказывала ее мать. Тот самый рыцарь, на которого хотели быть похожи Робб и Бран, о котором ее отец отзывался с большим почтением. Его имя знали в Винтерфелле, и рыцарь этот пользовался редким среди северян уважением к помазанным южным воинам. Когда простые люди в Зимнем Городке говорили про семью леди Кейтилин, именно Бриндена Талли вспоминали в первую очередь.

\- Ты шутишь? - она даже рассмеялась нервно. - Я не могу представить себе лучшего спутника, чем сам Черная Рыба!

 _А еще я не могу поверить_ , - добавила она про себя, - _что когда-то я так боялась встречи с тобой, думая, что ты меня прогонишь._

Он и сейчас бы ее прогнал, наверняка, назовись она своим настоящим именем. Черная Рыба никогда не видел никого из младших детей своей старшей племянницы, да и, скорее всего, считает Арью Старк давно мертвой. Но если он доверился простолюдинке Эйле, то что в этом плохого?

\- Однако, готовься теперь, - Арья постаралась улыбнуться, отгоняя накатившие чувства. - Потому что я хочу услышать из первых уст о всех твоих подвигах, _Дэн_.


	17. Кракен на льду

Третий день уже как ветер дул в сторону Стены, но метель, эта гигантская снежная сука, все равно не оставляла их головы, хоть и тянулась теперь севернее от лагеря. Буря все нарастала и нарастала, продолжая заносить трупы в свой снеговой перечень. А этим утром вместе с метелью уйдет еще больше людей, но хотя бы живыми.

Алисанна Мормонт стояла на ветру, укутанная в тулуп, со шкурой медведя на спине, чья пасть венчала ее голову в теплой шапке, в снегоступах на тяжелых унтах, и с верной булавой на бедре. Но ради прощания она размотала шарфы с лица, и Аша Грейджой сделала то же самое, пускай ее наряд и уступал по толщине теплой броне Медведицы. Аша всматривалась в ее раскрасневшиеся обветренные щеки, длинный нос и щурящиеся глаза, силясь запомнить каждую деталь. Увидится ли она с ней снова? Невысокая, зато коренастая, мускулистая и воинственная, Алис нагоняла страху на южных мужиков и островитян, а упертым горцам вселяла невольное уважение, но Аша находила Медведицу доброй и отзывчивой женщиной, на удивление ставшей ей подругой.

\- Бросаешь меня, - просипела сквозь ветряной шквал Аша, - Уходишь, оставляешь на растерзание снежным и огненным духам.

\- Да кто ж такую морскую дьявольщину завалит-то! - рассмеялась в ответ Алисанна. До Аши на миг донеслось тепло ее дыхания, а может то была теплота слов, но это ощущение тут же улетучилось, как и улыбка с лица Медведицы. - Крепись, кракенша. Непросто тебе будет.

\- И ты не свались по дороге к чертовой Стене, Медведица, - хлюпнула носом Аша. Насморк и саднящее горло давно уже стали ее постоянными спутниками.

Алисанна не сказала больше ничего, а лишь крепко стиснула Ашу в объятиях, продержав в своем медвежьем капкане минуту-другую, покуда не выдавила из ее груди весь воздух. И насколько же промерзло нутро Аши, что она была бы не прочь умереть таким способом!.. _Всяко лучше, чем сгореть или закоченеть до смерти._ Но все-таки Медведица ее отпустила, похлопала напоследок по плечу, снова замоталась в шарфы, да развернулась и пошла прочь. Ее ковыляющая фигура быстро исчезла в белой мгле, но Аша представила себе, как Алисанна доходит до своего разношерстного отряда.

Южные рыцари во главе с сиром Джастином Масси, маленькое посольство Браавоса в лице Тихо Несториса, горстка черных братьев в качестве провожатых, и, конечно же, люди самой Алисанны, охраняющие дочку Неда Старка. Путь их будет пролегать через западный склон Северных Гор, первое пристанище найдут в Железном Холме, потом к вотчине Флинтов и через владения других горных кланов, да так до самой Стены. От Сумеречной Башни дозорные доставят их поверху Стены до Черного Замка, где несчастную невесту будет ждать ее сводный брат и двор Станнисовой королевы. Тихо Несторис и Джастин Масси отправятся еще дальше - до Восточного Дозора, где сядут на корабль, что довезет их до Браавоса. В городе Титана новоиспеченный посол получит ссуду от Железного Банка и наберет вольных отрядов, а с ними вернется на подмогу Станнису, и вместе они разгромят врагов Истинного Короля.

Так ей прошлой ночью описал весь план сир Джастин. _Что за невероятная чушь, наивный ты балбес_ , - чуть не ответила ему Аша, но углядела отчаяние в глазах парня, и пожалела его. Масси, может, и был склонен к наивным мечтаниям, но совсем дураком уж не был. Он прекрасно понимал, что за неблагодарная и опасная задача ему предстоит, и лишь пытался убедить всех вокруг, а прежде всего самого себя, что у него все получится.

«Король Станнис знает, на кого положиться. Вы, сир, подходите для этой миссии лучше всего!» - выдавила из себя Аша в ответ, как самая вежливая леди на свете. И сказала она это без единой нотки сарказма, ей действительно хотелось пожелать Джастину удачи, вселить в него хоть каплю надежды. Пускай парень смотрит на нее влажными глазами, выдумав себе этот глупый образ "принцессы Аши", но все же он был ее защитником долгое время, и заслужил ее благодарность. Масси пожелал ей удачи в ответ, пообещав обязательно вернуться, а Аша поймала себя на мысли, что действительно будет ждать его возвращения. Но по Джастину она и в половину не будет скучать так, как будет ей не хватать Алис, а оба они могут сгинуть.

Их отряду бы дождаться, пока метель уйдет в другую сторону, да и бедную Старк стоило бы отогреть еще пару дней в тепле, но Станнис приказал им отправиться в путь как можно скорее. На весь отряд, в сумме насчитывавший чуть меньше сотни людей, король выделил всего четыре лошади из еще оставшихся в живых, для Масси, Мормонт, браавоссца и дрожащей девчонки, но вся скотина, скорее всего, сдохнет в первый же день перехода. Алисанна поклялась всем северянам, что дотащит дочь лорда Эддарда до Стены пускай даже на собственных руках, но им бы хоть до ближайшего убежища добраться живыми в такую погоду. Если ветер не сменит направления, то буря будет следовать за ними попятам, норовя прикончить. Однако Аша понимала, почему король Станнис решил отослать их немедля. Эти людям он подарил хотя бы шанс на выживание, в то время как все оставшиеся в лагере попросту ждут своей неминуемой кончины.

Пускай метель и двигалась в сторону севера, но эпицентром своим по-прежнему своим заседала в Волчьем Лесу. Еще пара недель, и они точно все перемрут, ведь притока продовольствия и подмоги ждать было неоткуда. Но это только если Болтоны не порежут их раньше. Последние дни только и слышно было - «Фреи близко», «Бастард рядом», «Болтоны скоро наступят». Люди скрежетали зубами и ждали атаки, а король все выжидал, сидя в своей башне, да готовил очередное сожжение.

\- Сегодня уже заполыхает, что ли? - спросил Тристифер Ботли, когда Аша подошла к нему после прощания с леди Мормонт.

Аша взяла его под руку, желая хоть как-то заслониться от ветра и согреться, а этот влюбленный идиот сразу же растянулся в улыбке, раздражавшую Ашу чуть меньше, чем прежде. В такую стужу у нее не было сил отмахиваться от его внимания, и отчасти Аша была даже рада, что рядом с ней именно Трис. Ботли был нахальнее Масси, зато сдержаннее Кварла. Девица с самого воссоединения их маленького железного отряда так и норовил залезть к Аше в бриджи, ничуть не стесняясь их окружения. Аша, может, и сама была бы не прочь еще раз перед смертью оседлать его сладкий член, но все же мозги у нее не совсем отморозились. Затевать подобное под носом у Станниса - прямой билет на костер. Если их застанут за делом, Аша в момент из ценной пленницы превратится в лагерную шлюху, на радость Клэйтону и другим фанатикам. Но Кварл ее опасений не разделял и вообще вел себя слишком непринужденно, как будто не осознавал, что все они - по-прежнему пленники. Потому Аша сейчас больше предпочитала общество Триса, у него хотя бы чувство самосохранения еще не отказывало.

\- Вечером, - кивнула Аша. - Можешь прямо сейчас начинать молиться, чтобы эти жертвы подействовали. Потому что, если метель не развеется и после них, нас сожгут следующими.

\- Брата твоего пустят первым, - оспорил Трис.

\- А ты бы только этому и рад был, да?! - огрызнулась Аша.

\- Лучше он, чем ты! - резко ответил Ботли. - Много ли осталось от Теона, которого мы оба знали?

Тут ей нечего было возразить. _Теон... Бедный мой братец..._ Когда-то молодой красавец, он теперь превратился в изуродованного старика. Теон выглядел старше дяди Мокроголового и страшнее самого измученного невольника. А сама Аша, в тот момент, когда она его узнала, почувствовала себя новой Аланнис Харлоу - хилой, разбитой женщиной, потерявшей почти всю свою семью. Лишь невероятным усилием воли Аша заставила себя не сломаться перед той правдой, что открыл ей Теон. Такое не каждый мужчина-то сможет выслушать, не то что женщина. А уж вынести подобное... _Боги, кому такое вообще под силу?_ Все испытания, пришедшиеся на жизнь Аши, показались ей такими ничтожными по сравнению с тем, что выпало на долю ее младшего брата, что каждый раз теперь, стоило ей о нем подумать, слезы непроизвольно наворачивались под глаза. Но к слезам примешивалась и неистовая ярость. _Хоть бы он явился уже побыстрее, этот Бастард Болтонский!.._ Как ждала она шанса раскроить ему череп!

\- Он все еще Теон Грейджой, мой брат, - произнесла Аша как можно суровее. Она по-прежнему кракен, пусть никто не заблуждается, особенно ее люди. - Если мы выживем в этой северной похлебке, Теон поможет мне созвать новое вече и оспорить результат предыдущего. Твоя, между прочим, идея, Трис! - Ботли хватило совести принять пристыженный вид.

\- Даже если у нас получится сбежать, - тихо проговорил он, - мы не сможем увести его с собой. Он ходить-то почти не может.

\- Знаю!.. - оборвала его Аша. - Может быть, Утонувший Бог уже ждет его в своих чертогах, и не нам оттягивать этот момент, - признала она с горечью. - Если так, то я сделаю все возможное, чтобы смерть его была чистой, сколько бы ни пришлось ползать на коленях перед Станнисом!

 _Или пускай даже мне придется сделать это самой_ , - добавила она про себя. Аша бы хотела снова пойти молить за Теона, но королю сегодня было не до нее. Карстарки - вот главные лица этого дня.

Когда Станнис публично объявил про измену Арнольфа Карстарка, в лагере поднялся такой шум, что их, должно быть, слышали в самом Винтерфелле. Южане не сильно удивились, но с северян эта новость смахнула всю наружную шелуху. От спокойных в любую бурю и веселых за кружкой пойла горцев не осталось и следа. Возмущенные и взбешенные мужики так драли глотки на перебой, что с сосен снег стал опадать. Рог вождя Вуллов призвал их порядку, но люди все равно бранились.

«Рикард Карстарк предал короля Робба, а ты, значит, решил нас Болтонам продать?» - сплюнул в старческую рожу Черный Доннел Флинт.

«Карстарки всегда заглядывались на Винтерфелл, но к живодерам присоединиться...» - качал головой его брат, Артос Флинт. Этот был самым смирным из горцев, но даже его лицо выражало искреннее отвращение.

«Отсеките голову этому предателю», - с глухой яростью пробасил младший Брандон Норри. У него, как слышала Аша, брат погиб на Красной Свадьбе, так что гнев его был понятен.

«Воронье Мясо настаивал бы на том же», - добавил Хьюго Вулл.

В целом, северяне были едины в своем мнении - смерть изменникам. Такое же единство они проявили и в своем требовании к Станнису - дать им самим казнить Карстарков, а не скармливать северян, пусть и предавших, красному богу. Годри, Сагс и другие поклонники Р'глора от такого вознегодовали, и начался долгий спор. Напряжение между двумя верами достигло своего пика, и только чудом горцы не сцепились с людьми короля. Чудом, как это ни странно, оказался представитель совсем другой веры - Тихо Несторис.

«Смерть - есть смерть, и всех ушедших забирает к себе Многоликий, а мы, люди Браавоса, верим, что каждому воздается за грехи его, - спокойно рассказывал про обычаи своего города банкир. - Смерть может быть легкой, а может быть тяжелой. В Браавосе Красному Богу отдают только самых ужасных грешников, в то время как преступникам раскаявшимся даруют легкую смерть».

То ли речь браавоссца была столь необычной для жителей Вестероса, то ли банкиру помогло его умение в переговорах, но именно его слова смогли успокоить взбушевавшуюся толпу. Станнис придерживался того же мнения, и над Карстарками был устроен суд. Сознавшимся в предательстве грозила быстрая казнь от меча, солгавшим же - сожжение.

Большинство людей из войска Кархолда пощадили - простые солдаты ничего не знали, хотя некоторые и нарвались в своем упрямстве на участь господ. Один внук Арнольфа Карстарка погиб еще пару дней назад от полученной раны в живот, а двое других раскаялись в сговоре довольно быстро, сдав отца и деда с потрохами. Артор Карстарк упирался сильнее, грозя всем расправой от Болтонов, но и его хватило лишь на день под допросом Сагса, в конце концов он тоже признался в предательстве, да еще и, по слухам, выложил что-то полезное Станнису о планах Русе Болтона. Лишь только старый Арнольф оказался упрямым ублюдком, отрицавшим все до конца. По крайней мере так Клэйтон и его прихвостни заявили на второй день суда. Аша же считала, что они специально не стали слишком усердствовать над стариком, потому что если бы сознался еще и он, то не сожгли бы уже никого, а людям короля нужна была жертва для своего бога.

Сжечь Арнольфа хотели еще вчера, но Алисанна вмешалась. Медведица упросила короля обождать до их с девчонкой Старк отбытия, упирая на то, что настрадавшейся бедняжке не хватало еще только смотреть как людей заживо сжигают (хотя Аша знала, что и самой Алис меньше всего хочется наблюдать еще одно жертвоприношение). Станнис, на удивление, согласился. И только на следующий день Аша поняла почему.

Они с Трисом дошли до своего маленького шатра у озера, обнаружив, что его, как и все другие шатры, свернули.

\- Мы что, никак, в поход собрались? - дернул Тристифер одного из солдат Станниса, копошившихся вокруг.

\- Нет, король приказал тут все расчистить для ритуала, - был ответ продрогшего мужика.

Лишь к полудню они начали понимать, что затеял Станнис. На одном из островков в большем из двух озер возводили кострище из бревен, да такое большое, что к вечеру оно возвысилось до небольшой башенки. Весь лагерь сместили к северу от него, расчистив кусок поля. Метель быстро сделала свое дело, покрыв освободившееся пространство толстым слоем снега в считанные часы. В общинном доме суета была целый день, король приказал всем быть в боевой готовности. Люди в спешке нацепляли броню и начищали оружие, и даже людям Аши позволили вооружиться. Железнорожденным досталось только несколько кинжалов да один меч на шестерых, но Аша заполучила обратно свой топорик, и уже который раз радостно поглаживала его рукоять.

Вечером весь народ собрался на самом узком месте перешейка между озерами. В каменной башне Станниса сегодня не зажегся огонь. Король спустился со всей своей свитой, притащив даже Теона в кандалах, и сердце Аши снова сжалось от его вида. Если Станнис пожелает кинуть Теона на костер за компанию с Карстарком... Что ж, Аше придется продемонстрировать свое умение швырять топор. Рука ее не должна дрогнуть, даже если придется целиться в младшего брата.

Сожжение, однако, решили оставить в качестве главного развлечения ночи, первой была казнь северян. Вожди горцев собрались вместе и потащили трех младших Карстарков по льду к самому большому острову на озере, к тому, где стояло чинно сердце-древо Старых Богов. Метель, словно их сообщница, скрыла действо северян от глаз большинства, но даже снег не мог сокрыть кровавые полосы на лицах и руках мужчин, когда те вернулись обратно. У Флинтов и Вулла под глазами было по два параллельных росчерка, а у Норри на щеках были кресты, ладони же были красные у всех четверых. Трупы предателей остались на острове с чардревом, и Аша даже порадовалась, что не может со своего места увидеть, что с ними стало. Холодок пробежал по ее позвоночнику, а в памяти всплывали детские страшилки о северных варварах, поливающих белые древа кровью своих врагов. Но если Старые Боги были существами тихими, и снег скрывал их зверство от нежелающих на него смотреть, то Красный Бог был созданием тщеславным - на его жертвоприношение полагалось смотреть всем и каждому.

\- Нда, - присвистнул Кварл, - к такому чуду человек тридцать привязать можно.

\- Сколько же деревьев они срубили для этого монстра? - качал головой Трис, и Аша разделяла его негодование. Из этого постамента можно было целый корабль сделать.

Арнольфа Карстарка привязали к конструкции, раз в пять превышавшей его по росту. _Станнис заставил своих людей сделать целую деревянную башню, и все для того, чтобы спалить ее с одним только лишь человеком?_ \- удивлялась про себя Аша. Схожие мысли, видать, были и у Клэйтона Сагса, кидавшего на нее злостные взгляды. Он наверняка жаждет, чтобы ее и всех островитян привязали к этому творению.

\- Услышь нас, Владыка Света! - раздались слова Годри Фарринга. Песни Красному Богу он воспевал лучше всех среди свиты короля. Аша больше не вслушивалась в его речи, ей и одного раза хватило. Песнопение вокруг срослось в единый шум, часто затихающий от порывов ветра.

Сиру Корлиссу в этот раз зажигать кострище помогало несколько человек, Ричард Хорп среди них. Языки пламени занялись не сразу, но стоило им пройтись по кругу, как прорезался голос Карстарка.

\- Ублюдки! - завопил он, сыпля проклятиями на головы всех вокруг. - Мой сын этого так не оставит! Криган поднимет весь Кархолд на помощь Болтону! Помяните мое сл... - последнее его слово потонуло в истеричном вопле.

\- Так и потащится в эту метель его сын... - пробухтел Роггон. Его рыжая борода вся покрылась сосульками.

Мучился старый Карстарк недолго, сердце не выдержало, и его трясучая фигурка поникла на кострище еще до того, как огонь успел обильно пожрать его тело. Без криков несчастного сразу стало как-то тихо - поклонники Р'глора уже закончили свою проповедь, а люди не жаждали перебрасываться фразами на таком морозе. Лишь ветер завывал вокруг, нагоняя тоску и леденя кости... Но стоило поблагодарить богов за эту тишину, за то, что забрали кричащего Карстарка так быстро, иначе ни за что бы они не услышали звук рогов загодя.

\- Болтоны! - испуганно пропищал Хорп, когда уже даже до дальней шеренги людей долетел звук.

\- Это Морс Амбер, идиоты! - перекричал заволновавшихся людей Вулл. - Это сигнал Вороньего Мяса! Да и не стали бы Болтоны выдавать себя!

И он был прав, вот только обрадоваться люди не успели, ведь звук рогов раздавался с восточной стороны, а с юга уже доносился стук копыт.

\- Противник наступает с юга! Всем приготовиться! - раздался рык Станниса, и люди его в панике начали доставать оружие.

 _Чертов Станнис и его сожжения!_ Аша сняла топорик с бедра и перехватила его получше. Гигантский костер пылал словно маяк в ночной тьме, и в его свету они были как на ладони, но из-за метели они сами не увидят врага, пока тот не подберется к ним совсем близко.

Рыцари Станниса построились защитным клином, отчасти ступая на лед, но большинство оставалось на перешейке. Горцы сгруппировались к восточному берегу, если старый Амбер действительно придет оттуда, то увидит своих, и северяне объединятся. Роггон и Угрюмый достали кинжалы и загородили Ашу собой, а Кварл обнажил меч.

Враг наступал, к стуку копыт добавился людской гул. Сколько их там? Отряд или армия? Полтинник или несколько сотен? В этой буре было не понять, а ветер разносил звуки так, что казалось, их уже окружили. Металлический звон доносился до ушей Аши, как будто мечи стучат по щитам, но раздавался этот звук от промерзшей земли...

И тут ее осенило вместе с громким треском! _Болтоны пустили лошадей по озеру!_

\- Копья, залп! - еле услышала она голос Станниса из-за ледяного скрежета. Шеренга рыцарей выбросила копья, и скоро треск повторился, а затем еще и еще раз, сливаясь в одну череду постоянных звуков - каждое копье пробивало лед в озере.

Лошади противника взвыли, закричали и люди впереди. Но первый фланг врага успел прорваться вперед, прямо на людей из метели выпрыгнули десятки всадников под серыми знаменами.

\- Это Фреи! - раздалось откуда-то сбоку. - Топи их!

Защитный клин уже падал, лошади давили щиты, но люди короля всаживали мечи в ледяную кромку озера, и даже прорвавшиеся вперед всадники начали падать в холодную пропасть.

\- Лед разверзся и поглотил их... - в ужасе бормочет Трис рядом с Ашей.

 _Нет, не просто так он сломался_ \- приходит, наконец, понимание к Аше Грейджой. Больше месяца уже их лагерь кромсал лед, то лунками от рыбалки, то забором воды, то собственными ногами, снуя туда-сюда. За это время крепкий ледяной покров на озерах превратился в тонкую гладь, готовую провалиться от большого давления. И Станнис это давление обеспечил, заманив на озеро Фреев. _Вот для чего нужен был этот маяк! Вот почему сдвинули лагерь!_ \- Аша не могла не оценить по достоинству этот гениальный замысел, ухмыляясь во весь рот. Чертов Станнис Баратеон не растерял еще своей военной хватки со времен первого восстания ее отца. Король заставил вражеское войско принять горящий постамент за свою каменную башню, заметенный снегом пустырь, освобожденный от лагеря - за озеро, а само озеро - за твердую землю. Что за коварный план!

Озеро поглотило немало всадников Фреев, но не все они зашли напрямую. Слева по земле наступает другая часть войска, а первыми на их пути стоят северяне.

\- В атаку, в атаку! - кричит Норри, но люди короля слишком заняты потоплением оставшегося авангарда, чтобы помочь. Горцы сами перестраиваются на левый фланг, принимая на себя удар.

Аша щурится, высматривая Теона. Вот он, на берегу малого озера, в кандалах и под присмотром трех стражников. Троих бы они смогли одолеть, но Станнис и его королевская стража неподалеку. Да и куда бы они пошли дальше? По льду на другую сторону - слишком опасно, лошадей не осталось, даже король пеший... Увести коня Фреев и попытаться ухватить Теона на ходу? Вызовет слишком много внимания... _Нет_ , - с отчаянием признает Аша, - _сбежать не выйдет. Значит, нужно выжить._

\- В атаку! - вторит Аша клику горцев. - Что встали как истуканы, Нагга вас задери?! - орет она на своих воинов, а дрожащему Грачу даже дает подзатыльник. - Поможем им!

И она бросается вперед. Трис первым очухивается и бежит вместе с ней. Роггон и Кварл не отстают. Вчетвером они вклиниваются в бой. Аша швыряет топор и попадает в голову какому-то всаднику. Кварл стаскивает труп, а Роггон отбирает его меч и запрыгивает на конскую спину. Аша с трудом выдирает свой топорик из черепа и подхватывает чужой щит, а Трис уже атакует другого всадника. К Девице присоединяется Ловкий, и они помогают людям Норри добить четверых сброшенных наземь Фреев. Братья Флинты тоже оседлали вражеских коней и давят перепуганного противника. Другие горцы следуют их примеру и стараются стащить всадников, лишь изредка рубля конские ноги, не желая пускать в расход драгоценную скотину.

\- Во имя Владыки! - доносится громкий голос Годри Победителя Великанов, наконец-то и люди короля присоединились к сражению. У южных рыцарей все еще есть копья и им даже сподручней сбивать противников с лошадей.

 _Но их много, чересчур много!.._ Аша закусывает губу, всматриваясь в побоище сквозь метель. Сколько всадников кануло в озеро!.. И столько же еще осталось на земле. Враг превосходит их числом, пускай и бьются они куда хуже. Продрогшие люди из лагеря Станниса сражаются отчаянно, король и сам рубится с противником, но шлем его перекосило, а один из его гвардейцев уже пал от вражеского меча. Надолго ли их всех хватит?..

Деревянную щитовую заслонку Аши сносит чьим-то ударом двуручника, клинок задевает ее бедро, но не слишком сильно. В ответ Аша сносит чужую руку по локоть своим мечом, подобранным у какого-то павшего рыцаря. Трис подбегает к ней, но она сама успевает добить вопящего противника. Ботли орет, чтобы она была осторожнее, а Аша вопит на него в ответ, чтобы не отвлекался. Вместе они рубят Фреев, и Трис, к удивлению Аши, орудует мечом не хуже Девицы. Сам Кварл виднеется где-то впереди, оттесняя двоих к бурлящему озеру. В воде бултыхаются люди и кони, кто-то еще пытается выбраться, но многие уже плавают бесчувственными бревнами на поверхности.

Снова раздается звук рогов, в разы громче чем раньше, и по берегу малого озера несется другая волна всадников. Прежде, чем Аша успевает отчается, гудящий отряд налетает на Фреев. _Это не их подмога, это Морс Амбер!_ \- радостно понимает она. С запалом она снова кидается на врага под радостный гул горцев, осознавших тоже самое. Очередной слизняк или хорек познакомился с ее топором, а Кварл и Трис сбрасывают еще одного всадника и подводят к ней лошадь.

Забираясь на коня, Аша замечает, как из ее ноги с паром стекает кровь, но боли она не чувствует. Либо рана не серьезная, либо это ярость боя ударила ей в голову, но это не важно. Главное - кровь снова горячит вены Аши Грейджой. Вот она, ее стезя, истинная среда для кракена! Бой на смерть, где выживает сильнейший.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хочется сказать пару слов про хронологию в этом фанфике - она НЕ ЛИНЕЙНАЯ (как и у Мартина в принципе), т.е. события каких-то глав происходят раньше/позже, чем у других. Я стараюсь указывать временные промежутки в главах (например, в главе Тессы упоминается, что она провела с куртизанками аж три месяца после случившегося с Мерси), но возможно это было тяжело уловить. Поэтому пройдусь по имеющимся сейчас повам:
> 
> Давос - самый "отстающий" из всех персонажей. Его первые две главы происходят где-то в конце ТсД, но он еще догонит остальных.  
> Аша - конкретно эта глава происходит через 3 дня после спойлерной главы Теона, т.е. немного позднее конца ТсД.  
> Джон, Мелисандра и Бран - сейчас идут параллельно (из-за связывающего всех сюжета), их первые главы взяли начало прямо из конца ТсД, но уже успели уйти дальше. С момента смерти Джона до его воскрешения прошел месяц.  
> Арья и Бринден - сейчас впереди всех на три, почти четыре месяца после конца ТсД.
> 
> Объясняется это следующим - не у всех пов-ов одинаковая скорость событий. В запланированном сюжете для Арьи есть очень много событий, происходящих в маленький промежуток времени, в то время как для других персонажей события распределяются условно равномерно по длинным промежуткам времени. Это не значит, что у Арьи больше событий, а лишь то, что для нее нужно больше глав в определенный период, чем для других. И для того чтобы не приходилось главы Арьи пихать пачками друг к другу (нарушает стилистику), ее повествование начато так рано, не смотря на то, что по хронологии оно начинается позже, чем у других персонажей.
> 
> Надеюсь, эта объяснялка не сломала никому мозг (мне так точно сломала, это почти как когда читаешь фразу на иностранном языке, мозгом понимаешь смысл, а в слова на своем языке облечь не можешь, вот тут со мной точно такое же произошло), и если люди могут просто не запариваться, а читать фик и наслаждаться, то я буду только рада. Но для придирчивых хронологофилов я все-таки постаралась всю эту чехарду объяснить. Если не получилось, значит я ужасный профан в хронологии и объяснялках, простите...  
> Но в любом случае, когда-нибудь все повы догонят друг друга, произойдет синхронизация, и повествование приобретет хронологический порядок.


	18. Джон II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за долгое отсутствие обновлений. Писательский блок - штука противная.

Волчий нос все еще чуял запах гари в башне лорда-командующего, и Джон морщил нос вместе с Призраком, пускай для людского нюха камень давно уже потерял запах.

Бывшие покои лорда Мормонта были почти пусты. Кровать и стол с креслом притащили буквально несколько часов назад, и лишь пара ящиков с уцелевшими в пожаре вещами виднелись в углу, покрытые толстым слоем пыли. Джон отказался от этих комнат когда-то, не желая тратить ресурсы на восстановление сгоревшей спальни и солярия, предпочтя оборудовать себе кабинет в арсенале за кузницей. Но теперь арсеналу стесало крышу и несколько стен, а предыдущее его жилище - башню Хардина - так и вовсе разнесло на куски. На месте разрушенной башни виднелась ледяная глыба размером с четверых великанов, намертво застрявшая в земле.

 _Как будто сама Стена отрезала мне путь к прежней жизни_ , - подумалось Джону, когда он смотрел из окна на разруху в Черном Замке.

Не только башня Хардина канула в лету, как минимум три каменных дома помельче развалило ледяными сколами. Кузницу и арсенал уже заметало снегом сквозь дыры в крыше. Чудо, что лед не повредил клеть и лестницу, но замку досталось еще и от огня. Стены казармы подпалило сильней, чем во время нападения одичалых, а несколько деревянных сараев сгорели полностью. Тренировочный двор превратился в пепелище, постепенно размываемое в грязь падающим снегом. Хотя больше всего грязи было возле Щитового Чертога, где обитали одичалые. Вольный народ не отличался чистоплотностью, и о зданиях заботился не больше, чем о конюшнях. В довершение всего сугробы снега у прохода за Стену выросли только выше, а воронятню и Королевскую Башню изрядно замело с северо-запада, откуда пришла буря. Весь Черный Замок был в снегу, руинах и грязи, напоминая больше один из заброшенных фортов, нежели основную цитадель Ночного Дозора.

 _Ночного Дозора, которого уже и нет почти._ Когда-то целый и величественный замок населяло до пяти тысяч дозорных, и даже несколько лет назад в зданиях, сейчас разрушенных, обитали шесть сотен братьев. А что теперь? Королевская Башня занята остатками свиты королевы Селисы, а по казарме и червоточинам расселяются одичалые.

«Я пустил сюда этих людей, - Джон не мог отрицать своей роли в случившемся, - но Дозор пожрал сам себя».

Призрак, лежа у очага, поднимает голову, и Джон тоже поворачивается на звук, его собственным ушам недоступный. Стук в дверь отрывает его от тягостных мыслей.

\- Войдите, - отвечает Джон хриплым голосом. Говорить все еще тяжело, горло как ошпаренное и простуженное одновременно.

\- Милорд, - кланяется его бывший стюард, а за ним входят и остальные черные братья, оставшиеся в замке.

Атлас принес ему чистую одежду и затопил очаг быстрее, чем кожа Джона успела остыть от проклятого пламени. Эддисон Толлетт, что накинул потертый плащ на голые плечи Джона сразу после костра и вложил Длинный Коготь обратно ему в руки. Железный Эмметт улыбается с облегчением, ведь ему есть на кого переложить бремя ответственности. Клидас принес для Джона чашку горячего питья с медом и травами, пообещав, что напиток смягчит кашель. Старик Нортберт из горных кланов, переживший трех лордов-командующих, опирается на трость, но старается держать спину прямо. Северяне Горвелл и Торб, тоже уже старики, но с мечом еще могут управиться. Единственный выживший разведчик - Осберт из Простора. Стюард Эррон все еще шмыгает носом - его брата-близнеца Эмрика по ошибке убили рыцари королевы. Строитель Конь, чьих рук точно не хватит, чтобы восстановить все разрушения в замке. Мальчишки из Кротового Городка, не пожелавшие оставаться просто сиротами - Лир и Ингас - не успели принести клятву, но уже тренировались и носили черное. Ну и наконец Кожаный, последний одичалый в Дозоре, после того как его собрата Джакса зарезали заговорщики.

«Тринадцать человек, - печально вздыхает Джон, - и один оживший труп, который довел орден до такого».

\- Спасибо, - честно благодарит он этих мужчин. - Спасибо, что не встали на сторону Марша и остались верны Дозору.

\- Милорд, этот бунт - самое гнусное и отвратительное, что случалось мне видеть на своем веку, - подает первым голос Клидас, ему поддакивает Нортберт.

\- Второй лорд-командующий подряд, убитый своими же братьями - это как-то уж чересчур, если меня спросите, - как всегда с серьезным видом говорит Эдд, а Эмметт ухмыляется за них обоих.

\- Лорд Джон, это мы благодарны, - уверенно говорит Атлас, - за чудо, что вернуло вас живым.

Черные братья нестройным хором вторят ему, но некоторые смотрят на Джона с опаской, и он может понять почему. Сколько времени уже люди Дозора дрожат в страхе перед живыми мертвецами, а тут их лорд-командующий восстал после смерти. _Как они не набросились-то на меня сразу? Тем более, после того, что я сделал..._ Расправа над Гранатом наверняка отпечаталась в памяти всех наблюдавших. Джон и сам явственно помнит, как хотел собственными зубами вцепиться в плоть добычи. Он так сильно слился с Призраком в тот момент, что волчий образ мысли заполнил человеческий разум. Шум людских голосов сливался в двойное эхо, а запахи вокруг были наполнены знакомыми для животного, но недоступными человеку оттенками страха, ужаса, грусти и печали. Только когда на голову Джону спикировал старый ворон, больно клюнув в макушку и яростно крикнув «Сноу!», смог человек отделить свои чувства от волчьих, а Тормунд оттащить Джона от того, что осталось от бывшего Лорда-Стюарда. Джон не сожалел о содеянном, но чувствовал необходимость объясниться, не желая превращаться в монстра в глазах последних верных ему людей.

\- Боуэн Марш... - начал было он.

\- Он заслужил! - Эмметт не дает ему сказать больше.

\- Трусливая мразь, - согласно сплевывает на пол Кожаный.

\- Милорд, вы только-только очнулись, быть может, не до конца пришли в себя... Кто будет вас винить? - мягко добавляет Атлас, словно бы оправдывая Джона перед остальными.

\- Его стоило казнить, - все же находит слова Джон. _А прежде расспросить о заговоре и его участниках_ , - добавляет он про себя.

Марш и его соратники долгие месяцы оспаривали решения Джона, но он и представить не мог, до какой степени те отчаялись. Сам бунт загорелся после собрания в Щитовом Чертоге, но что если заговорщики и без этого собирались убить лорда-командующего? Сколько всего их было? Только ли люди Черного Замка разделяли взгляды Марша, или в двух других фортах у него тоже были сторонники? Пип говорил, что Гранат стал загнивать после ранения на Мосту Черепов, а отлеживался он после него в Сумеречной Башне. Восточный же Дозор подарил Джону компанию таких подлецов как Янос Слинт и Аллисер Торне, а часть их людей присоединилась к бунту. На что рассчитывал Марш, зарезав его той ночью? Сам ли хотел стать лордом-командующим, или рассчитывал на благосклонность Маллистера? А Селиса, как он планировал объясняться перед ней? Или после смерти Станниса значимость королевы упала в глазах старых дозорных? А Болтоны?.. _Нет, не может быть..._ Дозор не принимает участия в дрязгах Семи Королевств, Марш постоянно это твердил. Но если Джон мог пассивно оказывать помощь Станнису, вдруг и Боуэн мог симпатизировать Болтонам? Иной подери этого Граната!.. Столько вопросов...

 _И ни одного ответа уже не получить, а виноват в этом я сам_ , - злость и досада так и колыхали внутри.

\- Лорд-командующий, - обращается к нему Клидас.

«Вашего лорда-командующего убили!» - хочется крикнуть Джону в ответ. _Боги, зачем?.._

\- Что с нами будет дальше?.. - озабоченно заканчивает помощник мейстера, и тот же вопрос горит в глазах остальных черных братьев.

Что делать дальше... Что делать дальше кому? Дозору? Его жалким остаткам во главе с убитым лордом-командующим... Людям Селисы? Чей король скорее всего мертв, войско разбито, а дом далеко в южных землях под контролем другого короля... Одичалым? Их вождь сидит в клетке на потеху монстру, захватившему Винтерфелл, а перебравшихся на эту сторону Стены вольных людей слишком мало, чтобы составить серьезное сопротивление... Или что делать ему, Джону Сноу? Снова очнувшемуся в своей старой жизни, когда он уже готов был последовать к новой...

\- Не знаю, Клидас, - признается Джон. Не станет он сейчас лгать этим людям, они остались верны ему даже под угрозой жизни, и если чем и может Джон их отблагодарить, так это откровенностью. - Даже перед бунтом дозорных было слишком мало, чтобы оборонять Стену ото всех сразу, теперь же... Посмотрите сколько нас. -Черные братья переглядываются друг с другом, Конь даже шепотом пересчитывает, но итог и так ясен: - Нам не то что Стену, не то что Черный Замок, нам самих себя не защитить. И одичалые тоже не смогут защитить Стену от Иных, если их главной заботой будет отбиваться от людей по эту сторону.

\- Есть же еще Сумеречная Башня и Восточный Дозор!.. - неуверенно протестует Осберт.

\- Я успел отправить к ним воронов с коротким письмом, упомянул о нападении предателей и стычке с одичалыми... Но ответов не было, а после леди Вель запретила отсылать воронов... - печально говорит Клидас.

\- Просить о помощи у короля?.. - Эррон мямлит как ребенок.

\- У которого? Один решил нам помочь, и где теперь его голова? - Эдд оптимистичен как всегда.

\- Ланнистеры чхать хотели на все, что творится севернее Близнецов! - в голосе Горвелла неприкрытая ярость.

\- А Болтоны, их собачки, сдерут шкуру и с лорда, и с нас, - поддерживает Торб.

\- Будем сидеть тут и ждать, что быстрее случится: одичалые сожрут все запасы, или по наши души придут мертвяки... - Конь получает тумака от Кожаного за эти слова.

\- Может к горцам пойти?.. Если Великанья Смерть позволит выйти отсюда...

\- И бросить пост? Будем клятвопреступниками?

\- Что так, что эдак головы не сносить!..

\- ХВАТИТ! - крик Джона похож на рык, а Призрак уже поднялся на лапы и готов броситься в атаку по первой же команде хозяина. Вокруг сразу же воцаряется тишина.

Рука сама собой тянется к лицу, крепко сжимая переносицу, чтобы унять гудение в голове. Дышится с трудом, так и тянет нырнуть в Призрака, чтобы выбежать куда подальше, но собственное тело держит душу крепче любых оков. Лютоволк подходит ближе и выжидает, а Джон запускает пальцы в его белый мех, почесывая. Не то волка пытается успокоить, не то себя. Во рту чувствуются крошки пепла, а тело горит, будто он снова стоит на костре...

\- Милорд, п-простите, - запинается Атлас, но у него хотя бы нашлось смелости подать голос. Дозорные сгрудились в кучу, в страхе смотря на Джона.

\- Нет, ничего... - Джон наконец выдыхает, а Призрак снова падает на задние лапы. - Вы все правы, но и однозначного решения нет. Мне нужно подумать...

\- Конечно, милорд, - отзывается Эдд. - У вас такая ночь была, а мы тут набросились с вопросами... Оставим вас, отдыхайте.

Эмметт подгоняет мальчишек к выходу, Клидас и старики откланиваются, Кожаный что-то бурчит, кажется, про Вун-Вуна, а Атлас обещает вернуться с едой в ближайшее время. Когда последние дозорные покидают покои, Джон устало валится на пол рядом с волком.

\- Призрак, лучше бы я оставался мертвым... - устало шепчет в белую шерсть Джон, обнимая лютоволка. Последний раз он так делал еще мальчишкой новобранцем, лежа на холодной постели в башне Хардина, пытаясь согреться и не расплакаться, скучая по семье. Сейчас Джону не было холодно, и глаза как затвердели, ни слезинки не выдавить, а хочется все того же - обратно к семье, к братьям и сестрам, к отцу, в Винтерфелл, к родным людям, но только верный лютоволк рядом.

Они засыпают вместе, человек и волк, так и развалившись на холодном деревянном полу, пускай у теплого очага стоит кровать с периной и шкурами. В отключке Джон снова ныряет в Призрака.

Призраку тоже вспомнилось детство. Как шестеро щенков носились по летней земле богорощи. Как черный и светлый брат валялись вместе на траве. Как серый брат и крупная сестра вцепились в одну ветку и перетягивали ее туда-сюда. Как маленькая сестра лакала воду из горячего озера. И как он сам, белый щенок с красными глазами, наматывал круги возле них, еще не до конца принимавших его, последыша, в свою стаю. Они сдружились потом, все лютоволчата, пускай чаще проводили время со своими хозяевами, нежели друг с другом. Волк скучал по своим сородичам иногда.

Джон с радостью затерялся бы в этом воспоминании навечно, но собственный кошмар вытягивает из блаженного сна лютоволка.

Снится ему ледяной грот. Джон не помнит ничего, что было с его телом, пока оно лежало мертвым, но сами гроты он видел еще при первой жизни, и память, словно насмехаясь над ним, создает образ. Джон лежит и не может пошевелиться, а над ним нависают зловещие тени. Горящий дух с пустыми глазницами единственный виден четко, его пламя отбрасывает блики на ледяные стены. Тень рядом с ним, наоборот, почти сливается со льдом, от нее веет холодом и смертью. Третья темная фигура, шелестя и шепча, находится ближе всех, надвигаясь вперед. В конце концов она наваливается на него, превращая сон в абсолютную темноту, но шепот так и не прекращается, а только нарастает. Сноу, Сноу, Сноу, Сноу...

\- Сноу! - каркает ворон, цепляя за ухо клювом.

\- Нет зерна... - в полудреме Джон отмахивается от него как раньше, когда птица Мормонта доставала его по утрам. _Мормонт!_

\- Ты! - с осознанием приподнимается Джон, - Хитрец!

_Неужели они оба знали, что случится?.._

\- Ты! Ты! Сноу! Хитрец! - передразнивает ворон вслух, садясь ему на колени.

Джон злится, но не отвечает, ожидая, что старец из птицы и его бывший лорд-командующий снова начнут беседовать с ним в его голове, но этого не происходит.

\- Вы... Я больше не могу с вами говорить? - расстроено спрашивает Джон. Он многое хотел бы высказать.

\- Вспоминай! Сноу! - каркает ворон, - Оборотень! Боррок! Говорить!

И действительно, ведь старец предупреждал его, что только мертвые оборотни могли так спокойно общаться между собой. А вот для живого варга поговорить с духом ушедшего собрата было куда более сложной задачей. С которой, впрочем, Боррок вот справился. Значит и Джону придется справиться, иначе будет стыдно даже в глаза взглянуть варгу с вепрем.

Призрак зашевелился под боком взволнованно, но Джон положил одну руку на мохнатую спину волка, а другую на перья ворона и закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточится. Получилось у него, как и у Боррока, не сразу. Если внутри волчьего тела Джон теперь чувствовал себя уютно, то в птичьем теле другого варга все вокруг давило на его сознание и прогоняло прочь.

«Волк - твое животное, а не ворон. Вот и неудобно тебе здесь, - подает голос Мормонт. - С возвращением, Джон».

«Что со мной произошло?..»

«Воскрес ты, чего тут не понятно? И не по воле Иных, уже хорошо. А за подробностями не ко мне...» - его бывший лорд-командующий вновь уступает место для старца, к которому и обращается Джон:

«Вы знали, что так будет? Что Мелисандра сможет... Такое сотворить?»

« _Не вручай всю славу Красной Жрице_ , - зашелестел знакомый, но все еще пугающий голос. - _Она лишь послужила инструментом для воли Старых Богов_ ».

«Старые Боги... Но я видел своего младшего брата, Брана!.. Неужто он... теперь с ними?» - Джон не мог знать, привиделось ли ему лицо братишки, или так было на самом деле, но надежда на то, что Бран еще жив, успела зародиться в его сердце. Вот только к богам люди уходят лишь после смерти, так еще Старая Нэн говорила.

« _Можно сказать и так_ , - загадочно отвечает старец, оставляя и эту надежду пустой. - _Что плохого в этом? Твоя семья поклонялась Старым Богам многие столетия, а они оберегали вас в ответ. Ты ведь веришь в Богов? Не можешь не верить, после всего пережитого_ ».

Джон этого и не отрицал. Вера отца и предков всегда была и его верой. Он не согласился сжигать чардрева по воле Станниса, и потому, наверное, пустые глазницы огненного духа вселяют в него ужас. Мелисандре он может и помогает, но Джону милости от Р'глора ждать не стоит. Лишь Старые Боги выручали его в течении жизни, вот только...

«Почему меня не оставили внутри волка? Ведь вторая жизнь варга - это остаток жизни его животного... Разве не так Старыми Богами задумывалось? Почему именно меня вернули обратно? Я не просил этого...»

« _Где твоя благодарность, мальчишка?_ \- рассердился старец. - _Столько тысяч лет уже Боги не вручали никому такого дара, какой достался тебе, а ты отнекиваешься от него, как последний трус?!_ »

«Я не трус! - яростно вырывается у Джона в ответ. - И как я могу отказаться от этого дара, по-вашему? Снова бросится под ножи, на этот раз самому?! - Мысль эта сиюминутная, но оседает тяжелым камнем внутри. - Какой смысл этой второй жизни? Зачем?.. Зачем было возвращать меня туда, где я и так уже сделал все, что мог?»

«Все, что мог? - вклинивается в их спор Мормонт. - Разве не ты, Джон, собирался в поход на Винтерфелл? Разве не ты отправил людей на подмогу одичалым в Суровый Дом? Разве не у тебя было столько планов по защите Стены и всего рода людского?»

«Планы...» - как же больно все это вспоминать и осознавать снова. Винтерфелл и Арья. _Маленькая сестренка... Где она теперь, несчастная?_ А люди Коттера Пайка и одичалые по-прежнему ждут помощи на Студеном Море. Еще люди Станниса под атакой Болтонов, и Север остался почти без припасов, а на юге Ланнистеры... Все это разрывало его на части что тогда, что сейчас.

«Я ничего не успел сделать, - горько признает Джон. - Хороши планы, раз меня за них убили. А теперь значит, я должен снова пытаться воплощать их в жизнь? Пока меня снова кто-нибудь не прирежет...»

«Нет, олух ты эдакий!» - Джон почти наяву снова видит лицо Джиора Мормонта, как хмурились его косматые брови в раздражении. - «Будь умнее, учись на ошибках!»

« _Второй шанс дается не для того, чтобы идти по старой дороге. Выбирай новую, ищи другой путь воплотить свои планы в жизнь. Борись, а не прячься!_ » - старец, наверное, тоже был стойким лордом-командующим, таким волевым был его голос. « _Не просто так Боги вернули тебя, для всех нас есть цель и предназначение_ ».

«Какое? Чего именно они от меня хотят?» - пристыженный, Джон все же пытается добиться ответа на свой вопрос.

« _Это тебе придется выяснять самому. А теперь иди уже, пока девочка еще не испугалась за тебя по-настоящему..._ »

«Что?..»

\- ДЖОН! - доносится наконец до его ушей женский крик.

Открыв глаза он обнаруживает напротив себя Вель, трясущую его за плечи.

\- Ох, ну наконец-то! - облегченно выдыхает принцесса одичалых. - Сколько варгов знала, никогда такого не видела!

\- Ч-чего? - с кашлем спрашивает Джон. Горло опять пересохло, а спина вся в поту.

\- Подумала сначала, что ты в волке, - объясняет Вель, помогая ему подняться на ноги, - но даже твой Призрак взволнованно на тебя уставился. Зато эта птица тут чуть ли не на голове твоей прыгала. А ты еще и вслух что-то ей выговаривал. Разругался с чужим духом?

\- Что-то вроде того... - удивленно отвечает Джон, с трудом разминая затекшие конечности. Он и не представлял до этого, как могло со стороны выглядеть такое общение оборотней. Судя по Вель - даже для вольного народа подобные представления редкость, нужно быть осторожнее.

Одичалая протягивает ему мех с вином со своего пояса, и Джон благодарно опустошает его, присаживаясь на кровать. Непросто так Боррок после их общения валился на пол, тяжело дыша. Тело ломит от усталости. Ворону Мормонта тоже пришлось нелегко. Птица делает несколько бездумных кругов под потолком комнаты, а после приземляется на плечо к Вель. Девушка удивленно поглядывает на птицу, но не пугается и достает ему кусочек мяса из сумки с того же пояса. Ворон проглатывает угощение и благодарно тыкается головкой в ладонь, перед тем как перелететь к окну.

\- С детства знала, что вороны - умные птицы, пускай наши их и шугаются, - сказала Вель, провожая глазами ворона. - Ну, лорд Сноу, выглядишь ты вполне живым, пьешь, дышишь, потеешь... - улыбается она, снова повернувшись к нему.

\- Иным подчиняться не собираюсь, - ставит точку в этом вопросе Джон, слегка уязвленный.

\- Что радует, а не то мне пришлось бы самой тебя заколоть. Но ты вернулся, значит все снова может наладиться, - не смотря на черный юмор одичалых, в голосе у Вель облегчение. - Видела, вороны к тебе всей стаей заходили. Ты все еще их лорд-командующий?

На этот вопрос ответить было сложно. Дозорные несут службу всю жизнь, но что если человек умирает и возвращается вновь? _В клятве про это точно не упоминается._

\- Нового лорда-командующего они выбрать не успели, - это, по крайней мере, Джон может сказать точно. - Да и из тех, кто здесь еще остался, выбрать было бы тяжело.

\- Ну не знаю, красавец стюардик-то твой посмелее стал, да и Железный Эмметт вроде сильный мужик.

\- Они - хорошие ребята, - соглашается Джон, - но скорей уж Маллистер из Сумеречной Башни стал бы лордом-командующим после меня.

\- Твои черные браться пытались отправлять письма в другие замки, так что, вышло? - немного настороженно спрашивает Вель.

\- Два письма без ответа, а после, как мне сказали, ты сама и перекрыла дорогу воронам. - Девушка пожимает плечами, не отрицая, но Джон и не сердится, прекрасно понимая, почему она так поступила. - Клидас зовет тебя "леди Вель", - вспомнилось ему.

\- Ха! - усмехнулась одичалая, оголив белые зубы. - Добрый мейстер-ворона боится меня, да и только.

\- Но ты и вправду больше других копьеносиц похожа на леди, - не мог не признать Джон.

\- Мне нравятся платья, но под подолом у меня все равно штаны, а в них сильные ноги. Не то что у ваших южных леди, вроде усатой королевы, которая чуть что - со своих падает. - На юбке ее шерстяного платья действительно был разрез на боку до самых бедер, и точно в подтверждение своих слов, Вель изящным движением выставила ногу вперед. Раньше Джон смутился бы, таким соблазнительным было движение бедра в этих кожаных штанах, но теперь он не мог найти в себе никаких сил для непристойных мыслей. Слишком многое вертелось в голове, не давая покоя.

\- Королева Селиса и ее люди, - переводит тему Джон, поднимая глаза на лицо собеседницы, - что вы планируете делать с ними?

\- Не определились еще, - Вель, если и ожидала какой-то реакции, то виду не подает, но снова встает прямо, расправляя складки на юбке. - Потому я и пришла сюда, лорд Сноу.

Лицо у нее снова серьезное, и принцесса одичалых протягивает ему руку, предлагая встать.

\- Тормунд собрал вождей, наконец-то. С твоим возвращением нет больше смысла тянуть, нужно решать, что нам всем делать дальше.

Джон Сноу поднимается на ноги, ухватываясь за протянутую руку. Небольшая женская ладонь с чистыми и аккуратными ногтями, как у правильной леди, но с твердыми подушечками пальцев и мозолями, как у простолюдина. Единственная рука помощи, протягиваемая ему сейчас, и он не смеет ее отклонять, куда бы она его ни привела.


	19. Мелисандра III

Мелони знала холод. Асшай - город южный, но солнце не озаряет его и не греет, даже в полдень там не бывает жарко, а по ночам всегда холодно. Мелони помнила, как мать ее ворошила угли в очаге их дома, а после забиралась под плед вместе с дочерью, стараясь согреть ее объятиями. Сама женщина не мерзла, как и все Заклинатели Теней. Они питались, дышали и жили магией, она же согревала магов в вечном промерзлом тумане, но детям их племени приходилось долго тренироваться, чтобы овладеть этими способностями, и получалось далеко не у всех. Край Теней суров к людям, к младенцам особенно - двое из трех детей умирали. Ровесников Мелони забирали болезни, холод и голод, но она держалась и старательно обучалась всему, что объясняла мать. Асшайцы признавали девочку очень способной и пророчили ей великое будущее, что, в конечном итоге, оказалось правдой. Пускай асшайским заклинанием тепла Мелони овладела лишь много лет спустя, когда вернулась в родной город уже как послушница Красного Бога. Рубин впитал заклятие точно губка, и Мелисандра больше не знала холода.

До сих пор. _Владыка, как же холодно..._

Ледяной сон сковывает и терзает Мелисандру. Повсюду были костры, но они не приносят тепла, только холод. На жертвенных столбах горят люди, сотни и тысячи, громком крича и плача. Они молят о пощаде и сыплют проклятиями на голову жрицы, а она не успевает всмотреться в их лица - один за другим они рассыпаются в пепел, улетучиваясь прочь. К ногам женщины подступает огонь, обжигающий льдом, заставляя бежать. Мелисандра несется сквозь тьму, спотыкается и падает, а коварное пламя следует за ней попятам. _Владыка, спаси!_ \- но Р'глор не внемлет ее мольбе. Нет спасительных теней вокруг, лишь темнота, боль, страдания и _он_.

 _Враг, враг, враг!_ \- кричало все внутри. Мелисандра на его территории, в его лапах, сжимающих ее душу. Бог Ночи и Ужаса. Он не отпустит жрицу, покуда лед не поглотит ее полностью.

Отчаяние и боль уже одолевают Мелисандру, когда появляется проблеск надежды. Один человек на костре не корчится в муках, не горит и не рассыпается в прах. Он гордо стоит в языках пламени, ласкающих кожу. Могучая его фигура сжимает кулак, из которого прорывается гигантский луч света, обращающийся в меч. Все в нем излучает силу. _Азор Ахай!_ \- жрица стремится к нему изо всех сил, надеясь на спасение... Но стоит ее пальцам дотронуться до огня, как холод пронзает до самых костей. Лед пробирается по ее предплечью, в мгновение сковывая и разрушая плоть. Вот уже и пальцы и вся рука рассыпаются кровавыми осколками. _Помоги мне!.._ \- заклинает женщина Воина Света, но он лишь безучастно поворачивается к ней. Мелисандра встречается с ним взглядом, и вопит от ужаса. Стеклянный взор, мертвые, одержимые глаза - такие же как у врага. Свет его меча мелькает в последний раз и затухает, обращаясь черной сталью. Ледяной клинок пронзает жрицу насквозь.

\- Владыка!.. - в последний раз молит она, наконец прорываясь сквозь пелену сна, подскочив с криком.

Мелисандра оглядывается вокруг, тяжело дыша. Она с своих покоях в Черном Замке, сидит на кровати, в которой за все время, проведенное на Стене, спала не более дюжины раз. Четыре свечи в изголовье и изножье кровати еле тлеют, принося больше дыма, чем света. Как же долго она проспала, если все защитные чары уже так ослабли? Как долго Иной терзал ее своими видениями, своим шепотом смерти? Когда она вообще легла спать?..

Голова словно чугунная, сознание с невероятным трудом пробирается через пелену кошмара, затуманившего память. Жуткие образы из сна лучше не вспоминать вовсе, они - ложь, ловушка, пытка от истинного врага, его месть за веру жрицы в Р'глора... Но что было до этого? Король Станнис отправился в поход на юг, а королева Селиса прибыла в замок. Владыка руками Мелисандры связал огнем одичалого и северную леди. Лорд-командующий пропустил еще больше дикарей на эту сторону Стены и... _Джон Сноу!_

«О, Владыка!..» - с ужасом вспоминает наконец жрица. Бунт и убитый лорд-командующий, который восстал в огне! Неужели это случилось? Не привиделось ли ей... Образ из кошмара снова застилает глаза, но наяву она видела другого человека, нетронутого пламенем.

\- Миледи! - чужой голос заставляет жрицу вздрогнуть. - Я слышал крик... Леди Мелисандра, вы очнулись!

Деван Сиворт вбежал в ее покои без стука, но лицо его было озарено такой счастливой улыбкой, что Мелисандра не могла на него гневаться. А вот на себя разозлиться стоило - неужто она и вправду только что испугалась мальчишки?..

Мальчишка тем временем подбегает к ней и чуть ли не хватает ее за руки, но одергивает себя стыдливо, зато без лишних слов начинает работу по комнате. Первым делом наливает и подает ей чашу воды с лимоном. Подтапливает очаг, бросая свежие поленья и вороша угли. Распахивает оконные створки - на улице утренний туман. Мальчик достает из ее сундука с вещами чистое шерстяное платье и теплый плащ и вывешивает их на стул, пока жрица утоляет жажду, с ужасом осознавая, как она голодна впервые за долгие годы. Затекшая рука дотрагивается до рубина на шее, едва теплого, и по коже Мелисандры пробегает дрожь. Ей холодно! _Р'глор, помилуй..._

\- Деван... Что произошло? - спрашивает жрица, закутываясь в одеяло.

\- Миледи, - мальчик садится на колени перед ее кроватью, - вы потеряли сознание после того, как...

\- Он воскрес?.. - ее голос звучит так надрывно, что утверждение выходит вопросом. Это только злит жрицу сильнее. - Владыка подарил Джону Сноу вторую жизнь, - уже увереннее говорит она.

\- Это так, - подтверждает ее слова оруженосец короля. - Вы сотворили это чудо, миледи! - мальчик восхищен,  но взволнованный его взгляд все возвращается к ее рукам.

«Нет, я не это хотела сделать», - признается себе Мелисандра, ибо нельзя отрицать - случившееся превзошло всякие ее ожидания от ритуала. Жрица лишь хотела направить помощь Воину Света, подготавливая к сожжению тело юноши от крови королей. Однако огонь не просто не тронул его, но и вдохнул в него тепло жизни, заставив снова подняться. Невероятно!.. За всю свою жизнь Мелисандра никогда не слышала о подобном. Ей нужно как можно скорее снова увидеть его, подтверждение могущества Р'глора! Но прежде - вернуть контроль над своим телом и обстановкой вокруг.

\- На все воля Красного Бога, истинного чудотворца, - сдержанно говорит она вслух. - Что случилось после?

\- Миледи, вы поранились, - голос у мальчика слегка дрожит, словно он боится говорить, - ваша рука...

Мелисандра и сама вспоминает, судорожно поднимая левую руку к глазам. Предплечье у нее перевязано крепко, но фантом боли возвращается с осознанием случившегося.

\- Было много крови, - продолжает оруженосец, - потому вы и потеряли сознание, так помощник мейстера говорит. А после вас захватила лихорадка... Черный брат обработал рану и напоил вас лечебным отваром, но первую ночь состояние ваше, миледи, было особенно плохо. Служанки её величества уже шептались, что вы можете не очнуться, но я верил, миледи! - Мальчишка смотрит на нее подобострастным взглядом, делая только хуже. - На утро вам стало полегче, и мейстер говорил, что вам нужно лишь отоспаться и набраться сил. Всего вы проспали пять дней, миледи...

 _Во имя Владыки, Асшая, Стигая и предков рассветных гор!.._ Пять дней! Она пробыла в плену кошмаров Иного целых пять дней! Мало того, в беспамятности о ней заботились подслеповатый мужчина и простодушная прислуга Селисы. Какой позор! Кошмары, голод и холод, усталость в теле... Как могла она докатиться до такого?

\- Деван, попроси завтрак, - сквозь поджатые губы приказывает Мелисандра. - А после я хочу знать обо всем, что произошло в мое отсутствие.

Мальчик откланивается и убегает, а жрица поднимается с кровати на затекших ногах и запирает за ним дверь. Многое предстоит сделать, но прежде всего одно и только одно волнует Мелисандру.

Из платяного сундука женщина достает небольшое зеркало, водружая его на стол. Она склоняется к нему и дрожащими руками открывает замочек на своем ожерелье, отрывая рубин от шеи. Всего на несколько секунд, но их хватает, чтобы взглянуть на свое отражение и вздохнуть спокойно. Лицо заспанное, но без признаков возраста, волосы грязные и лохматые, но по-прежнему яркого медного цвета, а руки трясутся, но кожа на них гладкая. Усталость давит на плечи, однако сила Владыки все еще подпитывает Мелисандру. Она защелкивает ожерелье обратно на шее, обращая внимание на раненную руку.

Жрица сдирает перевязь, не страшась уже столкнуться с правдой. В предплечье не достает крупного куска плоти, выжженного вмешательством в ее ритуал, но оголенная кость уже хотя бы затянулась слизистой коркой. Рана страшная, и ее ободранные края будут чесаться и гноиться ближайшие месяцы. От такой раны человек рискует потерять всю руку. Но жрице дарованы силы, обычным людям неподвластные. Мелисандра знает заклинание, способное лечить серьезные раны, знает рецепт отвара, способного заживлять плоть... Но и для того и для другого нужна жертва. Сжечь храм или древо язычников, зарезать быка или коня, собрать кровь и напитать ею пламя... От крови трусов и предателей она бы тоже сейчас не отказалась, о как много сил получила Мелони от сожженных ею работорговцев!.. Но нет, сейчас у Мелисандры ничего этого нет. Лишь она сама и спасительный огонь в очаге.

Дрова горят в утопленном в полу месте на середине комнаты, ведь только в нескольких комнатах башни есть настоящие камины, но сейчас этот примитивный очаг самое подходящее место для нужд Мелисандры. Все жрецы Красного Бога проходили принудительное крещение в открытом огне, но истинные слуги часто сами обращались к нему за спасением. За жизнь Мелисандры пламя не раз исцеляло ее порезы, раны, и сращивало поломанные кости. Владыка даже способен открыть глаза умершему! Чего стоит ему восстановить руку верной слуги, которая помогла совершить это чудо?

Жрица сбрасывает свое нижнее платье, пропитанное потом от лихорадки и кошмаров, и вступает нагой в очаг. Пусть языки пламени ласкают ее тело, пусть они жгут его и наказывают за пятидневную слабость, лишь бы снова оказаться в жарких объятиях Р'глора. Мелисандра поет, до крови кусая губы, чтобы не закричать. Асшайское заклинание, валлирийское заклинание, заклинание красного бога... Все те, что пела когда-то вступая в огонь впервые. Девчонке из выкупленных храмом рабов было страшно за свою жизнь, но женщине на ее месте сейчас куда страшнее за судьбу мира. Если не она, то кто будет руками ее бога? _Прими меня назад, Владыка, прими..._ Раненная рука кровоточит, а на ногах выступают волдыри. Пламя не жжет со всей силы, но и не принимает ее так бережливо, как раньше. Не исцеляет и не приносит облегчения.

Проходит всего несколько минут, как Мелисандре становится слишком больно. А раньше она могла несколько часов провести, стоя в огне!.. В отчаянии она выпрыгивает из пламени обратно на каменный пол, глотая жгучие слезы. Что-то она сделала не так, где-то ошиблась, чем-то разгневала своего бога, раз он оставил ее на растерзание пыткам Иного и с такой неохотой поддерживает ее сейчас.

«Мерзкий белый червь, что сделал он со мной?» - гневно вспоминает жрица подлого мага, захватившего на то злосчастное мгновение ее тело. Мелисандра, кривясь, заматывает левую руку одной из своих шалей, понимая, что ей все-таки придется обратиться к помощнику мейстера за бинтами и мазями, прежде чем она накопит достаточно сил, чтобы заняться раной самой.

В смятении женщина умывается и облачается в чистую одежду. Теплее, чем раньше - нижняя сорочка, панталоны и шерстяные чулки, сапоги вместо туфель, в которых она ходила по замку раньше, платье, что достал оруженосец, перчатки в карманах и шарф на шее. Плащ на меху она тоже наденет, когда выйдет на открытый воздух. Все это Станнис подарил ей перед отплытием на Север, но до сих пор у нее не было нужды в этих вещах.

Р'глор посылает ей испытание верности, не иначе, заставляя ее вновь жить потребностями обычного человека. Жрица никогда не отлынивала от своих обязанностей... Но, вероятно, Мелисандра читала повседневные заклинания защиты не так старательно, как делала это Мелони в первые десятки лет своей службы. Это нужно исправить. Женщина сама зажгла заново все свечи в комнате, над каждой прочитав молитву. Натерла свой рубин защитным порошком из резного сундучка, прежде чем заправлять свои рукава. Отобрала сразу все травы для целебного отвара, который придется готовить позже. Опустошила склянку с бодрящим зельем, хотя этот остаток она берегла для особого случая, не зная, когда найдет время и ингредиенты, чтобы сварить новый. Даже защитную руну сажей начертила на здоровой ладони, не смотря на то, что однажды ее руны уже осквернили. Нет, больше она не позволит такому случится. Будет совершать все нужные ритуалы каждый день еще с большей тщательностью, будет молиться денно и нощно, и никогда, никогда-никогда больше не ляжет спать, упаси ее Владыка!..

Вернувшийся Деван нашел жрицу в молитве на коленях у очага. Горячая каша и чай согрели хотя бы ее внутренности, за что Мелисандра уже была благодарна. За завтраком мальчик поведал ей о том, чем живет теперь Черный Замок.

Лорд Сноу, с благословения Р'глора, снова на ногах и управляет замком. Он собственноручно казнил последнего из предателей, а оставшиеся дозорные сплотились вокруг вернувшегося лорда. Вожди одичалых тоже прислушиваются к нему, не планируя больше открытой атаки на людей короля. Вольные люди, однако, продолжают прибывать в Черный Замок отовсюду, куда их разослали прежде. В форт так же прибыли другие черные братья - небольшой отряд из Восточного Дозора, во главе с одним из старых друзей лорда-командующего. Дозор и их вечные враги одичалые как будто бы замирились снова. Ситуация для обеих сторон конфликта улучшилась.

Чего, увы, не скажешь о третьей стороне. Люди королевы вмешались в этот конфликт, поплатившись многими жизнями, и дальнейшая их участь по-прежнему была неизвестна. Из плена, и раньше-то довольно условного, их отпустили, но люди Селисы были в таком ужасающем меньшинстве, что и сами не высовывали носа из Королевской Башни. Джон Сноу позаботился о достатке пропитания, но пока ни слова поддержки в сторону королевы не слетело с его губ. Лорд Сноу навещал Селису лишь дважды. За закрытыми дверями звучали громкие голоса, а после второго визита лорд-командующий ушел с красной от удара щекой, а служанкам королевы пришлось срочно стирать набор нижнего белья.

\- Принцесса Ширен после этого сама отправилась в башню лорда-командующего, без позволения её величества. Я, разумеется, сопровождал ее, - с гордостью говорил Деван, - и лорд Сноу даже позволил мне остаться при их разговоре. Принцесса просила выдать нам сопровождение до Восточного Дозора и корабль, чтобы хотя бы вернуться в Штормовой Предел, но лорд Сноу ответил, что ни одного корабля сейчас в его распоряжении нет. Однако он пообещал обеспечить принцессе и нам всем безопасность, покамест мы остаемся в Черном Замке.

\- Эту безопасность нам обещали и раньше, - поджала губы Мелисандра.

\- Это верно, миледи, но... - Деван замялся, - разве не сами мы нарвались?

Жрица бросила осуждающий взгляд на оруженосца, и он тут же стушевался, забормотав извинения.

«Безродный мальчишка, лезущий со своими замечаниями простолюдина куда не стоит!» - так стоило бы пожурить парня. Но Мелисандра не нашла в себе сил высказаться, признавая, что парень отчасти прав. _Сын своего отца_ , - покачала она головой.

\- Сопроводи меня к лорду Сноу, мальчик. И помолись Владыке, чтобы ко мне он прислушался, - попросила Мелисандра наконец.

Деван Сиворт помог ей подняться. Будь оруженосец постарше своих двенадцати лет она бы позволила ему взять себя под руку... Видит Р'глор, он верен ей. Однако до поры до времени мальчику придется еще побыть у нее в услужении. Защитник из него пока никакой, но хотя бы иллюзию охраны он создает. Настоящих стражей жрицы больше с ней не было - Моргана убили одичалые, а Меррел сейчас при королеве, раз людей у нее осталось так мало. Спустившись из башни, Мелисандра поняла, чего так боится Селиса, и что ей самой сейчас как никогда была нужна охрана.

Пустынный обычно двор Черного Замка нынче был заполонен людьми. Одичалые мужчины, женщины и их дети спокойно перемещались в замке дозорных точно на своей земле. Лошади и домашний скот крутились вокруг вереницы саней и повозок. Сколько дикарей прошло через Стену вместе с вожаком Тормундом - почти все они снова были здесь. И каждый, кто замечал жрицу, смотрел на нее с презрением. Мелисандра шла с гордо поднятой головой, не собираясь поддаваться под натиском осуждающих взглядов. Лишь когда в ее сторону полетели снежки с камнями и палками, жрица вспомнила, что все эти люди считают ее ответственной за сожжение их короля. «Я спасла его жалкую жизнь!» - хотелось крикнуть Мелисандре, уклоняясь от очередного камня. Хотя вождь дикарей поверил письму бастарда и в смерть короля Станниса, но знали ли все вольные люди о спасении своего Короля-за-Стеной?..

\- Миледи, поторопимся-ка, - взмолился Деван, отбивая большую часть снарядов, летящих в сторону его госпожи. Мелисандра позорно ускорила шаг, чуть ли не вбегая в башню лорда-командующего.

Внутри их встретил стюард, поздоровавшийся учтиво, но холодно. Атлас провел их к верхнему этажу, но в солярий не пропустил, оправдывая это тем, что лорд Сноу не ждал посетителей. Стюард убежал к покоям лорда, буквально захлопнув перед лицом женщины дверь. _Что за наглость!_ Бывший продажный мальчишка продержал жрицу на лестничном закутке чуть ли не с полчаса. Наконец, дверь отварилась снова.

\- Войдите, - раздался знакомый голос.

\- Лорд Сноу, - присела в поклоне Мелисандра, - как я рада вашему возвращению!

\- Атлас, пусть оруженосец поможет тебе с оперением стрел, - вместо ответа приказал Джон Сноу.

Стюард поклонился и, похлопав по спине Девана, удалился вместе с понурившим голову мальчиком. Жрица, как и хотела, осталась с лордом-командующим наедине. Вот только он даже взгляда на нее не поднимал.

Джон Сноу сидел за новым письменным столом, уже заваленным книгами и бумагами. По левую руку от него на подстилке лежал лютоволк, как и хозяин не удостоивший Мелисандру внимания, а по правую на насесте сидел старый ворон, оба - точно свита. Лорд-командующий уставился в толстую счетную книгу, одной рукой перелистывая страницы, а второй что-то записывая на отдельном пергаменте. Несколько минут еще провел молодой человек не отрываясь от своего занятия, точно испытывая терпение жрицы.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, лорд Сноу? - не выдержала Мелисандра.

\- Живым, - коротко ответил он. - А как вы, миледи? Я помню вашу рану, и как вы упали без чувств. Клидас говорит, состояние у вас было тяжелое.

\- Ваша забота греет мне душу, милорд, - _Но никак не твой безразличный голос_. - Милостивый Владыка подарит мне силы, чтобы исцелиться и жить дальше.

\- Рад это слышать, - юноша все еще не поднимал на нее взгляд. - Вас, вероятно, интересует, что вам предстоит дальше?

\- Приятно знать, что мы все еще находимся под протекцией лорда-командующего, но как я понимаю, вы не нашли понимания с её величеством? Позвольте помочь вам в этом, лорд Сноу, - в который раз предложила жрица свою помощь.

\- Королева Селиса - тяжелый собеседник. Её категоричность заставила меня сказать немало жестких слов, за которые она наградила меня пощечиной. Но не думаю, что она захочет ударить меня снова, так испугал ее оскал Призрака. - В голосе Джона Сноу не было ни капли раскаяния в содеянном. Мелисандре только предстояло еще узнать версию событий королевы, но она уже представляла, сколько яда выльется из уст Селисы. - Принцесса Ширен куда более вежливая просительница, - хоть какая-то теплота появилась в словах юноши. - В смелости ей не откажешь, и великанами интересуется, и сквозь двор, полный одичалых, не побоялась пройти без охраны, а ведь из-за серой хвори они ее шарахаются даже сильнее, чем вас.

\- Вам не следовало так вести себя с королевой, Станнис не оценит такого отношения к своей семье, даже если вы потакаете его дочери.

\- Король Станнис мертв, если верить письму Болтона.

\- Воин Света не мог погибнуть от рук каких-то изменников. Это письмо, стоившее вам жизни - гнусная ложь.

\- Вы пропустили часть про Манса, или просто, как и королева, не хотите признавать поражение? - Резко расчеркнув пергамент, лорд Сноу наконец-то поднял глаза. Его рассерженный взгляд заставил холодок пробежать по спине Мелисандры. - Только от настоящего Манса мог Рамси Болтон узнать про обман с казнью. А раз это не ложь, то и все остальное может оказаться правдой. И коли так, мне остается только мучится в догадках, где же теперь моя сестра!

\- Манса действительно могли схватить, этого я не отрицаю, но прочие слова - лишь провокация, отменно сработавшая, надо заметить. Пламя не лжет. Черепа и кинжалы во мраке, я предупреждала вас. - Лорд-командующий поднялся со своего места в гневе, но Мелисандра лишь равнодушно вздернула бровь. _Не лестью, так сталью._ \- Ваша сестра еще вернется к вам, а король Станнис по-прежнему жив - битвы еще не случилось. Я видела это уже после вашей смерти. - _Но до твоего воскрешения._ Не стоит юноше знать, что Р'глор не успел еще даровать ей новых видений. - Поверьте мне, лорд Сноу. Ваше возвращение - чудо, что было должно открыть вам глаза на силу Владыки Света.

\- Огненный дух с пустыми глазницами, да, я видел его. Воспоминания в тумане, но я отчетливо помню, как его огонь старался пожрать меня. И после этого я должен обращаться в его веру?!

\- Язычники, ничего-то вы не понимаете... - яростно зашептала жрица, а чувствам ее откликнулись горящие на столе свечи и огонь в камине, вспыхнув в разы сильнее, но ее собеседника магия ничуть не напугала. - Это было испытание Красного Бога! Р'глор проверяет людей огнем, и лишь избранным дарует неуязвимость перед ним! Тебе же достался дар еще больший, сам свет жизни! Я не знала никого другого, к кому бы Р'глор был так благосклонен. Тебе предстоят великие деяния, Джон Сноу, но только если ты примешь Владыку. Не отвергай его дар!

\- Ха! - всплеснул руками упрямый юноша. - Второй раз уже меня обвиняют в нежелании принять дары богов. Вот только к этому дару еще идет ноша, про которую мне никто не желает ничего рассказать, а у меня и без повелений богов тяжелое бремя. Иные по-прежнему угрожают нам из-за Стены, а жители Семи Королевств по-прежнему совершенно не подготовлены к их приходу.

\- Война с Иным и его порождениями и есть ноша Владыки Света...

\- И где же он, ваш Владыка? - оборвал ее наглец. - Это война людей, а вот ни одного бога, сразившего упыря или ледяную тварь, я пока не видел. В отличии от вас, миледи, я верю не отблескам костра, а своим собственным глазам. И покуда живой Станнис не предстанет перед ними, я волен считать его мертвым, а вашего Р'глора - не более чем опасной силой, подпитывающей вашу магию.

\- Джон Сноу, ты горько пожалеешь о таком невежестве и богохульстве...

\- Довольно! - отрезал он, ударив кулаками по столу. С подстилки рядом на Мелисандру оскалился волк. Подобное могло испугать Селису, но жрица боялась не зверя. Ее пугало отсутствие веры в молодом человеке, вернувшемся с того света.

\- Я скажу вам то же, что говорил вашей королеве и ее дочери, - сухо продолжил лорд-командующий. - При мертвом Станнисе, вы - балласт. Не только для меня, но и для любого человека, поддержавшего короля Баратеона. Принцесса согласилась со мной, что в отсутствие войска и главнокомандующего, вам стоит отступить. У меня нет людей, чтобы выделить вам провожатых по суше, как и не было кораблей до недавнего времени. Вы, должно быть, видели повозки и много новых людей на дворе? - Мелисандра кивнула. - Утром прошлого дня сюда добрался Пип и еще пятеро дозорных из Восточного. С ними было две сотни вольных людей, и еще больше осталось в портовом замке. В Восточный Дозор вернулось два корабля из тех, что увел с собой в Суровый Дом Коттер Пайк. Люди набились на судна такой толпой, что едва ли один дозорный на три десятка одичалых насчитался. Корабли с трудом дошли до берега, у одного перекосило мачту, и его тащили буксиром, второй тоже в тяжелом состоянии, но на его починку уйдет меньше времени. Я готов буду предоставить вам этот один корабль, но готов к отплытию он будет не раньше, чем через луну. Я надеялся, что этого времени хватит для того, чтобы принцесса убедила королеву мыслить здраво, а вам и другим раненным, чтобы восстановиться... Но с каждым днем и каждым прибывающим одичалым в Черном Замке для вас становится все более небезопасно. А ваше пробуждение, леди Мелисандра, развязало мне руки - все люди королевы теперь на ногах и способны уйти. План изменился.

\- И куда же, простите, вы намерены нас отослать? - с горечью спросила Мелисандра, поняв куда он клонит. Воспоминания о камнях и палках были совсем свежими.

\- Восточный Дозор королева еще раньше сочла неподобающим своей персоне, и это единственное, в чем я с ней согласен. Одичалых сейчас полно и в том замке, а защиты от угрозы с моря почти нет. Слишком опасно вам будет находится там продолжительное время. Так что я отправлю вас в Сумеречную Башню, - Джон Сноу протянул ей маленький сверток. - Птица прилетела этой ночью.

 

_Не вступать в бой с одичалыми. Оберегать королеву Селису и ее людей, по возможности тайно предупредить о посланной помощи. К нам прибыл сир Джастин Масси с отрядом людей, король Станнис отослал их перед сражением. Рыцари помогут отбить Черный Замок. Наш гарнизон будет направлен в вашу сторону до смены луны, пойдем поверху. Выжидайте._

_Сир Деннис Маллистер, лорд-командующий Сумеречной Башни Ночного Дозора._

\- Думаете, король стал бы отсылать часть своего войска, рассчитывая на победу? - холодно спросил лорд-командующий, и не стал ждать ответа: - Я уже отправил ответное письмо, но учитывая бурю, бушующую на северо-западе, ворон может не долететь. Человек доберется быстрее, особенно если пройдет над бурей. Я пошлю вас поверху Стены навстречу высланным отрядам. Возможно, перехватите их еще посередине пути, а может успеете добраться до Сумеречной Башни даже раньше, чем они оттуда выйдут, ведь вас мало. Королева Селиса наконец-то успокоится, воссоединившись с людьми своего мужа. Вы же передадите сиру Маллистеру весть, что Черный Замок снова под моим контролем, и нет нужды его отбивать. Через месяц-другой будет готов к отплытию корабль в Восточном, способный вместить всех выживших людей Станниса и переправить вас домой. Или же, коли хотите, можете попытать счастья в поисках короля, живого или мертвого. Решать предоставлю вам самим.

\- А что же вы, лорд Сноу? Будете и дальше собирать одичалое войско? Нет нужды отбивать замок - вы говорите - поверит ли в это сир Маллистер, когда в цитадели Дозора сидят одни только его враги? - с желчью выдала Мелисандра последний довод, хотя уже понимала, что решение окончательное.

\- Как я уже сказал, это война людей. А вольный народ - пока что единственные люди, готовые сражаться против общего врага. Однако из-за творящегося сейчас на Севере, распускать их опасно. До поры до времени одичалые будут находится тут, под моей защитой.

\- Или вы под их, - не могла не заметить жрица.

\- Не стану отрицать, союз обоюдный. После последних событий вольному народу я доверяю больше, чем собственным братьям. Возможно, вы окажетесь правы, и Маллистер сочтет это предательством. Но у него не хватит людей, чтобы расправиться со всеми одичалыми по эту сторону Стены, и ему придется осознать, что они - такие же живые люди, как и все мы. Иначе он рискует закончить как Боуэн Марш, - угроза открыто читалась на лице лорда-командующего. - Не задерживаю вас больше, леди Мелисандра. Отправляйтесь собираться, вам скоро в путь.

Жрица окинула внимательным взглядом юношу, вышедшего из-за стола. Нет, не юношу - мужчину, разгневанного и сурового. Он стоял, сцепив руки за спиной, выпрямив спину и задрав подбородок. Сила и уверенность в фигуре, но в глазах - бездна с жаждой отмщения. Джон Сноу не сказал этого вслух, но Мелисандра услышал это в его словах - сбору войска под своим началом он рад. Может, не завтра, не через неделю и не через месяц, но он отправится в бой вместе с ним. Против врага - несомненно, но сразу ли? Если ум его не уступает нахальству, то он должен понимать, что с тысячей-другой одичалых Иных ему не разбить. Ему нужна будет помощь. Но от Мелисандры он отказывается ее принимать!.. Не доверяет ей, отвергает ее и Владыку, а сам горит желанием борьбы. Горит так ярко, но так холодно! Похож и не похож на образ из ее сна одновременно. Этот воин должен быть союзником Азора Ахая, его мечом, рассекающим тьму в авангарде!.. А Мелисандра не способна заставить его увидеть истинный свет!.. Вот за что карает ее Р'глор. За то, что Джон Сноу по-прежнему глух и слеп к призыву Владыки, и это ее вина.

Мелисандре ничего не оставалось, как безмолвно поклониться и выйти. Уже спускаясь по лестнице она заметила, как на коже рук проступили складки морщин, а колени заныли болью от усталости.


	20. Давос III

\- Все же веревки из льна попрочнее будут, чем из крапивы... - в который раз подал голос Луковый Рыцарь. - Разве не растет он у вас на южной окраине?

\- Весь остров бы обшарил, не сцапай мы тебя, да, шпион? - огрызнулся в ответ Эрб, но все же соблаговолил ответить. - Нормальные веревки. Крапивы у нас куда больше, да и мягче она. А лён бабы на одежку собирают. Ты не болтай, давай, а обвязывай! Нам еще три лодки подготовить надо.

Давос Сиворт вздохнул и продолжил дело. С канатами мачты он справился быстро, да и привязать поклажу по борту было не сложно. Для него, старого моряка, вся работа на суднах была делом знакомым и привычным. Еще напарник был поприветливее... Но тут уж ничего не поделать, предубеждения непросто преодолеть. Эрб - верный малый, за свой народ и убьет и умрет, а Давос действительно шпионил, пусть и из благих намерений.

 _Мне еще повезло_ , - думал бывший контрабандист, - _Станнис бы любого шпиона из темницы не выпускал, будь тот хоть дважды послом и с трижды благими намерениями._

Скагоссцы, на удивление, оказались добрее. Путы на руках Давоса были вплоть до окончания совещания вождей, но по дороге назад их уже сняли. Впрочем, свободные руки не равнялись полной свободе. Даже если бы Давосу удалось сбежать из под пристального надзора (а кто-то из скагоссцев теперь всегда был рядом), у рыцаря не было возможности покинуть остров в одиночку, да и в не входило это в его планы. Если раньше рыцарь не был уверен в достоверности наводки, по которой его отправил лорд Мандерли, то теперь другого пути уже не осталось. Мальчика он нашел, и Давос не мог вернуться к своему королю с пустыми руками.

Знакомство с маленьким Старком вышло впечатляющим, по-другому и не скажешь.

Гигантский лютоволк приблизился к пленнику в два быстрых прыжка, и не будь Давос уже на земле, он бы свалился с ног. А когда тварь приблизила свою морду к его лицу, стыдно признаться, но рыцарь подмочил штаны. Широченная волчья пасть клацнула белыми клыками перед ним, обдав запахом тухлого мяса, точно у собаки, что копалась в выгребной яме. Собак рыцарь видел сотни - любимых щенков собственных детей, охранных псин на службе у лордов, хорошо вышколенных гончих из королевских псарен, боевых псов из арен Вольных Городов... Волков ему тоже видеть случалось - как в свои браконьерские времена, так и со Станнисом на охоте. Но _лютоволк_... Никогда в жизни он не видел такого чудища! Размером волк был с лошадь, возвышаясь над развалившимся на земле человеком на две головы. Зверь обошел вокруг Давоса несколько раз, негромко ступая по мокрым камням лапами такими гигантскими, что один удар с полной силы наверняка убил бы его на месте. Рыцарь мог лишь затаить дыхание, пока чудище обнюхивало его, и каждое прикосновение большого мокрого носа к его одежде заставляло сердце Давоса пропустить удар. Даже дьявольская тень, порожденная Мелисандрой на его глазах, не вселяла в него такого первобытного страха, как близость этого чудища рядом с ним.

Как долго лютоволк принюхивался и присматривался к нему, Давос не мог сказать и по сей день. Для него те минуты растянулись в часы, наградив его волосы новой сединой. Но волчьи уши дернулись пару раз и опустились, а после и сам зверь плюхнулся на задние лапы рядом с одичалой женщиной. Лютоволк решил оставить ему жизнь, чему Давос был нескончаемо рад, хотя поблагодарить он мог лишь его хозяина.

\- Ты понравился Лохматику! - детский голос словно вывел его из транса.

\- Лорд... Старк?.. - неуверенно тогда спросил Давос, по-прежнему в шоке.

\- Не зови меня так! - сердито крикнул мальчик, спрыгивая со своего места и подбегая к своему волку. Рядом с ребенком черная тварь стала казаться еще громаднее. - Лордом Старком был мой отец, а я не лорд.

\- Верно, ты - принц! - поправила его женщина по имени Оша. Одичалая с нежностью заправила мальчику прядь рыжих волос за ухо, хоть он и отмахнулся от ее руки почти сразу.

\- Ваше величество... - начал было Давос, но его опять прервали.

\- Уй, так еще хуже! - снова возмутился мальчик, - Просто "Рикон". Ну или "принц Рикон", если уж так надо. Так кто ты, южанин?

\- Давос Сиворт, по прозвищу "Луковый Рыцарь", - снова представился Давос, на этот раз проще, правильно угадав, кому может понравиться его старое прозвище.

\- Луковый? - улыбнулся маленький принц, - Вот это да! Вы что, лук любите? Он же горький!

\- У этого прозвища длинная история, которую я обязательно вам поведаю, если вы согласитесь плыть со мной, принц Рикон.

После этого в пещере снова разразился шум и гвалт. Скагоссцы наперебой кричали и на Давоса, и в сторону мальчика, и с женщиной начали пререкаться. Стейн требовал головы Давоса, люди Магнара вовсю твердили, что никуда не отпустят своего маленького принца в одиночку, Оша покрывала ругательствами всех мужиков, обвиняя их безрассудстве, а Кроул безуспешно пытался утихомирить толпу, стуча своим посохом в землю. Лишь рык лютоволка смог призвать буйных скагоссцев к молчанию.

\- Довольно! - сразу же воспользовался моментом тишины Кроул. - Мы уже услышали историю этого южанина, и обсудили наши возможности. Дайте и принцу возможность выслушать и высказаться.

\- Конечно, давайте, пусть шпион льет ложь ему в уши! - громко фыркнул Стейн, тут же получив очередной тумак от младшего Магнара. Они бы снова сцепились, не заговори мальчик:

\- Я ему верю, - просто сказал маленький Старк, - Лохматик не услышал ни слова лжи.

\- Если волк не набросился на человека - значит доверять ему можно! - уверенно поддержала мальчика Оша, окинув мужчин таким взглядом, словно желая проверить, посмеет ли кто-нибудь ей возразить.

\- Мы знаем... - мягко ответил Кроул, - Вопрос не в этом. А хочет ли наш принц уезжать?

Все взгляды в пещере снова обратились к мальчику. Рикон Старк вжал шею в плечи, стушевавшись. А после случилось невероятное, по мнению Давоса. Мальчик повернулся к своему волку, почесав того по шее, словно большую собаку. И лютоволк, эта гигантская страшная тварь, плюхнувшись всем телом на землю, перевернулся на спину и задергал лапами словно щенок, выпрашивая ласки. Мальчик, не дрогнув, не испугавшись, ничуть даже не удивившись!.. тоже опустился на колени и стал расчесывать шкуру по пузу гигантскому зверю, да так ловко, что волк высунул язык, запыхтев счастливо. Несколько минут они провели так, играясь, на глазах у разинувшего рот контрабандиста и толпы взрослых людей, смотревших на них так спокойно и терпеливо, словно для них это было самое обычное зрелище. А после мальчик уткнулся лицом в шерсть волка, обняв его большую тушу своими маленькими руками, и замер на мгновение. Лютоволк затих вместе с ним.

Когда Рикон Старк снова поднялся на ноги, взгляд у него был грустный, а губы сурово сжаты:

\- Я хочу найти брата! - начал он уверенно, но после с каждым словом голос его становился все надрывнее: - До того, как он уйдет, как ушли папа, мама и Робб!.. Джон тоже уйдет, если ему не помешать... А с Джоном, может быть... Может быть мы вместе найдем Брана?.. Хочу к брату, к любому... - слова мальчика походили на нытье обычного ребенка, скучающего по семье, но мог ли Давос его в этом винить? Его собственные младшие сыновья, наверняка, думали про него так же - папа ушел.

\- Значит, мы найдем твоего брата, - положил руку на плечо мальчику Кроул. - Во что бы то ни стало.

Уверенный голос зеленоглазого мужчины почему-то действовал успокаивающе не только на ребенка, но и на взрослых людей. Скагоссцы, видимо, уважали вождя Кроулов и почитали его мнение больше других, раз после его слов споры окончательно прекратились - решение было принято единогласно. Даже Оша, эта суровая резкая женщина, не стала больше пытаться переубедить вождей, а лишь грустно села рядом с маленьким Старком и лютоволком, обняв их обоих, молчаливо выслушивая, как мужчины обсуждали дальнейшие действия. Давос Сиворт слушал вместе с ними. Он достиг своей цели - наследник Старка вернется на Север. _Только люди со всего Скагоса пойдут вместе с ним._

Собираться островитяне начали на юго-восточной окраине острова. Северную окраину Скагоса начало сковывать льдом, по словам Стейнов: уже через полгода можно будет верхом добраться до соседнего острова Скейн. Фьорд, доходящий до пещер Кроулов, еще не застыл, но был слишком узок для большинства суден. Западный и южный берег Скагоса почти полностью состояли из высоких скал, в чем Давос лично убедился, когда только прибыл на остров. Восточной стороне повезло больше - от коварного студеного моря ее ограждали несколько мелких нежилых островков, а так же каркас из тех самых подводных камней, на которые испокон веков напарывались суда. Воды в этой бухте были самыми теплыми, только по-настоящему лютые морозы могли сковать ее льдом. Для жителей острова это был спасительный залив, поддерживающий их жизнь в разгар зимы. Земли, прилегающие к бухте, были так же самыми плодородными и свободными, горный массив благосклонно освободил место для леса и полей. Именно здесь проживало больше всего скагоссцев, именно здесь текла и бурлила жизнь.

Ничего удивительного, что именно хозяин этих земель взялся организовывать поход. Арлос Магнар, старший из двух, держатель самого большого числа объезженных единорогов на острове, в своих богато расшитых одеждах и драгоценных камнях, внешне походил на настоящего лорда куда больше других вождей Скагоса. Таковым он и старался казаться, командуя о сборе припасов, рассылая гонцов в разные деревни, собирая людей под своим началом... Чем-то он напоминал Давосу старшего брата Станниса. _Выпить уж точно любит так же хорошо, как почивший Роберт._

Руврег Стейн, молодой, вспыльчивый вождь красных воинов, часто встревал в споры со старым Магнаром, вечно недовольный каким-то решением, принятым без его участия, а с младшим Арлосом Магнаром, по прозвищу "Арло", так и вовсе цапался при каждой встрече. Но все же Стейн активнее других готовился к предстоящему плаванию и рвался в бой "за нашего принца Старка", как звали тут малыша Рикона.

Однако настоящим лидером острова, как довольно скоро понял Давос, был Милош Кроул - этот зеленоглазый таинственный мужчина, в своем бренчащем костьми одеянии и с посохом из чардрева, оказался шаманом острова. Кроулы вели свой род от Детей Леса, как рассказала ему Вигга, и в крови их текла сила зеленых шаманов. Милош, по словам островитян, видел будущее во снах, а потому и пользовался таким уважением. Давос, хоть и знакомый с магией лично, верить в такие байки без доказательств отказывался. На взгляд рыцаря, Кроул завоевал авторитет скорей своим благоразумием и смекалкой, нежели шаманством. Именно Кроул занимался делами, более надлежащими лорду, чем сбор продовольствия и людей в войско.

Шаман почти всегда находился подле маленького принца, что уже говорило о его понимании сути вещей куда больше, чем все хвастовство Магнара своим добром или бахвальство Стейна своими ратными подвигами. Милош обучал Рикона Старка старому языку и письменности, а так же истории острова и всего Севера. В ответ на заботу, мальчик прислушивался к зеленоглазому мужчине, и даже лютоволк его, казалось, относится к шаману с приязнью. Лишь только одичалая женщина, всегда охранявшая мальчика, ограничивала общение мужчины с ним. Когда Оша считала нужным, то останавливала любые занятия, забирая принца с собой либо на охоту, либо на тренировку с оружием, лишь изредка позволяя мальчику поиграть со сверстниками из деревень. У шестилетнего Старка была насыщенная жизнь, подобающая принцу.

Когда Милош Кроул был не с принцем и не с вождями, он был подле Давоса. Именно Кроул первым стал расспрашивать рыцаря о важных вещах. Про короля Станниса и его планы, про ситуацию на Севере и Юге, про настроения в Белой Гавани, про самочувствие лорда Мандерли, про состояние сил Ночного Дозора и флота в Восточном... Мужчина этот постоянно закидывал Десницу вопросами, и Давосу очень скоро стало неуютно под пристальным взглядом его зеленых глаз. Луковый Рыцарь делился той информацией, которую считал безопасной, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что шаман слышал больше, чем Давос произносил. _Этот Кроул в Королевской Гавани чувствовал бы себя как рыба в воде_ , - заключил Давос.

Впрочем, именно благодаря снисхождению Милоша, Давоса и освободили от пут. Кроул убедил своих сородичей в ценности южанина. И хотя шаман видел пользу лишь в политических знаниях рыцаря, самому Давосу удалось доказать островитянам, что не только языком он работать горазд. Куда ценнее для скагоссцев оказались его навыки бывалого мореплавателя.

С самого начала Давос знал, что жители Скагоса - рыбаки в лучшем случае. Этот обособленный остров почти никогда не участвовал в истории Вестероса, очень редко выходя на контакт с внешним миром. Высаживаясь на берег, Луковый Рыцарь даже боялся, что тут не найдется ни одной лодки!.. Ошибочно, разумеется. Скагоссцы умели строить судна, но в основном - лишь рыболовецкие. Были, конечно, у вождей и несколько суден побольше. Драккары, но попроще строением и пошире - так бы их охарактеризовал бывший контрабандист, видевший, как на подобных кораблях ходили в набеги жители Железных Островов. Все драккары, разумеется, под разными парусами. У Магнара - самые богато расшитые синие паруса, у Стейнов были нарисованы страшные красные демоны, а у Кроулов - просто окрашенные зеленой краской в полоску. Увы, суден этих было очень мало, четыре у Магнара, и по два у Стейнов и Кроулов. Не слишком вместительные, вместе они увезли бы несколько отрядов, а для перевозки лошадей так и вовсе были не приспособлены.

К счастью, скагоссцы могли похвастаться немаленькой коллекцией чужих суден, разномастных и красочных, словно цветастый наряд летнийца.

«Морские клыки съедают слабых, но кормят сильных, - громко смеялся Арлос Магнар, - что море не потопило с концами - мы подбираем и снова ставим на воду».

На присвоенных судах, доставшихся скагоссцам после кораблекрушений, кланы так же ставили свои метки, но их было труднее заметить. Да и могли ли несколько полос краски скрыть под собой творения судовых мастеров Браавоса, Пентоса и Белой Гавани?..

Большую торговую галею "Гессио" из Пентоса рыцарь видел своими глазами лет пять назад на Драконьем Камне, незадолго до того, как ее команда и товар пропали в море. Отлично, должно быть, скагоссцы попировали южными винами, если нашли это судно в таком хорошем состоянии - лишь три пробоины средних размеров, которые жители неумело, но все же заделали. Безымянный когг имел легко узнаваемую носовую фигуру Титана Браавоса, а так же широкую пробоину по левому борту, которую восстанавливали много лет. Давос провел несколько недель в одиночку укрепляя заплату на этом корабле, не доверяя неаккуратной работе местных мастеров, мало понимающих в строении таких крупных судов. Среди других кораблей, что он смог опознать, были суда и из Вольных Городов, небольшие торговые галеи из Гавани, заплывшие сюда, наверное, еще когда Роберт сидел крепко на троне, пара посудин из Залива Работорговцев, плохо державшиеся в местных суровых водах, шхуны пиратов Узкого Моря, и даже один корабль из Кварта, если старый рыбак правильно узнал потертые символы по борту. Все они были поломаны однажды в штормах, и хотя почти каждый был старательно восстановлен жителями Скагоса, далеко не все вселяли уверенность в своих силах. Многим из них требовалась проверка прочности после ремонта, во время которых выявлялись незакрытые пробоины и места, нуждающиеся в укреплении. Замена некоторых мачт, дополнительные заплаты, смена снастей и парусов, чистка в конце концов... Все это заняло, немного немало, почти полгода, и со всеми заботами Давос помогал морякам и строителям Скагоса.

Лишь один корабль порадовал Десницу своим состоянием. На не слишком большом, но крепком и быстром судне из Белой Гавани еще даже не успело полностью стереться название на борту - "Морской Вихрь". У этого боевого корабля штормом переломило мачту, и команда его наверняка смогла бы уйти на веслах, если бы на них не набросились мародерствующие Стейны, спасибо им за это, и Матерь помилуй павших моряков.

«Вот лорд Мандерли посмеется, когда Рикон Старк вернется на судне, которое пропало из Белой Гавани меньше года назад!» - с улыбкой думал Давос, уже решивший, что именно этот корабль стоит выбрать для транспортировки принца, как самый надежный. Среди прочих достоинств Вихрь был единственным кораблем, способным на длительный морской переход, а не на один только рывок от острова к берегу. _Если что случится, именно на этом корабле можно будет унести ноги, желательно вместе с принцем._

В обычное время, как узнал Давос, все эти судна стояли по одиночке в разных окончаниях острова, какие пришвартованные, какие на берегу, ремонтируемые, а некоторые даже спрятанные в предгорье. Лишь пентошийская галея гордо стояла в бухте, когда Давоса впервые вывели на этот берег. Окруженная маленькими рыбацкими суднами, она была точно королевский трофей для лорда Магнара. Теперь же, когда все мелкие лодки были оттащены на берег, пухлая галея теснилась среди многих других претендентов на звание флагманского судна. Ни один из захваченных кораблей не мог похвастаться огромными размерами, но все же они заполнили уже большую часть залива. Скагос собрал свой маленький лоскутный флот - почти пять десятков суден. Бывший главнокомандующий королевским флотом, насчитывавший более двух сотен больших кораблей, Давос Сиворт, конечно, не мог считать достойным зрелищем такой разношерстный флот из перебитых суден и лодок средних размеров, но он признавал - даже такой маленький флот может представлять угрозу. И пускай в морской битве скагоссцы мало чего смогут сделать, но так и цель у флота была другая - доставить до большой земли небольшое, но способное войско.

Не смотря на свой статус не то пленного, не то почетного гостя - _Право слово, что за манеры такие у этих северян? Что одни, что вторые... Сначала в плен берут, а потом хорошо кормят и принимают к себе, как родного!_ \- Давос проникся симпатией и даже любовью к острову и его жителям.

Байки о людоедах окончательно выветрились из его головы, да и на настоящих варваров походили разве что Стейны. Руврег, с его вечным желанием доказать свою мужественность, то и дело лез в перепалки и драки с любыми мужчинами острова, и по женщинам ходил, не стесняясь. Люди его клана во многом соответствовали своему вождю, не уступая в крикливости и гордыне. Однако Стейны имели лучшее оружие на острове, сами его изготавливая из бронзы, и знали каким концом его использовать, за что, вероятно, остальной остров их и терпел.

Кроулы были самым малочисленным кланом. Немного воинов Милош смог поставить для общего дела, зато брони его люди привезли с собой достаточно, чтобы одеть половину острова. Правда броня эта была такой же разношерстной, как и флот. Бронзовые нагрудники, панцири, щиты и наплечники - все разной ковки, какие совсем древние, какие поновее. Куда больше было кожаной брони с тесно нашитыми костьми - пугающее зрелище, но не настолько, как несколько гигантских черепов, не принадлежавших ни людям, ни детям леса. Только один вид на свете мог иметь такие большие головы, и как хорошо, что Давос не застал племя гигантов живыми. Скагоссцы явно не имели тех же предубеждений перед вымершими расами, какими был пропитан юг - островитяне эти старые большие черепа использовали как шлемы. Стали было совсем немного среди набравшегося обмундирования, а щиты все были деревянные да костяные. Для человека, выросшего в столице, с турнирами и рыцарями в доспехах, такая броня казалась почти смешной, но всяко лучше пусть чужие кости ломаются от ударов, чем твои собственные.

Люди Магнара не были столь свирепыми или бойкими, и своей брони у них не хватало даже на всех мужчин, но и они были неплохими воинами. Младший Арло постоянно устраивал бои на потеху народу, которые неплохо продемонстрировали Давосу, на что способны жители пяти деревушек, окружавших Конунгов Дом. Полуголые мужи лупили друг друга деревянными мечами, а зачастую, так и просто кулаками, но лупили воодушевленно и яростно. Конечно, каждая такая сходка заканчивалась громкой попойкой и храпом людей в большом доме под утро, но и очухивались скагоссцы после выпивки быстро, с петухами вставая и расходясь по своим делам. Гудение в голове от удара в бою они точно способны будут вынести, если удержат эту самую голову на плечах.

Однако самым большим достоинством Магнаров были их навыки всадников. Среди Кроулов и Стейнов всадниками единорогов являлись лишь единицы, а вот у Магнара каждый пятый мужчина ездил на своем жедн орге. Чудесные это были существа - худые, но в то же время выносливые и с такими мощными ногами, что затоптать пешего всаднику должно быть проще простого. А как они прыгали! Не считая той первой, крайне неудачной поездки поперек лошадиного крупа, Давосу все же удалось еще пару раз покататься на них. Один раз Эрб взял его с собой для сбора талой воды для деревни, так его единорог поднял двоих мужчин на своей спине в горы! Спускались они уже пешком, так как лошадь тащила по полной бочке на каждом боку, но большего подтверждения силы этого животного Давосу не требовалось. А рога, какое суровое оружие это было! Товарищ Эрба однажды вернулся с охоты, таща за собой тушу вепря со вспоротым брюхом, и рана была такой длины, что ее оставить мог лишь полуторный меч, в то время как у юноши с собой был лишь топор. Каково было удивление Давоса, что брюхо вспорол вепрю именно единорог! Окровавленная витая кость из лба лошади была в доказательство. К тому же, вопреки всем рассказам о этих сказочных существах, что Давос слышал на разных концах света, лошадки вовсе не были добрыми и трусливыми. Задиристые, злобные и непокладистые - такими скорей бы описал старый моряк их в песнях, имейся у него талант к стихам. Лишь одного зверя эти существа боялись по-настоящему - черного лютоволка, Лохматого Песика. _Боги, что за детское имя для кошмара любого взрослого!_

Принца Рикона и его лютоволка лорд Магнар специально поселил на противоположном от конюшен единорогов конце Конунгова Дома, а все равно иногда случалось лошадям и волку пересекаться. Громкое ржание и яростный рык в таких случаях ставил на ноги всю деревню. Милош и Оша умоляли принца больше не пытаться сводить этих животных вместе, боясь, как бы не повторилось очередная резня - черный волк уже троих единорогов завалил за время пребывания на острове, но маленький Старк упрямо стоял на своем, желая подружить своего волка с чудными лошадками. Кони с рогами завораживали мальчика еще сильнее, чем самого Давоса, тоже находившего их чудными. Рикон часто навещал конюшни, когда волк его охотился, и играл вместе с единорогами, как с жеребятами, так и со взрослыми. Последнему очень удивлялись всадники, ведь взрослые единороги были крайне неприветливы со всеми людьми, кроме тех, с кем у них была связь, сформированная еще в детстве. Но лютоволк симпатии хозяина к жедн оргам не разделял, и пока что лучшее, чего Рикон смог добиться - это заставить Лохматика не бросаться на первого встречного единорога, и все равно волк тихо рычал, даже держась на расстоянии, а лошади в ответ на это фырчали и плевались.

Единороги же стали главным камнем преткновения между кланами в процессе сборов.

«Как же не взять их собой, моих красавцев?» - ратовал Магнар за то, чтобы хотя бы половина его всадников вместе с конями отправились на большую землю.

«Нет, ни за что!» - жестко противился Кроул, что было нетипичной суровостью для шамана. - «Жедн орги - наш главный секрет и сокровище. По всему миру они перевелись, а ты, Арлос, хочешь хвастать этой диковиной направо и налево?»

«Неплохо было бы опробовать, на что наши брыкастые способны в бою...» - предавался мечтаниям Стейн, сам будучи всадником.

Споры про единорогов шли уже с месяц, каждый день продолжаясь в большом доме Магнара, и единогласного решения принято еще не было. Хотя это не мешало старому Арлосу в тихую готовить стойла на своей пентошийской галее, о чем, правда, знали лишь Давос да еще дюжина кораблестроителей, занимавшихся этим делом по его приказу.

К стойлам Давос и сегодня заглянул, когда Эрб уже отпустил его с плоской и длинной "Сосны", переименованной лодки работорговцев. _Хлипкая лодчонка, далеко не уплывет_ , - беспокоился за судно Давос. "Гессио" по сравнению с ней была чуть ли не новехонькая. Трое строителей поприветствовали его на второй палубе и вручили ему инструменты. Когда они закончили еще одно стойло, Эрб спустился к ним и повелел заканчивать с работой - солнце уже скрылось за горными пиками. Все раньше и раньше оно туда теперь уходит, увы. Старый моряк, всадник и строители отправились обратно в деревню.

За пределами Конунгова Дома расположилось уже больше шалашей, чем было домов в самой деревне - люди стянулись почти со всего острова. Женщина в красной юбке огрела одного из строителей по голове деревянной ложкой и утянула смеющегося парня к своему шалашу. Другого на полпути к деревне встретили его детишки, накинувшись гурьбой. Уже внутри частокола к Эрбу подбежал его младший брат, Лорек, прося потренироваться с ним на мечах. За мальчиком из ближайшего дома вышла и мать парней - Вигга. _Добрая женщина, да простит меня Мария_ , - с улыбкой и зудящим чувством стыда думал про нее Давос. За эти полгода он трижды не устоял перед чарами пастушки, простившей ему ложь про кораблекрушение быстрей прочих жителей ее деревни. Эрб потому так и огрызался все еще на Давоса, что мать его к нему так благосклонна. Вигга позвала всех ужинать, рассмеявшись над чем-то, что творили ее сыновья, и треугольник синей краски на ее лбу исказился волной от поднятых бровей - Давос находил эту черту особенно милой - точно морская волна появлялась каждый раз на лице женщины, стоило ей улыбнуться. Старый моряк уже собирался войти в дом, когда услышал знакомый голос, внезапно сопровождаемый топотом прытких копыц, вместо волчьего рыка.

\- Луковый Рыцарь! - кричал издалека Рикон Старк, стремительно приближаясь. - Смотри, кто со мной! Злюка позволил мне прокатиться на нем!

Смеющегося рыжего мальчика нес на своей хрупкой спине небольшой серебристый жеребец, чей рост еще не превышал роста пони, а затупленный рог на лбу был не больше ладони.

«Что ж, вопрос с единорогами точно будет решен этим вечером, а там и до отплытия недалеко», - подумал Давос, с улыбкой оглядывая нового всадника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Давос нагнал Джона, Мелисандру и Брана по хронологии. Все события этих пов-ов теперь будут идти приблизительно в одно и то же время.


	21. Бринден III

Когда они добрались до Рубинового Брода, Бринден услышал ожидаемый вопрос про его участие в восстании Роберта. Черная Рыба был одним из самых умелых бойцов на стороне мятежников, однако его брат Хостер упросил лорда Аррена не посылать людей Талли сражаться в Речных Землях, дабы их жители не проливали кровь друг друга, потому сам Бринден и не участвовал в битве на Трезубце. Чему, на самом деле, был несказанно рад, иначе ему пришлось бы зарубить немало своих друзей на стороне Таргариенов.

«Значит, ты не знаешь, куда тут попадали рубины...» - слегка разочаровалась Эйла. Бринден впервые увидел в ней обычного ребенка, интересующегося такими забавами, как поиски этих несчастных рубинов Рейегара. Рыцарь даже улыбнулся.

Он вообще стал чаще улыбаться. Эйла была верна своему слову, и вытягивала из него истории каждый день, а Дэну только в радость было их поведать, особенно когда его спутница так чисто по-мальчишески реагировала на все острые моменты этих самых историй, с блеском в глазах, смехом и волнительными вздохами. Он не ожидал от девочки такого интереса к битвам, сражениям и турнирам. Впрочем, ко всем неожиданностям Эйлы он уже начинал привыкать. В нескольких лигах от Дарри они вдвоем стравили оленя, и Эйла помогла ему разделать тушу без всяких кривляний на лице, разве что складка между ее бровей затесалась от напряжения. Девочка даже расспросила его, как сушить оленину. Бринден с удовольствием объяснил, и не с одной только провизией он взялся ее обучать.

На перевалах рыцарь часто отдавал девочке свой лук, а она прилежно слушала его наставления, пока целилась в деревья. Бринден Талли никогда не гнался за титулом лучшего лучника в Речных Землях, но обращаться с этим оружием он умел получше многих и никогда не умалял значения лучников в бою. И Эйла разделяла его мнение.

«Махать большим мечом я точно не смогу, пока полностью не вырасту, но лук, мне кажется, смогу освоить пораньше»,- говорила она.

 _Зачем тебе вообще нужно оружие?_ \- хотел бы спросить Бринден, но не решался. Её слова про месть и реакция на Фреев все еще занимали его мысли. Рыцарю хотелось узнать, каким образом смерть Короля Севера могла повлиять на девочку откуда-то с юга, если она так жаждет за него отомстить. И с юга ли она была? Эйла. _Эйла-Эйла-Эйла..._ \- перекатывал иногда этот звук на языке Дэн. Это почти валлирийское имя. Он знал, что в Королевской Гавани простонародье любило называть своих детей какими-нибудь упрощенными именами королей-драконов. "Эйла" могло быть укороченной "Элейной", но последняя принцесса с таким именем жила больше века назад. К тому же, эта Эйла родилась явно после краха Таргариенов, а тогда-то никакой моды на псевдо-валлирийские имена уже и быть не могло. Так может и не из Гавани она? Откуда тогда? Веснушки и зеленые глаза... Запад? Явно откуда-то, где часто бывает солнце. Загадка девочки Эйлы с каждым днем становилась сложнее.

Как-то раз Бринден все же спросил ее о семье.

«Нету у меня никого, все мертвы уже», - был ее грустный ответ. Дэну оставалось лишь прикусить язык, и больше не любопытствовать.

Хотя ему стало казаться, что и Эйла не прочь расспросить Дэна про его собственную семью. К вопросам про турниры былых времен, про сражение на Ступенях и про восстание иногда примешивались вопросы про Талли. Большой ли Риверран? Правда ли, что у всех Талли всегда были рыжие волосы? А нравилась ли Молодому Волку речная часть его царства?.. Эйла никогда не задавала больше одного такого вопроса за раз, да и каждый из них был... Словно бы на грани. Только мелочи, ничего важного. Как будто девочка не решалась спрашивать напрямую, но явно хотела бы знать больше про Талли и короля Робба.

Бриндену, правда, и самому было легче рассказывать о незначительных вещах. Гнев и горечь все еще одолевали его, стоило подумать о Роббе и Кошечке Кэт. Его так же снедал стыд, потому что с момента своего побега и до встречи с Эйлой он жил и дышал мыслями о мести каждый день, а сейчас только через ночь-другую вспоминал о том, что ему надо как-то добраться до Долины.

Как и в эту ночь, когда они расположились в миле от реки на ночлег, а от Эйлы слышалось неразборчивое бормотание молитвы, что она шептала перед сном каждый вечер, Бринден лежал и думал о своем долге. Долге выжившего. Если уж даже маленькая девочка хочет отомстить за незнакомого ей Короля Севера, то он просто обязан добиться на этом поприще хоть чего-то. _Быть может, не в Долину, а сразу в Сероводье?_ \- не в первый уже раз задавался вопросом Дэн. Что рыцарям долины до предательски убитых и разгромленных Старков и Талли? Кто его, полководца без армии, там послушает? Бронзовый Джон? Ройсы - седьмая вода на киселе, но все-таки хоть как-то связаны со Старками, да и сам Джон Ройс был Бриндену хорошим другом в те года, что он провел в Долине Аррен. _Много у тебя там было друзей, да только ни Джон, ни кто другой даже не попробовал переубедить Лизу и заставить ее вступить в войну, когда это было нужно,_ \- едко возразил сам себе Черная Рыба. Негоже было обвинять в трусости людей, которых он знал многие годы, но кроме как дрожащими в горах трусами их назвать-то никак и не получалось. _Леди Мормонт и Лорд Гловер, если добрались живыми, должны быть в Сероводье. У них-то уж точно больше интереса к мести за Север._

Бринден заснул и проснулся в тяжелых мыслях, а потому впервые согласился на уже не первую просьбу Эйлы потренироваться с ней в бою на мечах. Тренировочных мечей у них, конечно же, не было, а оружие поверженных Фреев они оставили с трупами, которых оттащили в чащобу. С собой взяли лишь несколько монет, найденных Бринденом за пазухой старшего Фрея, да двух старых лошадей, которых словила Эйла. Так что пришлось довольствоваться палками. Дэн нашел пару довольно крупных веток, и хотя битва на палках больше пристала наивному мальчишке, чем пожилому рыцарю, кое-какой толк от этого все же был. Эйла вновь удивила его быстротой своих движений, но широченная ветка весила явно побольше, чем ее тонкий клинок, так что Бринден скоро выбил самодельное оружие у нее из рук. Эйла стала от этого одновременно сердитая и веселая, да и настроение Дэна тоже улучшилось.

\- Надо бы достать в Харровее хотя бы парочку деревянных мечей, а лучше настоящих, затупленных, если ты хочешь и дальше такой зарядкой по утрам заниматься.

\- Не волнуйся, старик, я тебе еще успею надоесть, - хмыкнула Эйла, но после серьезно спросила. - Куда ты дальше пойдешь, из Харровея?

Бринден молчал, пока они садились на лошадей, а после поделился правдой:

\- Я еще не решил. У меня есть два пути, и оба сложные, хотя цель еще сложнее.

\- Ты будешь мстить за свою семью?

_Проницательна, эта Эйла._

\- Да. Пускай я стар, но даже старые кости помнят... А куда ты направишься из Харровея? - спросил Дэн в ответ. - Только не ври мне, девочка. Ты согласилась на этот большой крюк от Божьего Ока, стоило тебе услышать про Братство Без Знамен.

Эйла, как и он сам, тоже запнулась перед ответом:

\- То что мне нужно, находиться _за_ озером, я не врала. Но помочь мне найти то место, боюсь, смогут только люди Беррика.

\- От чего же? Я, знаешь ли, неплохо знаю родные земли, - попытался пошутить Бринден. - Зачем тебе эти разбойники?

\- О, я ничуть не сомневаюсь в твоих знаниях, добрый сир, - Эйла почти нежно улыбнулась в ответ, - но давно ли ты был в лесах к западу от Харренхолла? Риверран и Трезубец ведь севернее...

\- Ты права, южнее Риверрана я бывал в последний раз с армией Робба.

\- Вот видишь, а мне нужно поговорить с кем-то, кто бывал в тех краях в последние месяцы. А Братство Без Знамен знает эти места лучше всех, у них там немало своих убежищ.

\- А откуда ты столько знаешь про эту шайку? Неужто кто-то из твоей родни был среди них? Твой отец, быть может?

\- Не стал бы он вступать в ряды разбойников! - пылко вступилась за честь своего отца девочка. Нос ее шмыгнул громко, но голос не дрогнул: - С Братством я пересеклась случайно, те еще пройдохи, но борются они, вроде как, за правое дело. Один мой друг присоединился к ним, и может он даже жив еще...

\- Тогда уж следовала бы ты примеру своего отца, девочка, а не равнялась на друга. Знаешь ли ты, что Братство это людей вешает? После Красной Свадьбы все чаще и чаще, и не мне жаловаться на уменьшение поголовья Фреев, но все равно они - разбойники и убийцы, - хмурился Бринден. _Маленькой девочке не место среди такого сброда._

\- Они и раньше людей судили и вешали, но только плохих, - пожала плечами его спутница. - Солдат Ланнистеров, которые пытали простых людей. Солдат Карстарков, которые не щадили деревни. Ну а сейчас Фреев, и вряд ли невинных. Так что я им за это только спасибо скажу. Их привлекает монета, но сражаются они за простой люд. Может они и тебе смогут подсобить, ты об этом не думал, а, сир? Я уверена, что смогу их найти. А ты мог бы пойти со мной! - в глазах у девочки блеснула надежда.

Бринден призадумался. Странно было слышать такое поручительство за банду разбойников, но все же Эйле он стал доверять.

\- Посмотрим, что из себя представляют эти Братья Без Знамен, если повстречаем их в городе.

На том и порешили.

К переправе они добрались через пару дней. Харровей этой осенью уже затапливало однажды, а недавний ливень, прошедший и здесь, явно попытался сделать это еще раз. Но жителям Речных Земель с характером Трезубца сталкиваться было не в первой, так что городишко, хоть и выглядел уныло и мокро, все еще стоял и жил своей маленькой жизнью.

Двух побитых кляч Фреев удалось продать одному фермеру, пускай много с них было не выручить, а для их собственных лошадей нашлись места в стойле полупустой гостиницы, единственной в городе. Заведение на два этажа было почти в таком же виде как и месяц назад, когда Бринден двигался в сторону Девичьего Пруда, но постояльцы уже все сменились, а хозяин даже не заострил внимания на его лице. Рыцарю вздохнулось спокойно - узнавание ему здесь пока не грозило. Комнату они сняли одну на двоих, и Дэн понял, что не только он сам, но и Эйла - оба свыклись с ролью своего прикрытия, старика и внучки. Нужда делить одну кровать, пусть и широченную, вместе с пожилым мужчиной девочку не смутила. Не то чтобы Дэн захотел заняться хоть чем-нибудь с женщиной в постели, даже будь она самой красивой и пышногрудой девицей на свете. _Возможно, Эйла это чувствует. Ну или считает, что я слишком старый._

Утром Бринден отправился в оружейную лавку, а Эйла - на рынок. Она снова переоделась в платье и достала из своего кулька крепкий кожаный кошель с застежкой из большого зуба, хорошо набитый монетами. Не дочь торговца и не дочь разбойника, но девочка со знаниями, присущими оруженосцу странствующего рыцаря, да еще и с деньгами. У Дэна зародилось новое подозрение, быть может Эйла из семьи какого-то мелкого лорда, канувшего в Войне Пяти Королей?..

Харровейская оружейная лавка не могла похвастаться хорошим ассортиментом. Мечи все были из дешевой стали, копья - только для пехоты, щитов - всего несколько штук, а стрел и луков и вовсе не было. Дэн выкупил у кузнеца пару недоделанных мечей, решив, что лучше он использует их как тренировочные, чем здешний мастер загубит их своей неумелой заточкой. Так же Черная Рыба выбрал себе круглый щит. Из дерева со стальной окантовкой, даже не подбитый кожей с внутренней стороны - такой паршивой работы рыцарь давно не видел, но ему стоило иметь при себе хоть какой-то щит в случае новой стычки. _Старик уже, а все так же нарываешься на драку, как и в юности!_ \- осудила его совесть придирчивым голосом Хостера.

Ничего нового из болтовни оружейника Талли не узнал. О почти случившемся потопе говорили на каждом углу, странствующий пеший септон ему интересен не был, а о том, что Уолдер Фрей нынче от страха не выпускает своих сыновей и внуков по одному из замка, он и так знает. _Скоро он не досчитается еще двоих._

Новости среди постояльцев гостиницы были чуть интереснее. В Королевской Гавани много шума - внезапная смерть Кивана Ланнистера и Великого Мейстера отложили ожидаемый суд над двумя королевами, и в Красном Замке заправляют теперь одни только Тиреллы. В Штормовых Землях и близь Дорна тоже неспокойно, какой-то лорд грифонов восстал. Про окружающие земли, конечно, говорили больше всего. Большая часть войска Ланнистеров отправилась обратно к Гавани, и только в Харренхолле остался последний крупный отряд. Блэквуды и Бракены опять в ссоре, не смотря на подписанные мирные соглашения с короной. Зеленый Зубец вышел из берегов, замочив даже королевский тракт. Ну и, конечно, опять байки про Фреев, как же рыцарю уже осточертело слышать эту фамилию!.. Про Север тоже были новости, пусть и немного, но только одна по-настоящему взволновала и испугала Дэна.

«Бастард Болтона, говорят, убил свою женку Старк».

Талли уже знал, что Ланнистеры продали младшую дочь Кейтилин предателю Болтону, но надеялся, что это неправда. И Кэт и Робб сомневались в том, жива ли Арья Старк, ведь с начала войны ни одного упоминания о ней не было ни в письмах, ни в слухах, в отличии от другой внучатой племянницы Бриндена. Но если вторая дочка Кэт все же пережила плен Ланнистеров лишь для того, чтобы попасть в плен Болтонов, и там же сгинуть от рук какого-то Сноу... _Сам с Болтона и его бастарда шкуру спущу. Посмотрим, как им это понравится! -_ Бринден скрипя зубы поднялся наверх.

Эйла скоро вернулась с охапкой разных трав, парой каких-то склянок с маслами, тяжелым мотком веревки, а так же ножницами, нитками и иголкой.

\- Никак платье собралась переделывать? - мирно спросил рыцарь.

\- Да ни в жизнь! - резко возмутилась девочка. - У меня раны получается зашивать лучше, чем носки штопать, какое там платье... Нитки шелковые как раз для ран, на всяких случай. А ножницы - тебе.

\- Мне? - это удивило Бриндена даже сильнее, чем то, что такая способная Эйла не умеет чего-то такого простого, как шитье.

\- Тебе, тебе. Не хочешь постричь свои кудри? - предложила девочка. - Они, наверное, когда-то были очень красивые, рыжими, да и сейчас в серебре не плохи... Но если сира Бриндена помнят с такими волосами, то может старика Дэна с короткой стрижкой будет труднее узнать?

Бринден непроизвольно дотронулся до своих слегка грязных седин по плечи. В последний раз он стригся, должно быть, когда был еще в Долине. Мысль была отличная. Бороду он итак начал отпускать, пусть она и росла пока неровными пучками, а с короткими волосами он станет еще меньше похож на седогривого и гладковыбритого Бриндена Талли.

\- Ты знаешь, - поведал он, забирая ножницы из маленьких рук, - Джейме Ланнистер, когда сбежал из плена, говорят, обрился вообще наголо и тоже бороду отпустил. Но его все равно узнали и пытались поймать.

\- Ну, ты же не Джейме Ланнистер? Такую скользкую рыбешку трудно поймать на крючок, - улыбнулась Эйла. Про свой побег из родного дома Дэн рассказал ей у костра в одну из первых ночей после случившегося с Фреями, и Эйле эта история пришлась очень по душе.

Ветер непривычно обдувал полегчавшую голову Бриндена, когда на следующий день он спускался к причалам, собираясь разузнать на счет переправы. У берега стояло несколько паромов, лишь подмоченных дождем, а вот мелкие лодки все были оттащены на сушу. Причал пустовал, рыбаков не было, и от паромщиков рыцарь узнал почему.

\- Трезубец после чертового дождя все еще неспокоен, вон день назад один глупец чуть ко дну не пошел, - поведал ему старик лодочник. - Да и мы на другую сторону пока не пойдем, через неделю только, не раньше.

\- Как дела обстоят на той стороне? - поинтересовался Дэн, готовый подождать, если путь дальше окажется свободен.

\- По тракту еще можно пройти, а вот через Зеленый Зубец сейчас точно не переправиться, только в обход и через маленькие притоки перейти сможете, - рассказывал сын старика. - Но к горам сейчас лучше даже не приближаться. Во Вратах Луны запланирован какой-то турнир, так все лорды Долины собрались туда, и из-за этого некому сейчас разгонять чертовых горцев. Дикари итак спустились уже зимовать, а теперь без надзора совсем распоясались - мародерствуют вдоль предгорья. Даже к гостинице на Перекрестке кто-то из них сунулся, вот как далеко забрались! Но там теперь кузнец молодой обосновался, так он раскрошил одному из черноухих череп, и они убрались обратно к Высокой Дороге. И правильно парень сделал, я считаю! А то не ровен час, эти ублюдки и до нас доберутся.

\- Долинцы даже палец о палец не хотят ударить, - жаловался другой паромщик. - Лорд-протектор как закрыл Кровавые Ворота, так его больше и не волнует, что за их пределами творится.

\- Когда король Роберт и его старый Десница был живы, такого беспредела не было. Рыцари Долины не давали спуску этим дикарям, брат лорда Талли их сам разгонял, - вспоминал былое старый лодочник, не подозревая даже, что говорит с тем самым Талли сейчас. - А что взять с этого лорда Бейлиша? Выходец с бедных Перстов, крохобор из столицы! Да такой ни дракона лишнего не выдаст на защиту простых людей, - сплюнул старик, а потом вновь обратился к рыцарю. - Кстати, мы плату вперед берем, и только монетами, понял?

Бринден вежливо отказался, не спросив даже цену. Понятно стало, что ловить ему тут нечего.

Вседозволенность горных кланов злила его, бывшего Рыцаря Ворот Долины, но куда больше он расстроился слухам о Мизинце. В отличие от паромщиков, считавших его скрягой, Дэн лучше представлял себе ход мыслей нового лорда-протектора. Не отсутствие защитников у Высокой Дороги волновало Бриндена, а организованный турнир. Разве станет человек, преуспевший на должности мастера над монетой, тратить деньги на турнирные развлечения в преддверии зимы да еще и в такое неспокойное время? Петир был умнее этого, а значит, у бывшего воспитанника Риверрана есть средства, а с ними и поддержка короны. Ланнистеры не стали бы потчевать его такими подарками, не окажи Бейлиш посильную помощь их победе. Бринден не знал, какая именно была роль у Петира в прошедшей войне, но чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее убеждался в бесполезности своего первоначального плана просить помощи в Долине.

Петир не помог мужу Кейтилин уберечь голову, а ведь как он любил Кошечку Кэт! И Лизу тоже, иначе не случилось бы того, из-за чего Хостер рвал на себе волосы. На взгляд Бриндена, поженить их стоило тогда, а не рушить бедной девочке мечты о счастливой жизни с любимым, но его брат не мог даже помыслить отдать свою дочь за такого мелкого лорда. Желание Лизы все же исполнилось годы спустя - она вышла за Петира, уже титулованного человека. Вот только он не уберег ее от смерти... _Ох уж эта любовь Лизы к певцам!_ \- не в первый раз ужаснулся Бринден нелепой кончине младшей племянницы.

Сама Лиза до конца отказывалась помогать своей родне в этой войне против львов, а ее второй муж и вовсе у них под каблуком. Поговаривали даже, что именно Петир помог Ланнистерам заполучить союз с Тиреллами. Так что не важно, кто сейчас правит в Гавани, Бейлиш наверняка останется на стороне короны. А маленький хилый сын Лизы и Джона Аррена сейчас находится в полном его подчинении.

 _На что я вообще надеялся?_ \- злился на себя Бринден. Если уж своим любимым девочкам Талли Петир не помог, то с чего бы ему оказывать поддержку их дяде? Ребенком Петир обожал Бриндена в той же мере, как и все мальчишки его возраста, восхищаясь подвигами известного рыцаря. Однако Дэн не настолько наивен, чтобы ожидать хоть какой-то симпатии от взрослого Петира, с которым не виделся уже много лет.

 _Нет, лояльность Долины по-прежнему не в мою пользу,_ \- пришел к выводу Черная Рыба. - _Особенно если Ройсы поддерживают Бейлиша, а раз турнир пройдет во Вратах Луны, то уж к какому-то соглашению они пришли._

\- Чего хмуришься, Дэн? - выдернул мужчину из размышлений знакомый голос. Он сам не заметил, как вернулся к гостинице.

Эйла сидела на заборе гостиничного двора, болтая ногами, об которые терся серый жилистый кот.

\- Из двух путей остался один, - со вздохом ответил ей Дэн. _В Сероводье, какой бы тяжелой не оказалась дорога_ , - решил он наконец.

\- Не станешь переправляться на ту сторону?

\- Нет, слишком опасно, - мужчина поведал девочке о том, что узнал от лодочников. Эйла выслушала внимательно, поджав губы при упоминании гостиницы на Перекрестке, но спросила о другом:

\- Может, согласишься тогда пойти со мной к Братству?

\- Ты уже их нашла? - удивился Бринден.

\- Не совсем _их_ , - лукаво улыбнулась девочка. - Один паренек с луком хвастался тут девице в харчевне, что обучался он у победителя последнего турнира Десницы. Лучник, тогда отхвативший десять тысяч золотых, состоит в Братстве с самого его основания. Думаю, если проследить за его учеником, можно найти и самого Энги. От него много чего узнаем, я уверена. Вдруг и для тебя чего полезного сделает.

\- Что ж, не отпускать же тебя одну, - согласился Дэн.

\- Эй, я и сама с ними могу договориться! - надула щеки Эйла, но Бринден потрепал ее по волосам, и она снова улыбнулась. Они засобирались в дорогу.


End file.
